


Disaster

by PandaBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Broken, Broken Bones, Death, Destruction, Drama, Emotional, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Characters, Injury, KageHina - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other, Tokyo - Freeform, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Volleyball, daisuga - Freeform, earthquake, families, friendships, injuries, minor deaths, prefactures, sick, sick!hinata, sick!kageyama, sick!nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: Twelve unlucky volleyball players from Karasuno, get stuck in a major earthquake and have to make a dangerous trip to Tokyo, in hope of finding where everyone disappeared to and where their families are, all with having to deal with sickness, injuries, and situations that could pull the team apart.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drama, angst, and good ol' arguments between your favorite volleyball players  
> ~  
> The chapters get better! The first few were when I first started writing, so they aren't as detailed or good as my more recent ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments at anytime!!

October 3th

"A beautiful sunny October day here in Miyagi, Japan. Light clouds and cool breezes all week. A perfect time for outdoor activities and events."

 

 

Day 1. 

 

Hinata Shouyou rode his bike to the bike shed quickly, already seeing Kageyama Tobio, his partner and enemy, well, when it came to volleyball... and racing.

He locked up his bike and starting sprinting toward the gym. It was 6 am, and even though practice didn't start for another hour, he liked to be there early. 

Him and Kageyama were running full speed toward the gym in a head to head battle.

When they reached the gym Kageyama said, out of breath.  
"I win" 

"No fair Kageyama-kun! You have longer legs than me!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well grow taller then shorty" 

"That's impossible!!" 

The two first years continued fighting for a couple minutes, till Hinata broke away from Kageyama, who was grasping his head.

"Let's go Kageyama, I wanna get some spikes in before practice"  
Hinata said, walking toward the gym. 

"I know that boge" Kageyama grumbled, picking his bag up off the ground. This was a regular occurrence for the first years. They had there good and bad moments but they were friends.

 

They entered the gym, stretched and warmed up, and started practicing till official morning practice at 7 started.

 

＊＊

 

"Hinata pay attention"  
His English teacher said annoyed.

"Yes! Sorry!"

Hinata was always restless in class, always excited for another day of volleyball practice. 

Apologizing to his English teacher was nothing new, considering how often is happend. He just couldn't help himself from being excited about volleyball everyday. 

 

She the bell finally, finally, chimed and indicated school was over,  
Hinata bounded out of his seat, and toward the club room. He soon saw Kageyama making his way there also, and he picked up the pace. 

"Race ya Bakayama!!" Hinata yelled while passing Kageyama.

"Boge! You got a head start!!"  
He yelled back and started running to catch up to Hinata.

 

When they reach the club room Hinata had won. 

"Haha! Take that Bakayama! I win!"  
He chanted.

"No way, I got here first!"  
He yelled back.

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

"Actually I did!"  
They heard someone say from the top of the stairs.  
Nishinoya was standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"No fair Nishinoya-senpai" Hinata grumbled.

"Haha! Well I have to keep my Kouhi in check somehow" he replied, and made his way toward the club room, Hinata and Kageyama trailing behind. 

 

When they entered the room they started changing while waiting for everyone else.

"Ok everyone listen up"  
Daichi said when he entered.  
"Just a little noticed that Coach Ukai has to leave early, and Takeda will be at a teacher meeting during practice, but we have a lot o games coming up so we need lots of practice and will continue to run late into the night. Understood?"

Everyone understood, nodding, and went back to changing.

 

＊＊

 

"Well, I'm off" Ukai waved from behind, and made his way out of the gym.  
Everyone bowed and said thank you, and returned to their practice. 

After a little while Kiyoko came up to Daichi to saying that she and Yachi were gonna head home since it was getting late and weren't needed at the time being. 

The others continued to practice later and later into the night, taking a few short breaks here and there. 

 

"Alright everyone, gather 'round" Daichi called out at the end of practice.  
It was now nearly 10 o'clock and they had been practice nonstop.

 

Everyone ran toward the benches and formed a circle. 

"Since the tournament's are coming up soon and we've been practicing later and later every night, I decided to surprise everyone... with these."  
Daichi said, holding up lunchbox full of meat buns.  
"I bought them earlier and kept them warm in here for after practice"  
He continued. 

 

Everyone got really excited for meat buns, and quickly went to the club room and changed, since they couldn't eat in the gym.

They all gathered on the stairs, thanking Daichi for the kind gesture, and started eating and talking, even Tsukishima. 

"Hey Kageyama?"  
Hinata asked. 

"What?"

"If you weren't playing volleyball, what would you be doing?"

"Yeah Kageyama" Tanaka nudged his arm.  
"What would you be doing without volleyball?"

"I don't know" he answered.  
"What else do you need to do other then volleyball?" He asked.

"Well what about a job? Or getting married in the future or something like that?" Suga asked.

"Why can't volleyball be my job Suga-San?" He asked dumbfounded. 

"Not everyone can get jobs playing volleyball, King" Tsukishima said, unamussed.

"I can!" Hinata said, and pointed to himself. "I'm gonna be the best spiker in history"

"I take that back" Tsukishima said. "I hate to say it, but if was between you and the King, of who would get a job in volleyball, it'd be him."

Kageyama smirked at Hinata.

"What?! No way!! I could play volleyball professionally, just as well as Kageyama." Hinata countered. 

"How do you even know the word 'professionally'?" Tsukishima said annoyed, and Yamaguchi laughed. 

 

They continued eating and chattering, when suddenly there was a small rumbled. 

Everyone looked around confused. It was just a little bit of an earthquake, and everyone brushed it off as if it were nothing, all except Hinata, who had his hands over his head and scrunched himself into a small ball, as if hiding himself, trying to disappear.

 

"Hinata? Are you okay?"  
Sugawara asked upon looking over and seeing the state he was in. 

He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. 

"I... um..." he sat up quickly. "Sorry. It's just a habit whenever I think there's going to be an earthquake and,"

Before he could finish, there was another loud rumble, and the ground starting to shake voilently. 

"Everyone to the gym!! Quickly!!" Daichi said, as he comprehended what was going on in only a short amount of time. 

They all started running down that stairs toward the gym, all expect Hinata, who was frozen on the stairs. 

"Hinata run!" He heard someone yell. But he couldn't move. He couldn't make himself move or stand up or even blink, he was too shocked to move. He knew earthquakes were normal, but he'd never seen anyone in this much of a panic, or such a strong wave of rumbling.

He felt someone grab him around his waist and hoist him up, but his legs went limp. The person grunted and threw Hinata over their shoulder and started running. 

"Into the supply closest!" Daichi ordered. 

They entered the closest and Hinata still hadn't done anything. He was in shock. Unmoving and saying nothing. 

"Tsuki! What happened?! What's wrong?!" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Hinata wasn't moving, so I had to carry him here." Tsukishima said. 

"Hinata are you okay?" Someone asked and rubbed his face. Hinata wasn't comprehending anything. His vision was blurred and voices sounded so far away.

"Daichi there's something wrong with Hinata!" The same person yelled. 

Everything was still shaking and and the piercing sound of the ground cracking and breaking was terrible and the buildings were starting to collapse. 

"AAHH!!" Someone else yelled. 

Hinata still didn't know what was happening. His vision was fading. 

"Everyone take cover!!" Daichi yelled.

They all ran to a corner in the room and huddled together. 

Hinata heard faint voices and screams. The ground was still shaking and someone was holding him closely to them. That's the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

 

＊＊

 

Everyone was huddled together. The gym starting collapsing and the ground was still shaking.

Many of them were crying and shaking, praying for this to be over. Earthquakes were common, but nothing this bad has ever happened before in Miyagi.

Bigger chunks from the ceiling were falling on top of the others. 

Kageyama had his hands over his head, shaking in fear, when a peice of the ceiling fell on him and scratched his arms and hands. 

Narita was sweating and crying along with Ennoshita.

Tanaka was huddled over Kinoshita and Yamaguchi crying, Kinoshita was panting loudly and Yamaguchi was having a panic attack. 

Sugawara was holding Noya under him while he cried, and Nishinoya was was staring at the ground with his own tears running down his face and into the broken floor. 

Asahi and Daichi were trying to be strong both physically and mentally, but physically, with the ceiling falling on them, their strength was wearing thin. 

Tsukishima, the guy people thought had no emotions or sympathy towards others, was holding Hinata who was passed out, close to his chest, protection him from the broken, falling ceiling. 

 

This only lasted a couple minutes, but it felt like forever, before the shaking finally stopped. 

The room was filled with sobs and heavy breathing, and no one had moved from where they were huddled.

 

"Daichi." Tsukishima said after a minute of silence. 

"Huh?" He replied, out of breath and on the brink of shock.

"Hinata's passed out." 

 

Almost everyone snapped back into reality at that. 

"How? When?"  
Suga asked quickly.

 

"Before we took shelter. I don't know how, but he was in shock before we left the stairs" 

 

Suga let go of Noya and made his way toward the two. Tsukishima moved his arms and Hinata laid there, motionless.

He took Hinata from Tsukishima and examined his face. He was pale and had multiple scratches and his face and body, and he was covered in sweat and shaking from adrenaline.

"D-does anybody have some water" Suga asked, voice shaking.

"Here" Tanaka said, handing Suga a half full water bottle. 

Suga then poured a little on Hinata'scheeks and forehead to cool him down and relax his unconscious body.

Kageyama was leaning over his shoulder anxiously shaking himself. 

"Is-is he okay? Suga-San?" He asked.

"I... I think so." 

 

Daichi was checking up on everyone else. There were sniffles and coughs here and there, and everyone was too shaken up to try and stand or say more than a few words. 

Asahi was asked to help check on others by Daichi, but wasn't really any help, being frightened and in shock himself. 

Yamaguchi was still crying and having trouble breathing, but Tsukishima was helping him through it. 

The second years were checking on each other and helping Suga with Hinata. 

Kageyama kept asking about Hinata until Ennoshita suggested he step away to calm himself so he didn't panic. 

After protesting against it, he finally gave up and left the group around Hinata. He turned and looked around at everyone, all calming down from what happened. He himself was trying to process what was going on.

'We were eating on the stairs to the club room, when there was an earthquake and we evacuated to the supply closet. Now we're waiting... waiting... for what? Are we waiting for Hinata to wake up so we can go home? Home? Home!'  
Kageyama thought.

He looked around and saw rubble and dabris blocking the path from where they entered. He panicked. He started frantically looking around for another way out, but there was nothing. The only source of light was a small emergency lightbulb, so it was difficult to see. He tried to think if there was a window. When he remembered there wasn't, he fell to his knees in defeat.

Tanaka came up behind Kageyama and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay Kageyama?" He asked.

Kageyama slowly shook his head.  
"We can't get out" 

 

＊＊

 

"W-what do you mean?" Tanaka asked.  
"We... we can still get out. It's okay Kageyama." he said, placing a hand on Kageyamas shoulder.  
"It'll be alright"

Kageyama didn't say anything, his gaze fixed on the cracked and dusty floor. 

"Dai-San, we need to move all of this to get out of here" Tanaka said, motioning to the blocked entrance.

Daichi was in just as much of a panic as the others, but had to stay strong, and be the supportive captian he was.

"Alright. Let's move everything quickly before it starts getting stuffier in here" He said, making his way toward the door.

"Asahi, Narita, Tsukishima, can you lend a hand?" 

Asahi and Narita stood up, Kinoshita and Noya also got up to help Tanaka and Daichi, but Tsukishima didn't move. He was to preoccupied with calming down Yamaguchi and didn't want to leave him.

Daichi noticed and acknowledge Tsukishima, glad that he was helping support Yamaguchi through his panic attack.

 

Kageyama was still staring at the floor, when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he'd be willing to help. He nodded and stood up, making his way toward the blocked entry way.

They all started moving everything out of the way, when Kageyama felt pain shoot straight toward his hands. He grunted in discomfort and looked down. He had forgotten about his hands getting scratched up, with being worried about Hinata and getting out of the storage closes, that they were now in excruciating pain.

 

When he grunted, everyone turned to look at him.  
He had his hands held out in front of him and saw blood trickling down toward his arms. 

"Kageyama! Are you okay?"  
Daichi asked worried.

He shook his head slightly, still not opening his eyes or moving.

"Countinue trying to move everything, just be careful" Daichi told the others, and led Kageyama toward Suga and Ennoshita. 

Kageyama was now kneeling, and felt cool water run down his hands. He peeked open an eye, and saw Ennoshita pouring some water onto his hands. He watched the blood from the scrapes and scratches, run down off his hands and onto the floor. He winced in pain. It stung and made his hands ache and sore.

"Sorry Kageyama." Ennoshita said, and continued pouring water on his hands. 

"We got it!" Kageyama heard someone yell. 

He turned and saw that the entrance was now clear. 

Everyone started getting up and walking out. 

Tsukishima had Yamaguchi's arm wrapped around his shoulder, and were making their way out.

Suga, was carrying Hinata, and Ennoshita was offering Kageyama help.

"Let's go find a first aid kit and then we'll-" Ennoshita didn't finish his sentence, as when they saw the gym they froze. 

 

The whole ceiling caved in and the most of the walls were just barely standing peices of rubble now. 

Everyone stared in horror at the distruction. 

 

A couple people starting crying, while others were in shock, everything was destroyed.

After a couple minutes of silence, Daichi cleared his throat.

"Come on. He need to find a first aid kit and we'll go from there"  
He said.

 

"There's one in the club room"  
Kinoshita said. 

"Okay. Everyone stay in the closest for now, until we check on how everything is outside. Tanaka, Asahi, you guys come with me. Ennoshita, can you make sure everyone is okay?" 

Ennoshita nodded and led the others back into the closet to wait.

Suga sat down with Hinata still in his lap. Tsukishima sat on the left side of Suga, with Yamaguchi leaning on his shoulder. He was still calming down from his panic attack, but now he was only slightly shaking. 

Ennoshita led Kageyama, Narita, Kinoshita, and Noya, to sit around Tsukishima and Suga. 

 

They waited about 10 minutes, talking a little and asking each other if they were okay, before they returned. 

 

"We have the first aid" Tanaka said, and held it up.  
"But-"

 

Daichi sighed.  
"Everything's destroyed. The whole school, the club rooms, even most of town. From the looks of it, everyone evacuated some how.  
We don't have anywhere to go right now, so we'll have to stay here tonight, and figure out a plan for tomorrow." 

Everyone couldn't believe what they'd just heard.  
'Everything destroyed? Everyone evacuated? They had to stay the night in a dusty, debris covered, cramped closest?' 

 

"I know it's a lot a take in, but there isn't much we can do but sleep here tonight and plan for tomorrow" Daichi said.

 

Everyone nodded.

Tanaka then made his way over to everyone sitting against the wall and handed the first aid kit to Ennoshita.

Ennoshita took out some disinfected and bandages for Kageyamas hands and started wrapped them. Daichi grabbed medical masks and handed them out to everyone, telling them it'd keep them from breathing in all the dust flying around and avoid getting sick.

Daichi handed two to Suga, one for him and one for Hinata.

"Um Daichi... what should we do about Hinata?"  
Suga asked, looking down at Hinata, who was still passed out in his arms.

Daichi rested his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"The only thing I can think of is keep him propped up and take turns watching him throughout the night. Also," he said zipping up Hinata's jacket.  
"Make sure he's warm, so he doesn't get sick."

Suga nodded.  
"I'll watch him first" he said.

"Alright. Wake me when you feel tired and then I'll watch him."  
Daichi said.

"I-I can help watch him too!"  
Kageyama piped up.

"No, no" Ennoshita said.  
"You need rest as well. I'll watch him after Daichi. Don't worry, he won't be alone"

 

Kageyama wanted to be there for Hinata, but knew he shouldn't try arguing with Ennoshita again. 

He nodded sadly, and hesitantly made his way over to the others, who were gathering together to go to sleep.  
Before he got there someone grabbed his arm.

"You should still sleep near Hinata" Daichi said, with a warm smile on his face. 

Kageyama nodded. He was happy that he could be near Hinata, but didn't show it as he made his way next to Suga.

 

"I'm gonna try and sleep a little" Daichi said to Suga.  
"Don't hesitate to wake me if you're tired"

Suga nodded, then looked to Kageyama.  
"You can rest your head on my shoulder" 

Kageyama thought for a minute, but then decided to take him up on his offer, and laid his head down. 

At first he couldn't get comfortable, but after a couple minutes, he was indulged in sleep.

 

 

＊＊

 

 

Hinata slowly blinked open his eyes, to be face to face with darkness. 

His muscles ached and he was sweating but cold. He had a headache and was started to panic when he didn't know where he was. 

He was breathing heavily and noticed he was wearing a medical mask.  
He quickly yanked it off his face so he could breathe better.

He sat up trying to find any source of light or something to firgure out where he was.

He wasn't in his room or even at home. Whatever he was laying on wasn't his bed. What was he laying on?

He turned around and saw Sugawara. His eyes closed and head falling to the side.

'Is he dead?!?!'  
Hinata thought, and started to panic more are scrambled away. 

He was panting and sweating more. His muscles barely working enough to move. 

He was scooting himself backwards, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his name being called.

"Hinata?" They asked.

Hinata didn't know who it was and started freaking out, screaming and crying, trying to get away from whoever was calling him.

 

"Hinata. Hinata! It's okay! It's just me. Daichi." The person said calmly. 

 

Hinata opened his eyes that he had squinted shut, and saw Daichi looking at him worried.

 

"It's okay Hinata. You're okay."  
He said, rubbing his back.

 

"Dai..." he sniffled,  
"Dai-San. Where are we? What happened to Suga-san?"

 

"Shh, it's okay Hinata. Suga's okay. He's just sleeping. We're in the gym supply closet. There was an earthquake and you passed out."  
He informed.

 

"We...what? Why are we still here? Is everyone okay?"  
Hinata asked.

 

"The earthquake destroyed the school and gym. We're lucky it didn't destroy the closet too."

 

Hinata gasped.  
'Everything? Destroyed?'  
He thought 

 

"What about town? Or Miyagi?"

 

"We don't know yet. Everything around the school was destroyed."  
Daichi knew he shouldn't have told Hinata, but lying would be worse.

 

Hinata looked down, and starting crying again. He sobbed quietly while staring at the ground.

 

Daichi sat next to Hinata and pulled him into his lap, shushing and comforting him.

 

"It's okay Hinata. We'll get through this" Daichi said softly, running his hand though Hinata's hair.

 

"B-but" he sniffled.  
"What i-if... what about all those people. Our family's. Do you think they're okay?"

 

Daichi was silent. He hadn't thought about his parents, being preoccupied with helping his team mates that he suddenly become really worried.

 

"Dai-San?"  
Hinata called. 

 

Daichi snapped out of his thoughts. As much as he was worried about his family, he had to be strong for the others. 

 

He was about to say something, when Hinata sneezed and grabbed his head.

He made a sound of discomfort as he sneezed again, followed by coughing. 

 

Daichi held him closer.

"Are you cold Hinata?"  
He asked

 

Hinata nodded his head.  
"My whole body hurts too"  
He quietly said.

 

Daichi hoped this wouldn't happen, but it did. Hinata was sick. Sick and there was nothing Daichi could do for him or give him.

 

Daichi rubbed Hinata's back. 

"Well try and sleep for now, and we'll find something tomorrow. And don't worry. I'm sure everyone is fine" 

 

Hinata knew Daichi.  
Daichi was his captain.  
His captain is trust worthy, loyal, strong, and kind.

Hinata trusted Daichi's words, and decided to let them comfort him as he fell asleep in his lap.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2.
> 
>  
> 
> Karasuno makes their way into Fukushima on their way to Tokyo, and have some emotional situations between some teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update every Saturday if possible! Hope you enjoy!

October 4th

"Massive earthquake made its way from North Iwate and struck Miyagi. Civilians evacuated toward Tokyo, for fear it might hit more in Tōhoku. Shelter homes are open to anyone in need. Please be safe and pray for others in such a desperate time."

 

 

The next time Hinata woke up, he was being carried.  
His head was resting on someone's shoulder, and he had his legs wrapped around their waist.  
He blinked slowly and lifted his head up. He was with his teammates, and they were walking through... where?

He then remembered that there was an earthquake, and now knew that that was the cause of this.

This being the town they were walking through, that was now just rubble and large peices of rock and buildings.

 

"Hey Shouyou."  
He heard. 

He turned his head and saw Nishinoya walking beside him.

"You want something to drink?"  
He asked, and held out water bottle and soda can.

Hinata looked at him confused.

"We walked passed a vending machine, and everything inside was still in one peice, so we raided it" he smirked.

"Here" he said, handing a water bottled to Hinata.

He took and it started to open it, but couldn't.

Nishinoya laughed and took it from him to open it.

"We don't need you spilling water down Asahi-San back" he laughed.

That answered the question to who was carrying him. 

 

"Where are we?"  
He asked.

"We're making our way toward Tokyo in hope of finding anyone. This is a ghost town. Everyone seemed to evacuate."  
Ennoshita said from in front of them.

 

"We should be in Fukushima in a couple hours if we're not delayed. We've been walking since...."  
Asahi said, and held Hinata was one arm, as he check his wrist watch on the other.  
"6:30 and it's almost one now."

'One in the afternoon?' Hinata thought. He'd been sleeping for that long?

 

"Everything we've come across so far has been destroyed. We're lucky the vending machines have held up the way they do." 

Hinata turned and saw it was Kageyama who had spoke. He had dark circles under his eyes, and bandages wrapped around his hands.

 

Hinata nodded and took a sip of the water. It felt nice, quenching his thirst and soothing his sore throat.  
He didn't realized how much he needed it, till he nearly drank half to bottle.

"Don't drink too much Hinata. Your stomachs gonna hurt if you drink too much too fast."  
Sugawara said.

He turned around and saw Suga, walking in front of them, being supported by Narita and Tanaka.

"Are you alright Suga-San?"  
He asked worried.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just tripped when we were looking around people and supplies."  
Suga said.

 

"I slept through all of that?" He wondered out loud.

"Yeah. You were still asleep when we all got up and ready to leave, and since you're sick, we let you rest"  
Daichi said.

Hinata was thankful.  
He was thankful for his team mates. They were thoughtful and took care of him, even in a desperate situation like this. 

 

But he also felt guilty once he looked around at the others.

Tsukishima was walking with Yamaguchi, who didn't seem in bad shape, but he looked more traumatized then anything else.

Tanaka and and Narita were supporting Sugawara, who's leg was bandaged.

Kageyama was walking closely behind Hinata and Asahi, bandages wrapped around his hands and he seemed troubled.

Kinoshita was walking and talking with Nishinoya, and Hinata saw multiple bandages he didn't notice before, covering Nishinoya forearms, which were visable because his sleeves were rolled up. And had a couple on his face.

Hinata looked at Daichi, who was behind the whole group, and he looked fine, but Hinata noticed his worried expression when he thought no one was looking. 

He couldn't see how Asahi was, but he hoped that he was okay. 

 

They walked for a good hour, chattering lightly and asking if others were okay, until they decided to stop near a, 'what was once a' park, to rest.

The whole time Hinata's head ached more and more, and even though he wasn't moving or walking, his muscled felt like he just did an intense workout and were really sore. His lungs also felt like they were on fire from his constant coughing and sneezing the whole time. 

 

The park wasn't in to bad of shape luckily. With there being no big buildings around, the only damage was some cracks were and there in the ground, and the dust that was blown from the destroyed houses nearby.

 

They all settled near the picnic tables and trees.  
Suga was set down to rest against the largest tree, and Asahi walked over and handed Hinata to him.

The rest sat around the picnic tables, distributing food and drinks out. 

Hinata had tried sleeping while they walked, but the constant crunch of the rocks they were walking on, made it impossible, so while they ate and drank quietly, Hinata rested against Sugas chest and shut his eyes.

That didn't last long before Daichi was calling his name, and telling him he should eat. 

He sat up groggily.  
If you could describe what he looked like, the first word that would come to your mind would be "Miserable"

His cheeks were flush, he had dark, dark circles under his eyes, he was sniffling, and his stature was terrible.

As much as he looked like miserable, he also felt like it.

Daichi handed him a bag of something. He didn't really know what, but when he opened it, they smell of whatever he was holding, made his stomache churn, and leaned to side and scrunched up his face, in case he threw up.

He covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Hinata, are you alright?"  
Suga asked worried.

Hinata slowly shook his head.

"Here" he heard Tanaka say, and heard a bottled being opened. 

"It's ginger soda, it'll settle your stomach" 

 

He sat up slowly and sipped a little of the soda. He was hoping it would help right away, but since it didn't, it at least didn't make him feel as nauseous as before.

 

He sat back up against Suga again and rested. He kept sipping little bits of soda, but refused to eat. 

 

"We're gonna go look around for stuff and see if there are any people around."  
Daichi said.

 

"Okay. Be careful though. We don't need anymore injuries"  
Suga replied.

 

Daichi nodded.  
The only people left in the park now were, Hinata, Suga, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and Kinoshita.

 

The other seven went scouring the remains of the shops and house for supplies.

 

"Hey Sugawara?"  
Kinoshita called out.

 

"Hmm" he replied.

 

"Isn't it kind of strange how we haven't come across a single person?"

 

Kinoshita question now had Hinata wondering. Where was everyone?

 

"I'm not sure. But it seems like they all somehow evacuated"  
Suga answered.

 

"How's it possible that they knew about it?"  
Nishinoya asked.  
"No one can predict and earthquake, and even if they could, wouldn't we have known about it?"

 

Suga sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just hoping everyone evacuated. And since we haven't seen any... umm... bodies. That's my best guess as to what happened. And I haven't really seen any vehicles, so I leaning more towards the evacuation."

 

Nishinoya nodded.  
"I see what you mean. You're great at observing Suga" he praised.

Suga smiled.  
"Whatever I can do to help. Speaking of "observant", Noya you've been limping for the past couple of miles. Are you alright?" 

Everyone looked at Nishinoya.  
Suga really was observant, no one else had noticed. 

Noya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"When I tripped earlier, I think I twisted my ankle. Sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry Noya. Even though I did just tell Daichi and the others no more injuries" Suga laughed.

Noya laughed too.  
"I should probably wrap it."

 

"Here, I'll help you"  
Kinoshita said, helped Noya stand up and make their way over to the picnic bench with their stuff.

 

After a couple minutes, Hinata looked over and saw Yamaguchi staring at the ground.

 

"Suga-San?"  
He asked  
"Is Yamaguchi okay?"

 

"Kind of. He's gotten better after we decided where we're gonna go. He had a panic attack when the earthquake happened, and is still pretty shaken up over it. Tsukishima has been helping him through it"  
Sugawara said.

 

That didn't surprise Hinata. He didn't really like Tsukishima, but when it came to Yamaguchi he would be-

"Tsukishima also carried you to the supply closet when you passed out" he said.

 

Hinata froze.  
Tsukishima? Did something nice? For him?!  
No way.

 

"He really did. I think he cares about you Hinata" Suga taunted.

Hinata crossed his arms.  
"No he does not. He probably just did it cause he had to."

"Maybe. But even if he doesn't seem like he cares, he's still a human and has feelings"

Hinata was thinking that over.  
But now he didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
Was Tsukishima expecting a thank you? Or a favor now? 

Hinata grumbled at the thought of having to do a favor for Stingyshima, even if he did save his life and whatever.

 

"Oh Hinata"  
Suga laughed.  
"Even when you're sick as a dog, you still see Tsukishima as a rival."

 

The two deep in conversation, didn't notice Yamaguchi, who was becoming irritated with Hinata.

 

"Well yeah. He's a meanie. Even if he did save my life" Hinata saying the last part more quietly. 

 

"You should at least thank him Hinata" Suga suggested.

"Fine... but I still don't like him. He always picks on me for being short."

 

"He's just teasing you."

 

"And he says I get to excitable over everything."

 

"Well you do, but that's just who you are."

 

"And he's always calls me simple minded and it's not nice and-"

 

"SHUT UP!!!"

 

Everyone looked up to see Yamaguchi standing over Hinata, his hands clenched into fists at his side and he was breathing heavily.

 

He then pointed at Hinata and burst out,  
"Stop talking about Tsuki that way!! He saved your life and you're not even grateful!! If he left you to be crushed would you have been happier?! And you really are simple minded. The way you speak is like a child, maybe that's why he treats you like one. Because you are one. A stupid, simple minded, ungrateful child!!" 

 

"Yamaguchi!"  
Suga yelled at him.

He was still huffing and puffing as Kinoshita came over to take Yamaguchi away from them.

 

At this point Suga was angry.  
He knew Hinata should be grateful for Tsukishimas actions, but he was just trying to keep him happy and not worry about anything to much since he was sick with no medicine or medical attention.

 

He took and deep breath to calm himself. He looked over and saw Yamaguchi leaning over on the seat of the picnic table, with is face in his hands, most likely crying.

 

Kinoshita was rubbing Yamaguchis back, and Noya had a look of disappointment on his face. 

 

Suga was too busy paying attention to the three by the picnic benches, that he hadn't yet noticed that Hinata was shaking and crying. 

 

Suga knew Yamaguchi was mad, he didn't blame him for defending his friend, but now he had to deal with a sick, shaking, and crying Hinata.

 

Hinata had his hand over his mouth and tears were running down his face. 

 

"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"I didn't mean it"

 

Suga felt a pang of sadness when he heard Hinata say that. Disliking someone was normal and he didn't blame Hinata for not getting along with Tsukishima, but he also understood why Yamaguchi was upset.

 

"I-I-'I'm... S-sorry" Hinata said, choked up.  
"I-I-I d-didn't mean I-It."

 

Hinata starting shaking and his sobs got heavier.

Suga was now really worried about him. Hinata was sobbing and repeating he's words, he was shaking violently, and he starting coughing on top of all of that. 

"H-Hinata it's okay. Just breath okay. Focus on your breathing."

Hinata didn't respond and just continued to sob. 

Suga knew that Yamaguchi was angry, but now Suga was livid that he had gone off on Hinata, not only cause he now had to calm him down, but also because him getting this upset was really going to strain his body and make him even more sick.

 

Suga then turned Hinata around in his lap and put his head in the crook of his shoulder, rubbing his back and whispering for him to control his breathing.

 

Kinoshita made his way over and asked if he could help in anyway. 

 

Suga nodded and asked if they could use he jacket to cover Hinata.

 

He knew medical teams gave shock victims blankets to help and even though this wasn't necessarily one of those situations, he knew this would help.

 

After several minutes of talking and comforting him, Hinata finally calmed down. 

He was still sniffling and coughing, and tears were still running down his face, he final wasn't in such a panic.

 

"It's okay Hinata," Suga said softly,  
"We know you weren't saying those things to be mean, okay?"

Hinata nodded slowly.  
"I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

 

"Suga I..."

 

"Are you alright Hinata?"

 

"I..." before he could finish, his body went limp as he passed out.

"Hinata? Hinata!!"

 

＊＊

 

"Kageyama, you stick with me Ennoshita and Tanaka. Asahi, you take Tsukishima, and Narita"  
Daichi said, assigning everyone together.

Kageyama nodded, even though he wished it could just sit and relax more by the park. 

Everything looked the same, and it ways making his head hurt, but he didn't want to be stuck outside for the night, in the cold, so he ignored his headache and pushed on, in hope of finding some sort of shelter, possibly with beds.

 

"Does anyone see anything valuable?" He heard Tanaka shout to the others.

Everyone said no, and then they heard Daichi telling Tanaka not to yell, so nothing would fall. 

 

They countinued searching for any supplies and found a few. They were in someone's house, and came across the bed room. It wasn't in bad shape, so they took the blankets and shook them out, and Tanaka and Daichi took the mattress. 

 

"Maybe they got as luck as in the other house, as we did here" Ennoshita said.

 

"That'd be nice. Let's keep looking around though. We'll leave this mattress by the front and come back." Daichi said.

 

After they moved the mattress they looked for more supplies and beds.

 

After searching for a good hour, they met up with Asahi and the others and has found 2 queen mattresses, 1 king, and 2 twins.

They also found unperishable food, blankets, some medical supplies and bags for their stuff.

 

They stacked some mattresses and placed their stuff on top, then broke into groups to carry them all back to the park. They hoped to find some shelter, but everything was all to dangerous to sleep under or near.

 

"We're almost there" Daichi called out. 

 

Everyone was relieved. They hadn't been walking very long, but while carry heavy mattress made it seem like forever.

 

 

"Hinata? Hinata!!" They heard Suga yell.

 

"Suga-San, what's wrong?"  
Nishinoya asked.

 

"H-Hinata passed out again."  
He said 

 

Yamaguchi looked up from where he was leaned over and gasped.

 

"Hinata!" Kinoshita yelled, and ran over to the two.

"What's the matter with you?!"  
Nishinoya yelled at Yamaguchi.  
"Look at what happened!! Hinata was already sick and now you've upset him and made it worse!!"  
Nishinoya was livid.

"I-I'm... I d-didn't mean t-too..."  
Yamaguchi said, tears running down his face. 

 

Nishinoya scoffed and turned away. 

 

"I-I'm sorry..."  
He whispered.

 

Kinoshita, Nishinoya and Suga were trying to wake Hinata, but no such luck. 

While distracted with Hinata, they hadn't noticed that the others had gotten back, until they heard,  
"Suga! Is everything alright?"  
Daichi asked.

 

"N-no. H-Hinata passed out again, a-and I-"  
No one could make out what Suga was saying with his stuttering and shaking.

 

"Calm down, Suga,"  
Daichi said, placing a hand on Suga's shoulder,  
"We'll handling this, okay?"

Suga nodding while shaking and then started to cry.

Daichi then picked up Hinata and brought him over to a mattress to lay him down.

 

Kageyama was worried and followed Daichi.

 

"W-what happened?"  
He asked.

 

"Suga said he passed out, but I don't know how."  
Daichi said.

 

"Yamaguchi yelled at him."

 

Everyone stopped and turned to Noya.

 

"He got mad at Hinata for saying things about Tsukishima, and went off on him and upset him so much that he passed out"  
He said with a angry tone.

 

Yamaguchi looked up from where he sat and said,  
"I-I didn't mean to, I j-just..."  
He started sobbing.

 

Tsukishima walked over to Yamaguchi and pulled him into a small hug, before making their way away from everyone else.

 

"Good riddance."  
Noya said, still very angry.

 

"Noya!"  
Daichi called.  
"Just leave him be, he obviously didn't mean any harm, we're all just stressed right now and-"

 

"But Shouyou was already really sick, and there's nothing we can do or know what'll happen! And now he passed out for the second time and no ones know what to do or when we'll find someone or something to help him and...-"  
He paused, heavy tears were flowing down his cheeks in streaking and his head was down.

"I-I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone... "  
He said quietly.

 

Everyone looked at him, even Suga, who was still slightly panicking.

 

No one moved or said anything, until someone came from behind him and hugged him.

 

"It's okay Noya. Hinata will be okay"  
It was Asahi, who was quietly and calming speaking to Noya.

Noya turned around and hugged Asahi, crying louder.

 

"I don't wanna lose anyone."  
He whispered into Asahi's chest.

 

"I know Noya," he said, petting the top of his head,  
"I don't wanna lose anyone either."

 

"I'm sorry about what I said to Yamaguchi... I hope he's okay."

 

Asahi looked up and saw Tsukishima hugging Yamaguchi a little ways away, and smiled.

 

"I think he'll be okay."  
He said.

 

Noya sniffled and hugged Asahi tighter.  
Asahi then picked Noya up, and he wrapped his arms and legs around Asahi.  
They then made their way towards Hinata, who was surrounded by, Daichi, Kageyama, Tanaka and Narita. 

 

Ennoshita and Kinoshita were over helping with Suga.

 

"Is everything alright?"  
Asahi asked.

 

"He seems to be sweating more, and his hearts beating a little faster then it should, but he's still breathing and I have some water to cool him, but other then that, I don't know what I should do, and no one here has any medical experience."  
Daichi said, obviously nervous.

"We have to at least prop him up, since he's been coughing.

 

"I'll hold him up"  
Kageyama volunteered.

 

"Okay. First, everyone move these mattresses over to those trees, then I'll lay him down and we'll help Suga over as well."

 

They all understood and went straight to work.

They moved the mattresses, brought over the supplies and blankets, while Tanka and Narita helped bring Suga over.

He had calmed down, but the aftermath of him shaking was still happening.

 

Kageyama sat on the bed and Daichi brought Hinata over him. 

When Hinata was placed in his arms, it felt like he was holding a large doll. No moments, other then his not so steady breathing, and he was warm, otherwise, he was practically life less, and at that Kageyama winced.

"Is everything alright Kageyama?" Tanaka asked.

 

"Y-yeah, yeah, I was just... I just hope Hinata'll be okay, that's all."

 

Tanaka smiled, "Don't worry about it too much Kageyama. Hinata's a tough little guy, I'm sure he'll be fine, so don't worry yourself about it a whole lot."

 

Kageyama nodded. 

Tanaka then made his way over to the other second years, to separate supplies into bags.

Kageyama took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping to himself that everything would be okay. 

After leaving the gym earlier, they looked around their neighborhoods, looking for their families or other residents, but found none, and soon decided, since there was no one in sight at all, to head South, towards Tokyo, in hope of finding shelter, people, their family's...

Kageyama missed his family. He hoped his mom and dad were okay. He started thinking about the others families, about Hinata's.  
He knew Hinata lived over the mountains, and they didn't go there, and he was curious if they got out too, or if it even hit in the mountains.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard Yamaguchi's voice.

He looked up and saw Tsukishima, standing behind Yamaguchi, as he was trying to apologize to Nishinoya, since Hinata was still out. 

 

"I-I'm really sorry Nishinoya-San. I was just... angry... and I didn't mean to make Hinata feel bad, and I-"  
Kageyama watched as Yamaguchi's words were cut off by Nishinoya hugging him.

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Tadashi. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to anyone... and I was worried, and shouldn't have yelled at you."

 

Yamaguchi looked confused at first, but then hugged Nishinoya back.

 

When they pulled away, Nishinoya was asking if they wanted to help sort stuff into bags, and if the needed some medical masks, since they weren't wearing any.

 

Kageyama then noticed Hinata wasn't wearing one.

 

"Sugawara-San?"  
He asked.

 

Sugawara was laying to the right of Kageyama and looked up.

"Hmm?"

 

"Should Hinata be wearing a mask as well?"

 

"He was wearing one, but when he started to drink something he took it off, and when he passed out I didn't put it on so he could breathe okay."

 

Kageyama understood and nodded. Even though Hinata was the one sick and should also be the one wearing the mask, as long as the others were wearing theirs, then it'd be okay if he wasn't wearing one.

 

The sun was setting, and the only source of light they would have would be the moon, so they quickly finished with the bags and wrapped them all in one of the rattier blankets, and then decided who'd be sleeping where, before they ate their "Dinner".

 

Once settled, they all sat around each other, talking and eating while snuggling into blankets before the last light of day was gone.

 

Kageyama felt somewhat at peace. They might've been trying to survive and earthquake and had no one around besides each other, limited snacky food and drinks, some stollen mattresses and blankets, slightly injured and a sick passed out team member, but being together and talking and socializing, made Kageyama feel calm.

 

＊＊ 

 

Hinata groaned. He opened his eyes and was met with darkness. He freaked out for a moment and tried sitting up, only for his whole body to be wracked with pain, and he let out a groan. 

 

"Hey, you're awake."  
He turned to see who was speaking to him, and it was Asahi.

 

"What happened? Where are we?"  
He asked. His voice hoarse.

Asahi noticed and handed him a water bottle.

"You passed out again earlier and have been alseep ever since. Also we're still in the park. We found some mattress and blankets and took them back here."

 

It started to make some sense now. He looked around and saw many of his teammates snuggled together to keep warm.

He looked at Asahi and saw Noya sleeping on his chest. He had a blanket wrapped around him, but he noticed his spikey hair, which was loosing its spike and a mess due to not showering, sweating or being proberly cared for.

 

"Kageyama hasn't left your side since we got back."  
He said.

 

Hinata looked down and noticed Kageyama had his arm around his torso.

He was a little confused, but smiled.

 

"Could you not sleep Asahi-San?"  
Hinata asked.

 

"We're taking shifts throughout the night to keep an eye out for anything, and so someone would be awake when you woke up. How are you feeling by the way?"

 

"My body hurts a lot, and my headache hasn't gone away. My throat also burns."

 

"You should keep drinking water. It'll help. And sorry, but we couldn't find you any medicine."

 

Hinata was kinda bummed about that. He just wanted to at least get rid of his headache. 

 

"But we're about halfway through Fukushima, and hopefully make it to Tokyo in a couple days. If we're lucky, we'll find shelter and people before then."

 

"Hey Asahi-San, why are we going to Tokyo? How do we know Tokyo's not damaged? Or if there were people in town? How did you guys decide to head to Tokyo?"

 

Asahi sighed,  
"Well, while you still asleep after we left the gym, we checked around our neighborhoods and looked for our families, once we couldn't find anyone, or any vehicles for that matter, Daichi decided we make our way toward Tokyo. Since we have no way of knowing anything about the earthquake since no one is around and cell towers are down and the powering being out, Daichi decided Tokyo would be best, because it's a big city, and if anything happened there, they would have to quickly repair the damage so people could go back to work and so they city wouldn't come to a stand still. We've been following the giant crack the earthquake left behind."

 

Hinata had a hard time processing all of that since his head was pounding, but he knew what he meant. 

"There's a giant crack?" He asked.

"Yeah, it seems to be leading us the right way, and its easier to not get lost this way. We've also been following any non-destroyed road signs. Daichi has been planning all of this since we've left Karasuno." Asahi said.

 

'Daichi really is a great captain.' Hinata thought.

 

He then yawned and Asahi suggest he go back to sleep since it was only 3 am. He wonder why Asahi new that, then remembered he had on a watch. Since they had no contact anyone, no power, no cell service, and were surrounded by broken buildings everywhere, just the small device that Asahi had on his wrist, for them to tell the time, made Hinata feel as ease.

 

He the laid down and immediately felt drowsy.

 

"Goodnight Hinata. Sleep well okay? And let me know if you need anything. Tanaka will be up in about an hour, so if you wake up he'll be here."

 

"Okay. Thank you Asahi-San"  
Were the last words Hinata said before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 brings tough desions along with some lucky chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels really rushed, but I'm always afraid to risk making a story with too much detail and people losing interest. If you have any recommendations about this let me know. Also I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or misused words like "Then" or "Than". Or something like that.

October 5th

"Shelters along and in Tokyo are filling and emptying quickly. Families being united brings joyous moments to everyone. Small apartments and homes are being rented out, while waiting for their homes to be repaired. News in that this massive earthquake made a beeline from north Iwate, stopping right at the border of Chiba. Many civilians have evacuated East or West of their towns that were hit, while others made their way to Tokyo. There're still search teams and cleanup crew making their way throughout the damaged towns. More news to come."

 

 

Hinata once again, woke up on someone's back, this time Tanaka's.

He let out a quiet groan, and sat up, placing a hand on his still pounding head.

'I'm surprised I fell asleep with this headache' he thought.

 

"Hinata." 

 

He turned to see who was calling his name, just like he did the previous night with Asahi.

He looked and saw Daichi.

 

"How are you feeling?"  
He asked.

 

Hinata groaned again, and slumped onto Tanaka's shoulder.  
"My head still hurts really bad."  
As he said that, his throat felt as if it was on fire.

 

"Well we're almost out of Fukushima, and into Tochigi. It's about 12:15, and we're gonna stop soon."  
He said.

 

"How long have we been walking?"  
Hinata asked, his throat burning more with every word.

"Since about 6. No one could sleep, so we packed up what we could and headed out."

 

"Oh." Was all he said, until Kageyama came up next to Hinata and handed him some water.  
"Here, you sound like you need it."

Hinata smiled. He remembered being told by Asahi that Kageyama laid with Hinata while he was passed out, and has been helping Hinata through everything. For that he was grateful.

 

"Thanks" he said, and took the water bottle.

 

The cool water felt nice, but he still wished they would find civilization soon, his fever was making him feel worse then ever and even though its been only a couple days, he was ready for this to be over. Heck. He was ready for it to be over before it even started.

 

Hinata was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Daichi say that they were gonna stop up ahead. 

 

They were in what looked like an outdoor mall. The buildings were nothing but rubble and whatnot, but the big opening in the middle was clear. 

 

They set all of their stuff down around some benches and the plopped down, audible sighs were heard. 

 

Tanaka pulled Hinata off his back and into his arms, while sitting on a bench.

 

Hinata took a moment to observe everyone. He saw Kageyama scratching at the bandages on his hands and felt bad. He hoped they had news ones for him, because his were all dirty and ripping now.

 

He saw Sugawara's leg, which was also wrapped, and surprisingly in better shape than Kageyamas hand. He then remembered Nishinoya also hurt his ankle, and saw his leg was also wrapped.

He looked around, to see if anyone else was injured, but only saw some scratched and bandaged faces, nothing bad though.

 

"Daichi. We're gonna go look around for any food or supplies, you can stay here and rest and watch over the others, and don't worry, we're only gonna be in this area."  
Ennoshita said, and covered all his bases so Daichi wouldn't worry.

 

"I-I, Um... are you sure?"  
He asked.

 

"Yes. Don't worry about Daichi-San, we'll be fine."  
Ennoshita said.

 

"Well."  
Daichi sighed,  
"Okay. Just be safe."

 

"Don't worry. We will." He said. Then Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kageyama, Tsukishima, surprisingly Yamaguchi, and Tanaka, made their way through the demolished buildings in search of necessitys.

 

Before he left, Tanaka set Hinata in Daichi's lap, and he rested against his chest. Daichi wrapped his arms around Hinata and held him close, and Suga sat next to them, resting his head on Daichi's shoulder. Asahi stayed behind to rest as well, and keep an eye on Noya. When he had sprained his ankle it started to swell, so they made sure to keep an eye on it.

Sugas leg was hurting, which was cuasing him to have to limp. He pulled it when they were making their way through the neighborhood in search of their families, and its been quite sore.

 

The five sat in a comfortable silence. Asahi was given permission from Noya, to lay down on his lap and sleep, since he'd been up with Hinata, so Asahi was dozing in and out of sleep.  
Noya rested against a giant potted plant, and ran his hand through Asahi's matted and greasy hair.

"Can't wait to take a nice shower" Noya said, "I didn't think that's a sentence I ever thought I'd say" he laughed.

Suga and Daichi chuckled as well,  
"Yeah. It'd be nice to get a warm shower right about now, I'm covered in dried sweat from practice and my hair's all tangled and gross" Suga said, ruffling his hair, with little pieces of dirt, dabris, and dandruff falling out.

"Even if we could just find some working water would be nice" Daichi replied.

 

The small talk about how they were excited for showers and hot food continued, until Daichi mentioned their families, and that made Hinata curious.

"Hey Dai-San?" Hinata asked, his voice quiet and scratchy, almost like a small childs.

"Yeah?"

 

"How did this all happen? Why did we decide Tokyo would be best? Asahi-San mentioned we were going to Tokyo cause it's a city, but how do you know where we're going? Or when did you guys decide to just go to Tokyo? Don't you wonder if everyone is actually okay? And how is everyone acting so normal after only a couples days like this was planned?"  
Hinata rambled.

Daichi chuckled, "Hinata, I don't mean to offend you in anyway, but I think that's the most you've ever made sense."

Hinata's face scrunched up, but was amused with Daichi's response, and felt proud that his captain thought his questions were worthy.

"Well, we got up really early while you were still alseep, and we packed up our gear and made out way to town. Then we started searching for anyone in possible danger, but found no one. We tried getting some cell service, but quickly found out the towers were destroyed, along with the powers lines. We then decided to search each others neighborhoods for our families, but they were practically ghost towns, and we kinda felt defeated."

Hinata knew what that felt like, he knew that feeling all to well.

"The earthquake left a giant crack that was directed north and south, so we've been following it south, toward Tokyo, in hope of finding people, or shelters, and our families. It's a 3 day walk from Miyagi to Tokyo, but at our pace it'll probably take a week."  
He said sadly, and at that, Hinata's stomach dropped. 

'A week? We still have probably 5 more days till Tokyo, and we don't even know what's there.'

"But don't worry,"  
Daichi told Hinata,  
"The earthquake might have ended way before Tokyo and if it did, we'll find people, then we'll-"

"But Dai-San what're gonna do?! What if we never find our families?! Or what if everyone died, or we never have a home again and we die at here or-"

"Hinata!"  
Daichi yelled just a little louder than his normal voice.

Hinata was now panicking, everything he'd just said was now an event playing in his mind. They die out in this wasteland, alone, never to be found, or see their families again, humanity dead as well, everything destroyed by this earthquake, Japan to never be remembered by society.

His breathing his quick, and he was sweating more, his vision was starting to fade again, just like it had been last two days.

"nata... hinata! HINATA!!!"

 

He suddenly jolted upright, and his vision came back. He was now pouring sweat, his breath still off and tears were running down his face. 

"Calm down Hinata," he heard. Sugawara and Nishinoya were sitting in front of him with concerned looks on their faces for their Kouhi.

He was still sobbing as his team mates were calming and shushing him while wiping his tears.  
"It's okay Hinata" Daichi said, settled his face in Hinata's hair.  
"Just calm down alright? Everything's okay. You'll be okay. Just relax and rest for now."

Hinata was still lightly sobbing, rubbing his face and holding his head, where the pain had gotten worse. 

"Here, drinking something, get your blood sugar back up as well. You haven't eaten since Thursday night and it's Saturday."

 

'It's Saturday? Already?'

 

He was instructed by Suga to take some deep breaths, and he did. Once he was calm enough, he slowly sipped on some soda and ate a little bit. He was still in Daichi's lap and Suga and Noya were still around him, rubbing his head and arms, and comforting him softly.

 

He started dozing off a little, voices getting quieter and his eye lids getting heavier.

"It's okay Hinata, just rest. We'll still be here when you wake up. We won't leave you." Daichi said. And with those words, Hinata was out.

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Do you think he'll be okay?"  
Noya asked Daichi as soon as Hinata fell alseep.

"I hope so. Him passing out has really taken a toll on him, and with us not having an medicine to give him or medical care, it's really effecting him."

 

"Poor Shou."  
Noya said while rubbing Hinata's head. 

 

"Dai-San? Do you really think it'll still take 5 more days till Tokyo?"  
He asked.

 

"I'm not sure. At this rate, probably, but I'm just praying we find a town with people before then. I wish we could at least know what's going on, you know?"

 

"Yeah. I understand what you mean." Noya said sadly.

 

"Well all we can do is hope, and keep searching for things like the others are now, and we'll be fine. Since the crack the earthquake left is leading to Tokyo, and seems to be making a beeline, we should be fine." Suga said.

 

"What if just around the crack is where everything got destroyed? And if we venture away we'll find something?"  
Noya asked.

"I've wondered that as well, but I don't want to go too far off and get lost and waste time getting to Tokyo if there is nothing there. And yes I'd normally be all for trying and hoping for the best, but with everyone's conditions, I'd rather we just get to Tokyo as quickly as possible."  
Daichi said.

Noya and Suga nodded. At that moment they were glad to have Daichi as a captain even more then they had been before. He always thought of everything, and made the right decisions for the whole team, and for that, they were grateful.

 

＊＊

 

 

"Here's another vending machine! It's in better shape than the last one, so we gotta bust it open." Tanaka yelled to the group.

They had found some peices of metal and other objects that they were using to open vending machines, and other well secure shops that weren't badly damaged, to break in.

"Good. That's the 3rd one. I think that'll be enough for now, is everything inside all right."  
Ennoshita said.

Him, Tanaka, and Kinoshita were searching the west side, while Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Narita, were searching the east side.

 

"Narita-San, that shop over there looks to be in good shape" Kageyama pointed out.

"Okay, lets go see what's inside."

 

It was some electronic store, and since they still had no service or power, it was pretty much useless, but they scowered for anything useful or in good shape.

"It's just broke devices."  
Yamaguchi said sadly.  
"And radios don't work the way they used too, so all of these are useless anyway."

Kageyama was disappointed to hear. He knew an electronics store was not helpful in any way, but he had hoped they'd find something useful. 

 

With no luck, they continued to search the stores, ransacking as many vending machines they could. They'd come across a lot of money along the way, and even though a couple times they had picked up some spare change here and there, Daichi had said not to take any, just because that's still stealing. Everyone understood, but even Daichi was guilty of picking up some money that was lying around. It wasn't useful, but they never knew if they'd possibly need it. 

Kageyama had been hoping to find something useful, or someone. He was already feeling utterly defeated and wanted to go home, see his family, see his friends and team mates no longer suffering. It's only been 3 days and to Kageyama, has felt like weeks. He tried not to let his mind, stray towards bad thoughts. If his parents were okay, if they'd be stuck out here forever, if him or one of his team mates would... die.

 

That was by far the worst thought he had, and the hardest to push away. He didn't want anything to happen, and as much as him and the others had been thinking that, it was true. He didn't know if he could live with himself, knowing that one friends died in a wasteland without their families, or contact to anyone. Even if it wasn't his fault, he would have to live knowing, that his friend died. 

His friends.

These people were his friends. His first friends in a really long time. People he could trust, that cared for him and him for them. Even when he didn't particularly like some of his team members... you know who... right at that moment though, he was grateful for all of them. They had all done something to help out and show just how great of a person they were, and Kageyama was happy for that. It was the only thing that he could think of, to keep his mind at ease and away from panicking thoughts.

"Kageyama!" Someone called, and pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" He replied to Tsukishima, the person who had come to his mind when he was thinking about the people he didn't realize he was grateful for. 

"We're heading back now. Did you find anything?"

"No, I didn't find anything useful" he said sadly.

"Okay. Let's head back." He said, and held out a hand for Kageyama, who had ended up in a pile of rubble.

"Thanks." He said quietly. As much as Tsukishima annoyed him at volleyball, school, and pretty much anywhere else, and Tsukishima being the same towards him, he had seen just how much Tsukishima had done and meant to them right now. He helped Hinata when he passed out, he's been helping Yamaguchi through it all, and has been helpful in anyway he could. 

It made Kageyama wonder about him. He knew they had a rivalry with each other, but right now that didn't matter. So he wondered if this was really what Tsukishima was like, or just because of their dire situation.

"You should replace your bandages. We found some earlier, I'll help you change them."  
Tsukishima offered, his voice still as monotone as always, but it comforted Kageyama. As much as Tsukishima has been acting different towards others, he personality was still relatively the same, and it was nice. A sense of normalcy.

 

They met up with the others and headed back to where the thirds years, Noya and Hinata were.  
Asahi was alseep off to the side, and Hinata was asleep in Daichi's arms. Daichi was rocking the two of them back and forth, while he rested his head atop of Hinata's. Sugawara and Nishinoya were sitting directly in front of Daichi and Hinata, Sugas arm around Noya as he cuddled into Sugas side.

"We're back." Ennoshita announced quietly.  
"We found some food, drinks, first aid, and some clothes. We didn't really find anything else worth taking." 

Daichi nodded his head in acknowledgment.  
"That's good. Do you guys want to rest, or get back on the road?"  
He asked.

Ennoshita looked around at the others and asked, and they decided to stay for a couple more minutes and rest, before starting back again. 

 

Tsukishima was wrapping Kageyama's hands, while the others packed bags and rested their eyes. Asahi was awake now, and helped separate supplies the supplies, while others took turns finding the right size of clothes and changing into better gear, lucky that they had found a camping and outdoor sports shop with clothes and shoes more suitable for their endeavors.  
Ennoshita was sitting next to Daichi, petting the top of Hinata's head.  
"How's he doing?"  
He asked.

"He almost had a panic attack earlier, but we managed to calm him. Afterwards he was exhausted, so he's been sleeping. He keeps sneezing a coughing a lot though, and he's burning up but shivering."  
Daichi informed. Everyone looked at the sleeping Hinata, worried for the small red head. 

He was sleeping, but didn't look peaceful. He kept tossing and turning in Daichi's arms, coughing roughly and making small noises of discomfort, but there was nothing they could do. They hadn't found any medicine, and even if they had, they didn't know what to give him or to risk it. The best they could do at the moment was making sure he got plenty of rest, food and water. 

Daichi's biggest concern right now was Hinata passing out. He'd passed out twice and almost a third time a little while ago, and it was really not helping him in the slightest. He's strained himself so much with worrying, that he has passed out, and with him now sick and not getting the nutrients or medical care he needs, he's in really bad shape. 

Daichi sighed and went to stand up, Ennoshita helping him so he didn't drop Hinata.  
"Let's pack up and go. We need to get to Tokyo quickly. We'll make it to at least the southern part of Tochigi before sundown if we hurry. Everyone grab a bag and some food, we'll be walking for a while." He said, and grabbed a blanket and wrapped Hinata up and then continued carrying him bridal style back toward their route. 

Everyone was following closely behind Daichi. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were helping support Sugawara, and Narita was carrying Noya on his back. The others all carried bags and blankets and headed out. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

It was now 7:30 and they had made only a few short stops for resting and bathroom breaks. Hinata was still drowsy and in pain from being sick, and any thought of food made his stomach churn, so he sipped on ginger soda instead of eating any actual food. 

Everyone else was clearly exausted and sore as well from carrying their stuff and each other. Daichi carried Hinata the whole time, while the others took turns holding Noya and help support Suga. Everyone wanted to stop and rest, call it a day, get some sleep or just get off their feet for a bit, but they also wanted to get to Tokyo as fast as they could, so they stayed silent. 

When they did talk, it was small conversations. Noya asked why they were still following the giant crack, Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima about earthquakes, some other questions were asked about what the others thought about everything, where everyone was, what was going on where the earthquake didn't hit, and if they thought their families were okay. 

 

After a while, Daichi spotted a train station and decided to take cover there. Most of it was destroyed, just like every other building they've come across, but they found a more clear area to settle down near, getting lucky once again with a clear spot.

 

Once everyone and everything was set down, there were a bunch of loud audible sighs, as they now got a proper chance to rest.  
They had to be super careful of the glass shards around them from the windows being broken. Daichi almost reconsider upon seeing how much broken glass and peices of building was really around the area of the train station. 

 

"Be careful where you sit guys. There is glass where you wouldn't expect alright?"  
Daichi said, earning a bunch of nods and yes's.  
Daichi brushed away some glass and dirt from a spot near the wall and sat down. Hinata was still alseep in Daichi's lap. He'd only woken up a few times for only a couples minutes, through-out their journey. He'd hoped they would get to the more southern part of Tochigi, but only made it halfway, even with their picked up pace and few stops. It had been difficult to see where they were, but with them following along side the giant crack in the ground that seemed to go on forever, they were able to read some of the non-destroyed road signs, to determine where they were. A couple of them recognized the train station, having ridden it before and stopping at this train station, which helped them get a better clue of what part of Tochigi they were in. 

When someone said where they were, Daichi felt defeated. He'd hoped they were closer, a lot closer to Tokyo, but they weren't. It was late, and he wanted to keep going and try to get further, but he looked around and most of his team mates were already alseep or tiredly eating or drinking. As much as he wanted to only give them a short break, he knew they wouldn't get far with everyone being exausted, so he settled back and relaxed for a few minutes before lying Hinata down, telling them to keep an eye on him while he went and check out the inside of the train station. They all set up "Camp" outside of the train station in case of the roofs condition. Daichi headed in though to check things out. Like usual, everything was broken and and peices. He sighed, sick and tired of seeing practicly the same thing everywhere he looked. He made his way down the step and into the trains platform, which was in slightly better shape than above.  
Daichi made his way toward the trains tunnels and looked inside, only for him to be met with... nothing. There was nothing wrong. The tracks and sidewalks along it were almost completely clear, just like they would be on any other day, and the emergency lights were still working too. Which gave Daichi an idea.

 

Tanaka was walking around asking everyone if they were okay or needed anything. He took it upon himself to be in charge with Ennoshita, since Daichi and the other 3rd years were either too tired, incapable or required rest or were helping with others tasks like Daichi taking care of Hinata. He was exhausted himself, but he'd do anything to make sure his teammates were in good hands. Ennoshita helped as much as he could as well. The two second years had become the parents or caretakers of the team, and were trying their best at making sure everyone was okay and safe best they could. 

 

The sun was setting quickly, and they all set up best they could for the night, carefully brushing away as much broken peices of building and glass they could, making room for the blankets. They all discussed who was staying up for night shifts that night and what time they'd get up before heading out. Anyone staying up that night had to stay and watch Hinata, to be sure he was okay. The walk there, Hinata had been twitching and coughing dangerously and everyone agreed leaving him alone would only make his situation worse.

The first one to watch him was Tsukishima. Sugawara had asked Tsukishima if he'd be willing, and even though it took a while, he finally got him to watch. Suga convinced him as best he could with saying that'd be his only night. The order was Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita. 

 

The others tried to make sure the third years rested as much as possible, because they had the biggest burden. Being in charge.

Being in charge and making big decisions were all up to the third years, and everyone knew how hard that was. Not knowing if the choice or decision was right or wrong, for better or for worse. And everyone could agree that they all noticed Daichi had been acting different and more uncertain since he decided to go to Tokyo, and followed the crack that the earthquake had left, as a way to know where they were, which they had all found convenient that it led to Tokyo, but they noticed something big. The crack seemed to be getting larger and wider the closer they got to getting to Tokyo.

It was nerve wracking, and everyone seemed to be on edge as well. The tension between everyone was almost unbearable. The whole walk was mostly silent. Everyone was obviously ready for this to be over. 

 

Around 9 is when everyone was alseep, and Tsukishima was on duty. He ended up walking around the train station quietly, trying to ease his mind and and keep distracted from sleep. Before bed, be gruffly stated that as soon as he was tired, he would without hesitation, wake up Noya. Nishinoya didn't have a problem with the way Tsukishima expressed his feelings, or at least he didn't show it. Ever since yesterday when Noya was yelling at Yamaguchi for upsetting Hinata, there was the most tension between Nishinoya and Tsukishima. The second year trying his best to stay composed and have an open mind, was finding it difficult with the first years resentment towards him. Even before this whole event, the two were never much closer than Kouhi and Senpai, even then they weren't that close. 

With Yamaguchi and Tsukishima being so close, even Yamaguchi had been giving his second year Senpai the cold shoulder. Noya didn't have very much responsibility with his ankle being injured, but any authority he had over the first years, didn't apply to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, as the tension between them was thick.

It was around 1 am, when Tsukishima decided to turn in. He walked over to where Nishinoya was laying next to Asahi, using him as his own personal pillow. 

Instead of slowly shaking him or trying to wake him with words, Tsukishima kicked his side not so lightly to wake him. Nishinoya didn't have anytime to comprehend what was going on before he was pulled up painfully by his arm into a sitting position, jolting awake and gasping in the process.

"I'm going to sleep." Tsukishima said bluntly, and started walking to a spot to turn in for the night. 

Noya was about to get up, and ignore Tsukishima's actions towards him, when pain shot through his arm. He grunted and held his arm. Now, he was mad.

 

He didn't want to be angry at his first year Kouhi, but he couldn't take it anymore. As much as Tsukishima has done to help, to Nishinoya, him being stubborn towards his elders was still unacceptable. 

 

He grunted in pain again as he stood up and made his way over to Tsukishima, who was laying on his side with his eyes closed. 

"What's the matter with you?! Next time just let me get up on my own!"  
Nishinoya quietly yelled.

"Why, so you could take 3 hours to actually get up? I'm tired now, so I'm going to sleep." Tsukishima turned on his side and closed his eyes.

"What's your problem Tsukishima? We're all just trying to get to Tokyo without any issues, and you keep creating more!"  
Nishinoya went on. At that, Tsukishima sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm the one creating issues? Like you've been particularly helpful. I'm the one who got Hinata off the stairs by the club room, I'm the one who's been helping gather supplies while you sit around with your 'Injured ankle' and I've been helping my friend through something that wouldn't be such a big deal anymore, if you'd just kept Your mouth shut and out of our business. I know what the fight was about, and I agree with Yamaguchi that Hinata does owe me, maybe not now, but he will, and right now everything would be going just fine if you and your big attitude and feeling the need to help just cause you're older, but being completely incapable of doing anything useful, would just stay out of other people's ways. You're not doing anything around here to help. You're just making troubles worse for everybody by being here. So who's really creating issues here Nishinoya?"

 

"You are." 

 

 

They turned and saw Hinata, who's eyelids were half closed, but he was sitting up in Daichi's lap. 

"You are making more issues Tsukishima. Especially when you're disrespect your Senpai. Everyone is trying to help. We shouldn't fight."

 

"You're one to talk," Tsukishima glared at Hinata. "You've been the biggest burden to all of us. If it weren't for me, you be dead. You froze like a coward on the steps, if I haven't been there, you would've been crushed. You're lucky you have people who are actually willing to help your sorry self."

 

An uncomfortable silence indulged the three, until they heard Tsukishima grunt in pain after a loud thud. Nishinoya and Hinata looked up and saw Yamaguchi on top of Tsukishima, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly and growling.

"Knock it off Tsukishima! Leave them alone! We're all just trying to get to Tokyo in one peice and together, so just stop. Back off already and stop it." 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima locked eyes, glaring daggers at one other with Hinata and Nishinoya behind them confused.  
There was a silence before Tsukishima chuckled and sat up.  
Yamaguchi suddenly looked terrified.

He laughed some more, on pushed up his glasses with his dried, dusty hand. 

"To think you'd of all people, Yamaguchi, would lose the respect of me at a time like this."

 

"Tsuki... " Yamaguchi whispered, only to be ignored by Tsukishima who stood up, pushing Yamaguchi off of his chest and Yamaguchi falling onto the ground and started walking away. 

 

"TSUKISHIMA!!" It was Nishinoya who had yelled, and was barreling toward Tsukishima at full speed. His was livid for the way Tsukishima had not only treated him and Hinata, but that he had the nerve to say that to Yamaguchi. He was about to run into Tsukishima, when right before the got there he grabbed Noya's shirt and pushed him into a pile of broken glass shards from the windows of the train station and peices of building, cutting and scratching up his arms legs and face badly. 

"Noya!" "Nishinoya-Senpai!"  
Yamaguchi and a barely functioning Hinata made their way over to Noya.

You could see the way Tsukishima's eyes widened for a second out of shock that he actually did that to his Senpai, to Nishinoya, not meaning to throw him into the glass, only intending to push him away before he ran into him, before the rage that was still there took back over.  
"I thought you had hurt your ankle there, Noya-San, turns out you were fine."

WHACK!! 

 

Just like that, Tsukishima was out cold on the ground. It was Tanaka who had swung at him and knocked him out in a single blow to the face. 

"What the hell happened?!" Tanaka demanded. By this point several others had woken up to see what had happened. 

Tsukishima was passed out on the ground with a busted lip, Noya was in a heap of broken peices of building and glass, now bleeding, Yamaguchi was pale, Hinata was having a hard time staying awake, standing, and overall stay coherent, and Tanaka was fuming. 

 

"T-tsukishima and N-noya got into a f-fight." Hinata stuttered out. 

Ennoshita and Narita were now awake and helping up Noya, carefully pulling out little peices of glass from his skin. He whinced in pain, and he had silent tears running down his face, along with some trickling blood.

 

They were pouring water on his skin and head, wrapping as many of his wounds as quickly as possible. 

 

Daichi was asleep during all of this, so Tanaka brought Hinata back over to him, giving him some water and telling him to relax. 

Yamaguchi was over by Tsukishima, making sure he was still breathing and wipping the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. 

"Yamaguchi." It was Suga who was talking to him, dark circles under his eyes and voice groggy.  
"What happened?"

 

"T-Tsuki..." he sniffled.  
"He's just been... scared. And when he's scared he gets angry. A-and he gets angry with people who trying not to be scared when they are." He explained. He had known the whole time why he was acting the way he was. Tsukishima didn't necessarily mean to say or do what he did, he was just scared, for everyone.

 

"I think he was worried about me too. H-he knows how I can be in these situations... and he was trying to be strong for me, but he... he couldn't take it... I'm sorry Tsuki." He whispered and laid his head on Tsukishimas chest. 

Sugawara was shocked. 'Scared? Tsukishima?' 

He knew Tsukishima was still a human being who has feelings, but it just came as a surprise to him. 

 

Tanaka had come up behind Yamaguchi, placing a hand on his back.  
"Are you alright Yamaguchi?" He asked.

Yamaguchi only cried more.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... "

 

Tanaka only continued to rub his back, as he turned to Suga.  
"We need to hurry. He don't have enough stuff to patch up Noya and Ennoshita said it might get infected. The same thing for his ankle. He said it looks really swollen."

 

Yamaguchi looked up slowly.

 

"Come on. Try waking up Tsukishima. It might be a little hard, but we gotta go. I'm gonna go wake the others, we need to head out." And with that said, Tanaka walked away to wake up the others. 

 

Once everyone was awake and informed of the plan, they were ready to set out, all except Tsukishima, who was still out cold. 

 

"Asahi, can you carry Tsukishima?" Daichi asked as he grabbed a bag of supplies to carry.

Asahi nodded. He didn't really want to carry the tree of a boy, but once he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, he realized how light he was for someone so tall.

"Yamaguchi?" He asked, and Yamaguchi turned his head in Asahi's direction.  
"Is Tsukishima eating enough?"

 

"Um, I think so. He doesn't eat a lot though."  
He said, trying to wrack his brain with remember the last time Tsukishima ate, he couldn't recall him actually eating anything since Thursday night at the gym before the earthquake. He really hoped that wasn't really the last time he ate, because it was now early morning on Sunday.

 

Yamaguchi didn't put much thought it to it as he was asked to help carry bags and help Sugawara as they made their way onward toward Tokyo.

 

Daichi had been informed of the situation and understood right away, even in his groggy, half-asleep state he was in. He picked up Hinata who was falling back alseep, and wrapped a blanket around him before hoisting him up into his arms. He was carry Hinata bridal style, and he said he would hold bags in his lap if Daichi could him and the extra weight, which he could, and was easier than having the bags on his back. So Hinata held the bags to his chest before dozing off to sleep, hoping he could help in this way.

 

Nishinoya had many added bandages to the ones he already had from the injurys he received on the second day, but this time, he was in a lot more pain.  
Ennoshita had gotten all of the glass shards out and rinsed every wound out throughly, but that didn't stop the pain completely. He had deep gashes on his legs as well, and couldn't walk, which added to reason of needing someone to carry him. 

He was being carried by Narita and had a large wrap on his ankle, bandages almost covering all his skin, and he had said his back was in a lot of pain too, adding to his list of medical treatment he needed to receive when they got to Tokyo or civilization. 

 

"Is everybody ready?" Daichi asked from the front of the group.

"Yes. It looks like everyone is situated." Ennoshita said.

"Good. Let's go." He said, and started walking down the stairs into the train station.

 

"Where are you going Daichi?" Sugawara asked.

 

"The damage over here doesn't seem bad, and looks to be getting worse over there." He gesture as far as they could see in the dark. 

 

"But what if we get stuck down there and have to turn back?" Tanaka asked.

 

"The train track towards Tokyo turns that way," he pointed to the west, "and the damage seems worse the opposite direction. If we can travel underground and avoid broken glass and roads, we'll get there faster. I checked it out earlier and the tracks and walk way are cleared, we should be able to get at least to the next train station." 

 

Daichi could see the looks on everyone's faces. It was obvious no one wanted to go underground, in fear of getting crushed from the tunnel possibly falling, and he too was worried about that. When he was observing the area, he determined that going underground would be safer and faster than above with the ground being cleared in the tunnels.

 

Sugawara had a worried expression and looked around at the others.  
"Look Daichi, I really don't think-"

 

But was cut off when there was a loud clap of thunder that made everyone scream. 

"It's gonna storm." Kinoshita said, and looked up at the sky.  
"The moon's nowhere in sight, and the clouds look thick." 

 

Everyone looked up too, it was hard to tell with only the few emergency lights, but it was obvious it was gonna storm. 

 

Daichi sighed.  
"Look, I know it's a risk no one wants to take, but it's the fasted and safest way, and with everyone's condition it's the best. And with this storm coming, it's better to take shelter."

 

Everyone looked at Daichi with unsure and some considering faces, until Kageyama walked over to Daichi and said,  
"It'll be best for Hinata if he's out of the rain, right?"

 

Daichi smiled.  
"Yes. He'll stay warmer underground, and it'll be easier for him if we're away from all the dust flying around up there."

 

Kageyama considered for a moment, then looked back up at the others, who only stood for a second before another clap of thunder boomed through the sky, causing the others to follow Daichi down the stairs to the train tracks. 

 

Once they were down at the platform, everyone saw that it really was in better shape then expected. Daichi had gone down and looked earlier and only consider the tracks at first because of the emergency lights along the whole tunnel.

 

"Let's go." Daichi said, and started making his way over.  
"The next station should be coming up in a couple of miles. We should get there without a problem. Every train station there is, we'll stop and looks for supplies. And if it looks safe to keep going, we will until we reach Tokyo. Understood?"

"Yes." Everyone said, and followed Daichi into the tunnel.

 

Ennoshita was walking next to Asahi who was carrying Tsukshima, Yamaguchi and Kinoshita helping to support Sugawara, Narita holding Nishinoya with Tanaka walking with them, and Kageyama next to Hinata and Daichi, as they all made their way into the tunnels, in hope of getting to Tokyo as quickly as possible, all while silently praying they made it through the tunnels alive.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 brings mysteries regarding some teammates and bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great summery, me. 10/10 for I'm kindergardener and don't know how to explain things to save my life! This chapter seems really long. I also have to start next weeks chapter and another chapter for my other story.

October 6th

 

"Report from a parent of one of the twelve volleyball players from Karasuno High in Miyagi, who have yet to be found. Rescue teams have searched where the team was last heard to be. Bodies have not been found nor traces of the team. Other news in that around 30,000+ injured from the first strike in Iwate and 200+ dead all in total from the earthquake. All bodies have been found and reported, including those injured or killed through out the land the earthquake has struck. All except the twelve Karasuno High volleyball team players." 

 

 

The team walked through the train tunnel for 3 hours before they decided to take a break upon Tsukishima waking up. They settled down on walkway on the sides of the train tracks, setting down their supplies and enjoying a much deserved rest. 

 

Kageyama was asked by Daichi to hold Hinata while he check in on Tsukishima and see how he was doing. After being knocked out by Tanaka, Tsukishima hadn't made even a single movement until now.  
Kageyama held Hinata tightly upon feeling how cold he was, even with him being wrapped tightly in a blanket.  
He grabbed a part that was bunched up under Hinata's neck and pulled it over his head to trap as much heat as possible. 

 

He looked around and observed what was going on.  
Nishinoya was alseep with his head on Narita's lap and Kinoshita was asleep on his shoulder, Narita wrapping his arms around the both them before setting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Daichi, and Tanka were around Tsukishima, asking him if he was alright and trying to get him to eat something. He was still groggy and was holding his head from pain. 

Kageyama only heard that he got knocked out by Tanaka after getting into a fight with Nishinoya and shoving him into broken glass and building peices by accident. Yamaguchi appologized for Tsukishima's actions, telling everyone that the whole thing was just going to his head and angering him, and even though every could relate on some scale, they were still angry at him for harming Nishinoya, even if it was an accident.  
Kageyama never did and probably never will like Tsukishima, but he could see where he was coming from on a certain level. They were stuck in a wasteland with little resources, no contact or connections to anyone, and everyone had almost no survival skills, so Kageyama understood. 

 

Kageyama even realized just how quiet everyone has been. It was strange hearing his voice sometimes, or hearing voices at all. No one talked very much on the trip, and not only because the most talkative people were in no condition to be speaking a lot.  
Kageyama sort of had an idea of what day it was, but it's like they are all running together at a painfully slow pace. 

 

Right then, Hinata started to shift in his little blanket cocoon in Kageyamas arms. He turned towards Kageyamas chest and opened his eyes slowly before looking up at his face.  
"Where are we Kageyama?" He asked quietly.

"We're underground remember? Daichi said it'd be faster and safer to travel in the train tunnels since it's storming and the path we were on was getting worse."  
Kageyama said, earning a small acknowledging sound from the boy in his arms.

"Are you hungry Hinata? You should eat something." Kageyama said, and scoured through his bag for something Hinata might like.  
"Here, something salty. My mom said salty foods help when you are sick."

Hinata smiled hazily  
"My mom says that too." 

Something about the way Hinata had said that, made Kageyama suddenly feel guilty.

"Hey Kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss my mom."

 

Kageyamas eyes widened, and he left out a small huff of air. Of course Hinata missed his mom. Hinata seemed very much a person who would be close with his family like he was with his friends. Hinata hadn't mentioned anything earlier about missing his family, but Kageyama wondered how long he'd been thinking about it. If it'd been possibly bothering him that he missed his family. 

 

"What's your family like Kageyama?" Hinata asked, looking to be in a state of falling back asleep at any given moment, but was stuggling to stay conscious so he could try and finish the small bag of food Kageyama had given him. 

 

Kageyama was a little surprised by Hinata's question. 'What were his parents like?' Kageyama didn't know how to describe his parents. Adulty? Parenting material? Kageyama couldn't think of any specific was to describe his parents. They just seemed like normal parents to him. Go to work, make meals, clean the house, go shopping, spend time together, normal parent things. 

 

"Umm... I don't know... they're... nice." He said.

 

Hinata was silent for a moment, then he bust out laughing.  
"Hahahaha! Kageyama! That's hilarious!"

Kageyama growled, "It's not funny boge!!" He yelled at Hinata.

"Kageyama, your parents are just... nice? Do you even know your parents?" Hinata asked.

 

"Yes." He replied firmly. "They do parenty stuff... you know..."

 

"Kageyama, do you know anything about your parents?" Hinata asked, followed by him coughing.

 

"Yes. They have jobs, and they go to work, and they clean our house, and sometimes they watch movies together before bed."

 

"Ooh so either you really don't know anything about your parents, or they're just really boring."

 

"My parents are not boring! I just don't hang around them much. I'm just always busy."

 

"With what? Volleyball?"

 

"Yes. What else?"

 

Hinata sighed and chuckled a bit.  
"Kageyama, as much I love volleyball like you do, I still hang out with my family and know them."

 

"Oh yeah? How?"

 

"Well for one, my mom loves flowers. There is a lot of nature and plants by our home, it's in the mountains. And my sister loves when we play skipping rope together and sometimes we'll all go to the park and hang out and I'll teach Natsu how to play volleyball, but she always ends up missing the ball and having to chase it and instead watches me." He said, and Kageyama watch Hinata smile fondly and say, "Nastu told me when I first started playing volleyball, it's like we couldn't get along, but now it's like me and the ball are best friends... that reminded me of you, Kageyama."

 

Kageyama looked confused.  
"Why?" He asked.

 

"Because when I started playing volleyball at Karasuno, we didn't get along very well, and now..." Hinata sat up in Kageyamas lap and looked at him, "you're my best friend."

 

Now Kageyama was even more confused. How could Hinata Shouyou, his volleyball rival, just call him his best friend? Of course they were teammates and partners, but what confused Kageyama the most was that someone actually called him his friend. He hadn't had a friend since elementary school and hadn't really talked to too many people outside of volleyball either. 

 

"Am I your friend Kageyama?" Hinata asked. 

 

"Um.... yeah..." he said, noticing Hinata's eyes shutting once again.  
"Yeah. You are my friend." He said, earning a sleepy smile from Hinata.

 

"Good." He replied. And with that Hinata closed his eyes fully and fell asleep once again. 

 

Kageyama was trying to process what just happened. It just seemed so out of the blue for him to be talking about family and being friends. All he ever thinks about is volleyball and the occasional time he has to think about his homework for tests. It's been weird having that conversation with Hinata. 

 

"Kageyama." 

 

Kageyama looked up from his gaze he had set on the sleeping redheads face to be met with Daichi standing in front of him. 

 

"We're just gonna stop for a while. It's 3am and every seems exausted, so go ahead and sleep for now. We'll be getting up in a few hours, so rest. Do you want me to take Hinata?" Daichi explained and asked.

 

"No. It's okay. I don't mind."  
He said, lifted Hinata's head a bit to rest better on his shoulder.

 

Daichi smiled.  
"Okay. Oh and everyone seems to be doing okay." He said, deciding to inform Kageyama of everyone's conditions.  
"Tsukishima's alright. He's a little angry about his head, but Yamaguchi's with him, so he should be alright." 

 

Although Kageyama and Tsukishima most of the time, or all of the time, didn't get along, him and Tsukishima had been on good terms with helping each other out and seemingly setting aside their arguments. Kageyama didn't really like that Tsukishima was giving Noya a hard time, but it would be very unlike him if he wasn't on bad terms with at least one person.

 

"We found a few more bandages while searching every bag for something for Noya. Ennoshita cleaned his wounds and bandaged them best he could. Tsukishima also apologized to Noya with some nagging from Sugawara." Daichi said, laughing a little at the end.

 

"How's he doing? Sugawara?" Kageyama asked, looking over to Sugawara who was already asleep, resting on Asahi's shoulder with Noya snuggled next to him.

 

"Suga hasn't been complaining or asked for anything, but I think with all this walking, his leg is just getting worse. He's pretty sure he pulled something." Daichi informed.  
"He's tried stretching it, but he needs to ice and to properly rest it. Moving around and limping on it is probably just making it worse."

 

Kageyama noticed Daichi sympathetic face when he turned toward Suga, obviously feeling bad for the condition he was in.

 

"Well get some rest Kageyama. We'll be heading out in a couple hours." Daichi said, crouching placing his hand Kageyama shoulder.  
"Maybe tomorrow will bring good luck." And with that, he walked away leaving Kageyama with some blankets and a feeling of hope.

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

"-nata. hinata. Hey buddy. Hinata. It's okay Hinata. You're alright." 

'What?' Hinata thought, hearing someone calling his name. He opened his eyes, gaining conscious slowly, his hearing being the first sense he got back. 

 

"It's alright Hinata. We're all here, you don't need to worry."

 

'Who's speaking? And worried about what?'

 

He tried harder to wake up and firgure out where he was and what was going on. He felt a hand wrapped around his back and another rubbing his head.  
When his vision finally set in, he was being held by someone and his other teammates surrounded him.

 

"It's okay Hinata." Daichi said, kneeling in front of Hinata and wiping tears he didn't know were on his face. 

 

"Huh? What happened?"  
He asked, regretting he decision as the burning and soreness of his throat had just been getting worse as time went on. He was handed a bottle of water and tried taking it, only for him to see just how weak he was when he could barely lift his shaking hand. 

 

"Here." Daichi offered, and lifted Hinata head up from where he saw he was being cradled by Sugawara, and helped him drink some water.  
"You should try eating some food Hinata. It'll help you feel better alright." 

Hinata, as much as food was really making his stomach churn at the word, nodding to Daichi, and watched as a couple of his teammates went through their bags to get food for Hinata. 

 

He was handed a light, salty treat, and slowly made himself eat the food, keeping it down with more ginger soda and water. Hinata was looking around at everyone while he picked at his food. They were still underground in the tunnels, but they looked the same, as if they hadn't moved. But he knew that they moved. He had fallen asleep in Kageyamas arms, but he knew that they must've moved a little while he slept. They were all in different places along the wall and looked a bit more awake than before.

 

"Are you alright Hinata? Were you having a nightmare？" Daichi asked.

 

"Huh? A nightmare? Why would you ask that? I was just sleeping." Hinata said, completely confused as to why Daichi would ask such an obscure question.

 

"You were thrashing in your sleep and had tears running down your face. You looked to be having a nightmare."  
Sugawara said from behind Hinata.  
"You seemed distressed so we woke you." 

 

Hinata just stared straight ahead at nothing. He acknowledged his teammates, but mostly focused on the tunnel wall on the other side of the train tracks, his mind wandering aimlessly. 

 

"How you feeling Shouyou?" 

 

Hinata focused his eyes and saw Noya sitting next to Sugawara, asking how he was.  
When he got a good look at him, he saw that he was covered in bandages along with bruises and scratches. His eyes then widened in shock.

 

"Nishinoya-Senpai, what happened to you?"  
He asked worriedly at his upperclassmen's conditions.

 

"Huh? What do you mean Shouyou? You watched when it happened." Noya said, confused by the way Hinata didn't remember what happened.

 

"Watched what? What happened to you Noya-Senpai? How'd you get hurt?" When Hinata said that, Noya shot Sugawara a worried look. Why did Hinata have no memory of Noya falling into the pile of glass earlier? He had stood up from where he was lying with Daichi when it happened. 

 

"Hinata. What do you remember?"  
Suga asked.

 

"Um, I don't know. I remember coming down here." Hinata replied, looking up and around at the train tunnel.  
"But what happened to Noya? I don't remember being awake when it happened. I just remember we were down here, and I was talking to Kageyama."

 

"Okay, um, so you don't remember being awake outside the train station?" Suga continued asking the boy. 

 

"No. I don't remember."  
Hinata tried thinking about what happened and remembering the event, but it only sent a throbbing pain through his head, resulting in him grasping it in pain. 

 

"Don't strain yourself." Suga said, holding Hinata's head closer to his chest.  
"Just relax. We'll figure this out, alright?"

 

"Okay. I'm sorry Noya-San."  
Hinata said sadly.

 

"Don't be sorry Shouyou. There's no need for it. We're just worried about your memory, that's all." Noya reassured the younger boy. 

 

"Okay. I'll make sure I don't forget anything else. I promise."  
Hinata said.

 

"It's okay Hinata. We just want to make sure you're okay or if we need to do something, so don't worry or stress yourself alright." Sugawara said, running his hands through Hinata's messy hair, ruffling it to get some of the dirt out. 

 

"Sugawara? Are we almost in Tokyo yet?"  
Hinata asked, and snuggled more into Sugawara touch.

 

"No, but we will be in Saitama soon. If we're lucky, we'll be there before tomorrow night."  
Nishinoya replied for him.

 

"What time is it now?"

 

"It's about 4PM on Sunday."  
Ennoshita said, walking over and sitting on the other side of Sugawara.  
"How're you feeling Hinata?" He asked.

 

"I still feel really sick, and I don't think my head's ever gonna stop hurting." He said, placing his hand back over his forehead. 

 

"I'm sorry." Ennoshita said, placing his hand in Hinata's cheek to feel how warm he was.  
"You still seem to be burning up. Do you need more water? We got some more a couple hours ago when we stopped." Ennoshita dug through his bag and grabbed another water bottle for Hinata.  
"It's colder than some of the other ones we have."

 

"Thanks Ennoshita-San." Hinata smiled. 

 

"You're welcome. Are you gonna rest, or are you gonna stay up? Because we're gonna be heading out in about 10 minutes." He said to not just Hinata, but the others that were sitting around them as well. 

 

"I think... I think I'm gonna try and stay awake, maybe it'll help. Sleeping just makes me more tired." He replied. 

 

"Okay, but if you need to rest don't hesitate, maybe just let one of us know." Sugawara said. Before he wouldn't have minded Hinata falling asleep whenever, but since he said he couldn't remember last nights events, he wanted to make sure that they all kept an eye on Hinata whenever he slept from now on.

 

"Okay. I will." He promised, and watched the others as they rested a bit more and packed up all the supplies before heading out. 

 

Hinata had his arms and legs wrapped around Ennoshita as he carried him through the tunnel. Everyone seemed to be sore and groggy, taking steps as if their bodies weigh a ton. Hinata felt guilty that he was being carried the whole time, but when he tried standing up to prove that he could walk, he got dizzy and almost collapsed. 

 

He wasn't the only one in a bad state though. Nishinoya's wounds were all cleaned and covered and constantly being checked on, but his ankle was still red and swollen, resulting in him also needing to be carried. He was currently asleep in Asahis arms, since he was finding it difficult sleeping recently, they let him sleep when he could. 

 

Kageyama's hands were still scratched up and were rebandaged, but he kept scratching at them, his irritated skin burning and causing discomfort to him. He'd tried ignoring it and stopping himself if he started to scratch them, but was finding it hard to do. 

 

Hinata noticed his discomforted and frowned. He was in just as much discomfort, but seeing his friend is pain and him still having to help out while his hands were injured. 

He looked away. No longer wanting to watch his friend in pain. He instead let his thoughts take him away, and starting wondering what was gonna happen when they found civilization. Would they all find their families? Would they safely return home when everything was fixed? What would they being doing while they wait? Would they all transfer? Would his friends move away from him? 

 

After a few minutes of having terrible thoughts, he shook his head to stop thinking about it. 

 

"Are you alright Hinata? Do you need to sit down?" Ennoshita asked.

 

"No. I'm okay. Just thinking." He said quietly.

 

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything." 

 

"Alright. I think I'm going to sleep. My head's hurting again." 

 

"Okay. Rest well." Ennoshita said, only a minute before Hinata was once again, in a deep sleep. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Hisashi! Hold on!" Is what Kageyama heard someone scream from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Narita jumping down to the tracks and disappeared out of sight. He watched as Daichi threw the bag he was carrying off to the side and also jumped down. The others were about to look over the edge when they heard Daichi's booming voice for them to stay as close to the wall as possible. They all backed away towards the wall and Kageyama felt a tug on his arm, leading him over.  
He turned his head and saw Yamaguchi pulling him and Tsukishima as the two also supported Sugawara away from the ledge. 

 

They had been walking for a few hours and got to a part in the tunnel where a giant peice of it had started to collapse. They tried walking over and around as much as they could, for it seemed it didn't go on very far.  
A few times someone tripped or stumbled, but just now, Kinoshita has been walking on the outter part of the walkway, and stepping on a peice that wasn't sturdy, and fell onto the train tracks below. 

 

All they heard was a crack and a scream, then Narita calling out his name. Now they were all waiting to see what happened. It was Daichi and Narita who were down on the tracks with him, and Asahi was near the edge, waiting to help pull them all back up. 

Kageyama saw Asahi’s mouth moving and he nodded a couple times, but he didn't understand what was going on since he was much further up ahead than them.  
He watched as Asahi stood up and started talking to the others who were near the wall, and then they started walking again, at a careful but quick pace. 

 

"Daichi and Narita are helping Kinoshita over to that ladder. He broke his arm when he fell. We need to wrap it and get to the next train station as soon as possible."  
Asahi informed, worry very present in his voice.

 

They all quickly made their way toward the ladder as soon as they heard the news. When they approached the ladder, they saw Daichi hold up Kinoshita, and Narita climb to the top, wrapping his arms around Kinoshitas waist, hauling him onto the walkway, Daichi following closely behind. 

 

Asahi ran over and laid a blanket down for them to set Kinoshita on.  
Kageyama watched as Kinoshitas chest rose and fell at a quick pace. The way he trembled and barely moved. He watched as the tears rolled down his face, and the way he cringed when Daichi tried moving his arm. 

 

"Ennoshita! Do we have something I can wrap his arm in till we get to the next train station?" Daichi asked. 

 

"Yeah it's in my bag. Kageyama? Can you take Hinata?" Ennoshita asked.

 

Kageyama was still in a small shock from seeing Kinoshita's state, but nodded and took the sleeping boy into his arms as Ennoshita dug through his bag and ran over to the others. Kageyama watched as they tried asking Kinoshita questions and calming him down. They weren't complety sure if he had broken his arm, but it wouldn't surprise anyone if he did. 

 

Daichi knew wrapping it wouldn't do any good, but he had to work with what he got. He carefully wrapped his arm as Narita was stroking his hair, trying to comfort the other boy. Once his arm was wrapped, the used one of their jackets to make a sling. When all said and done, Kinoshita was still in a lot of pain, and in need of actual treatment and medicine. For now, he could only have whatever medicine they had with them, that would help his pain. 

 

The others all settled back down for a few minutes while Daichi, Narita and Asahi dealt with Kinoshita. They made sure his arm was properly wrapped and as comfortable as it could get in the makeshift sling. 

 

Kageyama watched as Daichi used up all the bandages to wrap Kinoshitas arm the minute his hand started itching again. It tried fighting the urge to scratch it, but ended up trying to relieve the pain, resulting in his bandages tearing.  
His eyes widen as he felt it rip apart, instantly internally yelling at himself. He just watch it get all used up a second ago, and now he'd gone and ripped his. 

 

"Are you alright Kageyama?" Yamaguchi asked from behind him. 

 

"T-the bandages ripped." He said.

 

"Oh." Was all Yamaguchi said.  
He turned and said something to Sugawara, but Kageyama couldn't make it out. 

 

"When we get to the next train station, we'll look for another first aid." He told Kageyama.

 

"Okay." He replied.

 

"Try not to scratch it though. If you need to, poor some cold water on your wounds." Sugawara said, earning a nod from Kageyama. 

 

"Is everyone else alright?" They heard Daichi ask.

 

"Hinata and Nishinoya are still asleep, and Kageyamas bandages ripped off." Sugawara confirmed. 

 

"Okay. We need to get moving though. We'll find more bandages when he stop at the next station. Is everybody ready?" He asked.

 

A minute later everyone was up and had their bags and whoever they were helping support. 

 

"What time is it Asahi?" Daichi asked.

 

"It's almost 10pm." He answered.

 

"Okay. When he get to the next station we'll stop for the night. Got it?" 

 

"Yes. We'll start early tomorrow right? Get as far as we can again?" 

 

"Yes. We need to find a hospital or something, fast."

 

"Got it. When we stop, I'll take Tanaka and whoever else who can go, look around for supplies tomorrow before we leave." 

 

"Sounds good. Just be careful alright?" 

 

"Yes Daichi." Asahi smiled. "You don't have to worry about me."

 

"Well I normally wouldn't." Daichi said, playfully punching Asahi in the arm, "but we don't need another injury, you know?"

 

"Yeah. I know what you mean." 

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

When the team finally, finally arrived at the next station, they were beyond relieved. A chance to rest again, and Kageyama was happy that he'd finally be able to wrap his hand. It had been burning and stinging more now that it was exposed to the air. 

 

"Careful up the stairs. They are covered in a lot of broken building peices." Daichi told everyone.  
And it was. The stairs were completely covered in dust and giant peices that made up the ceiling above the stairs of the station. The signs above the stairs had also fallen off and were broken and in the way. 

 

"Let me move these really quick." Asahi said, running ahead to move the signs out of the way, kicking some rocks off to make a path for the others so they could safely make it up.

 

"Thanks Asahi. Let's go." Daichi said, leading the way up the stairs to the lobby of the station.  
When he got to the top of the stairs, most of the building had caved in, and they were practically standing on what was the roof.

 

Daichi had no clue where to start. There was nothing around. This was by far the most destroyed place they'd come across. Everything just looked like landfill at this point. You couldn't even tell that there were once houses and buildings there. 

 

"Dai-San? What're we gonna do?" Tanaka asked. 

 

"I... I don't know." He said.  
The slight evening wind blew through everyone's hair, as they stood and looked out beyond everything that was destroyed. Everything in complete ruins. 

 

There was an unknowing silence, as no one had any idea of what they were to do. They had a first aid kit to find, and food if possible, but with the condition everything was in, it was practically impossible. 

 

The silence continued as the wind was the only source of sound as it made noises by blowing away some of the disastrous destruction, until Hinata stirred. 

He wiggled around in Ennoshitas arms, as he awoken from the cold breeze on his face. He shivered a bit and sat up in the older boys arms.

 

"Whe-where are we?" He asked in a quiet, groggy voice, that was only heard due to the silence of the others.

 

"We're in a train station in Tochigi, Hinata." Ennoshita told him. 

 

"To... Tochigi? W-why are here? That's far from home." He said, and once those words came out of his mouth, there was a new silence. One that was not filled with just confusion, but extreme worry.

 

"W-what'd you mean? Do you know why we're here?" Asahi asked him.

 

"No. I though we were home. Why are we here? And why are all of you here? Is this a training camp?" He asked.

 

Every looked at each other, exchanging worried and concerned glances between one another, almost as if they were expecting someone to have an answer as to why Hinata had no clue what was going on or where they were. 

 

"H-Hinata." Daichi finally spoke, after exchanging glances with Sugawara, indicating that he should tell him.

 

"Hinata. We're traveling to Tokyo, remember. There was an earthquake. You're sick, and we're trying to get to Tokyo so we can find our families."  
He said.

 

They all turned their gazes toward Hinata, awaiting his reaction to what he was just told. 

 

"Huh? What'd you mean? My family's at home, in the mountains. And what'd you mean I'm sick? My throat does kind of hurt..." Hinata gasped.  
"Does that mean I can't join the training camp with you guys since I'm sick?!" 

 

He reaction was a little amusing, but the reality behind it was frightening. Hinata truly had no memory about what was happening. What had happened earlier with him forgetting about Nishinoyas injuries, had just gotten ten times worse. 

 

"S-Shouyou... you... you said you wouldn't forget... you p-promised." Nishinoya said, climbing out of Tanakas arms, on the verge of tears. 

 

"I promised what?" Hinata asked dumbfondly, completely unaware of the situation. 

 

"Y-you... promised... you wouldn't forget. You made a promise, that you wouldn't forget anymore Shouyou." Nishinoya said, tears running down his face, and his tone changing into what sounded like anger.

 

"What'd I forget?" Hinata asked, looking around at the others for an answer as to why Nishinoya was saying he had made a promise.  
"Was I in charge of bringing something to the training camp? I'm sorry if that's what I forgot, Nishinoya-Senpai." Hinata said innocently.

 

"No Shouyou!" Nishinoya yelled.  
"That's not what you forgot! You promised you wouldn't forget what was going on! Or what happened!"

 

Hinata jumped a little bit in Ennoshita arms out of shock. He'd never seen Nishinoya act like this before.

"Noya!" Daichi tried calling out to him, only to be ignored by Nishinoyas rant.

 

"You said you forgot what happened to me, and that wouldn't forget anything else! But you did! You did Shouyou! You promised me you wouldn't!"  
He cried out to the younger boy, before being pulled away by someone, while Ennoshita walked away from him. 

 

Nishinoya was still breathing heavily, tears running down his face, and an angry sound coming from his throat.  
He turned and grabbed who was holding him around the waists, shirt collar. He looked up and saw Tsukishima, looking down at him sterly. 

 

"You need to calm down Noya." Asahi said, standing next to him, holding his wrist, pulling them away from Tsukishima coat collar.

 

"How can I?! How can I be calm when Shouyou doesn't remember anything?! How can any of you be calm?!!" He exclaimed.

 

"Because we have to be." Tsukishima said. 

 

Noya turned his gaze to look at Tsukishima.

 

"What good is it gonna do if we panic? We need to think rationally, and do whatever we can to make sure we get to Tokyo safely."

 

They all stared at Tsukishima, appalled by what he had just said, to Noya of all people. The guy that had made Tsukishima mad not too long ago. 

 

Yamaguchi whispered to Sugawara as they stood off to the side.  
"I think this is Tsukishima's real way of apologizing." He said. 

"I think you're right." Suga said back.

 

"B-but... Shouyou." Nishinoya said quietly, sliding into Asahis arms, turning and looking toward Hinata, who was being talked to by Daichi and Ennoshita about how he was feeling. 

"He doesn't remember. This could get worse. I don't want anything to happen Asahi. He's still really sick, and we don't even know what's in Tokyo. We don't know if it's safe or not." He said, but stopped taking when he felt Asahi tightly embrace him. 

 

"I know. I know you're worried, and so am I, but we have to think rationally, and believe that we will get to Tokyo safely." Asahi said.

 

Noyas sobbing picked up as he was now tightly holding onto Asahi, crying into his shoulder.

 

"But it's so hard." He said.  
"It's so hard trying to stay strong. And it's only been a few days. It feels like we've been out here forever and we'll never find anyone or anything and we'll all die out here, and I don't want that."

 

No one said anything as Noya cried onto Asahi shoulder. Daichi did silently round up the others, leading them back down the stairs to take shelter for the night. The only sounds to be heard was the crunches of the debris under their footsteps, and the sobs coming from Noya. 

 

"Ennoshita-San? Is Noya-Senpai mad at me?" Hinata asked quietly, a concerned look on his face.

 

"No. He's just scared, Hinata." He told him, walking over to one of the empty walls and settling against it. 

 

"Really? I've never seen him so scared before. Is everything okay?" 

 

"Well... not really. We've been out here for a few days and we don't know where anyone is. It's pretty frightening." 

 

"Oh yeah. That's why we're out here, isn't it."

 

"Yeah. It is. But, we plan on getting to Tokyo and finding everyone, so you don't need to worry alright."

 

"Okay. I won't. Thanks Ennoshita-San." Hinata smiled. 

Ennoshita couldn't help but smile back at the younger boy, and held him tightly.

 

The others all settled down, some grabbing some food and drinks, while others laid down to sleep right away. Everyone was too exausted to stay up for night watch, but Yamaguchi said he'd help as much as possible, so he'd stay up as long as possible to keep an eye on everyone.

 

 

＊＊

 

The others all slowly fell asleep soon after, it now just Yamaguchi, who was dozing off a little, Ennoshita, who was nearly asleep, and Hinata, who was wide awake.  
He'd felt kinda off, and he was told he was sick, but he had a hard time believing anything. 

 

His throat was kinda sore, and his head hurt a little, but he felt like he could be running at the moment. He thought his teammates were pulling a prank on him, telling him that he was sick and they were in the aftermath of a terrible earthquake. Yeah right. Hinata didn't believe any of that. If anyone was sick, it was Nishinoya. 

 

Hinata watched Noya cough and sneeze a couple of times, and snuggled next to Tanaka, as if he was trying to get warmer. 

 

'Nishinoya-Senpai's the one that is sick, not me.' Hinata thought.

 

He really did think this was all fake, and that they were at a training camp. They were in Tochigi, his teammates were all there, and they were sleeping in uncomfortable places. Obviously a training camp.

 

He knew that they weren't supposed to go out after lights out, but he for some reason felt like he hadn't gone running in a while. So once everyone was asleep, including Yamaguchi, who had fallen alseep about an hour into nightwatch, Hinata carefully left Ennoshitas arms, not wanting to get caught. 

 

He then looked around for his bag and found his running shoes. He put them on and tied the laces. When he stood up, there were little blacks spots, swimming in his sight of vision, but shook his head to wave it off, only resulting in a slight pain in his forehead. 

He ignored it and walked over to the stairs. Before he climbed up, he turned and looked around at his teammates. It truly was a strange sight to see.

 

First, they were all wearing face masks, which Hinata found strange, then Noya shivering and coughing next to Tanaka, Sugawara seemed to be in pain, as he was holding his leg in his sleep, Kageyama had wetted peices of clothes and wrapped them around his hands, Tsukishima had little bits of blood near the corner of his face mask, like he had a busted lip, and Kinoshita was laying on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other in a sling. 

Tanaka, Narita, Ennoshita, Daichi, Asahi, and Yamaguchi, were the only ones Hinata didn't see something wrong with.

 

'How're we gonna play in practice matches without a setter? Or out Libero? Or even the lanky jerk Tsukishima?' Hinata thought. He decided to think about it, as he made his way up the stairs for his run. 

 

When he got to the top, he hadn't realized earlier, but everything really was destroyed. It frightening Hinata, wondering if everything they were telling him really was true. He pushed that thought away when he tried to figure out how he was going to run in this. He then decided to make it a challenge, using everything that covered the ground as obstacles.

 

'Now me and Bakayama can race through anything, and I'll be ready.' He thought.  
'Well, here I go.' And he took off.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team spreads out and searches for Hinata, hoping to find him before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this 11 hours prior to posting, and I didn't proof read the last part. Gomen Tsuki...
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!!
> 
> I dropped a dishwasher on my arm... a whole dishwasher

October 7th 

 

"Construction has begun in many parts of northern Japan. Recycling and cleanup crews will soon begin working their way down south. Sources are also still searching for the twelve missing volleyball players from Karasuno High in Miyagi. More calls from parents of these children have come into the main shelter, but no signs of any of the kids."

 

 

 

Kageyama woke up to his hands stinging again. They hadn't found a first aid, and were out of bandages, so he was told to soak some peices of clothes in water, and wrap his hands. He had did that the previous night, but while sleeping, they came undone, and now his hands were exposed to the air. 

 

He winced in pain when he pushed himself up off the ground. He blinked a couple of times, gaining back his vision after resting. He looked around, hoping for one of his older teammates to be awake. But no one was. 

 

He decided to get up on his own and looked around for something to wrap his injured hand in. He walked over to one the the emergency lights, and held his hand under it. Kageyama examined his hand, and he saw that it where the cuts were once red, were now an ugly yellow color, and puffy. 

He went to poke it, and it felt like a little balloon that would pop if he pressed too hard. Kageyama groaned, knowing that it was infected. 

 

He decided he'd wait a couple more minutes before waking the others and getting some help. Kageyama saw that the sun was up, even though it was gloomy and the sky was covered in clouds, he could still tell it was morning, but the others were still sleeping, and he knew that they surely wanted to rest. Kageyama would still be sleeping as well, but with his hands, it was impossible to find any sleep with the pain. 

 

Looking around, he saw that everyone seemed to be sleeping comfortably, despite sleeping on thin blankets and the cold floor.  
Kageyama looked at everyone, but noticed, he hadn't seen Hinata. His bright orange hair didn't catch Kageyamas eye like it normally did, so he scanned the scene of his sleeping teammates again, actually looking for his smaller partner this time, but no such luck. 

 

He started to panic. 

 

Hinata wasn't with Ennoshita, where he swore he last saw him, and he wasn't with the other third or second years, or even Yamaguchi or Tsukishima.  
Kageyama looked around the train station, wondering if he'd moved someone to get more comfortable. 

After frantically searching for Hinata, he had missed his bag, that when he did eventually notice, was open, and the shoes Hinata had originally worn were there, and his running shoes were gone. His long sleeved clothes were there as well.  
Kageyama got a terrible feeling in his gut, as he now had an idea of where Hinata was. 

 

He immediately ran over to Daichi, shaking him awake in panic. From the sudden and frantic movement, Daichi was awake and sitting up in only a matter of seconds. 

 

"Kageyama?" He asked groggily.  
"What's the matter? Is everything alrig-"

 

"Hinata's gone. He took his-his running shoes a-and his gym clothes, and he's not here and-"

 

"Kageyama, Kageyama. Take a deep breath, and tell me everything."  
Daichi instructed.

 

"I-I... he just... he's gone. A-and his gym clothes and shoes are gone, and h-he's nowhere around."  
Kageyama panicky stuttered out.

 

Daichi's eyes widened in fear and worry, as he was afraid that Hinata truly had left.  
"A-and you're sure of it? You looked around and didn't see him?"  
He asked.

 

"No. He left his bag and everything. And I've checked everywhere down here. He's gone." Kageyama said, his own words frightening himself.

 

"O-okay... um... wake everyone up and tell them what happened. I'm gonna go look for Hinata outside, try calm down, okay?" Daichi placed his hands on Kageyamas shoulders, steadying the scared boy.

 

"G-got it." Kageyama replied, right before he watched Daichi take off up the stairs, then hurried over toward Ennoshita first and woke him. 

 

"Huh... Kageyama?" Ennoshita said, barely coherent.  
"Is everything okay?"

 

"No. Hinata's gone."

 

"What?!" He exclaimed, shooting strait up from where he was sitting, similar to how Daichi reacted.  
"When? How?!"

 

"I-I don't know. Daichi went outside to look for him. He told me to wake everyone."

 

Ennoshita quickly stood up, instructing Kageyama to wake up the others, as he quickly threw on a sweater, which was all he needed, as they all slept in their clothes just in case they had to leave in a hurry, and ran around waking everyone and explaining what was going on.

 

Once everyone was awake, he told them all that if Daichi didn't find Hinata in the next few minutes, that they'd all spilt into groups and find him. Everyone understood and gathered only a few things, leaving the rest stuff behind till they got back. As they all got ready, one was still in the same spot that they had been sleeping in. It was Nishinoya.

 

During the night, Nishinoya seemed to have gotten the same sickness that Hinata had. Sore throat, aching muscles, pounding head, sneezing and coughing, and completely exausted. He didn't understand what going on, as it was difficult for him to focus without his head slamming. 

 

"Are you alright Noya?" Tanaka asked as be threw some things into his backpack in a rushed manner. 

"I think I'm sick. I have all the symptoms Shouyou has, and I'm freezing." He said, trying to find more warmth in his thin blanket.  
Nishinoya felt Tanaka place his hand on his forehead, feeling how hot he was. Answer; Very.  
To Tanaka, his body heat was overwhelmingly hot for it to be normal. 

 

"Here." Tanaka said, and lifted up the boy, carrying him over near Kinoshita and Sugawara, who were staying behind so they wouldn't be a burden. 

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay Noya?!" Sugawara asked in a panic. 

 

"He's sick and freezing, but his body temperature is extremely hot." Tanaka informed. 

 

"Daichi's not back yet." Asahi said.  
"Let's head out." 

 

"Alright, I'll make sure he's okay. Now go find Hinata." Sugawara said, and with that, Tanaka took off running. Sugawara then placed his hand on Noya's forehead, feeling to see how warm he really was. 

 

"You're hand is cold. It's feels nice." Noya said, in a very loopy way. 

 

"Are you alright Noya?" Sugawara asked.

 

"No. I'm freezing, but my head is burning up, and my headache is making my eyes hurt also."

 

"Um... here." Sugawara pulled Noya closer to him and laid him on his lap and held his head off to the side.  
"This water's cold. It should feel nice."  
Sugawara then slowly poured a little water on Nishinoyas head, and ran his hand through his air, washing out the bit of hair gel he had in his hair, and cooling him off at the same time. 

 

"Thanks Sugawara-San. I feel a little better now." Noya said, as Suga rung out his hair. 

 

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" 

 

"No. I'm just tired."

 

"Okay, go ahead and sleep. Me and Kinoshita are here if you need us."

 

"Thanks."  
Noya replied, and snuggled into Sugawaras chest.  
"Hey Suga? They're gonna find Shouyou, right?"

 

"Of course they will." Sugawara smiled, and tried to sound confident, when he was feeling scared.

 

"Good. I hope he's okay."

 

 

＊＊

 

 

Before leaving the train station, seven of the teammates, split into groups to search for Hinata.  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took north, Kageyama and Ennoshita took south, Narita and Tanaka took west, and Asahi went east, in the direction Kageyama said Daichi went. 

 

Before leaving, Asahi said that it was 10am, so they all made sure to keep track of how long they'd gone. Once in their groups, they started calling out for Hinata. The first part of the town they were in was destroyed, so they didnt have any buildings to search, which they were hoping would make the searching easier. 

 

Kageyama and Ennoshita called out to Hinata, and heard the others as well, but the farther they got, the quieter the voices became, and it made the atmosphere feel not so filled with panic. They called out for a only a few minutes, before discovering that they were just wasting their voices. 

"It seems to have only hit really bad over there." Ennoshita pointed over where they had just come from.  
"The buildings further ahead seem to be in better shape, and we're in a country town so this is part makes up most of the town. See the fields and farms up ahead?"

 

"Yeah. Do you think Hinata went over there?" Kageyama asked, his mind only on finding his friend at that moment.

 

"There's no way to know unless we look. Keep an eye out for him everywhere though. He might've passed out somewhere." 

 

Kageyama got a strange feeling in his gut when Ennoshita mentioned Hinata possibly passing out. His mind filled with scenarios of what happens to Hinata. He could've gotten lost, or hit head head if he passed out, maybe fallen down the giant crack the earthquake left, which Ennoshita pointed out that they had somehow made it to the other side of, before it got bigger. Which it was. The crack was much wider and deeper than before and the scenario of Hinata falling down there made him feel uneasy.

 

"It's okay, Kageyama. I don't think he would've gone over there." Ennoshita said, noticing Kageyamas worried face, and the way his expression changed when he looked toward the mark the earthquake had left. 

 

"We just need to focus on searching this whole area. If he did pass out somewhere, it couldn't have been far. And there's no wind, so we don't have to look under all of... this." Ennoshita said, gesturing towards the pile of practically garbage that covered the entire ground for at least half a mile. 

 

"B-but he's okay... right?"  
Kageyama asked, the stutter in his voice and the sweat on his hands, the worried tone he was using was proof to Ennoshita, that Kageyama truly cared for the small decoy.

 

"Yeah. I'm sure he's okay." Ennoshita said, but the weighing guilt that Hinata was last with him was still eating away at the second year.

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

 

On the west side of the train station, Tanaka and Narita searched for their small friend. The west side was behind the train station, and was mostly taller buildings that were no longer standing. Beyond all the demolished buildings, there were only more and more buildings. The farther you went on, the less damaged the were. Some were even standing as if they had never been hit, but only a few. 

 

Looking around, it seemed to have only hit really bad right around the station where they had taken shelter. Narita and Tanaka searched in a way that might've seemed like a smart idea, but ended up with them stopping, because scanning the area up and down and the whole left or right sides of their bodies, was nauseating. 

 

"Tanaka, do you know why Hinata ran off?" Narita asked, as the two took large steps to get over all the waste that covered the ground.

 

"I'm not sure. When he woke up last night, he was acting strange. He'd forgotten where we were, or what was going on and kept forgetting every time we told him something." Tanaka replied.

 

"Did you notice how different he seemed also? He didn't look to be sick after he woke up. I wanna say that's a good thing, but now that I think about it, he hasn't had anything to make his fever go away, and he's only been getting worse. And his memory..."

 

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't make any sense as to why he'd run away either, even if he was going for a run. No one said they watched or heard Hinata leave. Was Kinoshita up then? I heard him sometime last night. He sounded like he was in pain."

 

"I think he had a rough night last night. Before we left, I helped him walk over to Sugawara-San, and he said he was up a lot last night in pain, but didn't hear or see when Hinata took off, sadly."

 

"How's he? Kinoshita?"

 

"He said the pain has just been getting worse, last night. I don't know how he's feeling now though. The only thing he said was that he didn't see Hinata. I didn't get chance to ask him how he felt before we left. I feel really bad though. We don't have anything to help him with pain." 

 

Tanak grimaced at Naritas comment about not having anything to help Kinoshita with the excruciating pain he must've been feeling in his broken arm. 

 

"I know. We can't even find any cold medicine and now trying to find pain killers that are okay to take? That's gonna be impossible." Narita said after looking as Tanaka expression. 

 

"I know. We're almost in Saitama though. Maybe one or two more stops till we get there, but who knows, it could just be worse." Tanaka said, the pit in his stomach was churning with strange worrisome emotions. 

 

"I know."  
Narita and Tanaka both let out a uneasy sigh before focusing on their work again, making small talk here and there.  
They came across a what was once, a small clinic, and even though they were going to search it regardless, it was Narita who excitably pointed it out, saying that there may be usable medical supplies in there. 

 

"Did you find an entrance?" Tanaka asked, taking large steps over the litter on the ground, as he made his way over toward Narita. 

 

"Yes, we just need to move this broken door out of the way first." Narita answered, and used his strength to pull the door out of the enterence way, a door that looked to be from the building a little ways over. 

 

Tanaka came over and helped Narita lift the door out of the way, tossing it as far to the side as possible, then entered the clinic. Despite the clinic being away from the bad parts of where the earthquake hit, it was still a giant mess. Most of it was dust and sand that fell from the ceiling, a couple good chunks of it every so often were scatter across the floor, but were easily avoidable. 

 

"Do we know what we're looking for?" Tanaka asked Narita.

 

"No, but we need bandages and a sling for Kinoshitas arm if possible, and I don't think they'll have common cold medicine here, and I don't know what Nishinoya and Hinata should take, but we'll just see what we have and bring it with." Narita decided. 

 

So the two boys ransacked the clinic, taking whatever looked useful and sticking it in their bags. They also took a few light blankets they had in the closests, that were small and easy to transport around.  
Once finished and throughly looked through, they got back to the task at hand; Finding Hinata. 

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

It didn't take long before Asahi caught up with Daichi. He was looking up top and under a partially destroyed bridge pedestrians used to cross over the road. It had held up pretty well, but part of it were still falling over every so often. 

 

"Daichi! Did you find him?!" Asahi shouted, and when he saw more of the bridge fall, he cringed at how loud his voice was.

 

"No. Not yet. Asahi, move that peice." Daichi pointed to the other side of a giant rock.  
The lifted the rock and Daichi turned his body and glanced under, luckily, Hinata wasn't there.  
The moved their hands quickly and let the rock fall back where it was, which caused everything around them to shake a little and have more of everything break off chunks of bridge. 

 

They threw their arms over their heads as peices start to fall.  
"We'll need to be careful around here. Everything is super fragile." Daichi said, brushing the dust off his jacket. 

 

"Alright. Did you check that over there?" Asahi pointed out what looked to be a Recreation Center.  
"He did think we were at a training camp. Maybe he thought that was where we were going to be."

 

"Maybe. Let's check, and he careful, the entrance is barely holding up anymore." And Daichi was right. The only thing that was showing that it was an entrance, were the beams that were bare, as anything that was once covering them were demolished and covered the ground. 

 

"Watched where you step, and try to keep your voice down so the building doesn't fall. It's really rickety and anything could fall."  
Daichi informed Asahi. 

 

Asahi nodded in agreement, and once the entered, they spilt off into opposite directions, hoping to cover as much area as quickly as possible.  
They search every floor, closet, restroom, behind desks and broke into locked offices, searching for the small first year, but after every inch was searched, they found no sign that he was in the Center. 

 

 

"And you check the janitor closets?"

 

"All of them. Did you check the aquatic center?"

 

"Yes, the pool was filled mostly sludge, but he wasn't there."

 

"I check everywhere. I even looked on the outdoor track, nothing."

 

Daichi sighed. To say he was worried was an understatement. He didn't even know where Hinata would think of going, or what was wrong with the boy. His sickness what affecting his memory and now he'd gone and run off in the middle of what could only be described as "The city in ruins."

 

"What time is it Asahi?" Daichi asked, hoping to think of a plan of where to go or search next.

 

"It's almost noon." He replied.

 

'We've searching for nearly two hours and haven't found anything.' 

 

"What should we do Daichi?" 

 

"I don't know. I think we would've known if they found him or not. Did you say anything to them before they left about when to come back?"  
Daichi asked Asahi.

 

"No. Everyone rushed out so quickly that no one established when they should return or how to know if he's been found or not. Everyone is in groups though. Ennoshita's with Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and Narita and Tanaka are all together in groups."  
Asahi said. 

 

"And what about the others?"

 

"Sugawara stayed with Kinoshita and Nishinoya. Noya woke up with a fever."

 

"Not him too." Daichi groaned, becoming flustered with everything that was going on, and having no control of when they'd get to Tokyo or a functioning town, or being able to help with anyone's injuries or sickness. He was wasn't even 18 yet, and he had to be in charge of eleven other people. Making decisions and plans and having to know whether it was the right one or not. Having to also stay composed so others didn't have to worry was almost as hard everything else he had to do. He didn't want it to seem like he was giving up only after a few days. They had found shelter every night, they had food and water and everyone was in one peice, but for how long? 

 

Everyone's conditions were only worsening and even those who weren't physically injured or ill, were still having to deal with everything that was going on emotionally, and had to help in any extra way since so many of them were becoming incapable.  
Trying to make sure everyone was in best condition they could be till they found a medical center was nearly impossible with the small amount of supplies they had found and already used up.

 

"Nishinoya said he feels like Hinata said he felt. Cold, sore muscles and throat, and his head hurts. He was up in the middle of the night for a few minutes, but we didn't see if Hinata was there or not."  
Asahi said, then looked at the expression Daichi had written on his face.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you more."  
Asahi said feeling guilty.

 

"N-no... it's alright. I just..." Daichi placed his hands over his face in defeat.  
"I just don't know what we're gonna do." 

 

Asahi and Daichi just stood there, the sound of nothing was all that could be heard, and neither knew what to say, and Daichi, he didn't know where to go from there. Even knowing that Hinata could be in one of the other directions and was still being searched for, didn't put his mind at ease. Daichi didn't even know when he had left or how far away from the station he had ventured.

 

Daichi tried so hard to keep himself together and be strong, but Hinata running away was his breaking point. It was his wake up call to himself, that he wasn't the person that his teammates needed to get them to safety and keep them all well and together. At this point, Sawamura Daichi was a wreck. He had fallen to his knees and was on the verge of sobbing when all his was psychically able to do was hold his hands in front of tense and scrunched up face. He tried so hard to make everything work out, but he couldn't do anything to stop Hinata from losing his memory, for temporary or permanent, or running away because of it. 

 

Many thoughts swirled in Daichi mind of what he could've done to help, or what they could've done before anything happened. Leave practice earlier, tend to Hinata's illness better, take another direction to get to safety. Daichi regretted following the giant crack, which I was now getting bigger and more dangerous, and was wondering if he made the wrong decision. Would it have been smarter to travel away from the crack? Was heading to Tokyo the right choice? If it wasn't, what would happen to him? To his teammates? What had happened to everyone else? 

 

This infuriated Daichi the most. Where was everyone? Did they all disappear from the face of the earth? Did they all leave? Did no one know or care that him and his whole team were left behind in the earthquake? 

 

"I don't understand, Asahi." Daichi said, "Why were we left behind? Why haven't we found... Anything yet? Where did everyone go? It's like... it's like they just left us all here. I don't get it." 

 

Daichi's short rant left him panting in loss. What was he supposed to do now?

 

It wasn't till he felt Asahis hand on his back, that Daichi was brought back to himself, and could actually think in the moment when he heard Asahis voice,  
"Daichi. I know it's hard, and having the burden of taking care of everything is draining you, but I'm here, and we have Tanaka and Ennoshita everyone is helping out so we can get to Tokyo. You don't have to worry about making the right decision, because any decision is the right one. We just need to keep calm and we'll figure something out." 

 

Daichi slowly pulled his hands away from his face and looked up at Asahi with a bewildered expression on his face, then smiled and laughed a little.

 

"What?"  
Asahi asked.

 

"Nothing, nothing, it's just, did you hit your head or something? You're acting strange." Daichi continued laughing.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to say something like that. Say something to actually make someone willing to try." 

 

Asahi smiled softly,  
"I was just repeating something similar I heard one of the best captains tell others before. He's pretty great." 

 

"Oh. Do I know him?" Daichi asked sarcastically, earning a small laugh from his taller teammate.

 

"I think you know him better than anyone. He keeps his composure, almost anytime, sometimes he get a little fed up when other act up."  
Asahi explained.

 

Daichi smiled to himself, remembering the moments Asahi was referring to. The times Tanaka and Nishinoya get to wild, or when Hinata joins them and things get crazy and very noisy. 

 

"He's a great guy though, and he's always been one to make it through anything. He just had to believe he can." 

 

Daichi smiled.  
"Thanks Asahi." He said, and lightly punched Asahi in the shoulder.  
"We should look around some more for that trouble maker. We'll head back in a little while if we can't find him and see if someone else did." 

 

The two got up and starting walking toward a giant building that was still standing a little, and saw Ennoshita and Kageyama looking around it. They must've ended up in the same direction as those two. 

 

"Ennoshita, Kageyama! Did you find him?" Asahi asked.

 

Ennoshita looked up from where he was searching and saw Asahi and Daichi joining them. 

 

"Oh, Asahi-San, Daichi-San, no we haven't found him yet. What're you doing here?" He asked.

 

"We ended up in this direction and saw this building. Have you searched inside for him yet?"  
Daichi asked.

 

"No, not yet. Me and Kageyama just got over here. We already searched all of that." Ennoshita gestured a little ways away.  
"This is a small town, there's not a whole lot to search, but we haven't found him yet. And I don't know if the others possibly found him or not cause we don't have a way to communicate with each other."

 

"Okay. We'll search inside while you and Kageyama search out here. If we don't find him in a few hours, we'll head back. Hey, how's he doing by the way? Kageyama?"  
Daichi asked.

 

Ennoshita scratched the back of his neck nervously,  
"He hasn't stop for a short break for even a second since we've started searching. He's really worried about him. He's also getting really frustrated, either from not finding Hinata, or being incapable to do more with his hands."

 

"Okay. Well maybe they found him. So we'll head in a few hours after searching if we don't find him." And with that, the others all went back to searching for the small first year, hoping to find him before sundown.

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took the north route while searching for Hinata. It was probably the easiest part to search for him in. Everything that covered the ground was pretty much the same color and there was nothing like Hinata orange hair that stood out, and you could see when the waste on the ground reduced down just up ahead. With no more giant buildings standing, you could out quite far. 

 

Ahead of them and beyond the destruction of the small town they were in, was were giant fields that seemed to be in nearly perfect condition. The barns and small homes were still standing, but the small damage that was present among the farm houses were not visible from where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were. 

 

"Should we look over there, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked, pointed toward the field ahead of them at the base of some tall mountains. 

 

"If he's not around here, we'll obviously end up making the trip over there regardless." Tsukishima said, his voice in the same usual tone, but it had a different feel to it, like he actually cared about finding Hinata. That or he just wanted to get back on the road toward Tokyo. 

 

They both walked at a quick pace, looking left a right frequently, hoping to find Hinata as quickly as possible, granted he was in the direction the two were assigned to search. It didn't seem like it would take as long as it did to get to the end of the town and onto the grass and dirt roads that led up the mountains and to local farms. 

 

Soon after they made it there, it had been almost an hour, and Yamaguchi had only been getting more anxious the longer they were searching. His palms had long been covered in sweat, and his breathing was off, and not just from his quick pace.

 

"Nah, Tsuki? Do you acutally think that there are people in Tokyo? I mean, we've been walking for so long, and we haven't found anything yet and we're getting closer to Tokyo, and Saitama is a big city too. What if there is nothing there either? What if everything is destroyed like all of this." Yamaguchi gestured behind him, where the two had been standing just a few minutes prior to his rant.

 

"And what if we can't find Hinata? What if he hurt really bad? Or lost to never be found?! Or... or... you know... and what if-"

 

"Yamaguchi."

 

Tsukishima's stern voice made Yamaguchi head stop swimming with those thoughts, and he turned to look at his childhood friend.  
Tsukishima pulled down his medical mask, and Yamaguchi's eyes focus on the little scap next to Tsukishima lip, what was slowly but surely healing.

 

"Yamaguchi. We'll find everybody. Don't worry. We'll all get to safety and everyone will be fine. We'll find our families, return home, even if it's not our original homes, and we'll continue living our lives."  
Tsukishima said, his expression never changed, nor did his tone, and to anyone else he might've seemed like he was just saying things, but Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima, and he knew that there was genuine thought behind his monotone words, and that brought comfort and peace to Yamaguchi.

 

"And as for that speed freak, you don't need to worry about him." 

 

"Huh? Why? We don't even know if he's okay or not." Yamaguchi said.

 

"Because. That's why." Tsukishima said, and pointed over toward something. Yamaguchi stepped toward Tsukishima and followed where he was pointing, and then he saw it. 

 

Hinata was laying on the ground in what seemed to be an orchard, passed out and scrapped up, but alive. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Noya, are you okay?" Suga asked, as the younger boy coughed roughly again. 

 

"No. My throat burns really bad." He whined, and tried snuggling deeper into Sugawaras side to keep warm. He'd been sleeping on and off for a few hours. The other had left at 10am and had been gone for a while. Now Sugawara was worrying about Noya, the others and how long they were taking to find Hinata, and Kinoshita. Who hadn't moved from the position he was in. 

 

Laying on his back with his good arm covering his eyes, while his other arm was still in the makeshift sling. He had tried sleeping, but was in too much pain, though, he was really in such bad pain, that he really couldn't do anything. He wouldn't move, he'd barely speak when Suga tried asking him questions, and he hadn't even tried moving to eat or drink something. 

 

"Suga... when do you think they'll be back?" Noya asked, obviously trying to stay awake.

 

"I don't know. They have been gone for a while haven't they." Sugawara replied, worried about the others.  
It had been quite a long time. Sugawara couldn't even tell how long it'd been with he suns shadows, because it was still gloomy, but luckily it didn't rain.  
He'd expected at least one or two of his teammates to have returned already. He didn't know how they were searching, as they planned that out before after they went upstairs in the station. 

 

"They're okay, right, Sugawara? And they'll be come soon?" Noya asked again.  
Sugawara noticed Nishinoyas clingy behavior and worry for the others, as a result of his fever. Noya's always been caring of his teammates and friends, but it's like that emotion double when he got sick. 

 

"I don't know... I hope so." 

 

"You hope what?" 

 

Sugawara looked up and saw Daichi and Asahi walking down the stairs, Kageyama and Ennoshita trailing behind, but no Hinata.  
Sugawara watched as they all looked around the room, most liking seeing if Hinata was back. 

 

"Nishinoya wanted to know if you guys were okay. He's been worried. Have you not found Hinata yet?" Sugawara asked. 

 

"No. And we said we'd come back at 5 if we didn't find him and see if someone else did." Daichi said. 

 

"Wait, it's 5pm already? You've been out for seven hours searching?" Sugawara asked in shock.

 

"Yeah. It's small town, but near the outside of it, there are houses that are still standing, and we had to search everywhere for him in each house. But we didn't find him. Are the others still out though?"

 

"Yeah. Tanaka, Narita, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima are still out."

 

"Alright. Kageyama." Daichi said.  
"You stay here. The three of us are going to join the others, and hopefully find Hinata before it gets dark." 

 

"But Daichi-San I-"  
Kageyama protested.

 

"No. You'll just end up hurting your hands worse if you work too hard looking for him. Just stay here and help the others." He said.

 

Kageyama grumbled a little at Daichi's command that he stay behind.  
"But what if you can't find him."

 

"Can't find Hinata? Have you guys not found him either?" 

 

The others turned and saw Tanaka and Narita walking down the stairs with bags full of stuff. 

 

"We were just about to join you and look for Hinata. Did you not find him either? And what is all that?" Daichi asked. 

 

"Oh, this? We found a clinic and we have medicine and more thin blankets." Tanaka said, holding up all that the two brought back.

 

"That's good. Nishinoya needs something to help his fever and Kinoshita needs something for his arm. He's still in a lot of pain." Sugawara said, gesturing Kinoshita who was practically withering in pain. 

 

"I don't know what he should take, but here's all that was brought with. You can go through it." Narita handed his bag full of medicines over to Sugawara for him to look through.

 

"Okay everyone, listen up." Daichi announced, gaining everyone's attention.  
"We still need to continued our search for Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are the only ones who haven't returned. They searched the north side, so we're gonna go that way and join them. Not you Kageyama." Daichi said firmly as Kageyama was about to stand up to gather his stuff. 

 

"We're leaving now." Daichi said.  
"Stay safe you guys. We'll be back soon... hopefully..."  
He said under his breath.

 

Then they all set out north, hoping to find the others as soon as possible.

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Hinata"  
Yamaguchi gasped, and ran over to Hinata at top speed.  
He was passed out in a little dip in the the group that had muddy water in it and had many dirt patches and scratched that covered his skin. 

 

"Hinata are you okay?!" Yamaguchi asked in panic as he picked up Hinata's body.

 

"He can't hear you, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said and bent down near the two.  
"We need to get him back to the others. Who knows how long this moron has been out here. He is breathing right?" 

 

"What?! Is- is he? Hinata! Oh... oh wait." Yamaguchi said.  
"He is breathing. Whew." 

 

"Come on." Tsukishima stood and picked Hinata up, making a noise of disgust as he held the boy soaked in muddy water.  
"We need to get him back before it rains." And he looked up at the sky that had darkened since they'd been gone.

 

"A-alright." Yamaguchi said. 

 

"Ugh. I gotta carry him in this state? Yamaguchi, go grab one of those?" 

 

"Huh? What?" Yamaguchi looked around the orchard they were in, looking for what Tsukishima asked for. He then spotted, over by a giant barn, were three big wagons, mostly likely used for picking the fruit in the orchard. 

 

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Yamaguchi asked.

 

"Did you really not notice earlier?" Tsukishima snickered.

 

"I- well- I- of course I did." Yamaguchi said, and ran over to the wagons. Tsukishima only asked for one, but they were well built and good quality wagons, that Yamaguchi thought would make there trip easier with how many people they had all had to carry and take care of. 

 

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi called.  
"Here, take this one. I'm gonna go grab the other ones. They'll help out on our way to Tokyo." 

 

"Okay. But hurry up, or I'll leave you here." Tsukishima said, and placed Hinata into the wagon. 

 

"Gah! Don't leave me! I'll be right there." He said and ran back over to the wagons, pulling the two behind him.  
"Alright let go-... Um...Tsuki?"

 

"What?" 

 

"Well, do you think we'll get back before it storms?"

 

"No." And then, the rain came down fast and heavy, it stinging their skin as they were pelted with giant raindrops. 

 

"We need to get to shelter. We don't need him more sick than he already is." Tsukishima said, and pulled the wagon with Hinata in it back toward the small town. 

 

Yamaguchi trailed behind for a few minutes, until they were next to a small farm house. They entered right before a bolt of lightning struck the sky, causing it to light up brightly and make Yamaguchi jump. 

 

"Hurry up and get inside. Leave the wagons there." Tsukishima instructed and picked Hinata up out of the wagon he was in and brought him over to a couch in the front room. 

 

"Is he okay?" Yamaguchi asked, and rung the water from his sweater and placed his backpack on the coffee table. 

 

"How should I know? He's still passed out and now is soak in water. The idiot should've just stayed out and we wouldn't even have to be out here."

 

Yamaguchi, despite Tsukishima's insult to Hinata, smiled, because it was a sense of normalcy for him.  
We walked over and to Hinata and saw how soaked he still was, and decided to search for a towel or blanket for the boy.  
Tsukishima on the other hand, took on one of the little wooden chairs and rested. 

 

"Do you want something to eat, Tsuki?" He asked.

 

"No. I'm fine. Just make sure you give him a blanket." Tsukishima said, then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

 

Yamaguchi smiled softly, then went back to searching for something to dry and warm Hinata. He went through some rooms and closests of the small home before finally coming across couple blankets.  
He took one over to Hinata and covered him, then did the same with Tsukishima who had dozed off in only a few minutes. 

 

Yamaguchi then grabbed a little food from his bag and took a seat next to Hinata, running his hand through Hinata's soaking wet hair.  
The boy hadn't moved besides the rising and falling motion of his chest from breathing, and the his slight shivering. Yamaguchi wondered how long he'd been out there. They were a couple miles away from the train station, which made Yamaguchi wonder if something happened, as to the reasoned he was passed out in a field.  
He was a little excited that even though they had to go way out of their way to find him, they did just find a bunch of wagons to help to get to Tokyo. The more Yamaguchi thought about it, the happier he became, knowing that they were almost there and would find shelter, hopefully. 

 

"What time is it?" He asked himself. He'd been in the little house for maybe a couple hours, letting Tsukishima sleep and waiting for the rain storm to die down. He looked around the room for a clock after noticing the darkening of the sky, even with the rain and clouds he could still tell the sun was setting. He was about to stand up to look around for possibly a wall clock that didn't require electricity, when he felt someone grab onto the bottom of his shirt. 

 

He looked down and saw Hinata with his eyes scrunched up in discomforted, and his hand tightly gripping Yamguchis shirt.  
Yamaguchi grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled it away from his shirt, then lifted Hinata into his lap, placing Hinata's head on his shoulder and rocked him back and forth. The boy then finally, after who knows how long, opened his eyes and awoke, but with another sneeze, still sick.

 

When he opened his eyes, he turned and looked up at Yamaguchi. His eyes were bloodshot and he barely held them open. 

 

"Y-Yamaguchi-?" He asked, his voice super hoarse and noticeable that him speaking was painful.  
"Where are we? What's going on?"

 

"Were in a little house waiting out the rain. What do you remember last Hinata?"  
He asked, curious if Hinata's memory was still gone. 

 

"I-I... I don't know... I think... we were practicing right? And something happened... and now we're here?" He said.

 

"Y-yeah, sorta. Do you remember now?" 

 

"Remember what? Did I forget something? And where is everyone?" 

 

"Hinata, do you remember how you got out here?" 

 

"No. I thought I was last with... with.. Ennoshita-San... I think." 

 

"Yeah, you were, but you'd lost your memory and thought we were at a training camp. Is that why you left?"

 

"What do you mean Yamaguchi?"

 

"Me and Tsuki found you passed out in a orchard a little ways away from here. We took shelter when it started raining. We need to get back to the other at the train station though." 

 

"I was passed out?"

 

"Yeah, and you're wearing your gym clothes. Did you go out running sometime in the middle of the night?" 

 

"I guess I did. I don't remember though. Wasn't someone up with me?" 

 

Yamaguchi looked away shamefully, knowing he was the one who said they were going to stay up and watch.  
"Um... I was supposed to... but I fell alseep. Sorry."

 

"Oh... it's okay Yamaguchi. I'm sorry I ran away though. I don't even know what happened, why I ran away." 

 

"It's okay Hinata. Just rest. We'll head out as soon as this rain stops. I hope the others aren't worried though. They might be searching for you still. Or searching for us. It's pretty late after all."

 

"I think they are searching for us."  
Hinata said, and pointed out the window.  
Yamaguchi turned and looked out the window, and saw five figures wandering outside, and heard their names getting called faintly, mixed with the loud pounding of rain. 

 

"W-wha! What're they doing here?"  
Yamaguchi stood up and placed Hinata onto the couch so he could open the door.  
"Guys! Over here!"  
He called and waved to the others.

 

"Yamaguchi!" Narita called.  
"Guys it's Yamaguchi!"

 

"Yamaguchi!" Tanaka called, then him Narita, Daichi, Asahi, and Ennoshita started running toward the house.  
They all came in, panting and drying themselves off from the rain.

 

"How'd you guys get here?"  
Yamaguchi asked.

 

"We came looking for you guys. It's seven o'clock and you hadn't come back. Did you find Hinata?"  
Daichi asked.

 

"Dai-San."  
Hinata said, pushing his upper body up off the couch.

 

"Hinata!" The five yelled, waking Tsukishima.  
Daichi ran over and placed his hands on Hinata's face, examining every part of it.

 

"Hinata what happened?! Where'd you go?" He asked, and the others all surround the boy laying on the couch. 

 

"I-I don't remember... I just remember I was with Ennoshita-San last." He said, looking toward Ennoshita, who had a guilty look on his face. 

 

"So- you don't remember why you ran away?"

 

"No. I have my gym clothes on though, and Yamaguchi said they found me passed out in an orchard."

 

"When did you find him?" Daichi asked Yamaguchi, as he stood up from the floor to sit on the couch, and pulled Hinata into his lap.

 

"I think... maybe a few hours ago? It started rain afterwards, so we took shelter. We found some wagons though."  
He replied.

 

"Oh yeah, I saw those out front." Tanaka said.  
"Those'll be helpful for the rest of the journey to Tokyo." 

 

"Speaking of journey," Ennoshita said.  
"Are we supposed to be going back to the train station in this rain?" 

 

"Well we just searched for them in it, but Hinata's already sick. And it's really late." Daichi said.  
"So... maybe we'll just have to crash here for the night. We can build a fire in that fire place." He said, pointing to the small fire place in the wall, "and we have food."

 

"And there're some beds upstairs." Yamaguchi pointed out. 

 

"But Daichi, what about the others." Asahi asked.

 

"I was just thinking of that. The others will probably worry if we don't come back tonight, but we've already been in the rain long enough, and Hinata already sick, so..." Daichi looked around to see everyone's reaction. They were all watching him intently but he could see the exhaustion on their faces. 

 

"We'll stay the night. We'll head on first thing tomorrow morning, regardless if it's raining or not. We need to get back on the road. So everyone eat something and get some rest, alright."

 

Everyone agreeed to Daichi said, then went about eating and finding places to sleep for the night. The only person that looked hesitant was Asahi, and Daichi knew why.  
Asahi wanted to check on Nishinoya. 

 

They'd only stayed at the station for a few minutes before they headed back out, and Asahi didn't get much of a chance to see how Nishinoya was doing, and he'd been worried since. 

 

"Don't worry Asahi." Daichi said.  
"Noya'll be fine for one night. Sugawara and Kageyama will watch him. Just get some rest. We'll leave tomorrow morning." 

 

"Okay." Was all Asahi said before he left the room. 

 

"Dai-San?" Hinata asked.  
"What's wrong with Nishinoya? Is he okay?" 

 

"He's sick. But don't worry, Sugawara and Kageyama are with him and Kinoshita, and they have medicine, which you will get as soon as we get back to them."

 

"Okay Dai-San." Hinata replied, and yawned before resting against Daichi's chest. 

 

"You just sleep okay. And I'll be up watching you, so don't worry alright?"  
Daichi told the younger boy, pulling the blanket he was wrapped in up to his face. 

 

"Okay. Goodnight Dai-San."

 

"Goodnight Hinata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTEXT!!
> 
>  
> 
> Me and my mom were trying to throw our old dishwasher into a giant garbage bin and it slipped and fell on my arm


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wagon parade and hope to find medical attention quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a filler and I also wrote this the night before posting, because this week has been hectic and I can't find time to write where I can actually focus. Anywho... enjoyʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

October 8th. 

 

"Train station construction will begin as soon as objects and destroyed parts are repaired and out of the way, so no harm will come to railroad workers. Biggest damaged area is on the boarder of Chiba and Saitama. For safety, please stay out of area until further notice."

 

 

 

"Sugawara-San... Sugawara-San!" 

 

"Huh? What?" Suga sat up quickly and ended up having his head slammed into consciousness, resulting in a loud groan from the third year. He blinked a couple of times and opened his eyes. Kageyama was looming above him with a worried expression on his face. Behind him, Sugawara could see the sunlight pouring into the little room they were still in at the bottom of the train station, indicating that it was in fact morning. 

 

"Sugawara-San, they never came back. What if they didn't find Hinata? What if they got lost as well?!" Kageyama panicked. 

 

"What? What do you mean they didn't come back? Wait... were you waiting for them the whole night?" Sugawara asked the first year.

 

He looked around sheepishly when asked the question.  
"No... I slept for a little bit, but they haven't come back yet Sugawara-San! Do you think they're okay?!?"

 

"Kageyama, calm down. Take a deep breath, and relax." Sugawara instructed Kageyama. Once he did what was asked of him, Suga continued. 

 

"It was raining a lot last night," Which showed in the room they were in, with the floor having a thin layer of water on it.  
"and it got dark soon after they left. They probably took shelter somewhere for the night so they wouldn't get lost." 

 

"But what about Hinata? Do you think they found him?!" 

 

"What's going on?" Nishinoya asked, sitting up off of Sugawaras chest, where he had been sleeping.  
"Did they come back yet?"

 

"No..." Kageyama said sadly,  
"They haven't come back yet."

 

"They will though. Don't worry. Like I said, it was dark and raining, they probably took shelter for the night. Just give them a little while."  
Sugawara said.

 

"But Sugawara-San, what if they don't come back? Or if they don't have Hinata?" Kageyama asked, his hands slightly shaking, but he ignored the pain. 

 

"Just..." Suga let out a sigh, "Just, be patient. They'll come back. Just try to rest and, Kageyama? Can you check on Kinoshita? He hasn't moved from that position since last night." 

 

The three boys looked over to see Kinoshita laying flat on his back, his good arm over his eyes and his hurt one over his chest. His breathing was slow and deep and was the only part of his body that showed any movement. 

 

Kageyama walked over and gently placed a hand on Kinoshitas good arm.  
"Kinoshita-San. Are you okay?" He asked, doing as Suga had instructed. 

 

Kinoshita stirred and made a noise of discomfort as he scrunched his eyes up before waking. He placed his good arm, or left arm, in front of his face, to block out the sun that shone into their shelter. 

 

"Wh-... where's Kazuhito? And the others?" He asked in a quiet voice.

 

"They haven't come back yet. They probably took shelter for the night. We're just gonna stay here and wait for them." Sugawara said, "Is there anything I can get you? Food, water, some more medicine?"

 

Kinoshita shook his head slowly.  
"No. No thank you. I just want Kazuhito. I miss him. And the others." 

 

Sugawara frowned at Kinoshitas comment, but he knew how he felt. All of them did. Sugawara missed the others as well. He missed Daichi, even if he did see him just yesterday. Kageyama missed Hinata also. They may not be the best of friends, but Hinata was still his only friend, and partner. He was worried about him. What if they didn't actually find Hinata? What if he ran too far away? Or fell down the giant crevice the earthquake left behind. All the possibilities of something happening to Hinata, truly frightened Kageyama. 

 

And even though Noya was still super out of it and loopy from being sick, he still missed the others as well. He missed Tanaka and Asahi the most. He missed his best friend, and just being together through this time was nice. He missed Asahi too. He wished that Asahi was there now so he could snuggle with him. So Asahi could keep Noya warm, because even now, with his thin blanket and being snuggled next to Suga, he wanted Asahi. 

 

The four boys all sulked, even knowing that would do nothing to help them, they really didn't have anything else to do besides. So they all just sat there, and waited.

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Do you want something to eat Hinata?" 

 

"Yes please. Thank you Azumane-San." 

 

"Is Daichi awake yet?"

 

Upon hearing his name, Daichi stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was pouring to the house, and his teammates were getting ready to head out, and Daichi felt a slight weight on top of him. All things that were going on when Daichi awoke. 

 

"Good morning Daichi-San. We're just finishing getting everything together before we head out." Tanaka said.  
"Would you like something to eat before we go? We found food in the pantry that was still good and took it."

 

"Ah, sure, I'll get something to eat. Thanks Tanaka. How are you feeling Hinata?" He asked.

 

Hinata shuffled in Daichi lap before facing him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was more pale than before. Even the vibrant orange color in his hair seemed faded and less bright.  
He was holding an almost completely full water bottle and had a pack of food sitting next to him, unopened. 

 

"I'm still nauseous, but Asahi-San said eating might help me feel better." He answered.

 

"It should, so you go ahead and eat. We'll be leaving soon." Asahi told the younger boy. 

 

"Yes, Azumane-San."

 

"What time is it, Asahi?" Daichi asked, pushing Hinata a little off his lap and onto the couch so he could get up. 

 

"Almost nine. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are upstairs gathering anything useful, and Narita found some towels and is drying out the wagons. We're ready to leave whenever you are." Asahi said. 

 

"Thanks Asahi. We'll leave in a minute. I wanna get back to the other and on our way to Tokyo quickly." He said. The others all then finished packing and loading the wagons. Daichi said that he would be carrying Hinata, since they would later get to the destroyed part of town, and have difficulties pulling the wagons there. 

 

Then they all set out. Having rested and eaten, and a couple of them finding clothes in the house and changed into them so they'd be cleaner, they were ready to get back on the road, hoping to get to Tokyo as soon as possible.  
They all were still exausted and even though it'd only been a few days, living off of vending machine food was taking a toll on all the volleyball players, with not having the proper nutritions and proteins to keep up their energy.  
So even with sleep and the vending machine food, they were beyond worn out. 

 

A few of them were still headstrong, and kept up their determine attitudes, but whenever they would get a chance to rest, it was like like sip of water after a long run, and was something they took complete advantage of. 

 

It had been hard trying to make sure everyone was safe and well, and even though four of his teammates were still alone and all in poor shape, just simply walking through damp grass with the sun shining, put Daichi at ease, and relaxed his mind. There was no chatter, only the soft sounds of wagon wheels on grass and the light chirp of the morning birds could be heard, but the aura around everyone was peaceful and calming. Or so he thought.

 

While the others were all composed and relaxed, Hinata was having trouble trying to keep a positive attitude. While resting against Daichi's chest, Hinata felt guilt. He felt that they were only where they were now, because of him and his stupid actions, that he didn't even remember, to run away in the middle of the night and through a destroyed environment, that him and his friends were trying to avoid. 

 

He tried to remember, he really did, but everything that had happened, was completely erased from his memory. He wanted to know why he had the urge to go running in the middle of the night. If he knew what he was doing or possibly sleepwalking. Why was everything to difficult? Why was he making things difficult for his teammates?

 

Hinata was disappointed in himself for being a hassle and burnden to his teammates, who were only trying to get to Tokyo quickly.  
He felt bad that they spent a whole day of precious time that they could've been making their way toward Tokyo, searching for him. 

 

As much as he was feeling guilty for doing what he did to his teammates, he was also frightened to return back to their base. There was a certain someone there that he knew would give him an earful about how he wasted their time and energy looking for his sorry self, and how if he wasn't so stupid that none of this would've happened. That someone, was his partner and friend; Kageyama Tobio. 

 

"We're almost back at town. It'll be more difficult to pull the wagons, so be careful." Asahi said to the three people who were pulling wagons, Narita, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. Asahi led the way with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima following behind naturally. 

 

When they climbed the giant pile of waste, they noises picked up, and the rattled of the wagons and crunched under people feet, made Hinata's head buzz. He leaned the side of his head into Daichi's chest more, and scrunched up his shoulders to they'd cover his ears.

 

"You alright Hinata? You looked uncomfortable." Daichi commented on Hinata's actions. 

 

"The noise is making my head hurt." He replied. 

 

"Ah, sorry. It's a about a two hour walk back, and carrying the wagons would be kind of difficult." 

 

"It's okay, Daichi-San. It's my fault anyway. I'll just try to ignore it." 

 

"It's not your fault Hinata. No one knows what happened. But it wasn't all bad." Daichi smiled,  
"We found some wagons, Narita and Tanaka found medical supplies, and we found more food in that home. It was just a short pit stop, so don't worry about it. We're just glad you're okay."

 

Hinata was thankful for his team and Daichi. He was thankful for everyone and everything helping him through this journey. But as thankful as he was, he wanted it to be over. It was actually quite painful to experience all of this. Especially just looking around. 

 

Looking around at all the destruction brought upon towns and house and families, all because of nature. As much as Hinata loved nature and knew that it was natural for there to be earthquakes, one this bad was really devastating. 

 

He was also upset to see how much it had effected his teammates. Emotionally, mentally and physically. Even though a moment ago they were all at peace with the world, there was no doubt about the expression and look in their eyes, about how much damage they were all taking to this. 

 

Mentally, they were dealing with this in obvious ways. Nishinoya getting worked up to tears, Tsukishima fighting with Noya, and everyone's reaction to each other and everything around the them. Hinata wondered how none of them had gone insane yet. 

 

Physically was the most obvious of them all. Everyone's weight was going down, as they all lost muscle mass and regular weight. Not to mention the insane about of injuries so many of them managed to get. Between people being sick, hurt arms or legs, getting nicks and scratches and bruises, was too much for their bodies to take.  
And living off of vending machine food wasn't helping them in anyway either. 

 

As "Dumb" of a person Hinata was claimed to be, it was still noticeable by anyone of everyone's conditions and what was going on around them. He had learned to keep an open mind ever since he had started volleyball. Speaking of volleyball, Hinata wondered when he'd play again, or if he'd play again. And if he did, would it still be with his teammates? Would they all move away and he'd have a new team? Would he even get into a team after this? What was he even gonna do before that? 

 

What about his family? As much as Hinata truly loved his family, it was too hard to think about them without getting upset. He missed them so much, and whenever he thought about them... he couldn't. He needed to keep those thoughts away. The dark thoughts about what could've happened to them, or what'll happen to him. 

 

He stopped his thought process so he wouldn't upset himself, and tried to get his mind off of it by looking around, but he realized something. While thinking, he had shut out the world. His hearing came back, and he didn't realize his eyes were closed. Was he sleeping? 

 

He turned and saw that they were still walking, but everything looked different. How long had they been walking?

 

"Ah, Hinata. We'll be back in about 20 minutes. We're almost there. I thought you were just being super quiet, but it looked like you were asleep." Daichi said. 

 

Hinata looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows in confussion. 

 

"I was asleep? I don't remember falling asleep." He said. 

 

"It's okay. You probably just needed it." Daichi smiled at him. 

 

"Oh, is Hinata awake?" Tanaka asked.

 

"Yes, he's awake."

 

"That was a long nap there." Tanaka said in a happy tone, even after pulling wagon over heaps of garbage for nearly two hours.  
"Do you feel any better?"

 

"No, not really. I just wish I had a bed to lay down In or something. My body hurts a lot."  
Hinata said. 

 

"Well when we get there, we'll lay down some blankets in a wagon for you." Ennoshita said. 

 

"Thanks Ennoshita-San." Hinata smiled weakly, and relaxed against Daichi's chest until they arrived at their destination. 

 

 

Upon finally arriving, when they walked down the stairs, they saw three of their teammates sitting close to each other, Sugawara sitting with Kinoshita and Noya sleeping and Kageyama no where to be seen. Sugawara was the first to acknowledge their presents, and his face lit up.

 

"You guys! You're back! Did you find Hinata?" He asked. 

 

Daichi then stepped out from behind the others who had entered first, to show Hinata in his arms. 

 

"Oh my gosh." He said, his eyes welling with tears from relief.  
"Is he alright?"

 

"He's fine. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi found him passed out in a orchard. He was covered in mud and soaked, but he's alright. They brought him to a house once it started raining, and that was where we found them. We also found three wagons from the orchard." Daichi told Suga.  
"How's everyone here? Where's Kageyama?" 

 

"He was getting anxious, so he went on a short walk. He should be back soon." Sugawara said.

 

"Good, we're gonna pack up and get ready to go.  
Are they okay?" Daichi asked, gesturing toward Noya and Kinoshita.  
"We have three wagons, so only three people can be pulled. Are either of them up to walking?" 

 

"No. Nishinoya is about as sick as Hinata, and Kinoshita has barely moved because of how much pain he's in." Sugawara informed, a shot Kinoshita and pitying look. 

 

"Okay. Hinata, Noya and Kinoshita will get the wagons, and they can carrying stuff with them in the wagons. Asahi, Tanaka, are you guys finished?" Daichi asked.

 

"Yes. We just finished laying down the blankets. They can get in now." Tanaka said.

 

Daichi then placed Hinata in a wagon, while Asahi got Noya and Tanaka and Narita helped Kinoshita into his. They then set their bags of supplies into the wagons, next to the sleeping boys. 

 

"Now all we're waiting for is Kageyama." Sugawara said, standing up and supporting himself against Daichi.  
"Should we go look for him?"

 

"Yeah. Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, go check around for Kageyama. Tell him we're getting ready to leave, and that we found Hinata." Daichi said, and they headed out. 

 

 

"Kageyama!! Kageyama we're leaving!! We found Hinata! Let's go!" 

 

"Kageyama!! Hurry up! Let's go!"

 

"Come on King. We're gonna leave you here if you don't hurry up." Tsukishima said, wandering around looking for Kageyama.  
"King! Let's go!"

 

While looking around, he found Kageyama, sitting leaned against a broken building, staring down at his hands. 

 

"What're you doing King? We need to get going." Tsukishima said unamused. 

 

Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima, a horrific look on his face. 

 

"I-I can't.. feel my hands." He said, looking down at his hands, that were shaking and looked worse than before. 

 

Tsukshima cringed, grabbed Kageyamas arm, hauling him to his feet.  
"Come on, we need to go. We found Hinata and everyone's waiting for you. We'll get something for your hands when he get there." 

 

"Y-you... you found Hinata? Is he alright?" Kageyama asked. 

 

Tsukishima smirked.  
"Yeah, he's fine. We found him. He might not remember you though." 

 

"W-what?!"

 

"Jeez king, you must not know what a joke is. He's fine. He's resting now." 

 

"Good. But... he does remember me... right?"

 

"Such a simpleton."

 

"Oh thank goodness." Asahi said when he saw the two.  
"We're heading out in a minute." 

 

"Kageyama needs something for his hands. They're worse than before." Tsukishima said, leading Kageyama down the stairs. Asahi and Tanaka went to get Kageyama something for his hands, and he walked over to where Hinata was.

 

He looked into the wagon and saw Hinata wrapped tightly in a blanket and asleep. His skin was pale, and he had a scratch on his face, but he seemed content where he was.

 

"He's okay." 

 

Kageyama turned to see Yamaguchi standing next to him.  
"He was passed out while when he got to an orchard. He remembers what had happened before, but he doesn't know how or why he was passed out or why he wanted to go running." 

 

"Oh." Was all he said. 

 

"Kageyama, here." Asahi said, handing Kageyama some pain medicine for his hands.  
"Take this. We're heading out as soon as you're done." 

 

"Okay. I-I can pull Hinatas wagon."  
Kageyama said.

 

"Oh no you don't. Asahi literally just gave you pain meds for your hands." Daichi said.  
"Anyway, let's go. We need to get going. We've been delayed long enough. Let's head out everyone!!" 

 

And soon enough, they were on back on the road, and on their way to Tokyo.  
Kinoshita, Hinata, and Noya were all in wagons, being pulled by Asahi, Narita and Ennoshita. Daichi was helping Sugawara walk, while Tanaka and Yamaguchi kept on eye on Kageyama while on the trip, and Tsukishima observed everyone. 

 

And they all hoped, that soon enough, they'd find what they were looking for. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

With a few hours of walking and light chatter, they finally made it to the next train station. They all made small, excited comments, and slowly quickened their pace, ready for some fresh air and sunlight. They all got lucky, and came across a train station that wasn't destroyed. Everything was only abandoned and in perfect shape. 

 

They all helped eachother up the stairs with the wagons, and took some time to relax. It was about 4pm, and the way the sun shone, made a nice sunny spot under the train station cover. Hinata and Noya were still asleep, so the others kept quiet, and eventually, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Narita all set out to search around the abandoned town. Yamaguchi said he'd stay to watch the others in case they needed him. 

 

Sugawara was sitting next to the wagon that held Kinoshita, and lightly pet his hair, for the boy was still in a lot of pain. Hinata and Noya were sleeping soundly in the wagons they had, and the others placed them in the sun, so they would get some natural warmth. Kageyama sat off to the side, staring down at his hands, like he was disappointed in himself for something. Yamaguchi checked around slightly for anything they would need, before finally sitting next to Kageyama. 

 

"Are you okay?" He decided to asked bluntly, knowing there was no point in trying to make small talk to get an answer from him. 

 

"No." He answered quietly.  
"My hands... I can't..."  
Kageyamas hands had gotten worse in just the past few hours. He was having a hard time moving them, and they were shaking worse than before. 

 

Yamaguchi hesitated, and looked around for something to help him, but found nothing. 

 

"What's wrong Yamaguchi?" Sugawara asked, now kneeling next to the wagon Hinata was in, checking on the boy who'd been asleep since they left. 

 

"Kageyamas hands are getting worse. What should I do?" 

 

"Hold on. Just try not to move them too much. We'll try wrapping them again so don't worry. They aren't going to be long either. They're just going on a quick search." Sugawara said.  
"The next train station we stop at, we'll call it a night. How are you feeling right now Kageyama?" 

 

"My hands really hurt, and they feel like if I touch them, they'll bleed."  
He said, and that's exactly how they looked. They were badly infected and it was getting to a point where they were in really bad shape. 

 

"Okay. We'll just wait for the others to come back and get you something for them. Are they affecting any other part of your body?" Sugawara asked. 

 

"My arms are feeling stiff, and I've gotten nauseous a few times." 

 

"Okay. Just don't move them much. We might put your arms or at least one arm in a sling, like Kinoshita."

 

"Okay." Was all Kageyama said, then looked down. 

 

Yamaguchi and Sugawara gave each other worried looks, then was cut off by multiple footsteps coming from the stairs. 

 

"We're back. We just got a few essentials and came back so we can get a move on. Is everything okay?" Daichi said, freezing when he saw Kageyama, staring down at his hands in a deadpan manner.

 

"Kageyamas hands are bothering him. What should we do?" Yamaguchi asked. 

 

"Um... I don't know." Daichi said honestly. "I don't know what'll help at this point."  
He got down to look at his hands, carefully holding them in his own, and studying the state they were in. 

 

"We just need to get professional help." Daichi said, and picked up his pace with everything he was doing.  
"Come on, let's go. We need to move." And with that, they all got up and once again, they were off. 

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"We'll stop here for the night. The destruction is at a minimal since we're still far away from the highest magnitude points, so it should be safe. Me and Asahi are going to go see if there is any place safe enough for us to stay, instead of sleeping on the ground. Just stay here for a couple minutes." Daichi told everyone, and went out to look around. A couple minutes later, he came back, saying there was a hotel almost no damage, besides what was left behind of everyone evacuating. 

 

They all found keys to rooms and split off. They all made sure to stay within the pairs of injured and physically capable. Daichi had a room with Sugawara and Hinata, while Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita shared a room, Noya, Tanaka, and Asahi shared a room, and Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama. They all had assigned people to take turns sleep and watching through out the night, to keep an eye on each other. 

 

They kept curtains opened so they had some light from the moon, and stole blankets and sheet from other rooms, since there was no heating, but they could all agree that having a bed to sleep on, seemed like the best thing they could've come across. Once settled and organized, those who didn't have to be up yet, fell alseep almost instantly. The others all gather out in hallway in front of their rooms, and talked about what they'd do tomorrow.

 

Daichi, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka, all brought chairs into the hallway, and talked over some food and drinks. 

 

"Even though the power's out and we have no way to shower or cook food, this is a pretty great hotel experience." Yamaguchi said. 

 

"I know. They have some nice vending machine food here, and the kitchen was loaded. Also for once, we're not sleeping on a cold ground." Tanaka said. 

 

"Yeah, it's nice. It'd be nicer if we were here for a reason other than survival." Ennoshita said.

 

"Yeah, but it's not bad. Kageyama and Kinoshita are in pretty bad shape, Noya too, but I think we'll be okay. We're almost in Saitama too, right on the border, so maybe we'll get lucky and find people by tomorrow." Daichi said. 

 

"Oh yeah, Daichi, how's Hinata and Sugawara?" Tanaka asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

"Hinata hasn't woken up but for a few minutes, once or twice, and Sugawaras leg is bother him. I think they'll manage though. They're tough, I'm not too worried about them, well... trying not to be. Worrying's not going to help them." Daichi said. 

 

"I wish I was like you Daichi-San." Yamaguchi said.  
"I've been worried since day one." 

 

They all gave Yamaguchi sad looks, knowing how he felt, but not knowing what to say. 

 

"Well... just believe everything will be okay." Daichi said, and left it at that. Yamaguchi then let a smile spread across his face, as he acknowledged Daichi's words. They were simple, and something he had before, similar to his speech he gave at volleyball games. But those words, gave Yamaguchi hope, and lets them comfort him.

 

The rest of the team chatted and did whatever they could to stay awake as long as possible, until some turned in for the night, and switched with their roommates. 

 

 

A little later into the night, Hinata had woken up. At first he was frightened, waking up in a dark room, but then saw that he was... in a bed? Where was he? 

 

"Daichi-San? Sugawara-San?" He called, and saw someone stir in the bed next to him, and a moment later, Sugawara limped into the room with Asahi following behind. 

 

"Hey there, Hinata. How're you feeling?" Sugawara asked. 

 

"Still sick. Where are we?" Hinata asked. 

 

"We stopped at a train station and there was a hotel nearby, so we stopped here instead of sleeping on the ground." 

 

"Oh. Okay. Are we almost there?" 

 

"Soon. If we're lucky, we'll be there by tomrrow. Is there anything you need?" 

 

Hinata thought it over, wondering if there was anything he needed, and there was one thing he wanted.  
"Sugawara-San?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you... can you lay... with me?"

 

Sugawara smiled, and so did Asahi before leaving the room. Sugawara then pulled up the covers and laid with Hinata, pulling the younger boy into his arms. 

 

"Thank you Sugawara-San." Hinata smiled, and snuggled into Sugas embrace. 

 

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep alright."

 

"Okay. Goodnight Sugawara."

 

"Goodnight Hinata." 

 

And even though the two slept peacefully, they were completely unaware of the events that were going on throughout the night.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on titan season 3 today!!!!!!!!!

October 9th

 

"Still no sighting of the twelve missing volleyball players, but more reports of injured and deceased citizens. With a count of 50,000-plus, injured, minor and major, and 2,000-plus, dead. After searching all areas around where the earthquake hit, the results are devastating. On a good note, shelters are getting less and less populated, as folks are moving their homes to the city, both temporarily and permanently. More information to come"

 

 

When Hinata woke up again, there was a strong breeze that flowed through his hair and on his face. His hearing came back to him, and he opened his eyes. He was in the wagon again, but he was proped up on something, and everything around him was moving really fast. 

 

"Hinata? Are you awake?" Someone asked him, and they sounded really close. He looked around for the voice, then felt whatever he was laying on move. 

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's okay Hinata. It's just me." Sugawara said.  
"Something happened with Kageyama last night with his hands and he's in a lot of tense pain. We're now trying to get to Tokyo at a faster pace, and anyone who isn't capable of walking is being pulled in the wagons, well, except Noya. Yamaguchi is carrying him."

 

Hinata nodded, dazed, and looked around at what was happening. They weren't underground in the tunnels, and were running on abandon freeway toward Tokyo. He, Sugawara, Kinoshita, and Kageyama were in wagons, while Daichi, Asahi and Tanka pulled them. Yamaguchi was carrying Nishinoya while Narita, Ennoshita and Tsukishima ran beside them at a quick pace. 

 

"What happened?" Hinata asked, curious and worried of Kageyamas condition and how severe it really was. 

 

"His hands were super sensitive and his arms kept locking up on him whenever he tried to move them. The infection is getting worse and it's making him nauseous and lightheaded. Daichi was worried so... this happened. It happened around eleven am this morning." Sugawara explained. 

 

Hinata didn't really understand all of what he was told, but got the idea.  
"What time is it now?" He asked. 

 

"It's around noon. We were going to leave earlier, but those who were up durning the night, fell alseep. So we got a late start. When they were about to wake up the others and tell them we were leaving, is when they found Kageyama. He was withering in pain and his body was covered in sweat. We think he caught a fever from his infection." 

 

Hinata was terrified of the information he was just given. His heart rate picked up and he felt his palms become sweaty. Sugawara noticed and wrapped his arms around Hinata from where he sat behind him.  
"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. But it's okay. We're only about three hours away. He'll be okay." He said, and tightly held onto Hinata.  
"How're you feeling by the way?" 

 

"The same as before, but now I have a strange feeling in my stomach." He whined a little, and sat against Sugawaras chest, feeling like tears could fall from his face at any moment, but he didn't know why. 

 

"It's okay. You're just worried, we all are, but you need to eat and drink something okay. The bag by your feet should have something in it." 

 

"No thanks... I don't think my stomach can handle that..."

 

"I know, but you need to eat Hinata. You've lost a lot of weight and muscle, and it'll help you get better, even if it's just a little of something."  
Suga wrapped one hand around Hinatas waist, and leaned forward to grab the bag with his other hand. He set it in Hinatas lap and went through it over the boys shoulder, trying to find something for the him to eat that wouldn't upset his stomach too much. 

 

"Here. Eat this." He said, and opened it for Hinata before handing it to him. "Just a little, okay." Sugawara coaxed the younger boy. Hinata complied and took the bag, slowly munching on small peices and rinsing it down with a beverage after. It wasn't a lot, but he had some food in his system, and that's all that mattered, especially since Hinata had dropped nearly ten pounds in only a few days. He went from 114 to maybe around 107 as a guess, almost instantly. He was in desperate need of food and nutrition. 

 

"You feeling alright? Is it upsetting your stomach?" Suga asked. 

 

"No... not really, but... I think it'll help." Hinata smiled softly. He was grateful for Sugawaras thoughtfulness and caring manor toward him. 

 

"Is anyone else hungry?" Daichi asked interrupting Hinatas thoughts. "We're going to try to not make any unneeded stops, so if you're hungry, just eat while walking." Daichi also asked Kinoshita and Kageyama if they wanted any food. Kinoshita ended up eating a small bit of food, while Kageyama visibly turned paler at the mention of it.

 

"You alright, Kageyama?" Narita asked, opening a water bottle for Kinoshita before handing it to him.  
Kageyama shook his head slowly, then quickly covered his mouth. Daichi noticed and immediately stopped the wagon. Kageyama then leaned over and emptied his stomach of its contents- well, whatever was left. He hurled over the side of the wagon for a few minutes, before settling back against the pillow set inside the wagon for him to lay on.

 

He placed his hand on his head, and scrunched his eyes. He was sweating and his lip quivered as a forced reaction for what just happened. He had tears running down his face, but not intentionally, also just a reaction. 

 

"Are you okay Kageyama?" Hinata asked timidly. Kageyama didn't respond, nor did the others to Hinatas question, but the way Sugawara shifted Hinata in his lap, was enough for Hinata to become silent. 

 

Daichi kneeled next to Kageyama and placed his hand on his forehead and felt his cheeks. They were warm and red, and Kageyamas breath was rapid as his chest rose and fell quickly.  
He had tremors running through his body and his hands got more painful the longer they shook. 

 

"Are you alright, Kageyama?" Daichi asked, knowing that what he asked was a pointless question, as Kageyama was anything but okay, but didn't know what else to honestly ask.  
Kageyama shook his head slowly in response. 

 

"Can you tell me how I can help you?" He asked. Kageyama didn't answer, for not only could he not answer, he didn't know himself what he needed. Tanaka came over with some water and a towel they grabbed from the hotel, and dowsed it in water. He rung it out out and handed it to Daichi so he could cover his forehead. 

 

"This should help. Are you okay for now?" He asked. Kageyama groaned a little and sighed when the washcloth was placed on his overheated forehead.  
"We're gonna get back on the road. Are you okay if we move?" 

 

Kageyama slowly nodded his head as response, ready to get somewhere to get him help. He heard Daichi get up and grab the wagon handle, before hearing the crunching of rocks beneath the wagons wheels, and the movement of the wagon, as they headed out. His nausea was coming back to him as they started moving, and he groaned again, before he felt someone place something next to him. 

 

"In case you feel sick again." Ennoshita said, as Kageyama peeked his eyes open to see who was talking. He wanted to thank Ennoshita, but he didn't want to throw up again if he started talking, so he mentally thanked him. 

 

He decided to let himself fall back asleep, hoping it'd make his sick feeling go away, even for a little bit. Kageyama shifted into a more comfortable position, so he could sleep, and was almost instantly out. 

 

 

"Sugawara-San...?" Hinata asked timidly, his voice barely above a whisper, "Is Kageyama gonna be okay? He looks really sick." 

 

Sugawara smiled at him sadly, and embraced him tightly, rubbing Hinatas shoulder that was covered by his small blanket.  
"I think he's gonna be just fine. I mean, he has all of us, doesn't he? And you've been sick- and Nishinoya, and you guys have been okay, haven't you?" 

 

"I... I guess. But Kageyama looks really, really sick. Do you really think he'll be okay Sugawara? I mean, do you truly think he'll be okay." 

 

Being completely honest, Sugawara didn't expect Hinata to ask something like that. He knew Hinata was simple minded and had a childish demeanor, so for him to say and asked something of that much complexity, must've meant that he really knew what he was talking about, or was really worried. Though giving the situation, it was most likely worry.

 

"Yes, Hinata. I truly think Kageyama will be okay. You know him better than anyone, right? You're his teammate, his partner, his friend. Like, why when you first met him, did you want to beat him so badly?" 

 

"... so I could get stronger?" 

 

"Exactly. And that makes him strong too. That's why I think Kageyama will be just fine." Sugawara smiled. 

 

"Because he's strong..." Hinata said quietly to himself, and that phrase began repeated itself in his head, and before he knew it, he fell asleep with what Sugawara said, replaying in his mind. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

It'd been two hours, only one more to go, but the city's destructive state was becoming way worse the farther they went and it was becoming very cloudy. Daichi had considered going back into a train tunnel, or switching routes away from the crack, which they ended up coming across again, in a ten times worse state than before, but the route they were on now was the fastest, and that was what he was worried about. Time. 

 

He had five of his teammates in need of intense medical treatment, and the rest, minor medical treatment. Everyone's symptoms were worsening, and that worried Daichi. It also wasn't just the severally injured or sick members either. He noticed Yamaguchi coughing heavily, and Tanaka and Asahis muscles were worn, and he could feel it in his arms as well. But they only had one hour left till Tokyo, but the farther they got, the more worried Daichi became.

 

What if there really wasn't anything in Tokyo? What if it was just as destroyed as the rest of everything they've travel through? What if Daichi had just made the worse decision to go to Tokyo? Or if following that route was a terrible idea? What if he put his teammates in danger of no necessary reason? 

 

"Daichi-San, do you think it's going to storm again?" Ennoshita asked.  
"The clouds are getting dark." 

 

Daichi was pulled out of his thoughts when Ennoshita spoke. He acknowledged what he said, and looked up at the sky. It was looking darker and ominous, and there was a cooler breeze coming from them.  
"It looks like it might. Should we stop?" Daichi asked, hoping he didn't have to make the decision again. 

 

"I think it's best if we do." Tsukishima said. "There looks to be no shelter up ahead and we don't want to get caught in the storm." 

 

"Yes but what if we can get to Tokyo before then? If we stop we won't know if there even is a storm, and what if we try waiting till there is one? It could be hours before it actually happens and we could waste time." Asahi said, not against Tsukishima's idea, but worried that the longer they waited, the worse his friends conditions would get. 

 

"What do you think we should do, Daichi?" Tanaka asked. 

 

Daichi just stared down, watching the broken ground beneath his feet, not knowing what the right decision was anymore. He didn't even know if any of his decisions were right anymore. 

 

"I-I think we should stop." Ennoshita spoke up. 

 

Daichi stopped and turned around to look at Ennoshita, a surprise expression on his face. 

 

"I think waiting it out would be better than possibly getting caught in it." 

 

"Okay." Asahi said. "Let's go. There's a building over there were can take cover in." Then they all headed toward the semi-destroyed building, with only a few cracks and missing chunks of it. 

 

Daichi was still standing in the middle of their path, his facial expression not changing. Ennoshita walked over and patted Daichi's shoulder comfortingly.  
"I know it's hard trying to make decisions like this. I'll try and help best I can." He said. 

 

Daichi looked and him and returned with a small smile.  
"Thanks... Ennoshita. I've just been doubting my choices and decisions. Especially since it's taken this long to get to Tokyo, or if Tokyo's even standing still." 

 

"Don't worry Daichi-San, I'm sure this was the best choice for everybody. It might've been a little rough, and they've gone through a lot, but trying to figure the best way to get to safety is hard. I think you did well." He smiled to Daichi, and took the handle of the wagon that Kageyama was in.  
"Come on, let's get inside." 

 

When Ennoshita opened the door, the others had all settled down on some booths, for the building they occupied was a small, probably locally owned, restaurant.  
Some were just sitting or slouching, while a few leaned against some tables, closing their eyes and resting on their arms. 

 

"How long do you think we'll be?" Sugawara asked, adjusting Hinata in his lap to a more comfortably position. 

 

"Depends on when this storm ends." Ennoshita said.  
"I think taking shelter was also a good choice, the wind is picking up and the clouds are getting darker." 

 

They didn't have to look outside to hear the wind blowing things around outside, but they did look to see if they clouds were any darker.  
They all agreed that getting to shelter was the right call, since none of them wanted to get caught in a storm with possibly no shelter up ahead. Though, they were only an hour away from Tokyo. They were all getting exciting for getting so close, while there was one who had their doubts. Daichi.

 

He'd only chosen to go to Tokyo, because he thought that maybe even getting close to Tokyo, they'd find some sort of functioning town, but now, only an hour away, and everything was still just as destroyed. He was doubting himself, and wished he'd chosen a different route. Maybe north, or west. Somewhere besides there. Daichi still had no clue where everyone was, or why they hadn't come across at least one person, alive or... he tried keeping away from those thoughts, for he was worried about his own family and thinking about that bothered him, just like it did the others.

 

He also thought about how difficult it was so keep everyone safe and healthy in this situation. He couldn't believe that he'd let five of his teammates become the state they were in. Hinata very sick, with having normal common cold symptoms, but also temporally losing his memory. Sugawara with his hurt leg, Kinoshita with his broken arm, Kageyama with his infected hands, that were causing him to become nauseous and sick.  
And Nishinoya, as much as if didn't seem like it, he probably had it the worst. With his hurt and swollen ankle, the multiple cuts, scratches, and bruises that covered his body, and being sick, Daichi didn't know how anyone could get through that the way Nishinoya was. 

 

He knew his teammates were strong, but he wished he could help them through it by being stronger himself. 

 

"Daichi." 

 

He didn't even realize he was still standing in the doorway, when Sugawara called out his name and pulled him out of his thoughts, someone doing that to him again. 

 

"Do you need something, Suga?" He asked, walking over the the wagon he was sitting in with Hinata. 

 

"You looked distraught. Something wrong?" It was an obvious question, but it had to be asked. 

 

"I'm trying to be." He sighed.  
"I just feel like you guys wouldn't be in the conditions you're in now if I could be more useful." 

 

Sugawara had a smirking look on his face, as he was amused by what Daichi had just said.  
"Oh really? So you weren't the one who decided what would be best for the team after the earthquake? Or the one who decided to look around house and building for supplies to survive while we are out here? Or even the guy who told us to travel in the train tunnels cause it'd be faster, which it was?" He accused. 

 

"What'd you mean?" Daichi asked, confused to see what Sugawara was trying to point out. 

 

"I don't know if being out here to long is getting to you or what, but you really have no idea what I'm talking about?" 

 

"I don't understand why you think I'm doing a good job at this. Having this leader role for surviving a wasteland is different than a volleyball team. I mean, we're almost to Tokyo! What if there really is nothing there?! What if everyone fled the complete opposite direction of here?! We'd be stuck out here!! Five of you are in serious need of medical attention, and I can't get that for you!! How am I being useful if I can't even keep you guys safe for a few days!" 

 

Daichi was lightly panting by the time his rant was over, and that's all that could be heard in the now silent room, even Hinata had woken up from Daichi's outburst and was quiet. 

 

Everyone was staring at him, all with shocked looks on their faces, before Sugawara looked down- and chuckled. The others started to do the same as well. 

 

"Oh Daichi," he laughed, "I have no idea what's in the air, but it's really gone to your head hasn't it?"

 

Daichi was confused. Why was everyone reacting as if he just said something really stupid. 

 

"Daichi you've done just fine keeping us all safe. It's hard having to be in charge of something like this, but you're managing to do it just fine. Don't doubt yourself." Sugawara told him. 

 

"Yeah." Asahi said, and draped his arm over Daichi's shoulders.  
"Besides, we've made it this far, and we're only an hour away. We just have to be patient and wait out this storm now, and we'll be there." 

 

"It's a good thing we stopped too." Ennoshita said from across the room. "It looks like it's about to start raining."

 

"See. So just sit down and don't think about what's going on. Just relax." Asahi said, pushing Daichi over to a booth and made him sit down. 

 

"Yeah. Me and Tanaka will watch the storm and let you know when it's over. Just rest Daichi." Ennoshita said. 

 

"But you guys..." 

 

"Don't worry Daichi. We know you're stressed, so just let us take care of things." Asahi said. 

 

Though he was grateful for the help and the thoughtfulness of his teammates, but he felt like all the responsibility was now on the others because of his breakdown.

 

"Just rest Daichi. You could use it." Sugawara said.  
"There's enough of us to take care of things for now. You'll feel better after some sleep." 

 

Daichi decided there was no use in arguing, especially with Suga, so he did. He was handed a blanket and laid down on a booth, and fell asleep, knowing his teammates really did have everything under control. 

 

 

Tanaka and Ennoshita were sitting at a table by the window, watching for any change of the weathers condition. They chatted quietly and ate some food they found in the kitchen, but mostly stayed silent and watched the clouds. A couple time, Tanaka caught Ennoshita scratching his arm through his shirt sleeve, but always stopped whenever he caught Tanaka looking at him. 

 

He'd been doing this for a few days, and Tanaka had noticed every time, but just blew it off as Ennoshita needing to wash his skin or the shirt he was wearing was irritating. 

 

"You alright, Ennoshita?" Tanaka decided to finally ask, making sure he sounded causal. 

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Just a little itch. Nothing's wrong." Ennoshita said, his words on edge of panic. 

 

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing. You've been scratching your arm for a few days now. Is everything really okay?" Tanaka pried. 

 

Ennoshita sighed.  
"Fine. But don't tell Daichi. He doesn't need to be stressed anymore than he already is."  
Tanaka nodded in response, before Ennoshita rolled up his sleeve to reveal a huge rash. There were little dots and his arm was dark red in one large spot, and bright red around it. 

 

"How long have you had this?" Tanaka feeling worried and slightly disgusted. 

 

"I don't remember the exact day, but it really hasn't been that bad. It just gets irritable sometimes." He said, rolling his sleeve back over his arm. 

 

"But Ennoshita, it could get worse if you don't treat it." 

 

"Treat it? With what?" 

 

Tanaka stopped for minute to think.  
"Narita!" He called, and Narita came over after standing up from where he was kneeling next to Kinoshita. 

 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

 

"Tanaka don't." Ennoshita said, not wanting the others to know about his arm.

 

"Ennoshita, you said don't tell Daichi. Narita is not Daichi. Besides, we were the ones who raided that clinic. Anyway, Narita. Ennoshita has a rash on his arm from something. Do you think we have something for it." He said, rolling Ennoshitas sleeve back up. 

 

"Oh my gosh, Ennoshita! How long have you had that?" Narita exclaimed.

 

"A few days. But don't tell Daichi! He doesn't need to worry about me." Ennoshita answered. 

 

"Okay, but it could get worse. Let me go asked Asahi if we have anything you can take." Narita said, walking over to Asahi to ask, causing Ennoshita to groan. 

 

A minute later, Asahi and Narita came over with a little bottle in Asahis hand.  
"How bad is it?" Asahi asked. 

 

"It's really red. He's had it for a while but didn't say anything." Tanka said. 

 

"Well here. I don't know if it'll help, but it won't hurt." Asahi said, handing Ennoshita the bottle. 

 

"Thanks Asahi-San." Ennoshita said, taking the bottle from him. He opened it and put some on his hand before rubbing it onto his arm. It was just simple itch cream, but it was better than nothing. 

 

"Is there anything else wrong?" Asahi asked. 

 

"No. Tanaka was just being nosey and found out about my arm. I really is fine though." Ennoshita said. 

 

"Yeah right! It was so gross looking!" Tanaka said, earning a glare from Ennoshita. 

 

"Well I'm gonna go back over to Nishinoya. He doesn't like to be alone when he's sick." Asahi said. 

 

"I know, he's super needy a whiney! He was sick at my place once and he wouldn't stop asking for things." Tanaka said. 

 

"Haha." Ennoshita said. 

 

"Well he's not doing well right now. I don't blame him for being that way. Anywho, does the storm seem to be slowing or stopping?" 

 

"No. It'll be a couple hours at least, but it could go on longer. Do we have a plan?" Ennoshita asked.

 

"No. But we are doing to be here for a while regardless. Daichi, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kageyama are asleep. If any of you want to rest, just let me know." Asahi said.

 

"Okay. Well, go check on Nishinoya, I think he wants you." Ennoshita said, looking over at Nishinoya. 

 

"Okay. Thanks for keeping watch guys. And let me know how the cream helps." Asahi said to Ennoshita.

 

"Okay, I will, thanks." 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

It'd been a few hours and the storm still hadn't let up. There were strong winds and heavy rain at first, and later there were flashes of lightly and loud thunder. Most of them slept through it, which Included, Asahi, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Narita, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Kinoshita.  
Hinata though- as soon as there was a boom of thunder, he was awake. He'd been able to sleep through the noises while traveling, and he wasn't particularly scared of storms, but the boom of thunder awoke him. 

 

When he did wake up, only Daichi, Sugawara and Ennoshita were up, and there were all quietly talking with each other. He rubbed his eyes and snuggled into Sugawaras chest. 

 

"Hey, Hinata. How're you feeling?" Suga asked. 

 

"The same. Still sick." He answered, getting used to the feeling of waking up tired.  
"What time is it?" 

 

"Around 5. The storm hasn't let up and it'll probably be dangerous to go out. We're gonna stay here for the night, and if it's still raining in the morning, we're gonna look for another train tunnel to travel in." Daichi explained. 

 

"Is everyone else okay?" He asked, mostly concerned for Kageyama. 

 

"Nishinoya has been sleeping just as much as you have, Yamaguchi is still coughing a lot, Kinoshita hasn't really complained too much, I think there is something wrong with Ennoshita, because he keeps messing with his arm in his," he said, earning a glare from the second year, "and Kageyama..."  
Daichi paused and looked toward the resting boy, and caused Hinata to panic. 

 

Daichi then started laughing lightly before getting scolded by Suga.  
"Sorry, sorry. He's fine. Once he rested and got something to eat, and some medicine for his hands, he's been fine. Sleeping a lot, but fine."

 

Hinata let out an audible sigh of relief, glad that his friend was okay.  
"So, what now? Are we just going to wait until morning?" He asked. 

 

"That's the plan. We're all just going to rest and relax and trying figuring other plans if we can't find a train station or our path is too destroyed to through." Ennoshita said.  
"So just relax. Is there anything we can get you?"

 

"No, I'm fine." He said. 

 

"Okay, well let us know if you do." Daichi said. 

 

As the rest of the night went on, they all drifted in and out of sleep, ate food and drinks and talked about what they'd do tomorrow, all while hoping everything turned out okay.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11pm when I finished writing this chapter and I have be up at 6 tomorrow...

October 10th

 

 

"The aftermath of the earthquake has gotten worse on the border of Saitama and Chibi, for a giant crater has formed into a sinkhole. Please be advised to stay as far away from this area as possible."

 

 

"Hinata, help us!!" 

 

"Shouyou!"

 

"I can't hold on any longer!!" 

 

"We're all gonna fall!!"

 

"Hinata help!!!"

 

"Ahhhh!!!"   
Hinata screamed, waking himself up from a terrible nightmare. He was panting, shaking, and crying when we awoke, and was panicked from the horrible incident that took place in his dream. 

 

"Are you okay, Hinata?!"  
Someone asked worriedly. Hinata found the source of the voice that was coming from Tanaka. It was still dark out, but he could tell who it was, and they seemed to be the only two awake also. 

 

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling next to Hinata and rubbing his back in a calming manner. 

 

"I... I just had a bad dream." He said, wiping his tears off his face with his shirt sleeve, shivering a little. 

 

"Oh... do you wanna talk about it?" Tanaka asked, not sure how to handle the situation with his Kouhi.

 

"Um..." he thought, thinking over what had just happened in his nightmare, but became scared when it came back to his mind.   
"N-no... no I'm fine..." he said, not wanting to dicuss what had just happened in his mind. 

 

"Okay." Tanaka said, ruffling Hinatas hair in comfort for the younger boy. "Let me know if you want to talk about it, okay?" 

 

Hinata leaned into Tanakas touch and rested against his hand, but no matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't get the nightmare out of his head, and tears ran down his face. He started quivering and sniffling, rubbing his face with his hands. 

 

"Hey, hey, Hinata. It's okay, you're okay. Just calm down alright?" Tanaka said, trying to sooth the distressed boy. Hinata tried calming himself down using Tanakas words, but couldn't help the thoughts and feelings that came to him.   
He then felt a large pair of arms indulge him, and rub his back gently. 

 

"It's okay, Hinata. It okay." Tanaka said, softly repeating a few short words to the first year, as he trembled. Hinata wrapped his arms around Tanakas torso and cried.   
He took a minute to relax in Tanakas embrace before speaking. 

 

"You know... I can't even remember the last time I had a nightmare... but I remember this." He said, letting himself become happy at his thoughts. 

 

"What'd you mean? Are you okay?" Tanaka asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remember when I got nightmares, and my mom would let me lay with her in bed." He smiled, "That was before Natsu was born. I was really little." 

 

"Natsu's your little sister, right?"   
Tanaka asked, keeping Hinata calm by talking to him.

 

"Yeah. I miss her..." he said, his mind flipping from memories of his mother to memories of his sister. 

 

"I miss my sister too..." 

 

Tanakas words surprised Hinata. None of his teammates had even mentioned anything about their families, and Tanaka talking about missing his sister was strange, especially since Hinata knew Tanaka as his tough Senpai. 

 

"I wonder what she's doing right now." He said. Hinata felt guilty about not thinking that his friends must also be thinking of their families. He surely wasn't the only one missing them.   
Hinata rubbed Tanakas back in comfort, just like he was doing for Hinata. 

 

"I'm sorry." Hinata said. 

 

"It's okay. Sometimes a break away from your family is nice." Tanaka chuckled.   
"But now I'm ready to see them again." 

 

Hinata agreed with what Tanaka had said, and was really ready to get back to his own family as well.   
"Me too. Me and Natsu are really close. I wonder if she misses me." 

 

"Of course she misses you, Hinata. She's your sister. I'm sure Saeko misses me too you know, because I'm obviously the best brother ever." He said light heartedly, causing Hinata to giggle.   
"I'm sure you're a great brother too." 

 

"I wish I could be a better brother right now..." he said sadly, knowing how often Natsu would spend the night in his room, either from getting scared or to just hang out. Now though, after everything that's happened, he wondered how scared she was. 

 

"I'm sure she's okay. But I bet she'll be super excited to see you." Tanaka said, sensing Hinatas sadness. 

 

"I'm excited to see her too." He smiled.

 

"What're you two talking about?"   
Daichi asked from where he was asleep on a booth near them. 

 

"Siblings." Tanaka answered, pulling away from his embrace with Hinata, but kept his hand on his head for comfort. 

 

"That sounds nice." Daichi said, stretched and yawning after sitting up.  
"What time's it?" 

 

Tanaka looked over at the little battery powered clock that was barely dangling from the wall.   
"7:15. We gonna head out soon?" 

 

"Yeah. I was gonna start packing up before waking the others who have to walk." Daichi said, standing up, not having to slip on shoes or new clothes since he just slept in his outfit. 

 

"I'll help you." Tanaka offered, pulling away from Hinata. He didn't lay back down though, as he sat in between Sugawaras legs and helped by setting the bags back into the part of the wagon by his and Sugas feet. 

 

While they got everything ready, Ennoshita and Tsukishima woke up from the noise and got ready to head out, after they got some food to eat from the kitchen. Once everything was almost all packed, because having to unload and reload all the blankets took a while, Daichi woke Narita, Yamaguchi and Asahi, informing them that they were about to head out. It was still drizzling, but they decided to instead of sending out a few members to search for a train station, they'd just all go together. 

 

They did find some small shops and apartments and found some rain gear, just in case. They set up blankets and raincoats over the wagons best they could, so it'd keep their sick teammates and supplies dry, while Asahi wrapped Nishinoya in a large blanket and rain coat while he carried him. 

 

"Hey Daichi." Sugawara said while he wrapped a blanket around Hinata after he'd gotten his raincoat on.   
"How're you feeling?" 

 

"Surprisingly, okay. I mean, my muscles still ache and I'm ready for a well deserved shower and rest, not to mention a proper meal, but otherwise, I'm in a pretty good mood." He replied. 

 

"I see that. You seem to have a certain spunk to you today." Sugawara smiled. 

 

"I have a good feeling about today, and I think I'm just excited to be almost to Tokyo." 

 

"Well it makes me feel good to see you in such a good mood, even with my worsening leg pain." 

 

Daichi's facial expression instantly changed from a happy one to a concerned on upon hearing Sugawaras words.   
"How bad is it? Do you need me to move Hinata?" He asked. 

 

"Am I hurting your leg, Sugawara-San?" Hinata asked, very worried that he'd hurt Sugas leg. 

 

"No, no, it's okay." Sugawara waved Hinata off and hugged him to his chest.   
"It's only sore. Once we get to Tokyo and I can properly take care of it, it'll be fine." He reassured his two worried teammates.

 

"Okay." Daichi said, sighing a little in relief to hear the Suga wasn't in excruciating pain.   
"Well, let's head out. I saw a sign that showed a train station just that way." Daichi pointed west.  
"It's back toward the crack, but it doesn't seem to be getting any better elsewhere. So let's go." He said, grabbing the handle of the wagon Suga and Hinata were in, and started to pull it toward the train station. 

 

"Hey, Sugawara?" Hinata said as Suga continued to tightly wrap a warm blanket around Hinatas body to make sure he wasn't exposed to the cold, damp air. 

 

"Yeah, Hinata?" 

 

"Do you... miss your family?"   
He asked hesitantly, afraid of hitting a sore spot for Sugawara, but was curious after what he'd heard Tanaka say earlier. 

 

"Huh? Yeah, of course. Why? Is everything okay?" Suga was now a little worried. 

 

"I'm fine, it's just... no one has said anything about their familes, whether the miss them or not, and I wasn't even thinking about it till earlier, when Tanaka-Senpai said he misses his sister." He explained. 

 

"Well, of course I miss my family. I miss my mom and dad, but... I know it must be hard, being away from your family, and if I started saying how much I missed mine, it'd make you guys miss yours more."

 

"You don't have any siblings?" Hinata asked, not really knowing a whole lot about his Senpai's family. It wasn't common for families in Japan to have more than one or two children, but he was didn't know about Sugawaras family.

 

"No, but, you're like a little brother to me." Sugawara said, hugging Hinata from where he sat behind him, causing Hinata to giggle.

 

"You haven't said anything about missing your family though." 

"Well, I have to still keep my upperclassman role you know." He smiled, whole heartedly. 

 

"Really? Isn't that hard? We've been out here for a week and you're still acting like a true Senpai." Hinata said, kind of amazed with Sugawara. 

 

"Well, I have to be, so does Daichi and Asahi, because we're older and have to take care of you guys. Though... I'm not doing as great of a job as they are." Sugawara admitted to himself. He knew just how he could be helping, but his injury left him incapable, and now he had to reply on his underclassmen to help with everything and that-

 

"Suga, you're not burdening us." Daichi said, firmly.   
"You got hurt. There's nothing that can change that. And still, just having you around and being supportive is helping out everyone and making things go a little smoother. Right Hinata?" 

 

"Yeah! You're still being a great Senpai, Sugawara-San! Even if you're injured." Hinata complimented, meaning every word he said. 

 

"See. And you've been helping a lot emotionally, and that's hard, I would know. So don't worry if you feel like you're helping, because you are, in a big way." Daichi said. 

 

Sugawara smiled sheepishly and blushed a little.   
"Thanks Daichi." He said, and the topic him and Hinata had been discussing had disappeared from their thoughts.

 

"Well, we're here. We're almost to Tokyo." Daichi said, as he looking into the small train station with his teammates behind him.   
"So... you guys ready?" 

 

"Yeah! They all said, in a quietish tone since Nishinoya and Kageyama were still asleep, having not woken up yet. They then all set down toward the train station, ready for the end of their adventure.

 

But it wasn't until they actually entered and started walking through the train tunnels, that they realized how dreadful is really was traveling in them and it made anyone's once good mood, fade. It was dark, and quiet, besides the sound of the wagons, and it always cold. They only had an hour left to walk, but once they started walking, they were ready to stop. It'd been a week since any of them had any real food or rest, besides those who were sick and resting ninety-percent of the time. 

 

As desperate as they were to get to civilization, they ended up eventually, dragging their steps and were groggy while walking. An hour didn't seem so bad, but when you're in the shape the Karasuno volleyball teams in, it's almost impossible. It didn't help having to carry and pull their injured teammates, as they used the last of their strength and energy to haul the wagons through the tunnels. 

 

The aura around everyone drasically changed within a couple minutes, and it made them all feel worried from the pit of their stomachs and feared speaking.   
They are walked, or sat, quietly as they continued their one hour walk, or longer, to Tokyo. 

 

Hinata felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden, and was having a hard time sitting still.   
He squirmed around in Sugawaras lap, trying to get into a more comfortable position, but nothing worked. 

 

"Are you alright, Hinata? Are you cold?" Sugawara asked. 

 

"A little, but... I just feel... weird. I was fine a little while ago, but now..."   
Hinata shuddered, which triggered a sneeze, but his symptoms were the least of his worries at the moment. 

 

"I know what you mean. Since we've come down here, it's felt... odd... I don't really know how to explain it, but I guess you understand." 

 

"I just don't have a good feeling about being down here." He said, just now noticing how everyone else's demeanor and aura had changed. Everyone was litterally dragging their feet while walking, and kind of had their heads down. It would've surprised Hinata at first, but he felt the same way, and he wasn't even the one walking. 

 

The journey continued with, Daichi, Narita and Tanaka pulling the wagons that consisted of, Kageyama, who'd woken up extremely nausus again, Kinoshita, who was quiet and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm, and Sugawara and Hinata who were trying to rest and relax, but were finding it to be difficult. 

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked together closely, Yamaguchi still coughing a lot and Tsukishima looked and acted like he'd just been in a fight. He was tired, feeling sick, and just wanted some rest. 

 

Asahi and Ennoshita were also walking beside each other, while Asahi held a sleeping Noya in his arms. They led the way through the tunnel, even tough it was in a straight line, but just incase there were any bumps or cracks in the road before they ran the wagons over them, while making small talk.

 

"It's Nishinoyas birthday today, isn't it? October 10th?" Asahi asked Ennoshita. 

 

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

 

"I'm just thinking how he probably has no clue about this and what'd he'd be like if he knew it was his birthday." He smiled at the thought of Noya's attitude and mood on his birthday. He always seemed to rowdy and could be full of himself, but the thought of him being all giddy and excited made Asahi happy. He wished Noya was like that right now, instead of asleep because he was sick with cuts, bruises and a swollen ankle. 

 

"He'd probably try to be happy, but wouldn't want us to feel like we need to try to make his birthday good, which we'd do anyway." Ennoshita said, and him and Asahi smiled at the thoughts of a happy Noya. 

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were just slowly strolling along, quietly and calmly, still trying to relax with the strange aura around.   
Yamaguchi would usually try making small talk with Tsukishima, but he wasn't up for that at the moment. He was just ready to go home. To his parents and warm bed and properly cooked food. Just casually being with Tsukishima and being able to talk without tension. 

 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi stopped walking and stared at the ground with a frightened look. 

 

"What? Why'd you stop?" Tsukishima asked. 

 

"The ground... it feels like it's... shaking." He said, intensely watching the floor beneath his feet. 

 

"Huh?" Tsukishima questioned, giving Yamaguchi a strange look.   
He then not only felt it, but he heard it. There was a loud rumbling sound coming from behind them, and he turned to see what it was. The ground starting shaking again, just how the earthquake started one week ago. From behind, him and Yamaguchi saw as the ground began to cave and above was crumbling down. 

 

"Daichi!!" Yamaguchi yelled, and saw as Daichi watched everything collapse behind them. 

 

"Run!" He yelled, and they all took off as fast as they could, hoping to get the the next train station before the got caught in the downfall of he tunnel. 

 

The sudden jolt and bumpiness of the road, woke Hinata up from his short nap, startled by what was going on. He sat up and saw all of his teammates running fast, as if they were being chased.  
It scared him, and he pressed himself close to Sugawara. 

 

"What's going on?" He asked, already knowing by the feeling he got, that they weren't running out of excitement for almost getting to Tokyo. 

 

"The tunnel is collapsing." Sugawara said while in a panic. He held onto Hinata tightly and Hinata returned it by gripping onto Sugawaras shirt. 

 

"What?! Is everyone okay?" 

 

"We're trying to make it to the next tunnel before it reaches us." He said, turning between looking at Hinata and the tunnel behind them. It was falling slowly, and they had a good distance, but with everyone running on close to no energy, they weren't going to be able to run very long. Those who were running were already panting loudly and were sweating, due to running and panic. 

 

"Don't slow down now!! Look!" Daichi pointed to a small beam of light shining into the tunnel.   
"We're almost there!" And they were, but it was still far for those who were nearly about to collapse. Their pace slowed and the shaking was catching up to them. Small peices of rock above them started to fall. A peice fell onto Hinatas head and he cried out in pain, for it only made his headache worse. 

 

Suga pulled Hinatas blanket over his head and held him close to him his chest as he scrunched himself into a little ball in Sugas embrace. 

 

"Are you alright?" He asked the shaking boy in his arms.

 

"I-I'm scared." 

 

Suga held him tighter when he said that and felt bad that Hinata was scared, even if he was himself. 

 

"We're almost there! Don't stop now!" Daichi yelled, as they neared the exit and it was a relieving feeling. They kept running and running, and they were almost out. 

 

"There it is! We're here! We're..." Daichi gasped and came to an immediate halt, the others bumping into him and each other, confused as to why everyone was stopping.

 

Hinata heard everyone stop and gasp and then there was a silence. He sat up, letting go of Sugawara and uncovering his head. He turned around to look foward and what he saw was terrifying. 

 

The ground stop crumbling behind them, just before the would fall into a giant pit of nothingness. It was a huge sinkhole and it was filled with destroyed buildings and houses and dirt. The whole land that was once there was in an enormous sinkhole, and the Karasuno Volleyball team was stuck in a tunnel around it, not able to go foward or back, since behind them stop crumbling moments before the reached the edge. 

 

The silence continued for a while, since everyone was in shock of what was happening, until they heard groaning and mumbling. They looked around for the sound, and saw Kageyama trying to sit up in the wagon. He was pushing up on the side with forearm and had his other hand lightly covering his eyes. 

 

"Why was the wagon moving so fast?" He asked in a very groggy voice. Daichi was brought back to the other reality of having to take care of his sick teammates and walked over to Kageyama.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. 

 

"No. I feel really sick." He said, squinting his eyes shut tightly in discomfort.

 

"Well... I don't really know what we're going to do..." he answered honestly, for he truly had no clue what they were going to do. 

 

They all stared at Daichi, worried, because no one knew what was going to happen now. They couldn't go back and they couldn't proceed without falling into a pit of discarded building parts.   
"What... what should we do?" Tanaka asked, breaking the silence between the others. 

 

"Well... I think..." Ennoshita said, trying to help out Daichi, but no one knew what to do. They were deserted on a little part of the train station that was miraculously the only part the wasn't in ruins but they had no way to get out. The fall was too far and there was too much stuff in the way to move it all, or the energy if they could.   
"Let's look around at where we are. Maybe we're close to something or someone and can call for help."   
He suggested, trying his best to help. 

 

"Okay." Daichi answered, not really paying attention to him and more to Kageyama. He noticed his hazy eyes and the way everything he did was in a loopy manor. His speech was slurred and he looked completely out of it, and his hands were still trembling. His skin was pale and his lips were chapped as he was breathing slowly through his mouth and his eyes wandered aimlessly. 

 

"Are you okay, Kageyama? You don't look good at all." Daichi said, gaining the attention of everyone except Noya, who was still asleep in Asahis arms. 

 

"I feel like I'm gonna..." he started, then placed his hand over his mouth again, just like before, and leaned over the side of the wagon like he was going to vomit, but he just ended up coughing and dry heaving roughly. 

 

Daichi handed him a bag of sorts incase he did need to throw up.   
He held it for him, but nothing came out before he fell back onto the pillow and closed his eyes tightly again.   
Daichi watched closely as Kageyama sort of drifted off between sleep and conciseness, placing his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. 

 

"He's still really warm." Daichi said, and Ennoshita walked over next to him to see. 

 

"You're right. Should we cool him down?" He asked. Daichi said yes and they worked together to take off Kageyama raincoat, which they no longer needed, and long sleeved shirt. They then placed a blanket over the railing of the wagon, so it was covering him but not touching him, as he eventually fell completely asleep. 

 

"We really need to keep a close eye on him. He's in a lot worse shape than before." Daichi said, audible panic in his voice. 

 

"I'll watch him." Ennoshita said.  
"The rest of you guys should try seeing if there is anybody out there or a way to get out of here." 

 

Daichi nodded, then gathered Narita, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Asahi, once he placed Noya into a wagon with Kinoshita, and they all tried looking a searching for a way out.   
It was only about 10am, but they were already exausted and wanted to sleep and be someone besides there. 

 

"Hello!!! Help!!!" Daichi yelled out of the tunnel into the abyss.   
"Hellooo!!!!" 

 

Asahi and Tanaka tried seeing if they could get back the way they came, but no such luck. Yamaguchi Tsushima and Narita tried to see if they could possibly make it down if they tied object together or something, but it was too dangerous and would be difficult to transportate the sick and injured through it all, and impossible to get back out of it once properly through.   
This didn't go on for very long, before they finally gave up. 

 

"It's no use." Tsukishima said.  
"No one is around and we can't get out of here safely."   
They all knew it was true, but were still extremely devastated to actually hear. 

 

"Sugawara-San... what're we gonna do?" Hinata asked, scared beyond belief when Tsukishima spoke.   
Sugawara was terrified himself, and worried about what was going to happen, but his goal at the moment, was to keep Hinata calm.

 

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay." He said, running Hinatas shoulder and covering him once again with the blanket as Hinata rested against Sugas chest.   
"Just try to relax and sleep. It'll help you calm down." 

 

"...O-okay... but... we'll be okay... right?" 

 

Sugawara smiled and kissed the top of Hinatas head, despite his hair being greasy and dirty.  
"Of course we will. Just sleep for now. You're eyes look tired." 

 

Hinata closed his eyes and hugged Sugas torso, not realizing how tired he really was, until he could no longer hear anyone around him, and was indulged in sleep. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Hinata!!!"

 

"Help us!!!"

 

"Hinata we need you!!"

 

"Shouyou!!"

 

"Don't leave us!!" 

 

"I'm falling!!! Help!!!"

 

Hinata jolted awake just like before, but this time, his senses were going crazy. There was a loud ringing in his ears and bright lights shining in his face, and it was difficult to breath. It felt like he was being blown away by a strong wind. 

 

"You're okay!! You're safe now!" Hinata heard someone yell, someone who was defiantly not a teammate. He felt arms around and knew it was Sugawara. He turned around to face him and tried not to panic since he had no idea what was happening. 

 

"Sugawara... what..?"

 

"Hinata! We're saved!!" Suga yelled over the loud noise that Hinata still couldn't identify. 

 

"What?!" 

 

"Look! It's a helicopter! They found us! We're saved!" He said, and Hinata could finally make out his face and saw tears streaming down it in relief. 

 

He turned and saw a helicopter hovering next to the exit and as Daichi carried on Kageyama and Narita carry Kinoshita. Asahi and Noya were already on and were about to leave to a hositpal. 

 

"We can only carry five. Is this all that's going right now?" Said the same voice Hinata heard earlier, knowing now that it was the pilot and his co-pilot. 

 

"Yes. Those five will go first." Daichi said, tears of relief also streaming down his face. 

 

"Okay. Another helicopter will be here soon. Stay safe, okay?" The pilot said, and once Daichi nodded, he closed the door and took off, with Asahi, who was in charge, Noya, Kinoshita, Kageyama, and Narita. 

 

Once the helicopter was completely gone, Hinata spoke.   
"So... we're saved?" He asked.

 

"Yes, yes we are! They found us!" Sugawara said, hugging Hinata tightly.  
"We're finally going to be okay!" 

 

Hinata could barley believe what he'd heard. They were saved. They were found. They were going to be okay. 

 

"They'll be here soon with another helicopter that will carry the rest of us to the hospital." Daichi said, smiling and wiping his tears of happiness with his shirt. 

 

Hinata smiled as well, and just realized that it was dark out when he looked around to see who else was there. He'd been sleeping for hours, now and they were being saved. Now all they had to do was wait. It was Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Hinata left, waiting. 

 

It'd been about 20 minutes before finally hearing the helicopter, and got ready to go. Daichi picked Hinata up and held onto him, while Tanaka and Ennoshita help Sugawara stand up. They then all stood near the edge, waiting eagerly for the helicopter. 

 

"Finally. Finally you guys. We're saved. We can see our families again." Daichi said, smiling and watching as the heliscopter started to lower. Hinata was extremely excited to finally be going home, to see his family that he missed so dearly and not having to be worried about his teammates. 

 

They all watched as the helicopter lowered and were anxiously waiting for it, until once again, the ground started to shake and breaking off into the pit while the little bit of roof that remained, collapsed and left the team and a dire situation.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finish this the minute before posting.

October 11th. 

 

"The Karasuno volleyball team has been found and rescued, as they were caught in the sinkhole on the boarder of Saitama and Chiba. The shocking long journey made by these twelve individuals is amazing, and appalled the world. All are in need to medical care, and some are worse than others. Please pray for this miraculous volleyball team."

 

"Kenma. Where are you?" Kuroo called from Kenmas front enterence.

 

"In here." He answered from his bedroom.

 

"What're you doing?" He asked when he opened the door. Kenma was sitting on his bed with his phone, scrolling through something. 

 

"Did you see the news?"  
Kuroo asked

 

"Yeah. I'm reading about it now." Kenma replied. 

 

"They found the Karasuno volleyball team you know." 

 

"I saw that. Do you think they're okay?" 

 

"I don't know. They haven't said anything about their conditions yet. They were found around 3am this morning. They were near the sinkhole by Chiba and Saitama." 

 

"I saw." Kenma said. His tone was normal, but he was still extremly worried about his friends on the team.

 

"Practice is cancelled today since there is no school. The team was going to go help volunteer at the hospital and shelters. Do you wanna come? Chibi-Chan might be at one the hospitals." 

 

"I'm not good at that sort of thing." Kenma answered, looking back at his phone and the article he was reading. 

 

"You don't have to talk and comfort others in grief. You can just help by getting food and things they might need. Come on." Kuroo said, practically dragging Kenma out of the house.  
"If you help for a little bit, I'll personally find where Chibi-Chan is, so you can visit him." 

 

"He might not want to see me." Kenma said, letting himself be dragged out of the house. 

 

"He's your friend, Kenma. And after what he's been through, he might want a friend." 

 

"He has his teammates..."

 

Kuroo sighed.  
"Ah, Kenma. Just come on. We've got work to do." He said, pulling Kenma towards the train station. It was only running so far North, but it led toward the shelters and hospitals, so it was okay. 

 

"I promise, once we do some volunteer work and help out, I'll go look for Chibi-Chan." He said, leading Kenma into the train.

 

He sighed and took a seat next to Kuroo.  
"Okay." He answered, and Kuroo smiled, as they took off. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

When Kageyama got put onto the helicopter last night, he was hazed and didn't remember much of it. He woke up in a brightly lit room with four beds with curtains around them and he was hooked up to a bunch of machines, and there was a quiet, repetitive beeping that was heard. 

 

He went to go rub his eyes with his hand, when he discovered that his hands were wrapped in bandages and he had no access to use them. He was also struggling with the amount of wires and tubes that he was hooked up to, but he was doing a good job of staying away from the panicky feeling of not knowing what is going on.

He felt a lot better than he did before, and he finally realized that he was in a hospital, but there were a few questions he wanted answered.  
Where were the rest of his teammates that were in the helicopter with him? Are his other teammates who stayed behind okay? And are there really people still around? 

 

There was nobody in the room that he knew of, and he couldn't tell if there were people in the beds behind the curtains, but he wondered if there were doctors to take care of him. Are there actually people still around? 

 

It didn't take more then a minute for his question to be answered, when a doctor in a regular, white lab coat walked in. He didn't realize how much he'd been needing to see another person, besides his teammates, just to know that they weren't alone. 

 

"Hello there. I'm glad to see that you are finally awake. I'm Doctor Reo." The man smiled. Kageyama only nodded and gave him a small greetings, but he was actually quite relieved to know that there were still people around, and that he wasn't alone.

 

"You are right now hooked up to an IV and have on an oxygen mask, and we wrapped your hands for the time being, but I'll get to that in a second." The doctor said, confusing Kageyama.

 

"First, would it be okay if I ask you a couple question? If you have any at all, you can ask me also." Kageyama agreed and let the doctor speak first. 

 

"Okay, so, I have been told that your name is Kageyama Tobio by your friends. Is that correct?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay" he said, writing that down.  
"And what about your age and birthday." 

 

"15. December 22nd." 

 

"Alright. And do you know where your parents or guardians are?" 

 

"No. I was at my school when the earthquake hit." He answered, now concerned for where his parents might be. 

 

"Do you know how long you've been gone for and what happened?" 

 

"I don't really know. My teammates might. You should ask them. And It was the earthquake." 

 

"Okay, and now do you have any questions for me?" 

 

Kageyama thought about what he wanted to ask, and which I question seemed most important first. 

 

"Um... are my parents here?" 

 

"No. It got sent out internationally that and your friends were found, and now that we have confirmed your name and age, we can send out where you are and try to find your parents."

 

"Okay. What happened to everyone? It was only me and my teammates since we'd been out there. Are there more people?" 

 

"Yes, yes of course. Everyone evacuated and filled shelters along the border of where the earthquake hit."

 

"What about my teammates? Where are they?" 

 

"Three of them are in these beds." He said, pointing to the curtains in in the room.  
"And one of them is in surgery. The rest are being tended to in a couple rooms over."

 

"Who's in surgery? Are my other teammates okay?" He asked worriedly. 

 

"Um." The Doctor looked at his clipboard, trying to find who was in surgery.  
"Nishinoya Yuu. That's the name I was given. I can't tell you about his conditions, or your friends at the moment, but they're all in good hands." The Doctor reassured him. 

 

"And now, about your hands." He said.  
"They were and still are badly infected, so we cleaned and wrapped them, but it is possible that we will need to operate on them surgically. Unlike your friends, you have a choice for surgery. We can operate on them and let them heal quickly, or we can treat them medically, but it will take longer." 

 

"Um... I do... wait, you said friends. Who else is in surgery?" He asked, becoming concerned for his other teammates. 

 

"Oh." He said, and flipped through his clipboard for who it was.  
"Ah, a young boy, 16, Hinata Shouyou-"

 

"Is he okay?!" 

 

"Huh?" The Doctor was a bit startled by Kageyamas outburst, and reaction to his name.  
"Before they were rescued, the helicopters caused the tunnel to shake and it collapsed." 

 

Kageyama gasped at his words, and was now swirling with many emotions. Fear, anxiousness, panic, stress, distraught, worry- the list could go on.  
"Are they okay?!"

 

"I don't want to give you too much informantion and worry you, but they are in good hands, so don't worry. Anyway, about yours hands. If we can contact your parents, you can discus surgery with them if you would like to go with that option, or if you'd like to get it done now, it is completly covered by the hospital by donations from the earthquake fundraiser. If you'd like, I can give you some time to think over your decision." Dr.Reo said. 

 

Kageyamas teammates were still on his mind and making is harder for him to make a decision about wether or not to get surgery.  
After a few minutes, he was brought back to what Dr.Reo said about Hinata needing surgery. 

 

"I... I'll..." he started, but was having a hard time making up his mind. Surgery, or no surgery? What would help?

 

"I don't want to push you towards any certain direction, but Surgery will guarantee almost complete recovery to your hands. You are a volleyball player, right? It'll help you get back to playing faster if you get the surgery. But again the choice is up to you-" 

 

"I'll take the surgery!" He said suddenly, startling the doctor.  
He then smiled at Kageyama, and nodded his head. 

 

"Very well. Would you like more information or-?"

 

"I'll get it done now. I need to hands... for volleyball..." he said, looking down at his the bandages the completely covered his hands, making them unusable. Volleyball was his passion, his life, his everything. If he didn't have volleyball... he wouldn't be the Kageyama Tobio everyone knew. He wouldn't be everything that he was. Being a setter was one of the only things he looked foward to everyday. His life wouldn't be the same without volleyball.

 

"Please. I'll take the surgery, if that'll promise I will play volleyball again." He pleaded. 

 

"Well,I'll tell you now, but it will not always work. Something could go wrong while operating, but something could also go wrong if we treat it medically. They are badly infected and damaged, but like I said, surgery does have a faster and better outcome than medical treatment in your case. But it's up to you, if you'd like the surgery." 

 

Kageyama didn't like that there could be a bad outcome, but he had to try. He had to try everything. He needed to be able to play volleyball. 

 

"Okay. I'll take the surgery." 

 

"Alright. I'll set it up and get all the information together for you, and answer any questions you have."

 

"Thank you." 

 

"I'll do anything I can to help." Dr.Reo smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back with you as soon as I set it up on the schedule."

 

"Thank you." He said again, and the doctor left the room to set things up, leaving Kageyama to think and worry about his future, and his teammates, for he'd gotten no news on how any of the others were doing.

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

Yamaguchi was awake, staring at the horrific scene in front of him. He'd been staring at it for a while, and was asked to by a few nurses if they could move him into another room, for his sake, but he refused. He'd rather watch the scene in front of him, than not be there at all. 

 

He was placed in a room to be supervised and monitored for his health, after being gone a week without any proper nutrition or well being. He was in a room with three other people, and it was sad to say, that he was in the best shape among them. They were his teammates, Daichi, Tanaka, and Tsukishima. 

 

Daichi had been knocked out after the collapsing of the tunnel that caved in and fell, moments before they were saved, and he was still out, and he was the lowest that Yamaguchi knew of, on nutrients and desperately needed them.

 

Tanaka had a concussion and had little black dots that swam in his vision that wouldn't go away, making it difficult for him to see and eventually, he ended up just falling back asleep to try and ignore it when the doctors couldn't give him anything to help it.

 

And Tsukishima... was in a coma. When the tunnel caved, a giant peice of the ceiling hit his head, and he ended up sliding down the hill, scratching his back severely and injuring him terribly. He was laying lightly on the bed, so he wouldn't hurt his back more, and was hooked up to more machines than him and the others in his room. 

 

Yamaguchi didn't know of the conditions of his other teammates that were in the accident, for they were in another room, but he hoped that they were in better shape than those who occupied his. Yamaguchi had broken a rib or two and they were fixed, but he was still coughing, and was making them hurt. 

 

He was given cough medicine and pain killers, but it only helped mildly. Though, he didn't noticed much, as he was so focused on his friends around him. He was told by a doctor, that it was his parents who alerted the news media about their disappearance and the reason why the helicopter found them. 

 

His parents though, and everyone else's, were not in Tokyo. They were called and he was told that they were trying to get there as fast as they could. He was asked if he wanted to talk with his parents, but he was still in shock, so he declined, but he was relieved that they were okay. 

 

He was continusly, wiping silent tears off his face with his sleeve the the gown they had given him. He was also cleaned up a bit- less grease and dirt caked his skin, but he still desperatly needed a shower. 

 

"Yamaguchi-Kun?" A nurse called out, quietly, trying to gain his attention.  
"You're parents have been contacted, but the train and airplanes have been backed up and they are in another shelter, further away from here. Is there anything I can get you for the time being?" 

 

Yamaguchi didn't need time to think over the question, before shaking his head slowly, not even looking up from what he was staring at. He couldn't see the nurses sad smile as she said "Okay" and closed the door, leaving him be. 

 

The door was to the left of him, and on the right, by the window, is where Tsukishima laid. He'd only turned his head away when he thought he heard Daichi or Tanaka stir. Daichi laid in a bed in front of him, and Tanaka in front of Tsukishima.

 

Yamaguchi's initial shock was still there and bothering him, but slowly, he was starting to come out of it. He found himself becoming distracted with what was happening outside. He was on the further side of window, and they were on a floor near the top, but he could still see out and beyond the city at everything going on. It amazed him how normal everything felt there, despite being caught in a wasteland for a week and the only people around were his teammates. 

 

It also seemed like no matter how hard he tried to get his mind off of things, his thoughts kept strolling back to his teammate and how they were doing. He hadn't gotten any news of his eight other teammates, but all he could do was hope that they were okay. 

 

It wasn't long before another nurse came in to check on all of them, and did something Yamaguchi saw as a crime. She was walking around and closing the curtains around each bed in the room. He didn't know how to ask her to leave them open, so he could keep an eye on his friends and make sure they were still okay. 

 

"Would you like your curtains closed, Yamaguchi-Kun?" She asked. 

 

"N-no... but why did you close theirs?" He asked, feeling like he could burst into tears at any moment. 

 

"So they could rest without the light. Why? Is something wrong?" 

 

"T-Tsukishima doesn't need his closed... he probably won't wake up from the light anyway... P-please don't hide him from me..." Yamaguchi trembled from where he laid, propped up on the bed with his hand in his lap, staring down at them, not wanted to make eye contact with the nurse. 

 

He then felt a hand run its way through his hair, causing him to eventually look up. The nursing was rubbing the top of Yamaguchis head while she gave him a small smile.  
"I'm sorry. If you'd like, I can leave his curtains open." She said, and Yamaguchi nodded, not wanted to be separated from the sight of his friend.

 

She then asked if he needed anything else, before she shut the door quietly, leaving Yamaguchi, once again, in a room of silence - wondering when Tsukishima would wake up, if he'd be okay, would he even remember Yamaguchi? 

 

He still kept the same expression on his face as he watched the slow rising and falling of his friends chest, as he was breathing slowly. He had an oxygen mask over his face and a bandage wrapped around his head. Tsukishima didn't even seem like himself to Yamaguchi because his glasses weren't on his face, and had been destroyed in the accident. 

 

"Don't worry, Tsuki." He said, reaching his hand out toward Tsukishima as he laid on his right side.  
"I'll get you a new pair before you wake up." He said, before even knowing that he was drifting off into his own thoughts while falling asleep, still reaching out for his comatose friend.

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

"Hinata's still in surgery?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"And Nishinoya?"

 

"Yep."

 

"They are both coming back to this room though. Right?" 

 

"They should be." 

 

"... do you think they're okay?" 

 

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Quarter to five."

 

"Are you feeling okay?"

 

"I'm fine. A little sore, but okay. How about you?"

 

"Going to need more pain medicine soon... what time did they say your parents are coming?"

 

"I don't know. The train is backed up and flying is nearly impossible right now."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Do you miss them?"

 

"Of course. I miss them greatly."

 

"... I miss mine too..."

 

"They'll come back. Don't worry." 

 

"... Thanks... Ennoshita." 

 

Sugawaras small talk with Ennoshita was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Ennoshita was having a hard time dealing with everything himself, but Sugawara was noticeably having a harder time with everything than he was. 

 

Ennoshita was rescued by the helicopter first, so he could help his other friends on, but barely made it before the tunnel crash on his friends. Watching the scene was terrifying to say the least, and he did get his arms scratched up, but the mental part of it was still pretty hard to deal with. Him and Sugawara didn't know anything about their teammates in the others rooms, and only heard about Hinata and Nishinoya, since they'd be staying the same room with them. 

 

Nishinoya was getting surgery when they found out that all the cuts he had on him were going to be too hard to treat medically, and wanted to get it done and over with and do surgery on him instead. 

 

Hinata, when he fell, was covered by Daichi, but still got struck in the side by a peice of metal, and was immediately sent to surgery to get that taken care of. 

 

Right now, Sugawara was anxious for not know what was going on with his other teammates and it angered him that the doctors were taking so long to tell them. They did inform them that their parents were coming, well, Ennoshitas parents were coming, and Nishinoyas grandfather, who was his guardian was also coming. They were still searching for Hinatas and Sugawaras parents and were trying to contact them, another thing that made him nervous and anxious.

 

"Do you think they're almost done?" 

 

"Maybe. I haven't heard anything." Ennoshita answered Sugawaras nervous question. He was getting tired and wanted to rest, but didn't want to leave Sugawara alone to his thoughts. 

 

"Do you think the doctor will tell us what's going on?" He asked. 

 

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see. Maybe a nurse will tell you." Ennoshita suggested, hoping maybe some reassurance would help Suga right now. 

 

"You think it's okay?" 

 

"I'm sure. Just call them." 

 

Sugawara then pushed the call button on the remote that was attached to his bed, and waited.  
After a few minutes, a nurse entered the room. 

 

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

 

"U-um... is there any news on how our friends are?" He asked, stuttering over his words and sweat started to covering his hands. 

 

"I don't have any news on them, sorry. Dr.Reo does though. If you'd like, I can ask him if he could tell you." She suggested.

 

"Y-yes. Yes, thank you."

 

"My pleasure. Is there anything I can help you with now? How's your head?" She asked. 

 

Suga had a gash on the side of his head that had to be wrapped and his upper arm as well. He would become light headed from time to time, but started to ignore it the longer he waited to get information on his friend's conditions. 

 

"I'm fine. Thank you." He said, and she smiled and nodded a little before leaving and going to get the doctor. During the period of time while he was waiting, he ended up grabbing his head in pain and wincing. 

 

"Are you alright, Sugawara?" 

 

"Yeah. It's just my head. It's been a little sore."

 

"Shouldn't you have told the nurse?"  
Ennoshita said, worrying about Sugawara. 

 

"No. It's only sore sometimes. I'll be okay." 

 

Ennoshita bit his lip nervously, not wanting to tell his senpai what he should and shouldn't do, but wanted to help him all he could, and steer him in the better direction best he could. 

 

"They're here to help you. You said you were gonna need some pain medication soon, so why wait? You should take it before your pain gets worse." He said. 

 

Sugawara looked up from where he was staring at his lap to look at Ennoshita. The look he gave him was full of guilt and sadness, and it made Ennoshita feel guilty to see his upperclassmen like that. 

 

He was about to say something, but right then, a small knock come from the door before being open, revealing Dr.Reo, the man that was taking care of all of them. 

 

"Evening boys. I was told that you would like to know what was going on with your other teammates, correct?" He asked, his tone calm and professional, but had a friendly background to it.

 

"Yes. I want to know how they're doing." Sugawara said, a desperate look in his eye as the doctor stepping closer to his bed. 

 

"I have everything written down about your friends conditions, but I'd like to make sure you're tended to before hand and understand that there might be some sensitive things I will be telling y-"

 

"Please." Sugawara cut him off.  
"Just tell me. I-I need to know." 

 

Ennoshita watched as the doctor let out a little sigh, and reductenly flipped through his charts, making Ennoshita worry more and more about what he was going to say.

 

"Would you like to hear as well, or should I tell him in another room?" The doctor asked when he turned to face Ennoshita.

 

"I-I'd like to hear too, please."  
He said.

 

Doctor gave him a small, sad smile then turned back to his charts before speaking.

 

"The first five of your teammates that were rescued from an emergency chopper, were brought here around 2:36am. Kinoshita Hisashi came in with a broken arm that we had X-rayed. Unfortunately, since it had been too long after it broke before being treated, it tried healing but in the wrong why, we had to rebreak it and place a cast on it. He and everyone else, is hooked up to an IV and to a machine that is gaining back his nutrition, just like the rest of you. Right now, Kinoshita-Kun is resting."

 

Ennoshita and Suga both winced when they heard they had to break Kinoshitas arm so they could put a cast on it, but it also eased them to hear that he was resting.

 

"Narita Kazuhita and Azumane Asahi are both in normal treatment that I just mention and are also resting. They had a couple cuts and bruises that have been treated, but are doing fine overall." 

 

Another thing that eased the third and second years minds.

 

"Nishinoya Yuu. He had many infections on his skin as well as gashes and cut, a high fever, and badly sprained ankle. He was taken in for surgery after his ankle was treated and got fever medication, and is in the recovery room for surgery after they operated on some dangerous infections. He is doing well now, but will need lots of constant medical after." 

 

"Kageyama Tobio. He also had a high fever and infected wounds on his hands, but was given the option to have surgery, after he woke up. He awoke around noon and chose surgery, which should be finishing up soon and will need time to recover." 

 

The news about the five of them eased Sugawara a bit, but was still concerned for them. They were all in bad shape and would need care for a while. 

 

"Now onto you guys. Hinata Shouyou's surgery is taking longer than expected, due to how deep the wound was in his side and needed to appendix to be removed due to damage, but it is going well, and he should be okay in the long run. He is being monitored for his fever in the process but is in good hands."

 

"Sawamura Daichi-" 

 

Sugawara tensed at his name, worried for his close friend and his conditions. 

 

"Is stable and getting all the medical care he needs. His wounds have been bandaged and stitched, and he is getting fluids and nutrition into his system, however, he has still not woken up. He is not in a coma though." 

 

Sugawara was still a nervous wreck, but was happy that Daichi was okay.

 

"Tsukishima Kei though, is in a coma."

 

Scratch that. Sugawara was beyond worried at this point, and felt woozy and scared now. 

 

"He hit his head hard enough to send him into a coma and his back got badly scratched up on his fall, but he is healthy and will be okay when he wakes up. Yamaguchi Tadashi, who hasn't taken his eyes off him, l is getting treated for his two broken ribs that were easily fixed, but with his coughing, he's been in pain that he hasn't mentioned. The nurses have noticed his discomforted though and brought him pain and cough medication. Luckily, right now he has fallen asleep and is resting." 

 

Sugawara couldn't believe that Tsukishima was in a coma, and that Yamaguchi had to watch his friend in that state. He was glad to hear that Yamaguchi was sleeping right now though, hoping he was resting well.

 

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke, has a concussion and black dots that are swimming in his vision that we haven't been able to treat. He is asleep right now and we will be taking care of his eye sight as much as we can. We hope it is only sleep deprivation that's making his vision like it is, but will be monitored."

 

The doctor then closed his clipboard and held it in his arms, and looked exhausted and drained after telling the two, everyone's conditions.

 

"Is there anything else you would like to know? Or something I can get you? Dinner will be arriving soon." He said, looking at his watch. "The food here is better than other hospitals, so I hope you will be satisfied with it." Dr.Reo smiled. 

 

"After a week of eating vending machine food, anything will be good at this point." Ennoshita said and a light hearted way. 

 

"I truly am fascinated that the twelve of you managed to travel from Miyagi, to here, without any transportation or power, and had to fend for each other without anyone else around. It's miraculous that you all made it here." The doctor said, amazed with the twelve volleyball players. 

 

"It wasn't easy, and there were many obsticals that we're still facing as of now, but I myself am amazed by what we did." Ennoshita said, looking at Sugawara who looked bashful.  
"I'm proud of us." 

 

Ennoshita was now blushing, embarrassed at what he'd just said, but it was true what he meant. He really was amazed and proud at how him and his friends made it from their home to Tokyo, with limited resources, no one else around, no tranportstion and still managed to get there. 

 

"You all very showed what determination meant at its finest." Dr.Reo smiled.  
"Well I'll leave you two to rest. Dinner will be here shortly and later tonight your friends will return after surgery. If there's anything I can help you with or get you, please just let me know." 

 

"Thank you Dr.Reo." Ennoshita said.

 

"Yes, thank you." Sugawara also thanked him. 

 

"My pleasure. You boys get some rest now aright." 

 

They nodded and smiled at the doctor as he closed the door, leaving the two boys in a state of worry and sadness, but relieved to know that their teammates were getting any treatment they needed and were hopefully, going to be okay. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

Dr.Reo took a seat near the nurses station, resting his elbows on the desk and starting down at his folder with the volleyball team's charts. He had a frown on his face and a let out a sigh. 

 

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" A nurse asked, turning away from her work to look at Dr.Reo. 

 

"I'm just thinking... these are some amazing kids. I can't even imagine what it was like going through all of that alone."

 

"Yes, it is quite amazing. I wonder what happened though. Did they tell you why they we're all alone? Or perhaps why they came to Tokyo?"  
She asked while sorting through some patient charts.

 

"No. Most of them are asleep, and even if they weren't, I'd only ask them if they wanted to speak. I don't intend to make them talk about it if they chose not to." 

 

"That's nice. Though, I've heard reporters are trying to get a scoop and interviews with the kids. You've been busy, so no one has mentioned it, but we've had to tell people to stop coming here looking for a story."

 

He sighed.  
"Well good. Don't let anyone in. Not yet. Wait until their parents get here and for them to settle down before even mentioning the press being here." He said.

 

"Understood. We'll make sure no one besides their parents visit them." 

 

"Could a friend possibly?" 

 

The nurse and doctor, turned to see a tall dark haired male standing next to a shorter mixed colored hair kid next to him. 

 

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

 

"Kuroo Tersurou and Kozume Kenma. We heard the Karasuno volleyball team was here. We've played with them before and we're they're friends. We were hoping we could visit them. Is now a bad time?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"The boys are just getting settled in and treated. I won't allow any visitors in till their parents come and they say it's okay. Also no interviews. They need time to cope after being gone so long." Dr.Reo answered. 

 

"I understand. Sorry Kenma. Maybe they'll be up to visitors another-"

 

"Is Shouyou okay?"  
Kenma cut Kuroo off.  
"Is he hurt?"  
Kenma really was worried about his friend, and wanted to know all he could about how he was. 

 

"I can't give away and information about them at the moment." The doctor answered.  
"And I'm not giving any information away to the press." 

 

"We're not the press, we swear. We really are friends of theirs. We played volleyball with them. We're from Nekoma high school." Kuroo said. 

 

"Alright. But I can't let you see them or give you any information about them right now. Come back in a few days and maybe you can visit." The doctor settled, deciding to trust that they really were friends of their. The did look like high schoolers, and the short one did know Hinatas full name and seemed genuinely worried. 

 

"Thank you. We'll be back in a couple days, and don't worry, we won't let the press know they're here." Kuroo said.  
"Come on Kenma. Let's go home." 

 

Kuroo started walking towards the exit, but realized that Kenma hadn't moved.  
"Kenma?" 

 

The younger boy was looking down at the ground in silence, refusing to answer Kuroo. 

 

"Shouyou... is he okay... please... just tell me he's okay..." Kenma said, his voice trembling. 

 

The doctor looked around the room for a minute, not really knowing how to answer the boy's question. He then sighed.

 

"He's okay. He's been in surgery for a while, but is doing okay." 

 

Kenma looked up at the doctor with a worried expression, and just stared at doctor. He didn't even noticed Kuroo place his hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Thank you. We'll be back in a few days to see them if that's okay."  
Kuroo said, and started walked toward the door after saying goodbye, steering Kenma with his hand on his shoulder still. 

 

He led him back toward the train station, keeping the silence between the two of them.  
The two were standing on the platform, waiting for the next train home, when Kuroo spoke. 

 

"They'll be okay. They're strong." Kuroo said, hoping to comfort Kenma and himself with his words. 

 

"They've been gone... so long... without their parents... and Shouyou..." Kenma said, staring down at the ground, not noticing the tears forming in his eyes.  
"What happened to him? Why's he hurt?" 

 

Kuroo was about to say something, when the train horn could be heard and being pulling up the station before stopping. The doors opened and Kuroo got on with Kenma following slowly behind. 

 

They found some seat and took them quietly, ignoring the bustling of the other people on the train. 

 

Kenma was deep in thought when the train started to move, thinking and wondering about Shouyou. Would Shouyou be the same after everything he's been through? 

 

Kuroo then wrapped his arm around Kenmas shoulders and leaning his head on top of the shorter boys. 

 

"It'll be alright, Kenma. They just need some time. We'll go back in a couple of days to check on them."  
He said. 

 

Kenma nodded slowly, but was still concerned for his small, boisterous friend. Would he really be alright after all of this?


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the hositpal brings more grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5am and I should be asleep. 
> 
> But this is finally finished. These chapters are always finished last minute.

October 12th. 

 

 

"No information has been leaked about the conditions of the twelve, Miyagi prefecture volleyball players. They are being cared for in a local Tokyo hositpal by one of the best doctors. The earthquake cleanup crew is working on getting everything out of the way so construction can start on the train stations. If you'd like to donate to the volleyball team and train station crew, call now."

 

 

Nishinoya woke up with his body feeling numb and lifeless, and he couldn't see or hear anything. He knew he was awake, but kept himself calm. He tried with any energy he had left, to open his eyes so he could see and wake up. It didn't help that he had no idea where he was or what was happening, but he didn't feel any pain or fear, but more of a curious feeling as to what was going on. 

 

When he finally got his eyes open, his hearing came back. He heard a quiet, yet constant beeping noise and other small background noises all around him. The room was dimly lit, and in front of him was what looked like a bed sheet, and it confused him. 

 

He rubbed his face see he could see better and found that one hand had a needle in it, and the other had something clamped around his finger. Nishinoya did manage to better his vision and could now make out that he was covered in a blanket of similar color to the curtain that surrounded him. 

 

He pushed himself upright, trying to get into a sitting position, but now his body hurt. Grunting a little after the pain shot through his body, Noya felt just how hot and dry his throat was. He begged for something to drink in his mind, but thinking it, wouldn't get him what he needed. 

 

He tried to find where his teammates went to, and where exactly he was, because all that was on his mind, was to quench his thirst. He turned in the bed and ended up wacking his hand on the metal bars that were attached to the side of his bed, and made a noise that caused his head to pound. 

 

When he went to grasp his head in pain, he heard rustling from behind the curtains and the sound of shoes when they are being walked on a wooden floor.

 

"Noya?" 

 

Nishinoya recognized that voice. It was a man, an older man, which confused him.

 

'What year is it?' He thought.  
'Are my teammates all really old? How long have I been asleep? Is everyone okay?!' 

 

He thoughts were interrupted when he heard the curtains being moved. He blinked a couple times and looked up to see an elderly man looking at him. It was his grandpa. 

 

"O... Ojii-chan..?" He said in disbelief. 

 

He grandpa walked over to him quickly and wrapped his arms carfully around Noya. 

 

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said, squeezing Noya tightly.   
"You're parents would have my head if they heard what happened."  
Noya's parents worked overseas, so he stayed with his grandpa. 

 

He was still in a state of not knowing what was happening, or if any of it was real, but he wrapped his arms around his grandpa, returning the hug. 

 

"I was so worried about you, kiddo. I missed you." He said when he pulled away from his embrace with Noya. 

 

"I missed you too, Ojii-chan." Nishinoya said.   
"What's going on though? What happened?" 

 

"You were brought here by helicopter after a rescue team found you and your friends in broken train tunnel that led off into a crater. I still can't believe you and your team managed to get there." His grandpa said.   
"What happened? You know, before they earthquake?" He asked. 

 

"Oh, we were practicing volleyball late after school when it hit, and when we finally got out of the gym, everything was destroyed and we couldn't find any people. I didn't even know if you were okay."   
He said, hugging his grandpa again. 

 

"We're okay. I'm just so glad you are too. How're you feeling? You came in passed out and went straight to surgery." 

 

"Really? I didn't even know. I'm don't feel any pain." Noya said, looking around his body to see if he could find where they did surgery. 

 

His grandpa chuckled at his grandsons actions.  
"They gave you pain medicine, so you won't be feeling anything for a while. A lot of your cuts were deeply infected, so the did surgery to clean them out and sew you back up." 

 

"Ah. I see." He said, seeing where they put stitches into his many wounds. 

 

"How did you get all of those? Were you trying to play volleyball while in a wastland?" His grandpa asked amused. 

 

"Oh, these? I got into a fight with one of my friends. It all okay now." He said, waving off the situation from before between him and Tsukishima. 

 

"A fight? Were you throwing knifes at each other? You are a dangerous kid after all. Just like your father." His grandfather smiled at some memories of his son when he was younger, just like Nishinoya was now. 

 

"No. Not like that. He was just in a bad mood and pushed me and I fell. It's all okay now." Nishinoya said, burying the hatchet between him and Tsukishima. 

 

His grandpa nodded and ruffled Noya's hair.   
"Well at least you're okay. You're parents are getting a flight here in a little bit. They didn't get word about the earthquake till about a day ago, and I didn't have any way to contact them. The hositpal called them and me about you and I came here by train a couple hours ago, worried beyond belief." 

 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you too much. How are the others though? Are they okay?" He asked worried. 

 

"I came right to your room after I got here, so I don't know how your friends are doing right now. But the doctor said that they're okay right now." He reassured his grandson. 

 

"That's good. Can I see them soon?" 

 

"Yes, but let yourself recover from surgery first. A doctor will come wheel you over to them and later they will move your bed back into a room with three of your teammates is what I heard." 

 

Nishinoya was about to say something, when his stomach cut him off with a loud rumble. 

 

"You must be hungry. Oh that reminds me." He grandpa said, and reached into his bag he had and pulled out a little, plastic container.   
"You should probably eat some real food too, but since I missed your 17th birthday, I picked up a small cake for you."

 

Noya smiled and took the little container from his grandpa.  
"Thank you. I didn't even know it was my birthday. What is today anyway?"

 

"Ocbtober 12th."

 

"Really? We've been gone that long huh?"

 

"Yeah. But you made it back safe, and that's all that matters. Besides, you like adventures, so it's like you just went on one." 

 

Noya smiled at his grandfathers comment, before opening the container of cake.  
He was starving and anythin he could get would be better than nothing, and cake was a pretty good something. 

 

As he ate his cake, him and his grandfather talked for a little bit and discussed what would happen after he got out of the hospital. They were keeping him for two more days, to make sure he's okay before we leaves, and will come back in a couple weeks to make sure everything's still okay. 

 

When he was done, the doctor came in telling him his parents will arrive shortly, and that they'll eventually move him back into the other room with his teammates. Afterwards, him and his grandfather continued to talk and Noya let himself relax and not worry for once this week. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

Daichi groaned in pain. His headache was so extreme and ran down his face, making him want to rip his eyes out of his head and remove his forehead from the rest of his body to relieve the pain. 

 

His throat was dry and his lips were chapped badly. He lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes, waking them up so they could open. He blinked a couple of times to focus, and saw a dimly lit bed sheet and curtains. Daichi didn't know what was going on. He remembers sitting with Suga, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Ennoshita, waiting to be rescued by another helicopter, but everything after that could not be found in his memory. 

 

He didn't have the strength to push himself up, so he turned onto his side so he could see what was going on through the crack of the curtain that surround his bed. He quickly caught on that he was in the hospital, but wanted to find his teammates. He knew there were still people around after seeing them in the first helicopter that picked up his first five teammates, and he was glad that he was right about there being people in Tokyo and didn't put his friends in danger because of a hunch. 

 

Daichi found the remote that attached to his bed and pressed the giant red button on it, hoping to get a nurse or doctor into his room. The wait was a little longer than he thought it be, but he finally heard the door open. He was getting excited and nervous to see whoever was coming into the room, or whoevers. He heard multiple footstep when the door opened and wondered if they were all coming into the room for him. 

 

Finally, he heard the curtains being drawn back, and saw an older man in a white lab coat and a smile on his face, but it was the two people that stood behind him that made him return with a teary eyed smile.

 

"Okaa-San... Otou-San...!" He said and a moment later, two pairs of arms were quickly wrapped around him, and they all shared a happy, tear filled reunion. 

 

He hugged both his parents, relieved and overwhelmed with joy that his parents were alive and okay. 

 

"Oh, we missed you so much. You thought something terrible happened. No one knew where you were or if you were okay. How'd you even get to Tokyo from Miyagi?!" 

 

He smiled at his mothers concern. It warmed his heart.   
"We couldn't find anybody the day after the earthquake, so we headed for Tokyo, hoping we'd find a town along the way, but we didn't. I'm just glad we got here and there are people here." He said.   
"Is this where everyone went to? And what happened after the earthquake?" 

 

"The town was evacuated when they got word that an earthquake was quickly making its' way toward Miyagi. We got on a train and went west, toward Akita. We would've gone to get you, but we were rushed into the train by authorities and they told us that you must've gotten word about... all we could do was hope that you did..."   
His mother explained. 

 

"I know... I wish we had known about it too... we were alone. Takeda-sensai and Coach Ukai were both gone... wait... did you see either of them?"  
Daichi asked, completely forgetting about Ukai and Takeda. 

 

"No, we haven't heard or seen either of them. But the whole town was evacutated in time, so I'm sure they're fine." He mother reassured him. 

 

"All except one area though, but I'm sure they're okay." His dad said.   
"Most of the people that didn't make it out of the earthquake, were further up north. 

 

Daichi didn't know how he felt about that. Was he relieved that everyone in his town made it out okay? Or worried about everything that happened to the others up north. He didn't know any of them, but it was still devastating to hear. 

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart." His mother said when she noticed his concerned look.   
"It's all-" 

 

She was cut off by loud outburst from what sounded like Tanaka.   
"Ne-chan! I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me!" 

 

"Ryu! How can I not worry! It's been a week! And you have a concussion and stuff. I need to worry about my baby brother you know." Daichi could recognized that voice anywhere. It was Saeko, Tanakas older sister. 

 

"Shh! Don't call me that! Besides, you're being too loud. The others are sleeping!" Tanaka scolded his sister. 

 

Daichi chuckled a bit at Tanaka and asked his parents if they could open the curtain around his bed so he could see the others. 

 

"Ah, Daichi-San! You're awake!" Tanaka exclaimed. 

 

"Yeah. I'm glad to see that you're okay." Daichi said. 

 

"I got a small concussion, but I'm not in as bad of a shape as some of the others." Tanaka said, the tone of his voice lowering the later he went on in his sentence. 

 

Daichi gave him a confused look and watched Tanaka nod his head in the direction of the two beds in front of him. He saw Yamaguchi in front of him, on his side, hugging a pillow while he slept, and across from Tanaka and next to Yamaguchi, was Tsukishima, who was laying flat on his back and had on oxygen mask over his face. 

 

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked, and everyone in the room fell silent. 

 

"Yamaguchi's okay. He had a broken rib that they fixed, but the hardest thing right now for him though... is having to watch Tsukishima in a coma..." Tanaka said.

 

Daichi got a gut wrenching feeling when he heard that Tsukishima was in a coma. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen. The five people that were awake were silent, all taking in what Tanaka had said, even when Daichi was the only one who didn't know. 

 

"What about the others?" He finally asked, hoping at least they'd be okay. 

 

Tanaka looked a little relieved that the silence was broken was glad he could answer Daichi's question.

 

"Kageyama got out of surgery for his hands a while ago and Noya for his wounds. Kinoshita had his arm re-broken so they could put a cast on it-" he said, whincing.  
"Narita and Asahi are with Kageyama and Kinoshita and they are doing okay. Ennoshita has been walking around with his parents since they've shown up, and Sugawara has a gash on the side of his head but is alright. He's with Hinata right now, who got out of surgery sometime last night."   
Tanaka finished, relieved that Tsukishima was the only one in critical condition, and was being cared for and treated so he'd be okay. 

 

"How're they doing? Are they alone?" He asked, looking up at his parents and wondered if the others were with theirs. 

 

"Most of the people from our town, evacuated west, so once you guys were brought in, your parents were contacted. Not everyone's parents are here though yet." Saeko informed him. 

 

"Who's parents still aren't here?" He asked. 

 

Tanaka held up his hand and counted off who's parents were there and who's weren't. 

 

"Naritas' family is here, as well as Asahis', Ennoshitas', Kinoshitas', Yours, Noya's grandpa, and my sister. My parents and Noya's are coming later and Yamaguchis have been contacted but haven't gotten a flight yet. Sugawaras and Kageyamas are in the same situation as Yamaguchis, and they still haven't gotten a hold of Hinatas yet."

 

"What about Tsukishima's?"  
He asked.

 

"They're here... they just... didn't want to see him the way he is."  
Tanaka said. 

 

The room was silent once again, and Daichi just couldn't even begin to understand what the Tsukishima family must be feeling right now, knowing that your son is in a coma. 

 

It stayed quiet a little longer, until Daichi's mother cleared her throat and spoke. 

 

"Me and you father were gonna go figure out where we're staying for now. They're keeping you another night for observations, and we'll be in a hotel nearby that is being paid for from earthquake victims, donations. Then from there we'll... we'll figure it out." She smiled.  
"Just get some rest. We'll be back as soon as that's all sorted out and we'll bring you some lunch." 

 

He nodded.  
"Thanks." He answered shortly.

 

"Anything." She said, giving him a quick hug before stepping out of the room. Daichi was still upset over the fact that Tsukishima's family wouldn't come see him in that state... and he couldn't help but think it was his fault. 

 

"...I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything Ryu?" Saeko asked. 

 

"No thanks, I'm fine." He replied. 

 

"Okay. I'll be back." She said, and stepped out the room, not to far behind Daichi's parents. 

 

Tanaka looked over to see Daichi looking down at his hands in shame. He didn't need to ask to know what Daichi was thinking. 

 

"It's not your fault, Daichi-San... no one could predict what happened. We're all okay though, and that's what matters. We're back in one peice and getting care, we're with our families, and no one died, right?" Tanaka said. 

 

Daichi looked over to Tanaka and saw him smiling at him.   
"But it was my ideas that put everyone in danger and could've gotten us killed. Tsukishima's family won't even see him because he's in a coma... because of me-"

 

"It's not your fault Daichi!" He exclaimed, startling Daichi.  
"You did what you felt was right and that's all that matters. Don't think about what would've been better. Think about how we're better now. How everyone is safe and being cared for and soon, everything will be back to normal. Don't blame yourself Daichi." 

 

He thought over Tanakas' words, and tried to come to terms with them and calm himself down. He tried to accept his words, but couldn't help himself from thinking it was his fault that his friends were they way they were. That he couldn't save them and help them, or make better decisions to ensure that they'd make it their safely.   
"I couldn't help them..."  
He whispered. 

 

"No, you couldn't." Tanaka said bluntly, causing Daichi to look up.   
"But you did what, was the best thing for all of us, which was better then just helping and that's leading. We couldn't have gotten here without your decisions. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Everyone will be okay." 

 

Tanaka gave Daichi a sweet smile.  
"Just know, that everyone will be okay and things will be fine." 

 

Daichi was in awe of how mature Tanaka could really be. He returned the smile and thanked Tanaka for his kind words. 

 

"Thank you, Tanaka. I needed to be told that." He said. 

 

"I don't even want to know what you're going through, but if I can help, I will, in anyway." 

 

Daichi was incredibly grateful for each and everyone of his teammates and didn't know if he'd be the same without them. Tanaka really helped Daichi through his struggle and felt better then he had throughout that whole week, because of his underclassmens words. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

Kageyama had finished up surgery late into the night, so after he was recovered enough, he was brought back into his room and fell alseep instantly. Now though, he was woken up by a few chattering voices, that sounded calm and happy. He turned a little in his bed and opened his eyes. There were several men and women in his room that surround the other beds, that now had their curtains opened. 

 

In the bed in front of him, was Asahi and what seemed to be his parents. His mother sat at the edge of his bed while his father stood next to Asahis head. 

 

"Na~, Kageyama." Asahi said, causing everyone in the room to look towards him.   
"You're awake. How did your surgery go?" He asked. 

 

"Mm... okay...?" He said, still out of it from the drugs they gave him to put him to sleep. 

 

"Do you need to see the doctor, sweetheart?" Asahi's mother asked Kageyama.

 

"Dr.Reo?" He asked. 

 

"Someone need me?" The older man popped his head through the doorway at the mention of him.   
"Ah, Kageyama-Kun, I see you've finally woken up. How're you feeling?" 

 

"Tired still... hungry..." he answered shortly, still numb from after his surgery. 

 

"That's normal. The anesthesia should be worn off by now, but you should still be tired after surgery. As for your hunger, since you've been asleep long enough to let everything wear off, we can get you some food. I'll have a nurse get you something to eat." Dr.Reo told him, then walked over to check on how Kageyama was doing. 

 

"How're your hands, Kageyama?" Kinoshita asked from the bed beside his.

 

Kageyama turned to see Kinoshita sitting up in his bed, with two adults standing next to him with soft smiles that matched Kinoshitas on their faces. 

 

"I can't feel them... " he answered. 

 

"That's normal. They're also going stayed wrapped for now, so the nurses will help you eat and drink for now." Dr.Reo said. 

 

Kageyama nodded and looked around the room at the others, noticing how all his teammates in the room were with their families, except him. 

 

"Um... are my parents here?" He asked. 

 

"No. They should be getting on a plane soon." Dr.Reo said, looking at his watch.   
"Don't worry. They're getting here as fast as they can. They'll be staying the night in a local hotel along with the other families, and once you're released in a couple days, you'll be joining them there until they find a home."

 

Kageyama gave the doctor a weird look at the mention of him having a new home.   
"What do you mean?"

 

"Huh? You mean about your home? Your parents said that they are planning on buying a house near Yamagata and said I should inform you." 

 

Him and his teammates all went silent when the doctor finished.

 

"You mean... I won't be going back to Miyagi...?" Kageyama said, worry and sadness and many emotions came flooding to him at the news. 

 

"Well... no... your town is still complety in ruins. Your parents said that they'll inform you more later, but for now that's all they told me. It'll be nearl impossible to go back right now." Dr.Reo said. 

 

The three other players in the room all looked up at their parents, now concerned about what was going to happen to them. 

 

"O-...Okaa-San... where are we going to go?" Kinoshita asked worried. 

 

"I'm not sure yet.." his mother said, not wanting to upset her son or the others in the room.  
"We'll go wherever your father finds work." 

 

"What about us, Otou-San, Okaa-San... what're we going to do?" Narita asked. 

 

"Well... I think we're going to be staying with my sister, down south." His mother said. 

 

"So... we won't see each other after this... will we..." Asahi said, looking down at his hands. 

 

None of the parents said anything as their sons sulked and looked away in defeat. They'd be separated from each other... never knowing when they'd meet again. After everything they'd been through together, having to be apart was going to be the hardest thing to go through in the end.

 

Kageyama couldn't bring himself to say anything or look away from the one spot near his feet on his bed.   
He'd never had close friends or people he was comfortable around, and now that he did, they wouldn't be here with him. He was going to be alone again.

 

Dr.Reo looked around at everyone's faces and quietly excused himself from the room, now feeling shameful for being to bearer of bad news and causing everyone's moods to instantly drop at those few words. 

 

He didn't know how much more of being around this team he could emotionally take. They're a miraculous team and are strong together, and having to watch them being pulled apart in different directions... was truly going to be a painful thing to witness. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Excuse me miss. We were here yesterday, and were wondering if we could visit the Karasuno high schoolers that came in the other day." Kuroo said to the lady at the front desk. 

 

Kenma had been worrying a lot about Hinata, ever since he found out that he was in intensive care. He didn't want to leave his room, and spent most of his time trying to see if there was anything to know about how they were doing. Kuroo finally came over around 3 in the afternoon and told him that he'd take him back to the hospital and try to visit Hinata and the rest of the team. 

 

"I'll need to ask Dr.Reo if it is alright for there to be visitors right now." She said, and paged the doctor.   
"You can take a seat right over there if you'd like." She gestured over to the waiting room. 

 

"Sure. Thank you." He said and and walked over to find a seat, with Kenma trailing behind. 

 

"Maybe we'll get to see Chibi-Chan today." Kuroo said, placing his hand on the back of his head and he plopped down onto a chair. He watched as Kenma balled up his hands into the knees of his pants nervously, and glanced down at the ground. 

 

"It'll be okay, Kenma." Was all Kuroo said, and wrapped his arm around Kenmas shoulders for comfort as they waited for the doctor. 

 

After a few minutes of listening to quiet background noise coming from the t.v on the other side of the room, and the few people who were coming into the hospital, the doctor finally came out into the lobby. Kuroo recognized him from yesterday and watched the inaudible conversation between him and the front desk lady. 

 

He noted his distressed look and tired eyes and wondered what was going on for him to be like that, but was still hoping that he and Kenma could visit the team. They waited another couple of minutes before the doctor finally walked toward them. 

 

"You two were here yesterday, right? Here to visit the Karasuno volleyball team but are not reporters." The doctor tried to joke. 

 

"Yes. We're friends of theirs and were hoping we could visit them, if they're okay with it." Kuroo said, unwrapping his arm from around Kenma. 

 

"Well, there are somethings' that I cannot tell you about regarding the patients out here, so let's sign you in as visitors and you can come up and see them." The doctor said, and led the two boys over to the desk to sign them in before walking through the double doors into the hosptial and towards the elevator. 

 

Kuroo watched as the doctor pressed the 12th floor button and waited quietly while going up. About three floors up, the doctor finally spoke. 

 

"Some of your friends are in... critical condition. Three have needed surgery, one has a concussion, one has a broken arm, one's in a coma and one has... I guess you can call it, a broken heart..." Dr.Reo said, the time of his voice becoming sad and quiet at the last part. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma couldn't believe what they'd just heard. Were there friends really in that bad of shape? What exactly happened to them while they were out there?

 

"Can you tell us... who's who?" Kuroo asked, himself and knowing Kenma was curious as to who it was with their conditions. 

 

"Kageyama Tobio, needed surgery for his hands, Nishinoya Yuu needed surgery for deep infections along his body, Hinata Shouyou needed sugery for being impaled with a metal rod," 

 

Kuroo and Kenma both visibly whinced when they heard what had happened to Hinata. 

 

"-Tanaka Ryuunosuke has a concussion, Kinoshita Hisashi has a broken arm, Yamaguchi Tadashi had a broken rib, and Tsukishima Kei is in a coma. The rest of them are getting cared for still due to lack of nutrition and proper care."

 

When Dr.Reo finished, both boys moods dropped almost instantly. Kenma couldn't believe what had happened to Hinata and the others, and Kuroo felt the same way, but was in more of a shock when he heard that Tsukishima was in a coma. 

 

"Today though, most of their families have come and reunited with their sons, which has lifted their spirits a little... well... except one." The doctor said as the elevator stopped on their floor. 

 

"You mean... the one who's heart broken..?" Kenma asked quietly. 

 

Dr.Reo nodded shortly in repsonse.   
"Yes. Yes it is... come on." He said, leading the way to one of the rooms. 

 

"I might as well show you who it is first, but I should warn you... he's taking this really hard, okay. So go easy on him. Please don't try to engage him if he doesn't want you to." He said as they stood in front of a door leading to the Karasuno team. 

 

The doctor opened the door to a room with four beds, but only one was occupied by two people. Kenma followed behind Kuroo and was confused when he stopped walking and Kenma bumped into him. He stepped to the side of him to see what he was looking at. 

 

The first bed on the right contained Sugawara and Hinata, who were wrapped in each other's arms.   
Hinata was sobbing into Sugas chest and in return, Suga was hugging Hinata and running his hand through his messy orange hair. 

 

Sugawara looked up and saw Kuroo and Kenma standing by the door way, staring at the two on the bed. It was a little surprising to be seeing those two, before Suga realized that they live in Tokyo. 

 

"Hey guys..." Sugawara said quietly, obviously warn out and tired. 

 

"Sugawara-San... is everything alright? What's wrong with Hinata?" He asked, hoping it was just him being upset over everything that has happened. 

 

"The doctor came in earlier to tell us that..." he paused, looking away. He didn't know if he had the courage to tell them, especially in front of Hinata, who was already sobbing his eyes out. 

 

"What's wrong... what's wrong with Shouyou..?" Kenma asked in a distressed tone, looking paler and frighten, worried about his friend and the state he was in. 

 

"They couldn't contact his parents right away and that worried Hinata." He said, causing Kuroo and Kenma to be a little relieved, until he continued.

 

"So they called around, looking for his family... until they got news that everyone in the town he lived in... didn't get news of the evacuation..." 

 

Kuroo and Kenma were both staring at Sugawara wide eyed in shock. 

 

"Y-you don't mean..." Kuroo stuttered, right before Suga nodded slowly. 

 

"No one on the mountain route in Miyagi made it out..."


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the hospital brings more obsticals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH I ALMOST DELETED THIS! THANK GOD YOU CAN SHAKE YOUR PHONE TO UNDO SOMETHING!!!!  
> BLESS YOU APPLE FEATURE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I had this trip I was planning on going to that only happens 3 times a year and I couldn't go this time ;( and all my friends are there.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know if Narita has a sibling, but I added one because fan fiction...

October 13th. 

 

"After 1 week and 3 days, life for the earthquake victims are finally returning to normal."

 

 

"Shou-Chan! Help us!"

 

"Shouyou! Help!"

 

"Nii-Chan!! Help!!! I'm falling!!"

 

"Ahh!!"  
Hinata screamed, sitting up quickly on his bed, pain shooting through his body from his surgery. He was panting and had tears streaming down his face from his reoccurring nightmare. He was shaking and was having a hard time bringing himself back to reality. 

 

"Hinata?" 

 

Hinata looked up and saw Sugawara sitting up in his bed across from his in the dimly lit room. The only source of light were the street lights from the city that was seeping through the bottom of the closed curtains.

 

"Are you okay? You were screaming. Are you still hurting?"  
He asked, rubbing his face to help wake up. 

 

Hinata looked down and shook his head, feeling his tears fall onto his blanket. He heard Sugawara get off his bed and walk over to him and suddenly felt Sugas arms wrapped around him. 

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, and when Hinata nodded, Suga got behind Hinata on his bed and held him close, pulling his blanket over Hinata. Hinata turned around say that he was laying on Sugawaras stomach, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around Suga as the older boy pet the top of his head. They had washed his hair in a sink, since there were no showers in the hospital, so his hair wasn't greasy and dirty like it was all that week, and even seemed a bit fluffy. 

 

"Did you have a nightmare?" Suga asked, starting the conversation, hoping he could help Hinata in any way he could. 

 

Hinata nodding into Sugas chest and sniffled. He knew exactly what his nightmare was about. It'd been the same every night, but there was a slight change that bothered him more than before. 

 

"What was it about?" Suga asked softly in a hushed tone but not a whisper. Nishinoya and Ennoshita were sleeping deeply, but he still didn't want to wake them. It was only 4am so they still had time to sleep. 

 

He waited for Hinata to answer, but didn't want to rush him, knowing he'd talk when he was ready.  
He felt Hinata shift on top of him, and took a shaky breath in, before answering. 

 

"It was..." he started, voice hoarse and cracking.  
"About my family."

 

Sugawara didn't expect that answer and it felt almost like he was shot. It was so shocking and upsetting to hear that Hinata was having nightmares about his family. It almost brought the third year back to tears. 

 

"What... um... what happened...? In the dream?" He asked. 

 

Hinata sniffled and took the sleeve of his jacket that he was given to put over his hositpal gown and wiped his tears. 

 

"I've had this dream before... and it... it was about you guys." He said slowly and quietly.  
"You guys... were falling.... and I couldn't save you." 

 

Hinatas' tears starting falling again, and he couldn't get over how real his dream felt.

 

"This time... it was my family... who I couldn't save. Maybe I could've saved them... if I was there." 

 

Sugawara felt like he was holding a completely different person. The Hinata Shouyou he knew, would never act like this. Hinata had changed drastically over just one week and it was heartbreaking. He knew that Hinata wouldn't be the same, especially after hearing about the death of his family, but it was strange experiencing the way he was right now. 

 

Sugawara was having a hard time finding the words to say to Hinata. He didn't know wether to say "I'm sorry," or "It's not your fault," or what. It was hard to find the right thing to say to someone who was grieving and blaming themself for something they had no power over. What would be the right words to say?

 

"Sugawara-San... you'll always be with me... right?" 

 

Silence...

 

Sugawara was complety taken aback from Hinatas question. Of course he'd always be there for Hinata, but the way he said it, had an entire different meaning behind it. 

 

"You won't leave me behind... will you...?" He asked in a trembling, messy voice. 

 

"Hinata..." he said, pausing to think over his words.  
"I'll never, ever, leave you behind. You're my family. You're like a little brother to me, and I couldn't never leave you behind." 

 

Not even a few second after he finished, he felt the grip Hinata had on him, tighten. Sugawara held Hinata firmly as they cried into each others arms. One out of grief and the other out of sympathy. 

 

They hadn't left each others side since they heard the news about Hinatas family, and stayed close to one another, like they did when Kenma and Kuroo had came yesterday to visit, and when they heard about what had happened, they were devastated. 

 

~Hinata didn't talk to them the whole time, and cried while being held by Sugawara like he was now. Suga and Kuroo talked at a minimal and Kenma sat off to the side, not making eye contact with anyone, but still watched Hinata through his own tear filled eyes. He couldn't believe what his friend had to go through. 

 

The doctor had come in a couple of times while they were over, but the other teammates stayed out of that room, to give Hinata some personal space with Suga and didn't overwhelm him. 

 

When visiting hours were finally over, Kuroo said a quick goodbye and get wells to Sugawara and left the room feeling depressed and drained. Kenma reluctantly got up from his chair and slowly made his way out the door, pausing in the door way, but not looking back. He hadn't said anything the whole time but silently let tears run down his face. It was difficult to see his friend who was usually boisterous and full of energy in the state that he was in. 

 

When he finally left the room he continued to stare down and walk back toward the elevator. They'd been there for hours, but Kenma couldn't really tell if it felt longer or shorting while being the room. Kuroo had earlier suggested they visit all of the team, but after being there for the rest of visiting hours, and being mentally exausted, they went right home. Kuroo led the way without speaking and Kenma followed. When they go to the train, they silently took their seats, still down about what happened. 

 

"You know... I could tell Chibi-Chan liked having you there... even if he didn't say it. He relaxed when knew it was us who entered the room." Kuroo said, trying to pick up the mood a little. 

 

"Mm." Kenma said, still looking at his lap. It was just so difficult trying to wrap his mind around Hinatas situation. He was orphaned now, with no where to go. All he had... were his teammates. 

 

"We're here Kenma..." Kuroo said, standing up when the train stopped.  
"Let's go."

Kenma followed behind Kuroo home. Kenma, who was usually very observant, didn't notice anything that was going on. Not the late night jogger that passed them, or even the cat that crossed their path, he didn't even notice that they were in front of his house until Kuroo stopped in his tracks. 

 

"Huh?" Kenma turned to see Kuroo standing, smiling softly at Kenma. 

 

"We're here." He said stepping foward towards Kenma. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Kuroo indulged him in a hug. Kuroo didn't say anything while he hugged Kenma, but he just wanted to make sure he knew he was there for him. 

 

"Sleep well, Kenma." He said and released from the hug, smiling again at Kenma and walking to his home. 

 

Kenma turned and to see Kuroo walking off, and after their hug, he felt... a sense of comfort. It wasn't him suffering, it was Hinata, but knowing that he had Kuroo, helped him a lot.~

 

Sugawara had been glad that Kuroo and Kenma visited. They seemed to calm Hinata in a sort of manor. Maybe it was just knowing that he wasn't completely alone. 

 

Sugawara didn't even realized that Hinatas sobs had stopped and he was sleeping on Sugas chest.  
He smiled down at the boy who was asleep and kept running his fingers through his hair until Suga eventually fell asleep too. 

 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"Good morning, Doctor Reo. Did you sleep in your office again?" A nurse asked when he came out of his office yawning and putting on his lab coat. 

 

"Yes. I don't plan on leaving until I know that all these kids are healthy and well." He said.

 

"I see. Well, two of them are being discharged today." She said, looking through some charts.

 

He sighed and felt distraught at that. 

 

"Doctor Reo? Is everything okay?" She asked. 

 

"Yeah, it's just... I think the hardest part about all of this, is that they're all going to be separated. They've just been through a life changing journey which has obviously brought them closer. Them all going in different directions is really going to effect them. And the worse thing is, there is nothing anyone can do to change that."  
He said, not even realizing how much he had on his mind about this whole situation. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rant. I just wish there was something more that I could do to help this boys through this." He said. 

 

"It's okay, Dr.Reo. I understand. It must be hard having to watch them struggle. Even with all of them together and being back with their families, it's still a difficult process to get over and recover from everything." She said. 

 

"Well, most of them are back with their families. Nishinoya Yuu's parents should be arriving this morning, Kageyama Tobio and Sugawara Koushi's parents should be here this afternoon, but Yamaguchi Tadashis parents are still in an area with an overwhelming amount of people are can't get a flight or train ride here. Hinata Shouyou... his family... didn't make it out." He said, feeling guilty for something he didn't even do. 

 

"So... what're you gonna do with him?" She asked cautiously. 

 

"I... I don't know. We'll have to pull up his records and see where he's going to go once he recovers."  
He answered.  
"He's going to be struggling the most with this. He has no family and the people that he's become so close to are going in different directions. He going to have a hard time coping with all of this the most." 

 

The nurse wanted to cry when she heard what was going on with Hinata. He was so young and already had to deal with so much in only a short amount of time. 

 

"What do... what do you plan on doing.. for him?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking while speaking. 

 

"I'm... I want to at least try... to make sure he's happy. I don't want him suffering this whole time." He answered. He really did want to help Hinata in any way he possibly could, but there was only so much a doctor could do for him. It was the governments job to find him a place to stay and to see if he has family or guardians to go live with, but he wished he could help more. 

 

"How's he right now?" She asked. 

 

"He woke up early with a nightmare is what I was told, and he hasn't left Sugawara Koushi's side the entire time." He answered. 

 

"Well, at least his teammates are here for him... at least for a little while..." she said, remembering that they'd be leaving with their families over the next few days. Anyone who wasn't still in critical condition was free to leave either today or tomorrow, but they'd all be being seperate ways from eachother. 

 

"Um... Dr.Reo." She said when she say her computer pop up with a notification.  
"You should see this." 

 

He walked over and bent down to look at her screen. 

 

"What is it?" He asked. 

 

"A nurse was just checking up on Kageyama Tobio. They said... something might be wrong."

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

"Kazuhito, we're leaving in a little bit. Are you ready?" His mother asked while holding his brother who looked exhausted. 

 

"Um, where are we going?" He asked. 

 

"The hotel we've been staying at. Our flight is coming in later tonight, so we'll have some time before we leave."  
She said. 

 

He looked down in grief. He'd have to leave behind his team, his friends, people who he didn't know if he could be without. He'd have to say goodbye for who knows how long. Things wouldn't be the same without them. 

 

He felt himself come close to tears, at the thought of it. He'd have to leave behind his closest friends and change his already different life, but without the people who were there for him that week. 

 

"Narita? Are you alright?" 

 

He turned around to see Kinoshita pushing the door open with Ennoshita behind him. 

 

"You look worried. Is everything okay?" Ennoshita asked. 

 

"Yeah, just a... little nauseous. It's fine." He said, waving his hand as a gesture for things being fine. 

 

"Well... um..." Ennoshita was trying to say. He looked around the room nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Narita noticed his anxiousness and saw Kinoshita was looking expectendly at Ennoshita as well. 

 

"What's wrong?" Narita asked. 

 

"Ennoshita said he wanted to talk to us about something." Kinoshita answered, walking over and taking a seat next to Narita. 

 

"Um... I..." he started again, but seemed to really be struggling with the words. Narita and Kinoshita looked at him expectantly and were waiting to see what he was going to say. 

 

"Um... I'm leaving... in a few hours, to Fukuoka... we have some family down there that is letting us stay until we get back on our feet." He said, and made the other two realize why he was so jittery and anxious about telling them - but he wasn't the only one who had bad news. 

 

"I'm leaving in a few hours too... also... going to stay with some family away from here... and Miyagi." Narita said, looking down at his lap again. He knew he had to tell them, so he just decided to hop on Ennoshitas going away wagon and tell them now. 

 

The room was quiet after he spoke, the only sound was the bustling of workers outside the room they were staying in. Asahi was with Noya and the others in their room, and Kageyama had been moved to a private room so he could sleep while the others were up and around. So the room that occupied the three, second years, was quiet. Then there was a soft sobbing, breaking the silence. 

 

Ennoshita and Narita both turned to see Kinoshita, weeping into his arms, that he had crossed over his lap that he was doubling over.  
He was trembling and shaking while he cried and sniffled, bringing guilty feelings to the other two. 

 

"I-I don't want you guys to l-leave me..." he sobbed, his crying getting louder and messier. The other two didn't know what to do. They stared in shock and dismay at their friend. He was a wreck. 

 

Narita glanced between Ennoshita and Kinoshita before sighing out shakily and wrapping his arms tightly around Kinoshita. 

 

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Narita cried on Kinoshita.  
"I don't want to leave you guys either. T-things... won't be the same without all of you... I-I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys around." 

 

They cried into each others arms, grieving over their soon to be separation from one another.  
Kinoshita and Narita were especially close and Ennoshita, so having to be apart, after their life changing journey, was like a stab in the heart. 

 

Ennoshita eventually joined their hug and they all cried together. Kinoshita still had a few more days at the hositpal, since he had skipped so many meals after his arm breaking from the excruciating pain and refused to eat. After though, he'd be staying locally in Tokyo, but his friends were leaving. 

 

Narita and his family, and Ennoshita and his family were going different ways too, and wouldn't see each other. 

 

"Ennoshita? Narita, Kinoshita? Are you in here?" They heard Daichi ask, opening the door. They turned and when Daichi saw their faces, his fell. 

 

"Is... everything okay?" He asked. 

 

"Yeah... it's just..." Narita started, but was cut off by Kinoshita saying,

 

"They're leaving..."

 

His words... it was like they made the world go silent. 

 

"They're leaving, Daichi... they're leaving!" He cried out, sobbing loudly and losing himself. 

 

"What'd you mean? Who's leaving?" Daichi asked, his tone becoming panicked.

 

"Ennoshita! And Narita! They're leaving! They're leaving us! They're leaving me!!!" He practically screamed, startling and catching the others off guard at his outburst. 

 

He was a crying mess, leaning over himself with Naritas and Ennoshitas arms still around him. 

 

"What is he talking about? Guys?" Daichi asked, nothing the sorrowful looks Narita and Ennoshita shared. 

 

"We're leaving... in a few hours. We both have flights to where we'll be staying." Ennoshita explained, rubbing Kinoshitas back. 

 

"Are you.. going far?"  
Daichi asked, getting his answer when they both looked away.  
He couldn't believe this. They were all they had left, and now... they were starting to disperse and go their seperate ways. As minors, they had no control over what was going to happen, but being apart was going to prove difficult after what they'd all been through together. 

 

Daichi watched and silent tears ran down the other twos faces and Kinoshita still a sobbing mess. He did have a reason for trying to find the three. 

 

"Well... before you leave, everyone gathered in the room Tsukishima's in. Yamaguchi and Tanaka can't get up just yet, so we all joined them. You guys wanted to come over... you know... one last time the whole team's together kind of thing?" He asked. 

 

"Sure." Ennoshita smiled softly, and stood up from the bed. Narita did as well, but also hauled Kinoshita to his feet and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Let's go." He said, holding Kinoshita close as they walked to the room a few doors down. 

 

Daichi opened the door and as he said, they were all gathered in that room. 

 

Tsukishima was still in a coma, and laid in his bed, his breath slow and calm, and the soft sounds coming from the machines he was attached to.  
Tanaka and Nishinoya were sitting on Tanakas bed, and Asahi was in a chair next to them. Yamaguchi was sleeping soundly in his bed still, and Hinata and Sugawara were in the bed Daichi had been using and were still wrapped in each other's arms, Hinata asleep. The second years all took seats on the other unoccupied chairs in the room, while Daichi sat next to Suga on the bed. 

 

"There they are." Tanaka said in hushed, happy tone when he saw the second years walk in. They all smiled and brushed off their tears from earlier upon hearing Tanaka.

 

"We all came to keep Tanaka and Yamaguchi company, but Yama fell asleep soon after." Nishinoya said.  
His hair was still shaggy and unspiked, but his personality remained the same, even after the trip and surgery. 

 

"Speaking of Yama," Ennoshita said. "Where's Kageyama?" 

 

The other second years noticed that he wasn't their either and looked around for him.

 

"He was moved to a seperate room for recovery after complaining about extreme pain in one of his hands." Daichi said. 

 

"How's he doing, by the way?" Asahi asked from where he sat in the corner of the room. 

 

"I'm not sure. The doctor hasn't said anything about his conditions to anyone." Daichi answered. 

 

"Should someone check on him?" Tanaka asked. 

 

"I'd go, but I shouldn't leave Hinatas side." Sugawara said. 

 

"I'll watch him." Daichi offered.  
"You can go and stretch your legs also." 

 

"Are you sure? What if Hinata wakes up?" He said. 

 

"If he wants you when he wakes up, we'll come get you if you're not back in time." Daichi said, taking Hinata from Sugas arms and holding him.

 

"Okay." He said. "I'll go check on him." He then got up and walked out of the room towards Kageyamas. 

 

Once he found his room, he slowly and quietly knocked. When he got no answer, he knocked again, then just opened the door. The curtains were open and the room was filled with light, but the aura wasn't what you'd expect a room like this to be. 

 

"Kageyama?" Sugawara called.

 

Kageyama was laying in his bed, staring at his hands. He didn't make a move or sound when his name was called, but Suga was completely caught of guard when he heard sniffling come from his bed. 

 

"Kageyama..?" He tried again.

 

Kageyama finally shifted in his bed a little, but didn't take his eyes off of his hands. 

 

"Kageyama, what's wrong?" Suga asked, wondering if Kageyamas pain was really that bad. 

 

"Sugawara-San..." he started. 

 

"Yes, yes I'm here. What's wrong? Do you need something?" He asked in calm, soft voice, as if Kageyama were a small child. 

 

"Sugawara-San..." he said again, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears ran down his face. 

 

"I can't..." 

 

"You can't what, Kageyama? Are you alright? Are you still hurting?" Suga asked, trying to see what was wrong, but when he finally said it, Sugawara could practically hear the crack of the earth, as it shattered.

 

"I can't... play volleyball... anymore..."


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the hositpal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost done with this (hence the terrible ending) so I just finished it. It might be two weeks before the next update due to my concussion, but don't worry, there will still be chapters!  
> ~  
> Also since this was almost done, I just finished it, but didn't proof read. Sorry!

October 14th

"No updates yet on how the Karasuno boys volleyball is doing."

 

 

"THIS HOSPTIAL IS A DISGRACE!!"

 

"USE THE DONATION MONEY FOR MY FAMILY TOO!!"

 

"THESE KIDS DON'T NEED THE MONEY LIKE WE DO!!"

 

"PAY FOR OUR HOSPITAL BILLS TOO!!"

 

Was what Hinata woke up to the next morning. There was lots of loud yelling coming from outside his room that he occupied. He rubbed his eyes that were sore and swollen from crying, and he sat up. He discovered that Suga was asleep next to him and had stayed the whole night with Hinata. 

 

"THESE KIDS ARE ONLY TAKING UP SPACE!! THEY'RE PROBABLY ALL FINE!!"

 

Hinata had no idea what the yelling was about outside his room, but he only acknowledged it, barely giving any sort of reaction. He felt numb and broken after hearing about the death of his family, and nothing anyone had said had fazed him. 

 

He did jump when there was loud banging on the door and walls of his room, and was a little startled by the continuous yelling. After a minute or so, he heard what seemed to be security and the sounds soon faded. Afterwards, Dr.Reo opened the door and stepped into the room. 

 

"Good morning, Hinata-Kun. How're you feeling today?" He asked, trying to sound cheery but he was obviously stressed. 

 

Hinata didn't respond and just looked down at the bed, stubbornly. Any other time, he would've answered, but now, he didn't have it in him to even come up with the words for how he was feeling. 

 

"It's okay." Dr.Reo replied when Hinata didn't answer. "Um, anyway, your breakfast should be here in a little bit. I um... I saw that you didn't eat any of your meals yesterday..." he said, flipping through Hinatas chart and notes. Hinata didn't reply and continued to stare down at the bed, ignoring what Dr.Reo had said. 

 

"You should eat, Hinata-Kun. Your body needs fuel, especially after surgery." Dr.Reo tried explaining, but got no sort of response or answer from the boy. He sighed and decided to go for a personal gesture instead of a professional one. 

 

He walked over to Hinata and kneeled near his bed. He crossed his arms and rested his head on them to seem sort of playful and laid back. 

 

"I wanna help you, Hinata-Kun. Can you help me help you?" He suggested to Hinata. He looked around the bed and thought over the doctors words. 

 

"I just want to see you get better. So... can you please let me help you?" 

 

Hinata saw that Dr.Reo genuinly cared about his well being and was obviously going to do whatever it took to help him feel and be better. He didn't want to be as stubborn as he was acting right now, but not even the doctor could give him what he really wanted. His family. 

 

"Please let me know if there's anything I can get y-"

 

"My family." 

 

...

 

Hinata managed to shock the doctor and himself with his words. He didn't expect to actually say what he was thinking and he felt embarrassed to blurt out a request like that. He was quiet again and heard the doctor sigh. Hinata turned to look at the doctor and saw his expression. It was full of sadness and guilt, and it made Hinata regret saying what he really wanted out loud. 

 

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry, that I can't bring your family back." 

 

Hinata saw the doctors, completely distraught expression, he'd wished he never said what he had. The doctor was only trying to help him, and he asked for a request that no one could fulfill. 

 

"I'm sorry..." Hinata wept, gaining the doctors attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He wiped his face that had tears running down it and hunched his shoulders. He looked down at the bed and cried, trembling and whimpering too. 

 

"Oh, Hinata-Kun." Dr.Reo said, sitting up quickly and wrapping his arms around the boy. It wasn't usually allowed to touch your patients like he was, but Hinata was no ordinary patient. 

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I can't help you the way I want too, or fulfill your requests, but please don't be upset. I want to help you." 

 

"I know..." Hinata replied. "I want help... but... my family... I just want my family." He said, breaking down in tears again. He leaned over himself where he sat and covered his eyes with his hands as he cried. He didn't even know what kind of emotions he was feeling all at once. Guilt, for making Dr.Reo pity him, sadness, for not having his family, anger, for not being able to save them, and the feeling of being lost. 

 

He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He had no idea where he was going to go after this, or what they were going to do for him. Was he going to live with some other family members? He had grandparents, but they were all older and he needed someone capable of taking care of him, especially after his surgery and everything he's been through mentally. 

 

"Hinata-Kun?" 

 

Hinata slowly looked up at the doctor when his name was called. 

 

"I don't want you to worry about a thing. I promise, that I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again." 

 

Hinata didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't think he'd ever meet a person this kind, and willing to help him, even though he barely knew him. But there was still something Dr.Reo couldn't help Hinata with, and making him happy again. 

 

"How... how can I be happy... if I don't have my family anymore?" He wept.

 

There was a silence in the room - not an awkward one, but it defiantly had a strange feeling to it. Hinata then felt the doctor place his hand on his upper arm, causing Hinata to look up once again. 

 

"There's nothing, anyone can do to bring them back. But... they're always with you. They never leave you, even if you can't see them." 

 

Dr.Reo really didn't know what he was saying, but all he was trying to do was help Hinata through this hard time. 

 

There was a silence that filled the room as Hinata took in Dr.Reos words, and something told him that the doctor wasn't just taking about his family. 

 

"You also mean my teammates... don't you...?" 

 

"Yes...." Dr.Reo answered shortly. "I know it's going to be hard, but I want you to know, that they'll always be here for you and I'll be here for you. We will make sure everything works out for the best Hinata-Kun, so please, don't worry." 

 

"But... how can I not? It just feels... like everyone is leaving me... and yet, I have no where to go."

 

Dr.Reo didn't know what to say, but he did sudden feel arms wrap around him.

 

It was Hinata and he heard he say, "You promise that I'll be okay?"

 

"I promise." He smiled.

 

Dr.Reo accepted his hug from Hinata, and pet the top of the boy's head, before pulling away and walking out of the room. He turned back before completly leaving, and saw Hinata lay back down and curl up next to Sugawara - causing him to smile and get a hopeful feeling.

 

＊＊

 

 

Yesterday, Ennoshita, Asahi, and Narita were discharged from the hositpal, but only Asahi stayed in Tokyo. Today, Daichi, Kinoshita, Yamaguchi and Tanaka were discharged. Daichi's dad got a job on the other side of Tokyo and his family was already planning their move. Tanakas' sister found a job on the border of Yamanashi and moved to a small apartment there. Kinoshitas and Asahis family were still staying at the hotel near the hositpal and were trying to figure out their plans as to what was going to happen next. 

 

Tsukishima was slowly getting better, but was still in a coma. His brother was the only one who had visited him, as it was to hard for his parents to see him if that state. It angered Yamaguchi that his parents refused to see their own son, but when Akiteru came in to finally see his brother, Yamaguchi understood why his parents wouldn't see him. Akiteru took one look at him broke down in tears, sobbing loudly. Of course he was. His little brother was in a coma. 

 

He cried for a while, until he finally stopped when a nurse came in. He collected himself and wiped his tears, but was still depressed to see his brother the way he was. He stayed and kept Yamaguchi some company while he waited for his own parents to arrive. He left when they showed up and Yamaguchi had never felt to relieved to see his parents before. They stayed over that night and today, he was released from the hospital. 

 

They stayed at the hotel also, and heard that his dad even got an offering to work at the hositpal, since he was currently a jobless doctor after leaving Miyagi. Yamaguchi was saddened by the news that they would never have their Miyagi life back, but that they weren't going to be homeless, and that if he got the job, Yamaguchi could still visit Tsukishima.

 

Nishinoya was still recovering from his surgery, but his parents and grandfather were all with him the whole time, and he had a few more days before he was released. Afterwards, his parents would still have their out-of-town jobs, and all they had to do was find a place to live. 

 

Kageyamas and Sugawaras parents finally made it to the hositpal and were all relieved be reunited with their sons again. Kageyamas parents were informed of his conditions and were both in grief over what had happened. Kageyama refused to speak to anyone, including his parents, and was told that the last words he'd spoken was when he told Sugawara that he couldn't play volleyball anymore. 

 

He didn't say anything to his parents or the doctors and wouldn't eat either. The nurses tried telling him that his teammates were being discharged and leaving and if he wanted to say goodbye, but he said nothing. He only laid in his bed, facing the window, that he wouldn't let anyone open. He sat in the dark. His parents stayed for a little while, and tried to get him to speak, but he only acknowledged their presents. 

 

They'd been in and out, discussing stuff with Dr.Reo, but were hoping to get at least a greeting from their son, who'd been gone for so long. They knew how he felt though - how he felt about volleyball. Not being able to play volleyball was like the end of the world for Kageyama Tobio. 

 

Sugawaras parents were so happy to see their son, but felt a sense of pride when they saw and heard about how he helped and is still helping his teammates throughout everything. One thing that upset them, was when they heard the Sugawara was taking care of Hinata, who was orphaned. 

 

Dr.Reo explained to the Sugawaras that Hinata was being cared for by their son, ever since the earthquake and especially after hearing that his family didn't make it out alive. They were devastated by the news and grieved for the child. They had heard about him from their sons stories, but had never met him. If they didn't know what was going on right now, they would've been confused as to why the "boisterous" and "wild" teammate Suga had told them about, was quiet and and sad at the moment. 

 

Sugawara was able to check out of the hospital whenever he pleased, but after discussing it and getting the okay from Dr.Reo, decided to stay with Hinata until he knew what was going to happen to him. It was also easier to do so, since he wasn't a minor. Hinata only had about the same amount of days that Nishinoya had left to stay, until he could be discharged, but had no where to go. At the moment, they were trying to find a place for him to go, without sticking him in a shelter all alone. 

 

Sugawaras parents were disheartened when the heard about Hinata, but were still proud of their son for taking care of the first year. They just wondered how the two would cope after they become separated from eachother. 

 

Right now, Daichi was getting dressed in some close his parents had bought for him before they headed out. He was the last one to leave, from the group of his teammates that were being discharged that day. His parents were signing papers and talking to the staff about what they should if he had any more symptoms or any problems, so he took that time to go visits his friends before he left. 

 

Hinata and Sugawara were practically sharing a bed, so Suga and Hinata were in one bed, and Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in the other three, and they all shared that room. Kageyama was still in his private room and was practically isolating himself from everybody. 

 

Daichi lightly knocked on the door that contained his other five teammates, before slowly opening after getting a response. He walked in and closed it behind him. Suga and Hinata were still like they had been, with Hinata laying on Sugas chest, but he didn't seem to be in such a depressed mood anymore, just more like a really sad one. 

 

Tsukishima was still in a coma and Yamaguchi didn't take his eyes away from him. He was desperate to get his friend back and would rarely look away, in fear that he might wake up without him being there for him. 

 

Nishinoya was sleeping a lot, but whenever he was awake, he was almost like normal. Of course he still was grieving over his friends conditions and them all leaving, but knowing that his family was all alive, safe, and well, eased his mind enough to put him in a good mood. 

 

"Hey, Daichi." Suga said, looking over to his friend. "Are you leaving?" He asked, his voice hinted with sadness. 

 

"Um, yeah." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. He really didn't want to leave them behind, but he didn't have much of a choice. "We're about to go to the hotel and I wanted to come see you guys before I left."

 

"Well you better not have left without saying goodbye." Nishinoya said, and smirk on his face as he tried to lighten the mood, and succeeded as the others chucked lightly. 

 

"I would never." He said. 

 

"Good." 

 

"Anyway... how's everyone doing?" He asked, looking around to the other side room of the room to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who was watching him, almost asleep. His had purple bags under his eyes and was having trouble keeping them open. Daichi smiled at Yamaguchi, and made sure to keep his voice down. 

 

"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's brother were talking for a little while, but Tsukishima's parents still haven't come to see him. Akiteru said that they hope both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are doing well, but still refuse to see their son in that state he's in. It's kind of sad, but it must be really hard." Sugawara said. 

 

"I'm sure. How's Hinata doing?" Daichi asked, a little surprised when it was Hinata who answered his question. 

 

"I'm a little tired." He said, his voice almost sounding normal. "Kinoshita and Tanaka came by to say goodbye too. I wish I could've said goodbye to Ennoshita, Narita and Asahi as well." 

 

Daichi and Sugawara were too shocked by Hinata actually speaking to comprehend what he was saying. 

 

"W-what...?" Daichi said. 

 

"Huh? Oh did the others not say goodbye to you before they left? That's strange. I kind of thought they would. I just wish I actually said goodbye." He said causally, making Suga, Daichi, and Nishinoya all go wide eyed. 

 

He looked around at them confused. "What? Is it something I said?" He asked.

 

"What, no- I mean... yes... sort of- I mean..." Daichi stuttered, causing Sugawara to chuckle.

 

"I think what he means is, that we're just... a little surprised to see you talking again." 

 

Hinata blushed and looked away embarrassed. "Well... Dr.Reo said something to me that made me realize something." 

 

"What's that, Shouyou?" Nishinoya asked, looking over at him intently. 

 

"I'm not really sure, but the way he said it was nice. I realized though, that you guys are always there for me... but now... you're all leaving... and it's kinda like how my family left me... but... you're not leaving forever." He said, smiling.

 

None of the three boys could recall the last time they had seen Hinata smile, and it warmed their hearts. 

 

"So I might as well enjoy you guys while you're here, cause I don't know when I'll see you again, but you'll always be there for me... even if I can't see you." 

 

When he finished talking, he was looking down, but when he looked up, he saw that all his friends had tears in their eyes and happy expressions on their faces. 

 

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, confused and complete oblivious. 

 

"No, not at all. We're just all happy that you're happy again." Daichi said, sitting at the end of the bed that occupied Hinata and Suga.

 

"Of course it's expected by anyone to be upset when what happened to you happens, but... it's just a relief to see you happy again." Sugawara said, hugging Hinata. Of course they all knew that Hinata would never be over what had happened in that past week, but Daichi was so happy to see Hinata happy before he left. 

 

"Um... where's Kageyama? I haven't seen him in a while." Hinata said, noticing he hadn't seen his friend and partner in what felt like forever. 

 

"He's in a private room right now. He's not doing that well." Sugawara said, not wanting to keep anything from Hinata regarding his friends. 

 

"Can I go visit him? I haven't seen him in a while and..." Hinata didn't finish his sentence, feeling way beyond embarrassed at this point, but Daichi and Suga both got what he meant.

 

"I don't see why not. Do you want us to go with you?" Suga asked. 

 

"No thanks, I'm fine." He said, getting off the bed and putting on his slippers that were on the floor. "Which room is he in?" He ask.

 

"I don't remember. Dr.Reo is out there though. He'll know." Suga said.

 

"Okay, thanks." He said, and started to walk out the door, before he stopped and turned around. Daichi, Suga and Nishinoya all gave him strange looks, until he ran over to Daichi and wrapped his arms around him, catching the older boy off guard. 

 

"You're coming back to visit us... right?" He asked, sounding like a small child. 

 

What Hinata said, warmed Daichi's heart and made him blush. Hinata was such a sweet boy and Daichi was grateful to know him. He returned the hug and squeezed Hinata tightly in his arms. 

 

"Of course I will. I'm not gonna just leave you guys hanging." He replied. 

 

"Thanks Daichi-San." Hinata said, hugging him a little longer before pulling away and walking back towards the door. "I'm gonna go see Kageyama now."

 

"Okay. Have fun. Oh and also, Hinata," Suga said, catching Hinatas attention. "Don't be too upset if he doesn't feel like talking, okay?" 

 

Hinata gave him a confused look, but agreed and walked out of the room to see Kageyama. 

 

"I'm glad to see he's doing better." Daichi said, looking back at Sugawara and Nishinoya. "Did something happen?" 

 

"Not that I know of. I did hear that he was awake earlier this morning and I woke up when Dr.Reo had just left the room. Hinata didn't say anything to me and went back to sleep, but he did seem different." Suga explained. 

 

"Maybe Dr.Reo had some good news for him." Daichi considered. 

 

"I like Dr.Reo. He's really cool." Noya commented. "He's the best doctor I've ever had." He said, resting his arms behind his head and laying down on his pillow. 

 

Suga and Daichi both looked over and Noya and smiled at his behavior toward the doctor, before they turned towards the door upon hearing it open. Daichi's parents were standing in the entry way with smiles on their faces. 

 

"You ready to go, Daichi?" His mother ask. "We're gonna go get some lunch and do some shopping after we stop by the hotel." She explained. 

 

"Okay, one second." He said, and reluctantly turned back to Suga, with a saddened look on his face. He wasn't leaving like Ennoshita, Tanaka, Narita, but he still didn't want to leave. After everything they'd all been through, having to leave was going to be difficult, even if it was just leaving the hositpal. 

 

"I'm sure you'll be back to visit." Suga said, cutting off Daichi's thoughts.

 

"Of course he will. We'll come by often." His mother said. 

 

"Good. You better Daichi." Noya said, causing the others to chuckle lightly. 

 

"I know. I just..." he started, getting embarrassed with what he was going to say. Suga then tugged on his sleeve and brought him into a hug, catching him off guard again, just like Hinata had. He wrapped his arms back around Sugawara and enjoyed his embrace. 

 

'I'm only going to the hotel. I'm only going to the hotel.' He told himself, trying to keep himself from crying as he felt his hug with Suga, come to an end. They pulled away and looked at eachother awkwardly, as they remembered that Daichi's parents and Noya were all looking at them.

 

"Well, um... I guess, I better get going." He said, becoming flustered. 

 

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Suga said, smiling at him.

 

"Okay." Daichi smiled back, and got up to give Noya a quick hug before leaving the room, taking one last look at four of his teammates, before closing the door and following his parents out of the hositpal. 

 

'I'm only going to the hotel. I'm only going to the hotel.' He kept repeating to himself, trying to keep himself from freaking out for leaving them behind. He'd done his job, and kept them as safe as he could while they were alone, but he still felt like he needed to be there, and be there captain. 

 

"You don't have to worry, honey. We'll be back tomorrow. They'll be okay. Their families are there with them." His mother said, wrapping her arm around him comfortingly. 

 

He leaned into her embrace, "I know... it just feels off." He said, as they stepped into the elevator. 

 

"I know. But everything will be okay and work out. Just try and relax and let's go enjoy ourselves for today." She said. 

 

"Okay. I will. I'll try to stop worrying." He said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

 

"There you go. Everything will be fine." It was the most ironic thing to ever be said in this situation. 

 

When they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the exit, it was being swarmed by news reporters that security was trying to keep out. 

 

"What's-?" 

 

"They still haven't left?!" His dad cut him off, infuriated by the sight of the reporters. 

 

"Just ignore them. They'll go away eventually." His mom said, walking towards the entrance with a determined expression on her face, pushing past the reporters and ignoring their questions. 

 

Daichi timidly following in suit, but couldn't help but catch what some of them were asking, and asking him directly. 

 

"Is it true that it was you who chose to take your team from Miyagi to Tokyo?" 

 

"Were you actually willing to risk the lives of your teammates?"

 

"Did Tokyo really seem like the best choice at the time?"

 

"Did you know that it getting to Tokyo was going to be that dangerous?"

 

"Were you not thinking well enough to consider taking a safer route?"

 

"How does it feel to know that you caused your teammates the injuries they have to recover from?" 

 

"Sawamura Daichi, the Karasuno boys volleyball team captain, but his teammates lives on the line just to get to Tokyo."

 

Everything they were all saying... 

 

"Come on Daichi, don't listen to them. We're going to have a nice day without any reporters asking you questions." His mother said, grabbing Daichi's hand and pulling him along with her and his dad right behind him and keeping the reporters away. 

 

"They just want money. Don't answer anything they ask you and don't believe a single word they say. They're heartless people who only care about themselves." She explained, trying to keep what they were saying from going to her sons head, but he couldn't help it. 

 

He'd been told that he did the best thing he possible could for his team on such sort notice, but hearing others tell him what he did was wrong and cause his teammates injuries and sickness, made him feel like it was his fault.

 

 

＊＊

 

 

Hinata was walking through the hallways on his way to see Kageyama. He hadn't seen him since they'd been rescued, and even then, neither of them were in very good shape. He was roughly told about Kageyamas condition, but he tried to keep a positive state of mind, and hoped he was better than he was told. 

 

While walking, he took in and admired everything around him. It was a nice hositpal, and gave off a friendly vibe, instead of the kind hositpals in movies and tv shows gave off. It was mostly light wooden floors, and the walls were a nice shade of pale and sea foam green. The nurses though, a key factor to hositpals environment, seemed rather stressed out and anxious. 

 

They were bustling around and answering phone calls, checking charts, taking care of others, and all while trying to deal with what looked like angry patients and family members.

 

"We were victims too, so why do we have to pay for hospital care?!" A women screamed at one of the nurses.

 

"Ma'am, we only do what we're asked to. If you'd like to discuss this further, please find someone that specializes in that area." The nurse tried saying nicely, but was obviously fed up with the women. 

 

"So you have to be and idiot who gets themselves stuck in an earthquake and made stupid decisions to get them somewhere, to get your bill paid for here?! This hospital is an outrage!!" She practically screamed. 

 

"Woah, woah, woah, what's the matter here?" Dr.Reo asked, coming up from behind the nurse.

 

"Your employee here, is useless. She doesn't know how to do her job or answer my questions or fulfill my requests!" She yelled. 

 

Dr.Reo whispered something to the nurse and she walked away, while he dealt with the angry women.  
"Ma'am, the nurses are not financial helpers or personal assistants, and what you're trying to get is not available." 

 

"So what, you gotta be a Highschool boy that's on the volleyball club to get any kind of help around here?! This is ridiculous!" 

 

Hinata knew he shouldn't interfere with something he had no place in, but that was until she started mentioning him and his teammates, and started yelling at Dr.Reo.

 

"You should be nicer to the doctor, miss." Hinata said, standing on the side of the round desk by the nurses station.

 

"You're one of those little brats that's from that stupid high school, aren't you?" The women said, glaring at him and giving him a nasty look. 

 

"Leave Dr.Reo." Hinata said firmly. 

 

"Once he fulfills my request I'll leave. Until then, no. And you have no right to be telling me what to do." The women snapped at him. 

 

"Hinata-Kun, please stay out of this." Dr.Reo asked of him.

 

"Yeah, brat. Run along and go do whatever you want, because this hospital will obviously pay for worthless children like you, instead of my husband, who broke his leg and now has to pay massive amounts of money to this hositpal?! And can, you know, go around and play and live in this hospital for free, while people like me, have to work nonstop, just to make sure I can still live and pay these bills!!" She screamed, directed at Hinata. 

 

He stared at the women in shock and what felt like shame, as she yelled and spewed what seemed like hatred and disgust at him. Was that really how people saw him and his teammates? As victims who are getting free treatment while others are paying huge fines?

 

"Hinata-Kun, you shouldn't be causing trouble you know." 

 

Hinata felt like he knew that voice, but couldn't figure out who it was, until he looked up to see who had slung their arm over him. 

 

"Sorry, Dr.Reo. I'll watch him for a little while." 

 

"Thank you, Kuroo-Kun." Dr.Reo said and turned back to the lady to deal with her. 

 

Hinata looked up to see Kuroo, as he led him away from the nurses station and the angry lady. 

 

"Kuroo-San?" He said, "What're you doing here?" 

 

"Coming to visit you guys, obviously. Kenma's waiting over here. I think he'll be glad to see you in better shape. How're you doing by the way? You shouldn't be causing fights with stupid people like her while you're still recovering you know." Kuroo said.

 

Hinata listened to Kuroo, but still couldn't get what the lady said to him out of his head. We felt guilty, and became sad again. 

 

"Hey, don't feel down. I saw you earlier and you seemed happy, so don't let what that nasty woman said to you bring you down." Kuroo said, noting Hinatas long face and switch of emotions. 

 

"But... what she said..."

 

"Is all just a bunch of hot air. She's just mad because the hospital is paying for your guys' treatments and care with donations from the earthquake fundraiser. She just doesn't want to pay and neither do a bunch of others who are just being selfish. You guys all have a good accuse and it's the least they could do." Kuroo explained, trying to ease Hinatas mind and get off his chest about how angry he was with these people. 

 

"But... what if they can't actually pay? She was saying how she has to work so much just to pay for his bill, and what if she can't afford to live in a house anymore or?"

 

"Hinata~... don't listen to what she's saying. She's just making up lies so that she doesn't have to pay. It's not that much of a bill and they'll be fine. All the people want is to get away with not paying and are using you guys as an excuse to get stuff for free. Really, don't worry about it. Nothing here is your fault or something you have to worry about. Now come on, let's go." 

 

"Oh, you know where Kageyamas room is?" Hinata said, feeling a little better after what Kuroo had told him.

 

"Ah, so that's where you're off too. No, sorry, I don't know where he is, but I'll help you look for him if you could do something for me first."

 

"Huh, what? How can I help?" Hinata asked.

 

"It's nothing too hard, but... it'd be a big help... for you and him." He said, turning the corner and that's when Hinata saw Kenma, sitting in a chair and looking down at the ground, not noticing the two standing a couple feet away.

 

"Kenma's been worried about you."


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feel like it's been forever! My apologize for this chapter! It's pretty messy and there's more I wanted to add, but I haven't had time! Hopefully next update is next Saturday, but we will see. Summer is almost here and I hope I have more time, and I have others stories I want to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I got new glasses yesterday and they may or may not be like Oikawas...
> 
>  
> 
> Also my concussion isn't completely gone, but it's way way better! 
> 
>  
> 
> I also didn't proof read this.. sorry for mistakes ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

.

 

October 15th.

 

"Rumors are spreading like wildfire, that Karasunos team captain of the volleyball team, was the one that lead his teammates on the risky and life threatening journey to Tokyo."

 

 

"Koushi... Koushi dear. Your breakfast is here." Sugawara heard as someone was lightly shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw his loving mother and his father right behind her, both smiling softly. 

 

"It's getting a little late, so the doctor asked us to wake you so you could eat some breakfast." She said sweetly, rubbing the top of Sugas head.

 

"Thank you." He said, stretching and yawning as he started to wake up. He then sat up looked around the room, seeing Tsukishima in the same state as he's been in, Yamaguchi, who looked happy to be with his parents, and Nishinoya with his parents and grandfather. Something was off though. Hinata was not in his bed with him and took him a moment to realize, that Hinata never came back after yesterday. 

 

"Okaa-San, did you see Hinata at all?" He asked, looking around the room to see if he was somewhere else. 

 

"No, I haven't. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked a little nervous. 

 

"No, I just... he didn't come back after he went to see Kageyama yesterday. I hope he's alright." He said worriedly.

 

"I'm sure everything's fine. Dr.Reo didnt seem to have any concerns about anything and he keeps a close eye on all of his patients." His mother said, hoping to keep her son from worrying so much. 

 

"Yeah... you're probably right." Sugawara said, settling down against his pillow, still a little nervous. His mother then crouched down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly. 

 

"I've missed you so much." She said, smiling and becoming teary eyed. Suga then sat up and wrapped his arms around his mothers torso, smiling too and enjoying her embrace. Eventually, his father came and joined them, turning it into a group hug, and his parents just sat on his bed and spent some well deserved time with their son. 

 

Suga was grateful that his parents were with him and to get to see them again and knowing they were okay, but there was still something at the back of his mind that was bothering him. 

 

"Koushi, honey? What's wrong?" His mother asked, taking in her son's distraught look on his face. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing. I just... I'm worried, about Hinata." He said. 

 

"Don't worry, baby. I told your Dr.Reo probably knows where he is and is looking after him. If it would ease you mind, I could go look-"

 

"No, no. Not that. I mean... his situation. He's orphaned... and I just feel so helpless. I wish there was something more that I could do." He said. 

 

"Koushi, you've done so much to help that boy. I'm sure he's grateful for you just being here for him, and being supportive." His dad said, both parents trying to comfort him. 

 

"I know, I know. I just... later... what's he going to be like later? He doesn't even know what's going to happen or where he's going to go... I... I want to make sure that he's going to be happy again."

 

Neither of Sugas parents knew what to say or how to response to that. They're both worried about how to answer, and how to make their son not feel so concerned. After everything he'd been through, they wondered if he had a chance to relax at all after the whole event. Their son was so devoted to his teammates, and making sure they were all doing fine and are in good shape, that he has neglected to take care of himself. 

 

Without Suga knowing, his mother shot a meaningful look at his father to gain his attention. They then both got up and made their way out of the room to discuss something.

 

"We'll be back in just a moment." She said, and closed the door behind them when they left. Once out of the room, the spotted the exact person they were looking for. 

 

"Excuse us, but there's something we'd like to discuss with you, Dr.Reo."

 

~

 

Not long after Sugas parents left, Nishinoya had woken up. The two chatted for a little while, quietly, letting Yamaguchi sleep. After a while, Suga got up to stretch his legs and ask his parents a question. He walked out of the room and took in everything that was going on around him. The working nurses, the discussions between doctors and patients, the janitor mopping the floors, the angry man walking towards him... wait. 

 

"You're one the nuisances that are taking up space in this hospital and getting treatment for free because people are pitying you!" The man yelled at him, getting up in his face. 

 

Suga was shocked by the random mans outburst, and tried backing away, only for him to get up in face more. 

 

"Why are any of you still here?! If you're getting free treatment, so should we!" He yelled more, causing a commotion and for people to start staring. Suga knew what this was all about and all he wanted was for it to stop. 

 

"Sir, what's the problem here?" Some male doctor asked, standing between Suga and the man as he tried to spew hateful words at Suga. 

 

"The problem, is that your hositpal is paying for these brats treatment, while others like me, are having to pay out of pocket! They don't even need to be here anymore! He's in his street clothes for petes sake! Why the hell is he and his worthless friends, still occupying the hospital!" 

 

Sugawara knew the man was just angry, and that he shouldn't take anything personal or seriously... but with having to be strong for so long... he just couldn't handle it anymore, and this was his breaking point. 

 

Suga cowered away from the man, lip quivering and eyes filling with tears. It was pathetic and he knew it, but he just couldn't handle anything else. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and held it to his face, while his other hand grabbed the front of his shirt for comfort. He stood there and listened to the man rant about him and his teammates and how they were just a waste of space, and how they shouldn't get any special treatment, and then proceeded to call Suga a wimp, for crying in the middle of the hositpal for no reason. It wasn't till the man said that, that the doctor noticed Sugas state when he turned around, but with perfect timing, Dr.Reo was there to the rescue.

 

"What's going on here?" He asked in a gruff, angry voice. Suga stayed quiet for a few minutes while the doctors dicussed things with the angry man. 

 

"Your hositpal is a disgrace! You take pity on these worthless boys and won't give any financial help to those in actual need!" 

 

The argument continued, until Dr.Reo gave up, and finally called security when the man said this;

 

"All of those boys should've died when the earthquake hit!" 

 

That was when Dr.Reo had enough. He immediately had the man apprehend, and turned his attention to Suga, who hadn't moved from his spot and was now a sobbing mess. 

 

"Sugawara-Kun..." Dr.Reo said, facing Suga and placing his hands on the boy's shoulder to steady him. 

 

"It's okay, Sugawara. Everything's alright." He said, trying to calm him. A second later, Sugas parents turned the corner and spotted their son, and instantly raced over to him. 

 

"Koushi! What happened?!" His mother asked, wrapped her arms around her son and tightly embracing him, as his head fell against her shoulder as he continued to weep. 

 

"A patient took their anger out on your son, so we had them taken away by security." Dr.Reo explained. 

 

"Oh, baby. It's okay. You're alright." His mother said, petting the top of Sugas head for comfort. "It's okay, it's okay. Everything's okay." 

 

"I-I..." Suga stuttered out, crying harder the more he tried to speak, but finally got out the few words he was trying to say. 

 

"I want Daichi."

 

＊＊

 

 

Hinata didn't even realize it was morning, until he looked up and saw that the clock read 9:14. The room was dark and he didn't know it was that late into the day already. He stretched and sat up, feeling somebody next to him. He figured it was just Sugawara, but when he turned to look, it was Kageyama. 

 

~Last night. 

~  
"Kenma's been worried about you." Kuroo said, as he saw Kenma, quietly sitting on a sofa bench in one of the hallways of the hositpal. He was looking down and had his hands rested on his lap, which was unusual for Kenma, since he almost always has a device at all times.

 

"He hasn't said much since we came to see you guys. He's been concerned for a while." Kuroo said, not wanting Hinata to feel guilty, but wanted him to know that Kenma cared. Hinata acknowledged Kuroos words, and walked over to Kenma, slowly. 

 

Kenma hasn't realized that Hinata was standing right next to him, for he was off in his own world, and shutting others out. He didn't even notice right away, when the first year took a seat next to him. Hinata sat silently, expecting Kenma to at least look at him, but he got no response. 

 

He looked up sadly at Kuroo, feeling guilty that Kenma wouldn't even look at him and make any moment when he sat next to them. Kuroo didn't really know what to do either. They were both going through a really rough time, but Kuroo knew that them seeing eachother would help them a lot, but the speed bump, was getting to conversation started. How was he going to help them? 

 

He dragged Kenma down here against his will, so they could visit the team again, but Kenma was still down about Hinata. He felt sympathetic towards Hinata and hated seeing him like he was. Traumatized, orphaned, sick, injured... alone. Kenma knew how much of a social person Hinata was, and it was all too obvious that he felt alone. 

 

Kenma hadn't noticed Hinata sitting next to him, until he heard Kuroo about to speak up, before being cut off by a random and strong embrace that he received from beside him. He looked up and all he could see was the top of a head of bright orange hair. He could spot that hair from miles away and still know exactly who it was. Kenma didn't know why Hinata was suddenly next to and embracing him, or if he was just dreaming, but he almost instantly hugged Hinata back. 

 

Kenma wasn't much of a hugger at all, but Hinata was an exception, especially in these circumstances. He tightly held his friend as they both started to weep in each other's arm. Neither of them had any clue how long they'd been there, but eventually, Kuroo cleared his throat and made the two look up in curiosity. When they did look up, it was Dr.Reo standing next to Kuroo, who seemed very guilty for making the two pull away from each others arms.

 

"I don't mean to disrupt you two by any means, but I just wanted you to know, Hinata-Kun, that will you be discharged tomorrow and I'm free to answer your question now that I'm finished with what I was dealing with." He said. 

 

"Oh, um," Hinata said, sitting up a little and wiping his tears. "I was wondering where Kageyamas' room was. I want to see him." 

 

"Yes, his room is down the hall and the fourth last on the left." He directed in the direction Hinata wanted to go. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"No problem, kiddo. Oh and also, although you are being discharged tomorrow, we... sadly, still don't have a place for you to live at currently. B-but, I will not stop until I find you a place to live, so don't you worry about that." Dr.Reo said confidetly, and even though he told Hinata not to worry, the boy just couldn't help it. He was concerned as to what was going to happen after all of this. But none-the-less, he thanked Dr.Reo for the gesture, but when the man walked away, Hinatas head dropped. 

 

"Shouyou?" Kenma asked, looking at his friend with a distressed look. 

 

"S-Sorry, Kenma. It's nothing." He tried saying and laughing a little to blow it off. Neither boys were convinced though. 

 

"Come on, Chibi. We know what's going on. It's okay to be sad about it." Kuroo said, crouching in front of Hinata and setting his hand on his shoulder. 

 

"B-but... I'm tired of being sad... I don't want to be sad anymore." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

 

"Shouyou..."

 

"Chibi-chan, it's okay to be sad. I know it's hard, but the best thing for you is to just let it out and let yourself feel however you want to feel." Kuroo said, placing his hands on Hinatas shoulders.

 

"Shouyou... we're here for you." Kenma said, placing his hand on Hinatas head to gain his attention. 

 

"I'm... here for you."

 

＊＊

 

After talking with Kenma and Kuroo and confirming that he was getting better, and thanking them for visiting, they went off to see the others while Hinata went to go finish his task; Seeing Kageyama.

 

Hinata made his way toward his room, and when he got there, he took a deep breath in when he stopped by the door, psyching himself up for anything. He finally lifted his hand up and slowly knocked on the door. He waited a couple anxious seconds, before the door was answered by a man Hinata didn't know, but had similar features like Kageyama.

 

"Are you here to see Kageyama?" The man asked.

 

"Um, yes. I'm Hinata Shouyou. Me and Kageyama play volleyball together." He answered.

 

"Ah, you're one of his teammates. Someone else came in the other day - Sugawara Koushi, I believe. I'm Tobios father, pleasure to meet you." He said, and stuck his hand out for Hinata to shake.

 

"Very nice to meet you." Hinata said. "Um... could I see Kageyama-Kun?" He asked quietly in a shy manner.

 

"Um.." Kageyama's father turned around and looked inside the room behind him before answering. "Tobio isn't doing so well right now, but, maybe he'll actually talk to you. He hasn't said anything since we've gotten here." His dad said, catching Hinata off guard.  
Kageyama really hasn't said anything? Not even to his parents?

 

Mr.Kageyama them let Hinata in the dark room, and he immediately spotted Kageyama in the bed. He was wrapped up in a blanket and facing away from the door. His bedside table had food, drinks, and pain killers on it that looked to be untouched. Hinata then walked in more and spotted who was most likely, Kageyamas mother. 

 

"So this is who was at the door." She stated sweetly, standing up from her chair next to Kageyamas bed. "And you're one of Tobios teammates?" She asked. 

 

"Yes. Hinata Shouyou. Kageyama is my partner in volleyball." He said proudly. 

 

"I see. Well you're welcome to go see Tobio." She gesture over to the bed, "but he's been very quiet. Good luck trying to get him to say anything. Me and his father are going to go get some lunch and we'll be back soon." She said, grabbing her purse a waving a little before leaving only Hinata and Kageyama alone in the dark room. 

 

Hinata awkwardly stood in the middle of the room for a minute, before walking over to the side of the bed that Kageyama was facing. When he got over there, he saw that Kageyama was awake and had his usual, deadpan look on his face, but it had a totally different meaning than it usually does. 

 

"H-hey, Kageyama." Hinata started. "How're you doing?"

 

Kageyama didn't respond. He simply continued to stare at the wall behind Hinata, not making any movement or sound. Hinata sat in the chair by the window, so he was in Kageyamas range of view, but was still not even acknowledged. Hinata was restless in his seat, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. It wasn't going to be the same as when he was with Kenma. He didn't know how Kageyama would react to him suddenly attacking him with hug. 

 

Hinata didn't even know how Kageyama was feeling right now. Sad, angry, lost. He would be feeling any emotion right now and Hinata wouldn't know how to approach him according to how he was feeling. Maybe he was just feeling... empty. Hinata only heard a little about Kageyamas condition, and how the surgery on his hands now restricts him from playing volleyball. The muscles wouldn't work the same as before and he would end up hurting himself while playing if he tried. 

 

"K-Kageyama...Kageyama." Hinata tried, waving his hand to try to gain his partners attention. He needed to help Kageyama out of his rut and make him feel better. 

 

"Kageyama~! Talk to me!" He whined at him, trying everything to get him to talk. After a few minutes, he gave up on trying to get a reaction out of Kageyama, and decided to just talk. 

 

"Well... how've you been? I've been okay. Dr.Reo is really nice. I like having him as my doctor." He said in a quiet voice, saddened that Kageyama still wouldn't talk to him. 

 

"Daichi left a little while ago. Did he come see you? He saw me before he left. I also saw Kenma and Kuroo a little bit ago. We talked for a while. I'm also being discharged tomorrow... but... I don't know what that means yet. I don't have anywhere to go." Hinata was looking down when he said that, not noticing that Kageyama was actually listening, and reacting to Hinata. What did he mean he doesn't have anywhere to go?

 

"Sugawara-San is staying with me till I firgure that out though. He's really nice for doing that for me. Tsukishima is still in a coma too. Only his brother has seen him. His parents don't want to. That's kind of sad, you know. I mean... that's your child... even if it is Stingyshima... but still... Yamaguchi has been mad about it. Nishinoya-Senpai is getting better too. Maybe he'll be discharged tomorrow as well. Dr.Reo really has been super nice to all of us. What you you Kageyama?" Hinata asked, not excepting Kageyama to answer, especially the way he answered. 

 

"I wanna sue Dr.Reo." 

 

...

 

There was a strange silence that filled the room after Kageyamas small outburst. Hinata was taken aback by his words, and the way he practically growled them out. Hinata thought he was possibly joking and chuckled a little. 

 

"You're funny, Kageyama-Kun. Dr.Reo is so nice! Why would you sue him? Do you even know what the means? Cause I don't-"

 

"I'm not joking. I'm going to sue him. He did this to me. I can't play volleyball anymore because of what happened. My parents already talked about it. We're going to sue him for this." 

 

The fact that what Kageyama just said, was the only thing that he said since Hinata got into the room, made him realize just how serious Kageyama was about all of this. 

 

"Kageyama... but after everything he's done for us...? Why would you-" 

 

"I just told you why. He did this to me Hinata. He suggested surgery in the first place and now look. I'm not just letting his happen." He said, rolling onto his back and sitting up in the bed, a stern look on his face. 

 

Hinata had now become worried and confused as to why Kageyama wanted to do that to Dr.Reo. He'd guessed his parents mention the whole thing from the start, considering he had no idea about suing anybody, and was pretty sure Kageyama didn't either.

 

"Kageyama... didn't you want surgery? Kinoshita mentioned to Sugawara-San that you wanted the surgery. So why would you-"

 

"That doesn't matter now! My hands are not going to work again! I can't play volleyball like I used to! I won't be the same Hinata!! He's going to pay for doing this to me..."

 

"But Kageyama, I'm sure he didn't mean too. I mean, I heard accidents happen all the time, and maybe your hands will heal again. You just have to wait a little and you'll be-"

 

"It's not going to get better! I'm never going to heal and I'm never going to be the same. Forget it. You wouldn't understand-"

 

"Stop cutting me off, Kageyama!" Hinata screamed, standing up abruptly from where he was seated, fuming and full of anger.

 

"It's not Dr.Reos fault for your hands, or anybody's fault! Not even yours! You know who's fault it is?! It's the earthquakes! The earthquake took away everything from us! Our town... it's gone... no one has a home anymore... they're all moving away... we might never see them again... I might never see you again... it destroyed everything... people died, Kageyama... people lost their families... I.. lost my family." 

 

Kageyama never in a million years, expected those words to come out of Hinatas mouth. He turned his head to the side, to his friend and partner, standing in the middle of the room, with his head down and his shoulders shaking, his fists clutched tightly by his sides, trembling and crying. 

 

"They're gone, Kageyama... they're gone, and never coming back." He said, his voice cracking as he lifted his hand to wipe away some stray tears on his face. 

 

"I-I miss them... so much." He was now full on sobbing into his hands, as he fell to his knees. Kageyama watched the scene in front of him, and felt uneasy. He couldn't even begin to identify the emotions he was feeling, as he watched his usually wild and boisterous friend, on his knees in a hositpal, sobbing, because his family was gone. 

 

Kageyama pushed the covers back from his bed and stood up, his legs feeling shaking from not standing in days. He held onto the side of his bed and made his way over to the trembling boy on the ground. He kneeled in front of him when he made it there, and had no idea how to approach Hinata, having no experience like this before. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on Hinatas shoulder, slowly.

 

"H-Hinata?" And almost immediately, Hinata shot up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, catching Kageyama completly off guard and causing them both to almost topple over, if not for Kageyamas quick reflexes and putting his hand behind him to steady them. 

 

"But you... you can get better, Kageyama! You still have a chance! Please don't sue Dr.Reo! He was the one... he was the one who promised me everyone would be okay! And I trust him that everything will! He's going to find me somewhere to go, and I won't be alone! He's helped all of our teammates this entire time, and has done so much! Please Kageyama... please trust yourself that you'll be okay... And I promise, I won't stop until I know you're better!"

 

Kageyama still hadn't processed the surprise hug attack he got from Hinata, but he listened to his words, and he decided... he'd do what Hinata asked, and trust himself. He then sat up fully, and tightly wrapped his arms around Hinata. 

 

"O-okay... I'll... trust myself." He said, semi believing his words and hoping he made Hinata feel better. He felt Hinata tighten his grip around his shoulders and nuzzle into his neck, wetting it with his tears. 

 

"Thank you."  
~

 

After that, Hinata and Kageyama stayed in Kageyamas bed the rest of the day, and Kageyama told his parents to not sue Dr.Reo and for them to help Hinata find a home, which Hinata tried to make them refuse, but was impossible. 

 

Now, he was sitting in the bed still, with the sunshine pouring in though the window, which was no longer blocked by the curtains, due to Hinatas request. Hinata also realized what day it was. It was the day he was being discharged. 

 

For some reason, he was excited about that, because he wouldn't have to be in the hositpal anymore, but he still had nowhere to go. Dr.Reo talked about him helping Hinata find a home, and that he'd stop at nothing, but that still worried Hinata. How long would it really be till he had a place to go, and who would he be living with?

 

He didn't want to think about such things so early in the morning - well, early, considering he just woke up. He turned on his side and got close to Kageyama for warmth, resting his arm on Kageyamas chest. It was strange to be snuggled up so close to his friend, but he'd gotten used to it over the week when he was with Sugawara. 

 

"Kageyama~..." he called. "Wake up, Kageyama! I'm lonely!" 

 

"Be quiet." Kageyama groaned, pushing on Hinatas face. Hinata grabbed Kageyamas wrist to move it, but only received a sharp his of pain come from Kageyama, startling him and making him instantly let go. 

 

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Hinata immediately apologized. 

 

"It's okay, boge. It's normal for it to hurt... I'll just have to get used to it.." he said. 

 

Hinata scrunched up his face at Kageyamas response, not liking it one bit.

 

"You're stupid, Kageyama. You're not supposed to get used to pain. Besides, I promised you something."

 

"Promised what?"

 

"Yesterday... I promised I won't stop until I know you're better... so now... I won't be going anywhere until you're healed, Kageyama. I promise."

 

＊＊

 

 

Tanaka stepped outside into the cool, but warm weather outside. Their new home wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't a shack either. It was pracitaly the same as their old house, but it never would have the same feeling. 

 

He been inside all day, due to his concussion, but desired to get some sunlight. He put his sunglasses on and went outside to stroll around, for as long as his head would alone him, before he got a headache. He slowly and causally strolled through the unfamiliar town, taking it all in and trying to memorize all of it, since it was now his new home. 

 

While walking, he constantly kept thinking about his teammates, and how much they meant to him, and how close they'd all gotten. 

 

"Tanaka! Tanaka-San!"

 

"Tanaka-Kun, is it true that you and your teammates suffered major injuries from your journey?"

 

"Tanaka, would you say, that your so called "Captain" was the one who put you all in extreme danger?"

 

"Who's idea was it to travel to Tokyo?"

 

"Are you aware that your captain risked all of your lives for a hunch?"

 

Risks? A hunch? Suffering? Daichi's idea? What was going on? 

 

Tanaka was suddenly mobbed by reporters, once he got to the busier part of the town he now lived in. They started spewing question at him, one after another, and most with hate towards Daichi. 

 

"Stop it. Leave me alone." Tanaka said, pushing through the crowds of reporters and trying to ignore their nagging and questions. All of the constant chatter was making his head ache, and all he wanted was for them to disappear. Though, it wasn't the constant questions that were bothering him, it was the thought that maybe other reporters were harassing his teammates, and worst of all, what were the saying to Daichi?

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update either June 3rd or 10th. Hopefully 3rd


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many point of views in this one! 
> 
>  
> 
> I think this'll maybe run to 20 chapters. I'll see.
> 
>  
> 
> Waiting on the new Attack on Titan episode! And frankly, the new chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's short. I also didn't proof read this..

October 16th

"Six of the Karasuno members have been discharged from the Tokyo hositpal at this time, and rumors and confirmed reports have concluded, that Sawamura Daichi, was the one in charge of his teammates and made all the decisions reguarding all of their well beings and choices."

 

Nishinoya was discharged that morning, as well as Yamaguchi, who refused to leave until he knew Tsukishima was okay. Though, with persistentness from the doctor, and already having many incidents reguarding angry patients and the volleyball team, he insisted that Yamaguchi take leave from the hospital as soon as possible. Once the two were gone, it was only Suga left in the room with comatose Tsukishima. 

 

Sugawara was no longer a patient at the hositpal, and would only be considered a visitor, but had permission from Dr.Reo, that he could stay as a guardian figure for Hinata Shouyou, until his living situation was sorted out. Speaking of Hinata Shouyou, Sugawara hadn't seen him in two days, and though he did worry from the start, he was dealing with so many of his own emotions to even think about Hinata anymore. 

 

First, the words and hate that came from that angry man yesterday really struck Suga hard, and second, after the incident all he wanted was Daichi, but later got a call from his parents, that Daichi wasn't feeling up to the visit. Sugawara didn't even know how to feel about that. Was he angry with Daichi for promising he'd come back to visit? Was he feeling rejected and neglected because he felt like Daichi was done with his teammates now that he was out of the hositpal? Sad because he felt alone? Guilt, anger, sadness, and on top of that, his parents were out all day yesterday, discussing something with someone that they refused to tell him about. 

 

At the moment, Sugawara Koushi was laying on his side in his bed, staring past the bed Nishinoya occupied and out the window. The sky was blue and free of clouds, there were many birds that flew past the window, and even though nothing could be heard from the hositpal, the city had a peaceful vibe to it, but Suga wasn't phased by any of it. He was experiencing many symptoms that are very similar to depression, which was exactly how he was feeling. 

 

He wasn't motivated to do anything. He wouldn't eat, he'd sleep all day, he wouldn't talk, and he wouldn't move. He just laid. Staring at nothing, refusing to speak or anything. He really was in a depressive state. 

 

There was a small knock at the door, before Sugawara heard it open slowly. It was his parents. He could see their reflections in the window, since he was facing the opposite direction. He heard one of them sit down in the chair behind him, and the other on the side of his bed.

 

"Hey, sweetie... how's your leg today?" His mother asked, gently rubbing the top of his head, also answering the question of who was sitting on the bed. Sugawara barely shrugged as a response to the question. He hadn't really moved or been on it, so he didn't notice if they pain had gotten better or worse, but he didn't really care. 

 

"Um... you know... if you're feeling cooped up in here, you're always free to go whenever you want. The hotel is close by, so we can come see your other friends whenever you want. Well... the ones still here." 

 

Sugawara didn't feel motivated to do anything. The hotel was close by, and Daichi was there, but he didn't feel like it. And he couldn't leave, because he promised Hinata he'd be there for him, but he didn't really know what else he could do. He felt worthless and useless. His mind kept replaying what happened yesterday with that man, and how he said that the twelve of them should've just died in the earthquake. Sugawara didn't even realize that it was unlike himself, to wish he actually did die. 

 

"Koushi, dear. Please talk to us. We know you're struggling, but keeping your emotions bottled up isn't going to help you. Please let us help. We'll do whatever you need." His mother pleaded. She needed to know her son was okay. Without Sugas knowledge, his parents exchanged a shared look, before she spoke up again, and this time, he was actually interested. 

 

"Koushi. You know how yesterday, your father and I were talking to Dr.Reo about something?" She asked, but he didn't respond, so she continued anyway, hoping he was listening and could help him. 

 

"Well... we have a bit of a surprise for you..."

 

 

＊＊

 

Kageyama was set to leave the hospital that day. Him and his family were going to stay at the hotel for a couple days, then pack up and move to Yamagata, but neither Kageyama nor Hinata were ready for the move. Hinata was already having a hard time with his other teammates moving away, but now, his friend and partner, and someone who he'd become close to over the past year, was moving away from him. 

 

Hinata knew, just like everybody else, Kageyama would be moving. The only person now that he could rely on, was Suga. He hadn't even seen Suga for a few days and wondered how he was doing. Was he sad that the others were leaving? Was he ready to leave the hospital? Did he feel like Hinata was burdening him...? Cause suddenly... Hinata felt like he was. 

 

Sugawara was the only one - besides Tsukishima, to leave the hositpal because they were ready to be discharged. Even Hinata was ready to be discharged, but since he had no where to go, Sugawara stayed with him. Hinata truly was, extremely grateful that he had someone like Suga in his life, but... he still felt... out of place. Sugawara had his own family, probably waiting to take him home and move on with their life, but Hinata was stopping them from that. 

 

"Oi. What's the matter? Why is your face like that?" Kageyama asked, finishing up the last of his breakfast. Hinata chuckled a little at Kageyamas question, and leaned against the side of his arm. 

 

"I... I don't know... I just... I don't..." Hinata couldn't say it. He was already feeling like a burden for Sugawara staying with him, but also saying what he wanted to say, was extremely embarrassing. 

 

"Um..." Kageyama said, setting down his utensils and shifting awkwardly. "Y-You know... my parents... I think they like you... I think..." Kageyama said. 

 

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, genuinely confused. 

 

"I don't know... they said it last night, after you went to sleep. How they like that you're... there for me... that's at least what they said. I don't really know what that means though. They also said they think you're really tough and brave... I-I'm just telling you what they said!"

 

Hinata had a completly puzzled look on his face at Kageyamas confusing words, but ended up laughing when he understood what he was trying to do. 

 

"Hehe. Kageyama... You really are one of my best friends. I hope you know that." Hinata said casually, not even noticing Kageyamas reaction till he saw his face. 

 

"R...really?" Kageyama seemed shocked by Hinatas remark, and didn't know how to respond. He'd never had someone call him their friend before. 

 

"Yes, really. You're one of my best friends, Kageyama... and I... I hope we stay friends... for a very long time."

 

"U-uh..." Kageyama barely suttered out. He was so confused and taken aback by Hinatas words. They were strange and my him feel awkward, but it also made him feel happy. Hinata wanted to be his friend for a long time, and to Kageyama, that meant that Hinata didn't want to leave him, and he didn't want to leave Hinata either. Now, as much as he'd been waiting to leave this hositpal, that he felt he'd been in far too long, he didn't want to go, knowing he'd be leaving Hinata behind, without knowing where he was going to end up. 

 

"Uh... Kageyama..? Ka~Ge~Ya~Ma~... KAGEYAMA!!" 

 

"Huh? What?" 

 

Hinata giggled, "Did you forget what I said Kageyama-Kun?" Hinata taunted.

 

"Shut up, boge." Kageyama said, looking away so Hinata wouldn't see his blush. He was embarrassed and flustered by Hinata saying he was his friend. 

 

Hinata giggled some more, "Come on Kageyama. They have this cool game room we can hang out in before you leave. They have games and fun things we can do." Hinata said, pulling Kageyama off the bed by his arm. 

 

"You're energetic for someone who was just sick." Kageyama smirked. 

 

"I got better days ago. Besides, even if I was still sick, I can kick your butt anyday." Hinata said. 

 

"Oh yeah? You're on. Loser boys the winner yogurt." 

 

"Deal." They then, carefully, shook hands on their deal, and changed out of their pajamas, into regular clothes, before going off to the game room. 

 

"I bet I'm going to beat you in all the games. I'm sure I know way more than you, Kageyama-Kun." Hinata teased. The feeling was so normal around Kageyama. The constant bets and taunted, their friendly rivalry, and casual banter was all they really needed after everything. 

 

"Oh yeah? I bet you don't even remember most of these games." Kageyama said, smirking as they walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. 

 

"Why wouldn't I remember..?" Hinata asked, genuinely looking confused at Kageyamas remark. 

 

"Huh? So you don't remember what happened before?" Kageyama asked. 

 

"No... what're you talking about? Why wouldn't I remember the games? It's not like I've forgotten them since we've been gone."

 

"No, but you forgot other stuff..." 

 

"When?" Hinata stopped walking and waited for Kageyamas to answer. That's when Kageyama knew he messed up, and shouldn't have mentioned what happened before.

 

"Hinata-Kun, Kageyama-Kun!" 

 

Both boys turned around at the familiar voice, instantly. When they saw who it was, even Kageyama showed excitement. 

 

"Sensei! Coach!" Hinata exclaimed, running over to them both. They both hugged the excitable boy, filled with relief that he was okay. 

 

"Gah! Hinata-Kun! I'm so glad you're okay!" Takeda said, squeezing Hinata tightly. 

 

Kageyama stood behind them and just watched, glad to know that they were okay. 

 

"Kageyama!" Ukai said, walking over and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

 

"It's a relief to hear that you're all okay! We were so worried about you guys." Ukai said. 

 

"We were." Takeda said, still hugging Hinata. "Ukai and I met up on the train while evacuating. We couldn't go back to get you guys... they closed all the roads and police were directing everyone out of town... I'm sorry... we should've been there..." Takede said, looking down in guilt and shame. 

 

"It's okay, Sensei. I'm glad you're okay though." Hinata said, rubbing Takedes back in comfort. Hinata had a way with making people feel better. 

 

"But seriously, if we could've gone back, we would've. We could only hope you guys made it out in time... but..." Ukai said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"Oh..." Hinata said. "Well... um... did you guys find Yachi-San? Or Shimizu Senpai?" He asked, curious about the managers now that he thought about it. 

 

"We saw them. They were together and with their families when we saw them. They're safe." Ukai said. 

 

Hinata left out a small sigh of relief when he heard, glad to know that they were all okay.... well... there were still people he wished were okay... and could be with him... 

 

Hinata let go of Takeda and looked down quietly, feeling sad again with the same thoughts he'd been having for a while. 

 

"Hinata-Kun!" 

 

Another person was calling his voice from down the hall, and made him look up. It was Sugawaras parents. 

 

"Oh, Mr.Sugawara, Mrs.Sugawra." 

 

"Are you busy, Hinata-Kun?" Mr.Sugawara asked. 

 

"Uh..." Hinata looked at Kageyama for an answer, seeing since they already had plans to go to the game room.  
Kageyama barely nodded, giving Hinata the okay. He'd didn't want Hinata to go, because he'd have to leave the hositpal soon, so he wanted to hand out before he had to go, but he didn't know what Sugawaras parents wanted, so he let him go. 

 

Ukai and Takeda noticed Kageyamas change of attitude when Hinata left.

 

"H-hey. Why don't you catch us up on what happened." Takeda said with his signature smile. 

 

Kageyama nodded again and decided it was better than nothing, but Hinata leaving made him realize something. Hinata was only going to talk to someone in the same building him, but what was it going to be like if they were seperated?

 

＊＊

 

Ennoshita heard his phone go off in his pocket, as he was lounging around his living room. His parents were off to work at their new jobs, and he wasn't registered for school for a couple of reasons. Because he needed school supplies, to be sighed up for school officially, and he was still grieving over the earthquake and move. 

 

He didn't know just how much he would miss his friends, or what kind of feeling he'd get from the seperation. Of course his parents loved him and were there for him, but the world didn't stop turning just because of an earthquake. They had to make money somehow, and with all of their stuff destroyed, they had to work the pay for everything, and couldn't be around to comfort him all day. Of course he understood, but his parents still knew what he was going through wasn't going to be easy to get through alone, so their first investment was a new phone, so he could keep in touch with his friends. 

 

He'd been texting Narita earlier, and had a group chat with his other teammates that they all used often, for they were all struggling through this whole thing. He open the text and didn't like what he read. 

 

N~"Sorry. I was going to text back earlier, but I was mobbed with reporters. Has this happened to any of you guys?"

 

A few seconds later, a text from Tanaka popped up. 

 

T~"Yes. I was yesterday. They were all asking and blaming Daichi for this whole thing."

 

And then, one from Nishinoya. 

 

NI~"Me too. When I left this morning, reporters were all outside the hospital and kept asking me questions about Daichi, and telling me it was his fault for what happened. I was eventually escorted out the back by security so I could get to the hotel."

 

E~"That's awful. How's Daichi anyway? Has anyone heard from him?" 

 

K~"I haven't. He's a couple rooms down from me and Asahi, but when he went to go check on him, his parents said he wasn't up for visitors, and I'm leaving the hotel tomorrow. We're moving across town into a small apartment."

 

N~"I wish I was in Tokyo still. It's lonely here without you guys. It's great being back with my parents and my brother, but it... just doesn't feel the same without you guys."

 

E~"I know what you mean." 

 

T~"It's lonely here without you guys. Nothing seems right."

 

NI~"I want to be back home... I wish none of this happened..."

 

Everyone could relate to Nishinoyas message. They all wish the earthquake hadn't happened, and that they could be back together, and not be feeling the way they were. Depressed, alone, traumatized, sad, drained, hurt. It was all too much, and eventually, they're all going to crash. 

 

＊＊

 

Kenma'd been waiting for Kuroo to get back from wherever he was, so they could go back to the hospital and see how Hinata was doing, but he was taking forever to respond. He would've just gone and messaged Hinata to talk to him, but Hinata didn't have anyway to get messages without a phone. 

 

Kenma had been anxious to see Hinata, that even his mother commented on his strange behavior. He'd been pacing his house and checking his phone constantly. Kenma tried texting Kuroo, but only got a "I'm busy. I'll text you later." message. 

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, there was a knock at the front door, and Kuroos voice. Kenma had to resist the urge to burst out of his room to see Kuroo, so he waited a few minutes, before Kuroo was knocking on his bedroom door. 

 

"It's open." Kenma said. 

 

"Hey. Sorry I was gone all day yesterday." Kuroo replied, and Kenma noticed his energy level was quite low for him. 

 

"It's fine." Kenma said, but really wanted to know what was taking Kuroo so long. 

 

"Where... um... where were you?" 

 

"I was visiting with Daichi. You know, Karasunos captain." He answered. "I didn't think you'd be too interested in visiting him. You guys never really talked before."

 

"I wouldn't have mind."

 

"Well... he didn't really do much talking. He also hasn't left his hotel room, is what I heard from his parents. I can see why though. The hotel his swarming with 'good for nothing' reporters who won't get off his case. Saying all sorts of stuff that makes him look like what he did was wrong." 

 

Kenma had seen Kuroo angry before, but these reporters must really his a bad spot for him. He was practically fuming and his teeth were gritted while he talked about them. Kuroo was close with many of the Karasuno members, and seeing them be harassed is defiantly infuriating. 

 

Kuroo stopped himself and let out a sigh, to calm down before speaking again. 

 

"Sorry, Kenma. I'm just frustrated over this whole thing, and I hate that they have to deal with all of this after everything that happened." 

 

"Ah..." Kenma agreed. Everything that was happened was also annoying Kenma. Hinata was really the only person he talked to on the team, but he didn't even want to image how everyone else was dealing with the aftermath of their journey. 

 

"Hey Kenma..." Kuroo said. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Could we... hold off on going to the hospital today? I just don't have it in me to go right now..." 

 

Kenma was disappointed that he couldn't go see Hinata, but Kuroo had never acted like this before, so he didn't want to push his friend. 

 

"Sure... it doesn't matter..." Kenma sat down on his bed and started going through his phone to distract himself and not seem like he was sad about not going. Kuroo then walked over and laid back on Kenmas bed next to him. 

 

"I wish there was something more I could do, you know? They're just going through a lot, and I feel kind of useless, not being able to help..."


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh!!! I'm trying to find a good way to wrap up this story! Spoiler alert: I hate sad endings, which means... there has to be a happy ending and I'm having a hard time with it! 
> 
> Anyway, it'll all work out! Also I haven't yet taken my college placement test, but I'll get there... Monday...

October 17th

 

"Reports and rumors about the conditions of the Karasuno volleyball teams captain, Sawamura Daichi, was the one to instigate the dangerous journey to Tokyo, causing him and his teammates, minor to major injuries."

 

It was official. All the Karasuno members, excluding Tsukishima, were out of the Tokyo general hospital. Narita, Ennoshita and Tanaka were all out of Tokyo, while the rest were still staying at the hotel that was being paid for by earthquake fundraiser money, till they could get back on their feet. 

 

Things were still not going as well as everyone would hope for the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team. Dr.Reo had given his phone number to each of their parents, in case they had any questions reguarding their child's health, and sadly, Dr.Reo had received phone calls, but not for the reason he wished to hear. 

 

Most parents concerns, were how their child was acting. Of course, after being through such a traumatizing experience, they'd be having some trouble coping with the world again, but it was still so hard for a parent to watch their child going through something so hard to deal with. 

 

The first call was from the Ennoshita family. His parents told Dr.Reo that he was always sleeping and whenever he was awake, was spent desperately on his phone, or he'd lay around all day, unmotivated and drained to the max. It bothered them because they couldn't be around for him with their jobs and not knowing what to do, but all they wanted was for their son to be back to normal. The sad and scary part though, was that after everything that has happened to him, they didn't know if he'd ever be like he was before. 

 

Several calls from other parents reguarding their sons change of attitude, was very concerning to hear. Dr.Reo mostly heard from parents who'd moved away from the rest, and only a few from those who were still local. One thing he did notice about all of their cases, was that they were all always desperate to be on their phones. He didn't ask why at first, but it was Nishinoyas parents who had said he was always texting his friends, constantly throughout the day. 

 

When the other parents called back, he asked them about the others and being on their phones, only to confirm his guess as to why they were always on their phones. It was a concern of his that he had been worried about since they first came into the hositpal, that seperation would be the hardest thing to all of them, that no one could really change. Twelve different families, all who have different jobs and lifestyles and income, having to find a place to live where there sons could stay local, was practically impossible. 

 

There's a lot a parent would give up and do for their child, but moving so they could be close with their friends that they've had emotional connections to, was not something a parent could easily accomplish. And so, Dr.Reo, was at a loss for what to do for this boy's. 

 

＊＊

 

"You ready, Kenma?" 

 

"Ah. Just let me get my sweater really quick."

 

The next day, Kuroo seemed to reset, and was ready to visit the hositpal with Kenma. He didn't show any signs, like usual, but Kenma was excited to go back and see Hinata again, hoping he was better. 

 

"We're off." Kenma said to his mother, as he and Kuroo started walking towards the train station. On their way, a cold breeze came out of nowhere, blowing Kenmas hair to the side and making him shiver. 

 

"It's only October too..." Kuroo said, noticing the way Kenma reacting to the breeze. 

 

"I hate the cold."

 

"I know, but the train does have heat, so that's nice. Come on, we're almost there." Kuroo said, picking up the pace and sprinting over to the station. The arrived just in time and found seats before it took off. They sat quietly, with no need for conversation, until Kuroo spoke up. 

 

"You know... yesterday, when I was visiting Daichi... he seemed like a complete different person... it worries me." He said, in a hushed voice so only Kenma could hear. 

 

"Why?"

 

"I was just wondering... if after all that has happened, if they'll all be like completly different people..." 

 

Kenma hadn't thought about that. Hinata obviously wasn't himself when they first visited him at the hositpal, but when they saw him recently, he seemed to be doing better. Now Kuroo has gotten Kenma all worried, and he noticed he had too. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to concern you." Kuroo smiled apologetically, "I was just... thinking out loud. You don't need to worry about it." He waved off. 

 

"Ah... okay." Kenma said, and ended the conversation, but couldn't get what just happened out of his mind. 

 

Upon finally arriving to the hositpal, Kenma and Kuroo immediately noticed that the reporters were no longer outside the hospital, but instead, they were all gathered inside the lobby. 

 

"They're still here?" Kenma asked out loud. 

 

"It seems so. Let's hope we can go visit." Kuroo said, walking into the hositpal, pushing past the crowd and making sure Kenma didn't get lost. They both couldn't help but hear the awful things that the reporters were saying, but they tried to ignore it. 

 

"GIVE US A SCOOP!!"

 

"ITS BEEN DAYS! WHATS GOING ON?!"

 

"WHERE ARE THE KARASUNO PLAYERS?!"

 

"THIS IS A JOKE!"

 

"I CANT BELIEVE ALL OF THIS!!"

 

"WHERE ARE THOSE BOYS?!"

 

It was all too much to take. The two couldn't help but notice the other patients in the waiting room, trying to be seen, but couldn't because of the mob that was filling the entire room for no reason, other than some drama. There was an old man that was holding his leg in pain, and a mom with a child who had a gash on his head. There were people with actual reason to be seen there, and couldn't get anyone to help them. Kuroo was infuriated with this, and it was time for these reporters to go.

 

"Please move away from the front desk and doors, or I will call security." 

 

It was Dr.Reo who was trying to get everyone out of the lobby in an orderly fashion, but even with security guards trying to get people out of the way, it was no use. While trying to push through the mob, Dr.Reo recognized Kuroo and gestured him over. Kuroo took Kenmas arm, who was getting stuck between a wall and people, and made his way over to Dr.Reo. 

 

He pushed the door open a little, just enough for them to get through, and immediately closed and locked it behind him so no one could get in. Now, in the hallway of the hositpal, it was much quieter, with only the sounds a normal hositpal has. 

 

"Sorry about the commotion. They managed to get inside and now it's impossible to get them to leave. We may have to start apprehending people if things get out of hand." Dr.Reo said. 

 

"That's for sure. There are people who are here to actually be seen, and these reporters are causing a problem." Kuroo kind of snapped, not angry at Dr.Reo, but angry about the situation. 

 

"We're trying our best to get them in, but the reporters are trying to sneak in as patients, so we have to really check to make sure they're just a patient who needs help." Dr.Reo let out a fusterated sigh. "Well anyway, are you here to visit Tsukishima Kei? He's the only one still here. Also if you are here to visit him, he was moved to a room with more people so you'll want to make sure it's quiet before you go in."

 

"Hold on a second. Where's everyone else? Did they leave?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"Where's Shouyou?" Kenma was worried when he heard that everyone else was gone. What happened to Shouyou? Did he move away with a relative? Did he get put into a foster home? Did they kick him out once he was discharged. Kenma was suddenly, very worried. 

 

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara, and Narita Kazuhito, have all moved out of Tokyo, while the others are still in the local hotel." Dr.Reo said. 

 

"Even Shouyou? Is he by himself? What happened?" Kuroo needed answers. 

 

"No, no. He's not by himself. He right now has temporary guardians who are watching him, until he can figure out where he's going to go. But don't worry, we don't plan on putting him in a foster home." 

 

"So, he's in the hotel? Which room? And who's he with?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"He's with one of his teammates family. There are on the sixth floor in room 619. You'll see who he's with when you get there. Also, make sure no one is following you when you go visit. I'll call them now to let you know you're on your way." 

 

"Thank you, Dr.Reo. Come on Kenma, let's go see Chibi-Chan." He said, turning towards the door to make leave, but stopped before he opened it. 

 

"Dr.Reo?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Don't tell the reporters where they are, but tell them that they have all been discharged and maybe they'll leave." Kuroo said. 

 

"Ok, I will. Thank you Kuroo-Kun."

 

"Thank you." Kuroo said, and walked out the door.

 

＊＊

 

 

Nishinoya, Kinoshita and Asahi were hanging out with Yamaguchi in his hotel room. His parents had gone out and he stayed. He was still really nervous about leaving Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi was just as depressed as the others. They were there, but it wasn't the same without Tsukishima, and not knowing when he'd wake up or if he even would. He could be in a coma for a long time and not wake up, or he could die and Yamaguchi would never see him again. He'd be alone. 

 

"Ennoshita still hasn't left his house. He said he doesn't feel like doing anything..." Nishinoya said in a drained and tired voice, as he sat on the window seat, supporting himself on his crutches. Even though they were together, all four boys felt alone in some way. With Tanaka, Narita and Ennoshita gone, Tsukishima at the hospital, and the others in the hotel in practically isolation, it was a strange feeling.

 

"Narita hasn't either... and Tanaka hasn't after he was mobbed by reporters.... I wonder how Daichi's doing anyway... has anyone heard from him?" Kinoshita asked, holding a pillow tightly to his chest while he sat on one of the beds.

 

"No. I think someone visited him yesterday, but I haven't seen him." Asahi sighed, not turning his gaze away from the floor. 

 

"Me either. He hasn't left his room in a while... I hope he's okay..." Nishinoya said. 

 

The silence was back. No one really knew what to do or say. The atmosphere was eerie, and uncomfortable and no one dared to break it. The only sound that could really be heard, was the muffled traffic outside and quiet breathing coming from Yamaguchi. He was still coughing and having to take medicine and was still sick. Emotionally, he wasn't helping himself. Thinking about Tsukishima all the time and worrying wasn't benefiting him at all. 

 

Even though Asahi was one of the only ones to not suffer from an injury, he was still in the same mental state as the others. Unmotivated, drained, tired, depressed, just like everyone else. There was something that everyone could detect that was in the air. 

 

They were almost all together, and no one died, but the thing that was silently being thought of that no one spoke up about, was what was going to happen in the future, for the Karasuno boys volleyball team. 

 

They continued to lounge around for the day, dozing off a couple of times and making very, very small talk. The occasional "How're you feeling?" And things like that were really all that was said. They were all close and even closer after everything, but the four in the room were still not with the ones they were closest with. Tanaka wasn't there, Ennoshita wasn't there, nor Narita, but even those who were in the hositpal, were keeping themselves away from everyone else. 

 

A couple hours later, they heard the front door open and walked in Yaamguchis parents.  
"You boys still here? It's getting pretty late, you know." Mrs.Yamaguchi said, noting the setting sun out the window. 

 

The boys all just smiled politely and welcomed them back, but didn't really say much. She let out a small sigh at the sight of the boys, and walked over to Yamaguchi, gently rubbing his shoulder. 

 

"How you doing honey?" She asked sweetly, but got nothing more than a small, weak grunt from Yamaguchi. The other boys all saw the look of pity in her eyes, and all wondered the same thing. Was that how everyone saw them? 

 

The three shared glances with eachother, but no words were spoken. The hotel room was quiet, only with the small noise Yamaguchis dad was making, and his mother trying to coax him out of bed. They would've left and gone back with their parents, but they didn't want to leave Yamaguchi alone. Now that his parents were back though, they thought about leaving. 

 

Before the boys got up to go, Mrs.Yamaguchis phone started to ring, and it sounded interesting. They waited and listened, for it seemed important, and once she hung up, they were glad they stayed. 

 

 

＊＊

 

 

"616, 617, 618, 619. This one." Kuroo said to Kenma, knocking on the door quietly. They made it to the hotel, which took longer then they hoped for, since they had to avoid all and any reporters. They couldn't risk they finding out where they were all staying. The hotel was quiet big and very nice, the it had an strange atmosphere to it, and made Kenma feel uncomfortable. 

 

The door opened and revealed and women with silver hair that they'd seen at the hositpal before, she was-

 

"Hi... can I help you?" She asked. 

 

"Um, Dr.Reo told us Hinata Shouyou was here. Is he staying with you?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"Yes, I'm Sugawara Koushi's mother. Me and my husband have taken temporary custody of young Hinata, until they find him a home. Please, come in." She said, opening the door more, so they could step inside. 

 

It was a decent sized room, and it had two bed and a pullout couch, so it could easlily fit four people, but they were practically living in his small room for who knows how long. Inside, Mr.Sugawara was putting together some lunch, while Suga and Hinata were laying on a bed together, both snuggled in eachothers arms, but they didn't seem happy. Though, Hinata did perk up when he say Kenma and Kuroo walk in. 

 

"You guys!" Hinata exclaimed, getting off the bed and running over to them, tackling Kenma with a hug. Kenma awkwardly accepted it, but was still glad to see Hinata doing better.  
"You shouldn't be running so much after surgery you know. How're you feeling, Hinata?" Kuroo asked, ruffling his hair in the process. 

 

"I'm better. Mr. and Mrs.Sugawara were kind enough to let me stay with them until everything is sorted out, so I didn't have to live at the hospital." Hinata said, obviously forcing himself to smile, but everything else about him was sad. The tone of his voice, the way he pulled away from his hug with Kenma, and how his eyes trailed down towards the floor while he spoke. Both Kuroo and Kenma noticed his behavior, and felt a pang of sadness to see their friend in such conditions. 

 

"Well, at least you're out of the hositpal. It must be nice to be free from there." Kuroo said, trying to break the developed silence from just moments before. 

 

"Ah. I would like to go outside though, but there are too many reporters to go anywhere... I can't go alone either and Sugawara-San isn't up to doing anything." Hinata said, looking over his shoulder at Suga, who was curled up on the bed and had his arms wrapped around a pillow as he stared off at nothing. 

 

Kuroo wanted to know more about Sugawara. He seemed down before when they went to visit a couple days prior, but now that Hinata was seeming to do better, Sugawara seemed to have had a mental and emotional drop. 

 

"Hey, Hinata, can we go out into the hall for a minute?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"Sure. He'll be out in the hall!" Hinata called over to Sugas parents.  
"Don't wander off, okay?"

 

"I won't." He smiled, waving to them before walking out the door. The room they were staying in was close to an open area with chairs and couches, so they made their way over to that area to talk. The all sat on one couch, Hinata in the middle and Kuroo and Kenma and either sides. 

 

When Hinata sat down, he let out what seemed like a sigh of relief and stretched out on the couch.  
Kuroo and Kenma exchanged a shared look, both wandering why it seemed weird that Hinata was doing what he was. 

 

"You alright there, Chibi-Chan? Was standing up hurting you too much?" Kuroo asked. Hinata was still recovering from surgery, and shouldn't have ran off the bed like he did or tackle Kenma into a hug, but he wanted to know if Hinata was okay. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize how relieving it feels to be out of that hotel room." He said, settling back against the couch with a content look on his face. 

 

"But you just got there..." Kenma said. 

 

"Yeah, and I'm glad I'm here... but... it's.. weird. I feel like I'm invading their space... and that Mr. And Mrs.Sugawara want to take care of Suga, but I'm in the way..." Hinata said, his voice cracking a bit. This kid was an emotional rollercoaster and was already having such a difficult time with everything. 

 

Kenma and Kuroo both stayed quiet and listened respectfully, letting Hinata say whatever he needed to. 

 

"I just... there're being so kind to me... because I don't have a family anymore... but it still doesn't feel the same." Hinata said, sniffling and wiping away some formed tears with the sleeve of his sweater.  
"Also... I don't think they took me in just for my sake..." 

 

Wait... Kenma and Kuroo were really confused by what Hinata had said and now worried. What did he mean exactly, when he thinks they didn't take him in for his sake?

 

"Shouyou...? What do you-"

 

"It's not the same!!" Hinata cried, startling the two other boys on the couch. He started to sob in his hands and tremble. Kenma and Kuroo both gave eachother worried and concerned looks, from Hinata suddenly breaking down crying out. 

 

They gave it a few seconds, to see if Hinata would compose himself at all, or if he just wanted to cry it out, but it was Kenma who spoke up to try and help out his friend and what he was going through.  
"Shouyou... it's okay."  
He placed his hand on Hinatas back and rubbed it, hoping to calm him. 

 

Hinata just shook and trembled and cried. He was tired of crying, but he needed to cry. It was too hard to hold on and couldn't do it anymore. Still, Kuroo and Kenma were there for him and would help him in anyway they could, and one of those ways, was letting him let everything out and just feel the way he was feeling. 

 

Eventually, he stopped crying and sat back against the couch again, rubbing his eyes and sniffling.

 

"Thank you guys... for everything..." Hinata said.

"What do you mean, Shouyou?" Kenma asked. 

 

"You guys... coming down to see us... you're really nice..." Hinata said, yawning and leaning against Kuroo.  
"You're really the best..."  
And then, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

 

Kenma shot Kuroo an extremely worried look, but was surprised when Kuroo just smiled down at Hinata. 

 

"Poor kid, he must've been exausted. I don't blame him though, he needs all the rest he can get." He rubbed his fingers through Hinatas hair, and let the boy sleep on him. 

 

"I hope he's okay..." Kenma said, "Kuroo, what do you think he meant when he said he doesn't think they took him in for his sake?" 

 

"Well, I don't think it'd be for money, but that's just what I hope. I think it isn't for his sake, as much as it is Sugawaras. You saw him in there. He looked depressed. Before Hinata got out of his funk, he didn't leave Sugawaras side... but now... I think now that he doesn't feel obligated to take care of Hinata, he's let himself relax, and ended up just crashing. I'm guessing his parents were hoping having Hinata around would help that." Kuroo said, looking down at Hinata, who was softly snoring while snuggled up to his side. 

 

"I don't think it's good for Hinata though... he needs someone who'll love him like their own child... He really isn't going recover from losing his own family if he doesn't."

 

~

 

Kuroo and Kenma sat around while Hinata slept, talking a little and getting a few visits from Mrs.Sugawara to check on him and made sure he didn't wander off. A couple walked by that knew Hinata also, and asked how he was doing just now, before going to their room. 

 

"Do you know who they are?" Kenma asked. 

 

"They look familiar. Probably one of his teammates parents. Most of them are on this floor." Kuroo answered. 

 

A couple more minutes past in a comfortable silence, until they heard a door open down the hall and multiple footsteps coming their way. They both looked to see what it was, and saw many of the Karasuno volleyball team, running, or limping, down the hall. 

 

"Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata!" Nishinoya cried out, going as fast as he could on crutches.  
"Hurry, hurry!" 

 

The two were both confused. What was going on? It was also confusing to see Sugawara and Daichi actually out of their rooms. Even Kageyama was there. 

 

"Where's the fire?" Kuroo asked sarcastically, picking up sleeping Hinata while standing. 

 

"Come on! We're going to the hospital!" Kinoshita said, waving for them to follow towards the elevators. Kenma and Kuroo both had confused looks on their faces and started to follow. 

 

"You guys, what's going on? Did something happen?" Kuroo asked. 

 

"Yes." Yamaguchi turned back and said once they reached the elevators.  
"It's Tsuki."


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy boy I'm tired... just finished this at 11Pm... anyway, this chapter is a jumbled mess... but that's okay... I think you'll like it ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> "Life's a party, you're a boy!"
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about errors
> 
>  
> 
> Sleepy time now! 
> 
>  
> 
> Last episode of Attack on Titan season 2!! I hope it comes to Netflix cause I've been watching it on YouTube for the couple hours it's uploaded before being taken down XD I'm pathetic but don't have a way to watch it otherwise...

October 18th

 

"Reports of several Karasuno volleyball team members were spotted running through the streets of Tokyo, back to the hositpal they were all taken care of in."

 

 

\------

 

The group of boys running down the street would seem confusing to passers by. The all ran, lead by Yamaguchi, to the hositpal. They couldn't interoperate what was going on from the call, other than it had something to do with Tsukishima. 

 

Was it good? Was he awake and well and getting better and could soon be released? Was it bad? Did something happen to him while he was in a coma? Was he awake but possible forgotten everything that had happened in his life?

 

Yamaguchi didn't think about any of this. The only thing on his mind, was that he was going to see Tsukishima, and that's all that mattered to him. 

 

When they had all left the hospital, they left out the back, but now, they were going in through the front, and had forgotten about all the reporters that were still swarming the hospital. 

 

"Yamaguchi, wait." Someone said, grabbing his arm before he could rush into the hospital. Yamaguchi turned around to see who was holding him back, about to yell at them for doing so and keeping him away from Tsukishima. 

 

"If you run in there, they'll see you, and you won't be able to see Tsukishima without being mobbed."  
It was Daichi who was there holding him back, telling him to stop. 

 

"But Tsuki-" 

 

"We'll go around back. Come on, if you want to see Tsukishima." Daichi said, and started pulling Yamaguchi along towards the back, the route he wished he had taken when he left, and everyone else trailed behind. 

 

They were let in by a nurse who recognized them, and instantly ran towards the closest elevator, a few at a time, and hit the button to the 12th floor. The elevator had Daichi, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Asahi, while Kuroo, Kenma. Kinoshita, Kageyama, and Hinata waited for the next one. 

 

The ride up was quiet, with only the panting of the five that occupied the elevator. Yamaguchi was standing right in front of the doors, just waiting for them to open, and memorizing the exact route to Tsukishimas room. 

 

"Are you are okay, Yamaguchi?" Suga asked, resting his hand on a shaking Yamaguchi. 

 

"Uh huh." He answered, nodding his head quickly, without turning his gaze away from the doors. 

 

"You're sweating and panting a lot. Shouldn't you-"

 

"I'm fine. Come on, come on, come on..." he said, anxiously waiting. The ride seemed to go on forever, until it finally stopped. 

 

Sugawara had a confused look on his face when it stopped.  
"Huh? Guess someone needs a ride up-"

 

"Tsuki!!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, pushing past the person standing in front of the door. 

 

"Yamaguchi wait!!" Nishinoya yelled, but Yamaguchi was already running down the halls to Tsukishima. When he got to his room, he didn't even stop to knock, and ignored the nurses telling him to wait. 

 

When he opened the door, he was hit with a wave of strange emotions flooding in all at once. In front of him, wasn't Tsukishima, but instead, each of the four beds were occupied by adults that he didn't know. Most of them looked startled by him bursting into the room so suddenly, and were hitting the nurses call button on their bed remotes. 

 

"W-where... where is he...?" His voice trembled.  
"Where's Tsuki...?" 

 

He stood in the doorway, feeling completly defeated and like the world had ended. 

 

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to please leave or I'll call secur-"

 

Her voice... those words... were nothing but muffled sounds to Yamaguchi. He didn't feel the tug on his shoulder, or the the other shouts from his friends. He just felt... numb. He didn't know where Tsukishima was. 

 

All that was that there was a darkness, that suddenly indulged him, without him even knowing about it, and that was it. 

 

ーーーーーー

 

The next day, Yamaguchi woke up feeling a dull aching in his chest and had a headache, but also happened to feel numb at the same time. His eyes stung and he felt completly sluggish. He went to rub his eyes, when he felt something attached to his hand. There was an IV.

 

He was confused. Wasn't he just just released from the hospital? Why does he have an IV in his hand then?

 

He went to go sit up, but felt pain wrack through his body, causing him to fall back down on the bed. He let out a groan and was confused as to why he was here or what to do, until he heard an all too familiar voice come from beside him. 

 

"You're finally awake?" 

 

It was Tsukishima. 

 

Yamaguchi almost couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? No, this wasn't a dream. Tsukishima, his Tsukishima, was actually awake and breathing and alive. Tsukishima wasn't in a coma anymore. 

 

"Tsu... TSUKI!!" 

 

Yamaguchi exclaimed, almost barreling out of bed until he was stopped. 

 

"You shouldn't move around right now. After what happened yesterday, they had to apparently bring you back here." Tsukishima said, voice completly normal, as if he wasn't just been in a coma for a week. 

 

"Gomen Tsuki..." Yamaguchi smiled. It was all starting to feel normal again. Even though he was back in a hositpal bed, for reasons he doesn't remember. 

 

"I heard you ran through the hositpal and collapsed." Tsukishima said, not looking at Yamaguchi while speaking, or really anything.  
"They said it was because you were running after haven two broken ribs and still having trouble breathing... that was a stupid move on your part." 

 

That was mean... no... that was Tsukishima being Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi couldn't be happier with what he was just told. 

 

"Gomen Tsuki." He said again, but was happy to say it. He was so worried that Tsukishima was going to be dead, or not remember, or be sick while in a coma when his parents got the call from the hositpal, but this... this was the best outcome. 

 

"So... I was out for a week...?" Tsukishima asked, curiosity eating away at him, but he didn't want to show it. 

 

Yamaguchi nodded,  
"You also scratched your back up pretty bad."

 

"I know. I can feel it." Tsukishima whinced.  
"What about the others... how are they?" He asked, also curious about them, but still, wasn't going to show it. 

 

"Daichi-San got knocked out when the tunnel collapsed, Sugawara-San hurt his head and upper arm, and his leg was still hurt from before, Asahi-San, Narita-San and Ennoshita-San are all okay. Tanaka-San has a concussion, Nishinoya-San-"

 

Yamaguchi noticed how Tsukishimas expression changed at the mention of Nishinoyas name. Yamaguchi then remembered the fights and arguments the two had back then, and wondered if Tsukishima was feeling guilty now for his actions. 

 

"Had surgery for the infections on his skin and for his ankle, but he's doing fine." He said, trying to sound positive about Nishinoyas recovering, so he wouldn't worry Tsukishima. He knew how sorry he was for hurting Nishinoya. 

 

"What about the other two freaks? How're they doing?" Tsukishima asked gruffly, and Yamaguchi tried to hold in a giggle at his friend's concern. 

 

"Kageyama... had surgery on his hands... but they don't know if he can play volleyball again..." Yamaguchi also noticed the way Tsukishimas eyes widened when he heard about Kageyama. Neither boys liked eachother, but they were still teammates... or... were. 

 

"And Hinata... he also had surgery after getting jabbed in the side by some metal... and also..." Yamaguchi had to tell him. He'd find out soon enough, but if he didn't tell Tsukishima, and he asked Hinata later... he didn't even want to think about what would happen. 

 

"What?" Tsukishima asked, waiting for Yamaguchi so finish what he was saying. 

 

"Um... he..." Yamaguchi had to trying to fight off tears. He couldn't be like this right now. It was hard though. He hadn't had a proper chance to react before, because of how much he was worried about Tsukishima, that it was just now hitting him. 

 

"His um... his family... they... didn't make it... no one on the mountain did." 

 

Tsukishima didn't move or say anything, but Yamaguchi saw his expression. He was shocked and even had a sympathetic look on his face, for Hinata, the boisterous boy who Tsukishima didn't care for.

 

It was surprising really, but who wouldn't feel sympathy for someone who just lost their family, and home, and pretty much everything they had. Even Tsukishima, who seemed pretty heartless, was still a human being, who did show emotions.

 

"I-I heard he's been staying with Sugawara-San and his family for now. I'm not really sure if it's perminate or not but..." Yamaguchi said, trying to break the weird tension in the room. 

 

"Ah..." was all Tsukishima could muster up. 

 

"Uh... Kageyama came to see you too." Yamaguchi really tried to get Tsukishima to stop thinking about what he'd just told him. 

 

"I saw. He came in to see me with the others." He said. 

 

Telling him would be best? Maybe later, but right now, was too soon to tell him about Hinata. He thought Tsukishima could handle it, considering he doesn't have much fondness for the redhead, but even Tsukishima had emotions and was sensitive. 

 

The tension was strange now. Yamaguchi didn't know what to do or say, to make things not so awkward. Luckily, Yamaguchi had a savior, the small knock at the door. 

 

"Come in!" Yamaguchi called, and walked in Dr.Reo, holding two charts in his hands, and a smile on his face.

 

"Good morning boys, or should I say, afternoon. I'm glad to see you're awake, Yamaguchi-Kun. Running through the halls really took a toll on your still recovering body." He teased, and Yamaguchi let out a guilty chuckle at his actions. 

 

"But, I can see why you did it." He smiled, "Your passion towards your friend is amazing. You guys must be close." 

 

Yamaguchi blushed and looked down, completely embarrassed but was smiling. His and Tsukishimas friendship really was strong and long lasting, and literally anyone could tell from a mile away. 

 

"Anyway, I'll leave you two be until the others come by, so I'll make this quick. Yamaguchi-Kun, you haven't damaged anything and aren't in any sort of harm, but you will really need to take it easy for the next couple day, okay? No more running." Dr.Reo smiled, causing Yamaguchi to do the same. 

 

"Yes, Doctor. That was a one time thing." He said. 

 

"Good. Now, Tsukishima-Kun, I have given your parents and brother instruction on how to clean your back wounds and you should be okay to eat solid food and drink. You will have some medicine to take, but that's all there is." He said, but only received a small grunt of acknowledgement from Tsukishima. 

 

Yamaguchi shot the doctor a look that read, 'it's just him' so the doctor wouldn't ask questions. He seemed to understand and nodded.

 

"Well, l'll let both your parents know how you're doing and your friends know that you're ready for them." He said, and walked out the room to go fetch the others.

 

 

＊＊

 

Sugawara heard familiar sounds around him, but couldn't exactly place where they were from. He then tried to open his eyes when he woke up, but had an uncomfortable pain in his neck. He reached his hand up to rub his eyes and sat up fully, noticing that he was back in the hospital, sleeping on a chair... with someone. 

 

He felt and heard a person next to him. His vision was still blurred upon waking up, but they had a recognizable smell to them and he knew who it was. Daichi. 

 

He must've fallen asleep on Daichi's shoulder the previous night and didn't remember. He did know, that yesterday, they all went to the hositpal after hearing about Tsukishima, and it turned out, he'd woken up from a coma and was doing better. That wasn't the reason they stayed the night though. 

 

Yesterday, Yamaguchi passed out from running and was placed back in the hospital to be checked on. They hadn't heard if he was awake yet, for those who stayed had all fallen asleep early in the waiting area out in the hall. 

 

Sugawara remembered that much, but he still didn't remember falling asleep on Daichi. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, seeing that the others were still asleep. Him, Daichi, Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata, Kageyama, and Asahi were all there. Nishinoya and Kinoshita went back to the hotel with their parents, because of them being worried for their children and there weren't enough chairs for everyone, even with Hinata sleeping on Kuroos lap. 

 

Sugawara looked around for his parents, remembering they followed them to the hospital, but now didn't know where they went off to. He went to go stand up to look, but felt a hand hold him back by the sleeve of his shirt. He looked down to see Daichi stretching and rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Is it already morning?" He asked while yawning. 

 

Suga laughed at Daichi's actions, for he looked amusing.  
"Yeah, I guess so." He replied, sitting back down on the bench they both shared.  
"Sleep well?"

 

"Not at all." Daichi laughed. 

 

"Me neither. Even while cushioned, benches and chair are not comfortable sleeping places." Suga giggled. It was strange. Just yesterday neither him nor Daichi had left their hotel rooms or interacting with anyone, but getting news of their teammates had gotten them motivated. 

 

While they waited yesterday for the doctors to run tests on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Daichi and Sugawara waited with the others. During the wait, their parents had finally caught up to and found their children, demanding to know as to why they all ran out of the hotel in such a hurry with no explanation.  
After discussions with parents, Daichi and Sugawara found themsleves lingering in the hallway, alone. 

 

They didn't even realize right away that they were together, but they did causally enjoy each others company. Just being together, made them realize just how much they needed each other and to be together, for when they were together, their moods increased drastically. 

 

They were both more in a sense, awake and aware, both happier and less sensitive. Being in such a dire situation such as theirs, can leave even the strongest of people feeling down and weak, almost like they were defeated. 

 

Though, they were literally across the hall from eachother, they were already so deep down in a hole, that it was too hard emotionally to do anything. Upon hearing that there was some news about their teammate, gave them a small spark, that pushed them to go seek out what was going on with them. Now that they were together though, it was different. Like their spirits had been lifted, especially when they were told that Tsukishima was in fact awake and doing well, and not that something bad had happened to him. 

 

"Nice to see you two again." A nurse said, smiling as she sped walked past the two. 

 

They both smiled and nodded as a reply, and continued walking down the hall. 

 

"Hope you're both feeling better." Another nurse said when she looked up from a patient chart. They smiled back at her also. 

 

Everyone was so friendly there, and made them feel welcome. Well, almost everyone. Sugawara was suddenly reminded of the other day with that unfortunate run in with that patient, the one who harresed him. 

 

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked, turning his head to gaze at Sugas expression. 

 

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking." He replied, flashing one of his smiles at Daichi, but his friend didn't buy it. Daichi wrapped an arm around Sugawaras shoulders and held him close, as they continued walking down the hall to who knows where.

 

"I'm not gonna make you talk if you don't want to, so just know, that I'm still here for you." Daichi said. This time, Suga genuinely smiled.

 

"I'm here for you too, Daichi." He said, holding Daichi's hand that was over his shoulder. 

 

"Let's go get some dinner while we wait. I grabbed my dad's jacket instead of mine and he had some cash in the pocket he said I could use." Sugawara said, holding up the money.  
"It may be cafeteria food again, but at least it's not vending machine food." He giggled. 

 

"I know right. I never want to see bagged food again." Daichi laughed. They needed this. This sense of normalcy and being together causally.  
Even if it was just a quick stop for some low quality food, they were spending their time together, and it helped them both. 

 

Sugawara smiled at the events from last night. They both chatted over their shared meal for longer than they thought, until Asahi had found them a few hours later, telling them that visiting hours with Tsukishima was almost over. 

 

Last night was like a refresher, but neither knew what it was refreshing for. Being apart was hard, and negatively impacting them both to point of serious depressive states. And it wasn't exactly the them being apart for a few days, but the thought of eventually being far apart, without the knowledge of when they'd see eachother again, or their other teammates. 

 

"Do you have the time?" Daichi asked, rubbing his eyes and went to go put his jacket, that was sprawled across his and Sugawaras laps, back on.

 

"Um..." Sugawara looked around for a clock, and was surprised with the time when he spotted one down the hall.  
"12:45"

 

"Woah, really? And everyone's still asleep?" He asked surprised.

 

"I guess everyone had trouble sleeping last night." Suga chuckled.  
"Even Hinata's still asleep. He's been waking up early in the morning a lot. I hope he is getting enough sleep at night..." He looked over to Hinata and noticed him at that moment, rolling around in Kuroos arms and his face was scrunched up. 

 

Suga watched him more closely when he heard him whine, and became concerned with the more movements from Hinata.

 

"Daichi... do you think he's okay?" Suga asked, starting to stand up.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"It's Hinata. Look." He pointed, fully standing up and walking over. 

 

"Is he having a nightmare?" Daichi asked, watching as Hinata twisted and turned while whining. 

 

"S-should we wake him?" Sugawara asked, worried about Hinata, and when he looked to Daichi for an answer, Daichi just had a look on his face that confused Suga. 

 

"What?" He asked. 

 

"You've been with Hinata all this time... I think you should decide if we should wake him or not." He answered, and Daichi was right. He's been the one taking care of and watching over Hinata all this time, and he should know what to do in this kind of situation. 

 

"I.... I'm gonna wake him. He's always startled awake from nightmares anyway... maybe I can help that.. at least this time." He said, and kneeled down in front of Hinata, slowly and gently shaking the boy to rouse him.

 

Hinata whined some more for a couple seconds, then finally blinked open his eyes. He looked frightened.

 

"Hey there." Suga cooed, rubbing his hand down his cheek, "Are you okay?" He asked. 

 

"S...Sugawara-San?" He squeaked out, and suddenly had tears steaming down his face, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Suga, crying into his shoulder. 

 

"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm here. So is Daichi, and everyone else... you're okay." He said, rubbing circles on the younger boys back. 

 

"Y-you... you won't leave me... right?" He asked, his grip tightening on Suga. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't you worry." He said, and then Daichi started to pet the top of his head. 

 

"What's going on?" Kuroo asked in a tired voice, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

 

"Hinata had a nightmare. It's okay now." Daichi said.

 

Soon, Asahi, Kenma and Kageyama were all awake too, and by then, Hinata had calmed down. Suga tried asking him if he wanted to talk about his nightmares or anything on his mind, but he declined. In all honesty, Hinata was glad that both Suga and Daichi were acting normal again, even if it was fake. But it didn't feel that way. Somehow, everyone was started to seem more normal after hearing about Tsukishima waking up. 

 

Soon, they all headed to the cafeteria for some lunch, with some of their parents meeting up with them to check on their children. They all got in line to order, while it ended up with Daichi and Kuroo sitting at a table waiting. 

 

"They seem to be getting better." Kuroo said.

 

"They do. I'm glad." Daichi replied, smiling when he saw Hinata introducing Kenma to Sugawaras parents while they waited in line to order some hot food. 

 

"You seem to be doing well too." He said, implying when he went to visit Daichi the other day. 

 

"I'm trying... it's hard you know... but.. being with all of them at once, is really the only thing that makes it easier. I just can't expect it to always be like this... I also hope this drama ends soon." Daichi said, tapping his fingers in the table. 

 

"I still can't even begin to imagine what this is like for all of you guys... separation must be hard after everything." 

 

"It is." Daichi sighed out, "It's also hard seeing them struggle... that's the hardest part of this." 

 

Kuroo nodded in understandment, acknowledging Daichi's struggle, until Asahi came to sit down, ended the twos conversation, that would defiantly be picked up in the future. For now, they all just enjoyed lunch and eachother company. 

 

After lunch, they all sat and talked a little more. Sugawara, Kageyama, and Asahis parents were all there and talked and dicussed things together. 

 

"I'll be right back." Asahi said, standing up to use the restroom.

 

"Okay. We're going to finishing cleaning up our mess from lunch and then see what's going on." Daichi answered. 

 

"Okay. Also," he turned around before leaving, "Nishinoya and Kinoshita said they'll be here shortly." 

 

"Thanks for the info." Daichi said, and soon they started cleaning up and disguarding their waste and strengthening up. 

 

"Oi, Hinata." Kageyama called as he followed Hinata to a trash can in the corner of the room. 

 

"Oh, Kageyama, I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled. 

 

"We saw eachother yesterday." He said. 

 

"But not for very long since I was asleep." Hinata giggled. "Anyway, what's up?" 

 

"Well, I didn't get to talk to you much since the other day, and Ukai-San and Takeda-Sensei were talking to me about something that I wanted to tell you." He said. 

 

"Oh yeah! I forgot they came over. Where are they now?" Hinata asked.

 

"I don't remember." Kageyama said, trying to cut to the chase. "But anyway, they said-"

 

"You guys, Dr.Reo said we could go see Tsukishima now, and Yamaguchi woke up." Asahi said, stepping into the cafeteria.

 

Kageyama and Hinata had to end their conversation there, while the others all stood up and cleaned their spaces, then went off to check on the two. Once they got to the room, they saw Tsukishima gazing out the window, and Yamaguchi looking down at his hands. 

 

"Yamaguchi, Tsukishima!" Sugawara said, and jogged to their beds. He wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi when he got there.

 

"I'm glad you're okay. You scared up yesterday when you passed out." He chuckled, "Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head or anything?" He asked, brushing his hand through Yamaguchis hair. 

 

"No, I'm fine." He smiled, "I'm glad Tsuki is okay though." They both looked over to the blonde boy who didn't turn away from the window. 

 

"Is he okay?" Sugawara asked in a whisper, concerned about Tsukishima. 

 

"Um..." Yamaguchi hesitated for a second, "I... I told him about Hinata... and his family... I think he's worried about him." He said, turning to look at Hinata, who was still standing by the doorway with the other, talking about something with Kenma. 

 

"Really? You think Tsukishima is worried about Hinata?" He asked. 

 

"I think he's more guilty than anything... I wish I could tell him it's not his fault." Yamaguchi looked really sad to see Tsukishima acting the way he was, especially after waking from a coma. 

 

"Well... maybe we can cheer him up." Suga suggested. 

 

"Yeah... if only Tanaka and Nishinoya were here together," Yamaguchi giggled at the thought.  
"They're always wild." 

 

Then, they all heard, as if on cue from down the hall;

 

"You guys!" They all heard from their familiar Libero call out. They then all turned to see not just him, hobbling on his crutches towards them, but Kinoshita and three other friendly faces. Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Narita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> 7/1/17


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather short, but this story is also almost over! There will be one or two epilogue chapters afterwards though!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that it's so short after waiting two weeks :,D

October 19th

 

"Slowly, but surely, the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team from the Miyagi prefecture, are all heard to be having a speedy recovery."

 

 

"You're alone, Hinata... you'll always be alone."

 

"You have, nobody."

 

"You aren't loved."

 

"Cherished."

 

"Thought of."

 

"Cared for." 

 

"You're just... alone. All alone. Soon, everyone will forget about you." 

 

"Just like you did to them."

 

"Hinata....Hinata...Hinata wake up!"

 

Hinata gasped and sat up. Again, he was plagued with another nightmare. There were voices, telling him how he felt. Alone. 

 

He held his hands up to his face as he cried again, and felt someone embrace him from behind, wrapping their arms around him and resting against his head. 

 

"It's okay, Hinata. You're okay. I'm here." It was Sugawara, his savior, for yet another night. He leaned back against him and let himself cry. He was tried of crying, and felt like that was all he did, but Sugawara always told him to cry and let it out to make him feel better after, so he did. He cried. 

 

He felt Suga pull the blanket up closer to Hinata, and felt safe with the warmth of the blanket and Suga. He got into more of a laying position and wrapped his arms around Sugas waist, while being covered by the heavy blanket. 

 

"It's okay, Hinata. I'm right here." He said, running his hand through Hinatas hair.  
"Are you alright now?" He asked, and Hinata lightly nodded his head. 

 

"We can talk about it... if you want. Maybe it'll help." He said.

 

"I don't know... it's still late..." Hinata said. 

 

"It's almost 6am. It's okay. If you want to talk, I'll be here to listen." Sugawara said.  
"I want to help you." 

 

Hinata was thankful that Suga wanted to help him, but he still felt bad for being a burden. Especially since he woke Suga up with his nightmares, consistently.

 

"Thanks... Sugawara-San... I feel better when you're here." He smiled softly, "I don't feel so...alone." 

 

"You should never feel alone. We're all here for you, and we'll always be here. We promise to make sure you don't feel alone."

 

"In my dreams... they're voices... telling me that I'm... alone. That no one cares for me, or will think about me..." he paused to sniffle and wipe his tears, "Telling me that you'll all forget me... like I forgot you." 

 

Suga remember a while back when Hinata had forgotten everything that had happened those days, but it hadn't been brought back up, until just now. 

 

"Hinata... do you remember that?" He asked. 

 

"Remember... forgetting?" 

 

"A few days into our journey... you'd forgotten... everything that had happened to us. You thought we were at a training camp and ran off one night. You were found passed out in a field, miles away from where we set up camp."

 

Hinata didn't recall any of those events. He vaguely remembers being in a small farm house before being brought back to the train station they were staying in, but he doesnt remember why that all happened. Was that when he forgot? Why did he forget anyway? 

 

"I... don't remember. I don't remember forgetting... Sugawara-San..?" He asked, looking up at the third year, "What did I forget? What happened?" 

 

Sugawara paused and thought over what he was gonna say, or what he should say. He wasn't sure if telling Hinata what  
happened was the best thing right now, but he considered, that if telling him would help him, that it'd be best if he did. 

 

"You... you uh... once when you woke you, on our way to Tokyo... you forgot where we were, or what was happening." He stopped for a minute to collect his thoughts and evaluate Hinatas reaction. 

 

"Nishinoya was really scared that you'd forgotten... and was worried about you. Then, uh, one night... when everyone was asleep, you put on your gym clothes and shoes, and took off. You got a few miles away, and then passed out. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima found you and some wagons at an orchard, miles away from the town we stopped in... it took us over a day to bring you back."

 

Sugawara then watched Hinatas face as he processed everything that he was just told. He first looked guilty, then he looked shocked. It was a hard thing to comprehend. Being told everything that you'd forgotten, wasn't only hard, but the part that he didn't remember any of it, and cost him and his friends a day of traveling, made him feel terrible. Also scaring one of his close friends because they were worried about him, made him feel awful. 

 

"I... I'm sorry." 

 

Sugawara knew Hinata must've been feeling really bad, but it was a little surprising to hear him apologizing for something he couldn't help, but it was more surprising to see Hinata burst into tears and repeat the same words in guilt. 

 

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I-I! I'm sorry!" He cried out, clinging onto Sugas clothes, covering them in his tears. 

 

"Hinata, Hinata, shh. It's alright. It's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry." He whispered, holding and rubbing the smaller boys back.  
"You're okay. It's not your fault and no body's mad at you. Just calm down, okay?" 

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Hinata stuttered out. He really didn't know what else to say. He felt terrible for what happened and not remembering. He wished he could go back and not forget, and not cost his teammates what he did.  
"It's my fault... we could've gotten here safely... if I didn't slow us down...." 

 

"Hinata, nothing is your fault. We still don't know how you lost your memory, but it's not your fault. Everything works out the way it's supposed to. I mean, if we got there any earlier, we'd be waiting twice as long for the rescue team to find us, because they weren't searching until that day. Everything happens for a reason."

 

"But what if none of that happened? Tsukishima wouldn't have been in a come, Tanaka-Senpai wouldn't have gotten his concussion, Yamaguchi wouldn't have gotten hurt, I wouldn't have needed surgery, and you wouldn't have been hurt." Hinata said, looking up guiltily at the bandaged gash on the side of Sugas head. 

 

"But that doesn't make it your fault. Just look. No one is mad at you, no one is perminatly injured, and everything will work out the way it's suposssed to. I promise." 

 

Hinata wanted to believe his Senpai's words, but he still felt guilty for forgetting and it remembering now that he'd forgotten, but he knew and trusted Sugawara, so the least he could do was believe him. 

 

"Okay... I believe you Sugawara-San..." he said, and let Suga hold him to his chest, and rested his head against his Senpai.

 

"I'm glad. Please don't let it bother you, okay? We're all here for you and will make sure that you don't worry about anything." Suga told him. 

 

"Thank you." Hinata said, hugging Suga.

 

"Of course. Now, let's get a little more sleep before everyone else gets up." He said, laying down and covering him and Hinata.

 

"Okay." Hinata answered, and snuggled against Sugawara, the person he'd gotten closely attached to over the past two weeks, and enjoyed his embrace as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

＊＊

 

Yamaguchi stood in front of the door that lead to Tsukishima room, with his parents standing behind him. He knocked twice, then waited, and when the door was answered, it was by Akiteru. 

 

"Yamaguchi!" He smiled, and gave the boy a hug. He had stayed with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima before Yamaguchi was discharged back to the hotel. 

 

"How're you feeling today?" He asked. 

 

"Better, thanks." Yamaguchi replied, smiling as he hugged the older Tsukishima. 

 

"Kei's asleep right now, but you're welcome to come in and wait for him to wake up if you want. You have to keep it down though." He informed. 

 

"Will do." Yamaguchis mother said, and the three walked into the room, to see Tsukishima asleep and his parents sitting in chairs around his bed. When Mr and Mrs Tsukishima saw the other couple, they stood up and went over to talk to them in the hall, leaving Yamaguchi, Akiteru and Tsukishima.

 

"How's he been?" Yamaguchi asked.

 

"Well. His vision is worse now because of the hit, but we're lucky he didn't go blind." Akiteru explained, sitting in a chair by the bed. 

 

Yamaguchi let out a breathy laugh. "I promised him I'd get him new glasses before he woke up... I kinda forgot about that didn't I..." he felt ashamed for some reason. He wanted to do something for Tsukishima, and he didn't even get a chance to do it. 

 

"It's okay." Akiteru said, placing his hand on Yamaguchi shoulder. "I know what you wanted to do, but... maybe it's good thing you didn't, considering his eye sight has gotten worse." He tried saying to make Yamaguchi feel better. 

 

"Maybe you're right." He wasn't so easily persuaded though. Tsukishima being in a coma really took a toll on Yamaguchi, not knowing what would happen to him in the future. With how much he'd been worrying, and is still worried, he'd would need time to recover as well. 

 

"I just wish there was something I could do for him..." he said. 

 

"You're here. You've been with him this whole time haven't you? Taking care of him, watching over him... you two have been through a lot together. You were here for him this whole time, while me and our parents were too cowardly to see him... you were stronger than all of us, for him. You're an amazing person Tadashi." Akiteru insisted. 

 

Yamaguchi tried to hide his blush at Akiterus words, and looked away. Tsukishima was really his best and only friend. He cared for him a lot and never wanted to see anything bad happen to him. Yamaguchi didn't know what he'd do without Tsukishima. What would his life be like without him?

 

"Tsuki... he's my best friend... I would do anything for him." And he meant every word. 

 

Akiteru smiled, "See. Amazing." He said, making Yamaguchi chuckle. There was then stirring coming from the bed, and then;

 

"You guys talk a lot." 

 

Tsukishima had just woken up and those were the first words he said. Though, both Akiteru and Yamaguchi could detect the humor behind his words. 

 

"We're just talking about you, little brother." Akiteru said, and nudged Tsukishimas arm, making Yamaguchi smile, while Tsukishima just shot his brother a small glare.

 

There was a knock at the door, and when Akiteru answered came in all ten of their teammates, to which he excused himself to give them some personal time together. Yamaguchi almost forgot about Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Narita being here. Apparently, Dr.Reo contacted their parents when he heard about the depressive state they were in, and told them that he'd pay for their train or plane tickets to come see their team. So now, they were all back together. One big, earthquake surviver group, back together. 

 

With Hinata clinging to Sugawara, and Daichi with them, Kinoshita leaning on Narita with his still broken arm, Ennoshita and Tanaka helping Nishinoya sit down, while Tanaka turned his head away from the sun shining through the window with his concussion still being there, Asahi taking a seat next to Yamaguchi, and Kageyama trying to find a seat near Hinata, they were all a mess - a happy mess. 

 

Although they were all still in recovery mode, being together made the atmosphere seem lighter and happier. Knowing that everyone was okay and would recover, made their reunion easier and they could worry less. Their wounds would heal and they'd eventually, have a, somewhat close to a normal life again. Well... at least eleven of them would. 

 

He didn't really show it all that much anymore around the others, but Hinata was still feeling down from the events of that morning. He talked about it with Sugawara a little, but didn't want to burden him anymore, or any one else for that matter. 

 

He did however, feel comfortable and at ease with everyone there and together. They had all bonded so much over that week - including the fights - and felt closer than they'd ever been. They all seemed to be happy to be together again and well and healing.

 

"This is nice." Nishinoya said, smiling, which was contagions, causing everyone else to smile as well. 

 

"It is." Tanaka said. 

 

"I agree." Ennoshita said. 

 

"It feels right." Asahi said.

 

"A weird sense of normalcy." Daichi said. 

 

Everyone agreed that it felt right to be together and made them all feel normal again. Even if it was just sittin lg together in a hositpal room. There was something that everyone was thinking of, but not dared to be asked out loud. 

 

What was going to happen after all of this?

 

Where would they all be in the next couple of weeks, or even days? Just getting to be together like this was almost impossible. 

 

Ever since the earthquake, they'd all grown so close to eachother, that being apart was difficult and would be something they'd all have to deal with and find a way to grow used to being apart. Their situation is hard to live around. They all have families that have different obligations, jobs, financial plans, family in other places, housing prefences, and choices. To get twelve different families to make an obligation to live close to eachother, so their children can get the comfort they need from their friends and get through everything together, would be an extremely difficult and even impossible thing to arrange. And sadly, each and everyone of them knew that. 

 

With already having to deal with Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Narita being gone, even with some of them not being particularly close, with them being gone, it left a huge, emotional impact on those who stayed, and the three who had left. Dr.Reo had payed for those three to come back to see the others, after hearing about their states, using the excuse - but was legitimately true - that Tsukishima had woken up. 

 

They all tried not to think about it too much at the moment, but the fact was still there. Lingering in the back of their minds, that this wouldn't last forever, or if it would ever happen again after. 

 

They all sat and chatted, a few of them dozing off here and there, until there was a small knock at the door, turning their attention to it. 

 

"It's open!" Daichi said, and then came in Ukai and Takeda. 

 

"Coach! Sensei!" Many of them exclaimed, and hopped up to greet them. 

 

"It'd felt like forever since we've seen you!"

 

"I never thought a miss a teacher and a coach this much!"

 

"Where have you guys been?!"

 

"Are you guys okay?"

 

"Did anything happen?!"

 

"Calm down, calm down." Takeda chuckled, giving them all hugs and greetings. "We're fine. I'm so glad to see you're all okay!" 

 

"We're glad to see you guys okay. We do have some news for you guys, but first, you have more visitors." Ukai said. 

 

"Are they any cooler than you guys?" Tanaka asked sarcastically while giving Takeda a hug. 

 

Ukai then smirked and open to door to reveal two familer girls. 

 

"Shimizu! Yachi!" They exclaimed, just like they did a minute ago with Ukai and Takeda. 

 

"You guys! You're all okay!!" Yachi exclaimed, and gladly accepted the many hugs from the boys. Even Shimizu let Nishinoya and Tanaka hug her. 

 

"Yachi-San!" Hinata exclaimed and perked up when he saw her. 

 

"Hinata, Kageyama-Kun!" She said, and ran over to hug them both, while Sugawara got up to greet Shimizu, Ukai and Takeda.

 

"You guys are okay!" She exclaimed, holding onto Kageyama and Hinata tightly as she hugged them. 

 

"You and Shimizu-Senpai are okay!! What happened when the earthquake hit?" Hinata asked, and let Yachi pull away a little to explain. 

 

"We were almost to my home when it, and we ran to the train station with my mom. We found Shimizus family when he got to a safepoint. We were so worried about you guys! We thought something bad happened when we didn't know where any of you were for days! We didn't even know you guys were okay until two days ago!" She cried out, hugging them both again. Hinata hugged her back, while Kageyama tried to, but it was awkward. 

 

"Are you guys all okay though? Where are your parents? Are they okay?" She asked, looking around the room for any unfamiliar adults. She then looked back and looked shocked to see the way Hinatas expression changed. Kageyama was rubbing the other boys back in comfort, but didn't say anything. 

 

"Hinata?" Yachi asked, confused. 

 

"My uh.... my family... didn't make it..." he said, looking away to wipe his tears with his sweater sleeve. Yachi suddenly gasped a little and started bawling as she threw her arms around Hinata, almost knocking him over. 

 

"I'm so sorry!! I'm so sorry Hinata! I can't believe that happened! I'm so sorry!" She cried, holding Hinata in a death grip while she sobbed. 

 

"I-It's okay, Yachi-San. It's not your fault." Hinata said, trying not to suffocate from her grip. 

 

"I'm sorry." She said, letting go a little to wipe her tears. "I'm just so sad that happened, Hinata." 

 

"It's okay." He assured her, "Sugawara-Sans family has been taking care of me." He smiled, "but..." 

 

"But... what?" She asked, watching Hinata look down. 

 

"I don't think they like me very much..." he said sadly. He was happy that they were willing to take him in, so he was out of the hospital and shelters, but they didn't seem like they wanted him there. Or they were just like that, and Hinata wasn't used to it. They seemed to love their son, but they also seemed distant, which didn't help Hinata feel any better, but having Sugawara there did help. He was just worried about what his future looked like.

 

"R-really? Why...?" She stuttered out the question, hoping she wouldn't make him feel any worse than he already was.  
Hinata looked over to see if Sugawara was distracted first before saying anything.

 

"I-I don't know... they just... it felt like they only wanted me there so Sugawara would feel better... but they didn't actually want me." 

 

His voiced cracked at his words, and he felt bad saying that about them, and should be grateful they did take him in, but he just felt like they didn't want him. He did however, wanted to stay close to Sugawara, and being there with him made it better, but would it always be like that? Would he always have Sugawara there with him if he ended up staying? What if Hinata stayed with them perminatly, but if Suga moved out, what would his life be like without him? Would they treat him like their own child? Or just as something to help their actual son with coping after the earthquake?

 

He suddenly felt a small, burning sense of anger towards Suga, but not because he was mad at him, but because he was jealous. He was jealous that Sugawara had parents who would do things like, have Hinata stay over to help their son cope, while we was left with nothing. Sugawaras mom and dad had never been rude or mean to Hinata, but Hinata just felt out of place there, and that was a really rare feeling for him the have. Feeling out of place.

 

He felt Kageyama and Yachi wrap their arms around him, when he realized that he was crying. 

 

"I'm sorry Hinata. I wish I could help you more." Yachi wept.

 

"Thanks Yachi-San. You always help me a lot." He said, smiling softly at the girl and wiping his tears again. 

 

"Oi, calm down, we have something to tell you guys." Hinata heard Ukai say, trying to get Tanaka to calm down, and Nishinoya too, but to also sit down so he wouldn't hurt his leg anymore than it already was. 

 

"Sensei, if you would." Ukai said. 

 

"Right! So, for a couple days, me and Ukai have been looking for something for all of you, and have been talking with your parents and Dr.Reo, and we are now ready to tell you." Takeda said, waiting a minute to announce it and for them to all get anxious and excited. 

 

"Just tell us already!" Nishinoya said, itching to know what they were talking about. 

 

"Alright, alright." Takeda laughed, "We have found and are preparing homes and appartments for you and yours families, that are all along the same street, so you will all be close."


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha!!! This chapter! Final chapter! (Minus the two epilogues that are coming out soon!) I hope you guys have enjoyed this story!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you've been reading "Little puppy Shouyou" I didn't update a lot this week because I've been finishing this up.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I didn't proof read, because I just barely finished in time (which is poor work, but I only have two more week to post these two last chapter before my vacation!) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I made a draft, which had nothing in it, because I clicked the wrong button at first XD sorry to anyone who thought that was the new chapter

October 20th

"A beautiful day brings beautiful times"

 

 

Takeda and Ukai were right. They talked to with all of the players parents and Dr.Reo, and they all have temporary homes, so they can all be close together for their recovery. They were perfect sized appartments and homes, all along the same street, so they'd be together, but not so close it was unbearable. Tanaka, Narita, and Ennoshitas family all moved back to the homes, which were just outside Tokyo, so they weren't in the middle of the city. It would be difficult to transition to, but all the parents agreed, to make it easier on their sons. 

 

Their parents spent yesterday, moving in and getting ready so their children could move in without much worry, and get settled. They were given money from donations so they could start their new lives and get a new start. Today, was the last day they were spending in the hotel and tonight they would be ready to move in to their temporary - maybe perminate homes. 

 

Takeda and Ukai really wanted to make sure that the boys all recovered well and could be back to normal as soon as possible. They were still worried about Hinata and what his future looked like with where we was going to end up, but they were going to do whatever it took to make sure he was at least happy wherever he was. What they didn't tell him though, was that they were working something out, that would hopefully make him the most happy. 

 

"We're going to go check out the new place and bring some of this stuff. Do you want come with?" Sugawaras mother asked while getting ready to go and grabbing a small box of stuff that they had. 

 

"No thanks. Hinata's still sleeping and I don't want to wake him. He hasn't woken up from a nightmare today, so that's a good thing." He said, smiling down at his sleeping Kouhi, while he sat at the edge of the bed watching. 

 

"Oh, did Takeda-San tell you about their plans for Hinata-Kun?" She asked while slipping her coat on. 

 

"Huh? No. What's going on? Is he being put into a home? You can't let them do that!" Sugawara exclaimed, his mind immediately jumping to the worst possible conclusion. 

 

"No, no, no. We'd never let that happen to him. Not while we're around." She answered, calming Sugas nerves a little. "They have this plan in mind, that will hopefully give Hinata a sense of comfort."

 

Sugawara gave her a weird look, when then his dad stepped out of the bathroom and was confused with his son's look.

 

"What's with the face?" His dad asked with a chuckle. 

 

"Just trying to understand what Okaa-San means when she talks about Hinatas living situation." He answered. 

 

"Takeda-Sensei has all the details, so asking him would be your best option for clear information on the subject. I think he does have a few more people to ask before he's a hundred percent sure, so you might want to ask him later." His dad said.  
"He's in the room at the end of the hall." 

 

"Thanks. I'll ask him later." Sugawara said. 

 

"Don't tell Hinata-Kun though. Takeda wants to ask and tell him about it personally first." His mom said. 

 

"Okay. I'll visit him when I'm free. And alone." He said. 

 

"Sounds good. Well, we're off. You know where the phone is and where we'll be." She waved, "See you boys later." 

 

"Bye!" He waved back, and once they were out the door, he laid back down next to Hinata, thinking about how glad he was that Hinata didn't wake up from any nightmares, and wondering what Takeda had in store for Hinata. He wrapped his arm around Hinata and held him near his chest. Sugawara was a little bit worried about Hinatas future, but he knew Takeda, and he'd only settle for the best. Which meant he was looking for the best life he could give Hinata. 

 

He tried imagining what Takeda had planned for Hinata. Was he going to invite him to live with him? Was he discussion perminatly adopting Hinata with Sugawaras parents? Was he going to live with a relative that no one knew about? They all sounded good, and Hinata was an easy going person, but he'd been overly emotional ever since the earthquake, so there was no telling how Hinata would react or feel about any of the news. 

 

"Sugawara-San?" Suga heard, and was startled by the noise from being so zoned out. It was Hinata, looking up at Suga with a happy expression. Hinata had grown very fond of cuddling, and was happy whenever he was with Suga. 

 

"Hey. Sleep well?" He asked. 

 

"Yeah. I feel relaxed." 

 

"That's good. My parents went out. They'll be back soon to pick us up and take us home." Sugawara answered, but Hinata only looked down. Suga felt like he messed up. 

 

"H-Hinata? Is everything okay?"

 

"Um... yeah. I was just..." Hinata paused and let out a sigh.  
"Will I be with you... forever?"

 

Sugawara didn't know what plans Takeda had in store for Hinata, but he thought he'd be most happy with him and his family, but Hinatas reaction to what Suga just said, wasn't what he expected. Sure, Hinata was going through a really rough time right now, but Suga though maybe he'd be happy to live with him and his family, and have a home again. Sadly, that wasn't the reaction Hinata seemed to be giving off. 

 

"Um... I'm really not sure yet. What would make you happy, Hinata?" He asked, but he already knew his answer when he saw Hinata look away. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Suga apologized. 

 

"It's okay." Hinata answered, and laid back against Suga again.  
"I'm just worried." 

 

"About what?" 

 

"Where I'll be when you get tired of me." 

 

Suga didn't really know what emotions he started to feel when he heard Hinata say that. He was upset and sympathetic, but he also felt... angry. Not angry that Hinata thought they'd get tired of him, but because that was Hinatas own thought. Hinata was afraid if he lived with them, they'd kick him out for being tired of him. 

 

"Hinata! We'd never do that to you! I'll never get tired of you! Ever! I don't want you to be alone." Sugawara said. 

 

"But... what about when you leave? For university. Your parents don't even like me!" Hinata started sobbing into Sugas chest, clutching tightly to his shirt. 

 

"I don't want to be alone either! B-but what'll happen when they don't want me to be there anymore?! I don't want anybody else but you guys! You all have been through everything with me! You guys know me! Your parents don't! They won't understand me!" Hinata cried and sobbed into Sugas chest, going from quiet and sad to full blown meltdown and crying out his slurred words. 

 

"I-I just want a family again!" 

 

＊＊

 

"Kinoshita-San is here!" Naritas little brother called from the front door of their room.

 

"Coming!" Narita called from the back of the room. He was on the window seat reading a manga while he waited for Kinoshita to show up. Him and his little brother were going to ride with Kinoshita to his house and stay there, until their parents got back with their small amount of stuff from their other house. 

 

"Hey." Kinoshita greeted, stepping inside.  
"Sorry it took so long. We just finished packing. We got a bunch of donations." 

 

"It's fine, it's fine." Naritas mom said from behind Narita, grabbing her purse and giving her son's both quick hugs. "We were running late anyway. We also have a bunch of items to get together. Honey, the train's about to leave!" 

 

"One moment dear." Mr.Narita called. 

 

"Thank your parents again for me. And tell them that if they have any trouble with the little one, to just give me a call."

 

"I'll let them know." Kinoshita said. 

 

"Great!" She smiled. "Come on honey! We have to go!"

 

"I'm here, I'm here." Mr.Narita said. 

 

"Thank you again! We'll be back tomorrow! Oh, and here's the key for the appartment if you wanna stop by later. But only if you are with someone." She told Narita, handing him a key.

 

"Yes, Okaa-San. I'll see you then." He said, hugging his parents before the bustled out the door.

 

"Well... we were just gonna grab some lunch before we go, so..." Kinoshita said. 

 

"Yeah! I'm hungry! Let's go!" Narita a little brother called out, grabbing Kinoshitas unbroken arm and pulling him out of the room. 

 

"Be gentle!" Narita exclaimed to his brother, watching his friend get pulled down the hall. Narita quickly grabbed his and his brothers overnight bags and shut the door - grabbing the key card to return to the front desk later. 

 

"Where's the room, Kinoshita-San?" Narita-Chan asked. 

 

"That one right there." He tried to point, and was then being dragged around again. When they stopped, Kinoshita opened the door and was pulled inside by Narita-Chan. 

 

"Your room is really messy." Was the first thing to come out of the little boy's mouth. 

 

"Don't be rude." Narita said, scolding his younger brother. 

 

"He's fine. It is a mess. We are trying to load these things back into the boxes. They seemed to fit better before, but now it's like the boxes shrunk!" Mrs.Kinoshita said. 

 

"Woah! What's that?" Narita-Chan asked, letting go of Kinoshita and running over to his mother. 

 

"A couple of toys that must've come in one of these packages. You can have them if you want." She offered. 

 

"Really!? I can?!" 

 

"Of course. Take whatever you want."

 

"Woah!" He exclaimed, pulling out toy cars and action figures that seemed amazing to the younger boy, despite their second handed state. 

 

"What do we say?" Narita asked. 

 

"Thank you!" Narita-Chan exclaimed, then went to playing with the toys. 

 

"Well, I'm glad somebody can use them. Anyway, we need to get these things to the car downstairs, so let's start on that so we can get to the house and unpack." Mrs.Kinoshita said. 

 

"Here, I'll help you." Narita offered, setting his bags down by the door to help pick up some boxes.

 

"Thank you, Narita-Kun." Mrs.Kinoshita said. "Hisashi, stay here and watch Narita-Chan while we take these down. Your father is pulling the car up now, and once we finish loading it, we'll leave." 

 

"Okay." He answered, and decided to finish loading the rest of the boxes, best to his ability, while watching Naritas little brother. 

 

"My brother missed you." 

 

That sentence caught Kinoshita so off guard, that he dropped what he was holding. Not only was he startled by Narita-Chan comment, but what he said too. It was obvious that they all missed eachother, but he wondered how Narita really was when he had moved away. How he was feeling from being away.

 

"Kinoshita-San~..." 

 

He looked up to see Narita-Chan, waving his hand of front of the elders face. 

 

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry. I guess I zoned out a little bit there." He apologized.

 

"Did you miss my brother too?" He asked. 

 

"O-of course! He's a close friend of mine. Why wouldn't I miss him?" 

 

"Nii-Chan just seemed really sad when we left... were you sad too?" The younger boy became upset while talking about his older brother and how he was when they moved away. 

 

"... yeah. I was sad when he moved away. I was sad when all my friends started moving away... I was afraid I'd never see them again..." he looked away again, thinking about how he felt when Narita, Tanaka, and Ennoshita had all moved. He suddenly felt something on his leg, and looked down to see Narita-Chan, giving him a hug. 

 

"I'm sorry you were sad... Nii-Chan was sad too. But now that we're here, he's happy again." 

 

Kinoshita returned the hug.  
"I'm happy he's back too. I really did miss him." 

 

"Missed who?" 

 

Kinoshita jolted when he heard voice come from the doorway.

 

"Is everything alright?" Mrs.Kinoshita asked. 

 

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Narita-Chan was just asking me a question." Kinoshita stumbled over his words, embarrassed to be seen hugging his friend little brother, telling him how much he missed his older brother. 

 

"Well, alright then." Mrs.Kinoshita raised an eyebrow.  
"We got one of those hotel carts and some of the employees are coming up to help us, so finished up that box, okay? And don't hurt yourself while doing it." She warned. 

 

"Yes, Okaa-San." Kinoshita said, and went back to packing the rest of the boxes. 

 

Once he finished, the only thing he had left to do was close them. He started to fold it over and when he got to the last part, where he tucked one side under the others, he started to struggle. His cast had almost no room for him to move any of his fingers with ease, so closing it was becoming a much bigger struggle than he thought. 

 

"Need some help?" Narita asked, stepping next to Kinoshita. 

 

"Yes. Please." 

 

"This is the last box. My brother followed your mom down with our bags. We just have this last one to take. She already returned the keys, so now we just have to drive there." Narita said, finishing up with closing it and picking it up. 

 

"Okay. Are we still going to go over to the appartment place and meet up with the others?" 

 

"I think so. Your mom said we could walk there if we stay together. It's only about half a mile down the road." 

 

"Well, let's get going then." Kinoshita led the way out of the room with Narita behind him. He then turned off the lights and closed the door. 

 

"I'm gonna miss this little room. It'll hold many memories." Kinoshita said. 

 

"That's nice. The hotel rooms are nice too. Our little house we had was okay... but it was hard being away from all of you guys." Narita said, turning to look at Kinoshita. 

 

"I'm glad you guys are back. As well as Tanaka and Ennoshita. I missed you guys too.... it was really lonely here without everyone." 

 

"I'm glad we could come back here. My dad found a better paying job, the school's are better, and we're closer to all of you guys. Not door to door close, but we can stil see eachother often. That makes me happy." Narita said.

 

Kinoshita smiled.  
"I'm glad you're back too. It's really hard to be apart after what happened." 

 

"I know... I wonder if everything will go back to normal when life starts again. We'll be third years, and we'll be going to university, and we'll be apart again... but maybe things will work out after a while and will be okay... being apart." 

 

Kinoshita understood all too well how Narita was feeling, because he felt exactly the same way. They'd be together for a little over a year, but what about when they left for college? Or the third years? Would they be able to attended a university still after missing school and having to transfer. What would it be like for them to have to move? Asahi wasn't even going to a university, so what would he be doing? There was so much to wonder about. 

 

"Yeah... I hope so..." Kinoshita agreed. 

 

"Hey slowpokes." Mrs.Kinoshita teased.  
"We're just about to leave. The others are at the appartment complex, so if you want, we can drop you off."

 

"Sure. Thanks mom. Don't you need help though?" Kinoshita asked. 

 

"Don't worry about it. Just go have fun with your friends. Me and your father will take care of it. And don't worry about your little brother, Narita-Kun. He's playing with the toys he found so we'll keep him with us." 

 

"Ah, thank you." Narita said. 

 

"It's no problem dear. Now come on. The taxi is waiting downstairs."

 

 

＊＊

 

 

 

Tanaka and Ennoshita helped Nishinoya out of the taxi and followed their parents into the apartment they'd be living in, with a few other members. It was a nice, spacious place, and they already had their neighbors greeting them, and they were all very friendly and welcoming. 

 

"Who said they were moving in here?" Tanaka asked, taking off his sunglasses now that they were inside, and the room was dimly lit for him. 

 

"Narita's family and Yamaguchi's family." Saeko told him while carrying a box inside behind their dad. 

 

"Where will the others be?"

 

"Asahi, Kageyama, and Daichi will be down the first street we were on, Sugawara, and Kinoshita is the rest of the way down the street, towards the country side, and Tsukishima is on the next street over." Ennoshita told him. 

 

"Where will Shouyou be staying?" Nishinoya asked when he didn't hear Hinatas name anywhere in that sentence.  
He was a little saddened to see the way everyone changed when he mentioned him, but was surprised to see some of the adults reactions. 

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"It's nothing. We'll discuss it later." Noya's dad said, walking past him and placing on the the boxes for Tanaka family on a table. Nishinoya was confused at the way his dad said it. Like he was hiding something from them, but not in a bad way. Him and the other adults were all acting sneaky, like they were planning a surprise party that him, Tanaka, and Ennoshita didn't know about. Hopefully it was something good for Hinata, since they started acting like this when Noya mentioned him. 

 

"Okay?" Nishinoya said, raising an eyebrow, but dropped the subject when Ennoshitas mom showed up and asked if they wanted to see if the three wanted to go sit down somewhere while they worked. They went down to the lobby area, which was nice and very sleek. It was one of the better appartment complexes around, and they were lucky enough to get the live in it. 

 

The lobby had many couches and hangout areas in it, which they went and chose one that was empty, to their luck. They all sat down and were still confused about the events that happened just moments ago. They all shared the same looks with eachother, much like their parents did, but with a completly different meaning.

 

"That was strange..." Tanaka said, breaking the silence between them.

 

"It was. I wonder what's going on." Ennoshita said.

 

"I don't know... I just hope Shouyou's okay..." Nishinoya said, looking down at the floor. 

 

The three didn't say a word, only thinking about Hinata and what was going to happen with him. They just wanted to make sure that their friend, that they deeply cared for, would be cared for and have a place to happily live and be part of a family. 

 

"Oi! Aren't you three from the hositpal? Those who got free treatment because you were pitied?! My brother and I had to pay out of pocket for our bills! Ungrateful brats should too!" An angry man yelled at them, startling them all. 

 

They were all a little frighten by the man, who looked like he's had many injuries from fights. Ennoshita saw that Nishinoya and Tanaka were in no way, shape or form to be dealing with this right now, so he stood up and tried to tell the man to leave. 

 

"There was nothing else we could do. Please, just leave us alone." He asked, and the man was about to say something, when someone else stepped being him, someone who looked just as big and roughed up. 

 

"What're you doing? You dragged me down here so you could see your girlfriend. Unless one of them is a girl, she ain't here." The other man said. 

 

"She ain't one of them. These kids got off the hook with their medical bills. We should've gotten that too." He said, frightening Ennoshita more. 

 

"Leave us alone pigs!" Nishinoya spat, wanting them to leave. 

 

"Who ya calling pig, you brat." The man walked over to Nishinoya, who stood up to face the man. 

 

"Noya-San!" Ennoshita whispered harshly, trying to get his over the top friend, to back down. 

 

"You. Now get out of here!" He exclaimed, and had zero chance to react to the man pulling one of his crutches out from beneath him, causing him to fall to the ground, and yelp in pain. 

 

"Noya!" Tanaka yelled, jumping up from his seat and over to the men. "What's wrong with you?!" 

 

"Little punk doesn't know when to shut up, does he." 

 

"Stop it! Leave it alone, Tanaka." Ennoshita said, trying to push Tanaka away while helping up Nishinoya. 

 

"Damn hositpal should be paying for our bills too. You ungrateful brats should've stayed where you came from." The first man said, stepping closer to the three. 

 

Noya growled at his remark, while leaning on Ennoshita, who was holding him up and trying to help him back onto his crutches. 

 

"Stop it, Nishinoya. Just leave it be." Ennoshita tried saying to him. 

 

"The handicapped shouldn't be starting stuff they can't finish." The other man said to him. 

 

"I'm not handicapped!" Nishinoya yelled. Ennoshita couldn't tell if he was just yelling back at the man, or took offense to the remark. 

 

"Sure." The man said, kicking Noya's other crutch out from under him, and if Ennoshita wasn't there to catch him, he would've fallen again. 

 

"Leave him alone!" Tanaka yelled again, running up to the man like he was about to punch him. Before he could though, the man swung first. Tanaka had no time to react, and was about to be stuck, which would damage his head more than it already was. Just before he was hit, someone stepped in front of him and blocked the punch. It was Daichi. 

 

He grabbed the mans hand and pushed him into the other one behind him, making them stumble back out into the hall.

 

"Don't you ever come near them again!" He yelled, like he switched into defensive mode. Asahi was there too, and stepped next to Daichi, in front of the other three. 

 

"What the hell do you want?" The man asked, standing up straight. 

 

"I'm telling you, to leave them alone." Daichi said, like he was sizing up the other men. 

 

"Hey, what's going on?" Narita asked, running over to the scene with Kinoshita. 

 

"What is this, a whole group of all the kids who got free treatment. Ya'll scamin' the hositpal cause they pitied you. And now you guys all be on this turf?" The man said. 

 

"It doesn't matter where we are. Leave them alone and don't bother them again." Daichi said. 

 

The banter continued between Daichi and the two men, with Asahi backing him up and Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita with them, defending Nishinoya. Ennoshita was still watching with fear while supporting Nishinoya, to his surprise, hadn't moved. 

 

He began focusing on Nishinoya again, trying to forget about the men and focus on him to see if he was hurt. He realized that Noya was panting and Ennoshita felt something warm on his hand. He used one arm to hold on Noya while he looked at his hand and saw blood. He panicked.  
Noya's stichtes on his chest must've come out when he fell of his crutches. 

 

"Noya, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ennoshita tried asking him, but only got a small shake of his head while he continued to pant. 

 

"Just leave! We did nothing wrong! You're just mad because you aren't getting what you want!" Daichi yelled. 

 

"Daichi."

 

"And why should you get what you want?" 

 

"Daichi."

 

"We didn't. We didn't ask for that. They were just being considerate to us, who were trapped in a wasteland for a week!"

 

"Daichi!" 

 

They all turned back to see Ennoshita holding Nishinoya up, while his hand was tightly pressed to the panting boy's chest. 

 

"Daichi, we need to get him to the hositpal. His parents are upstairs." 

 

"I'll go get them!" Kinoshita said, but was stopped by one of the men grabbing the front of his shirt. 

 

"Let him go!" Narita screamed, trying to pull the man away from his friend. 

 

"How'd you pay for that cast? Did they just give it to you for free? They made me pay for mine when I broke my hand. Why should you get anything for free." The man growled, making Kinoshita whimper.

 

"Leave him alone!" Tanaka screamed, but was held back by Asahi. 

 

"Don't. You can't injure yourself anymore. We'll handle them. Just make sure Noya's okay." He told him. Tanaka thought for a second, and watched Daichi and Narita pulling Kinoshita away, then back to Noya, who was starting to cough up blood. 

 

"Okay." He said, and ran over and slid on his knees next to Noya and Ennoshita. 

 

"We need to leave. Now." Ennoshita said, instruction Tanaka on how to get Nishinoya off the floor without hurting him more. 

 

"You asked for it kid!" They heard one of them men scream, who had Daichi by the collar of his shirt and his fist aimed at him. 

 

"Stop it!!!" They heard a women yell, and everyone froze.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"

 

"Babe. It's not what it looks like." The man said to the women. 

 

"Oh really? Cause it looks like you're starting more trouble, after you said you would stop. And with minors?!" She gasped.  
"What is the matter with you!?" 

 

"They're the ones who are being treated like royalty and getting free medical treatment. They need to know not everything is free." 

 

"It doesn't matter what happens in their life. Let go of those two, right now." She demanded, and the first man let go of Daichi, then the second let go of Kinoshita, who ran over to Narita. 

 

"Now. Get out of this building, and out of my sight. I never want to see either of you, ever again." She said, and made sure they left. 

 

"Daichi." Ennoshita said, again. Daichi turned, still panting from anger at the two, but ran over to them. 

 

"What's going on? Noya, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked. 

 

Nishinoya slowly nodded, but was coughing up a lot of blood and panting and trembling. He was in so much pain. Several ditches ripped open on his stomach and chest from the way he fell, and was in excruciating pain. 

 

"It's okay. Asahi went to get your parents. Just focus on me, okay?" Daichi instructed. 

 

Noya tried to nod again, but it was too painful. He chest ached and burned, while he's legs felt like they had several pulled muscles. His head was pounding and the taste of blood in his mouth was nauseating. He couldn't control his breathing, and the only reason he was still sitting up in any way, was because he was being supported, otherwise, he'd be laying on the floor in pain. 

 

"Yuu? Yuu, sweetie?" His mother called, and soon, his parents and grandfather came into his blurry sight of vision. 

 

"What happened?" Noya's grandfather asked, trying to stay calm but was worried about his grandson. 

 

"He fell and it must've ripped his stitches a lot. He's bleeding and having trouble breathing. We need to get him to the hositpal." Daichi said, and helped Ennoshita pick up Noya and hand him to his dad. 

 

"We'll need to call an ambulance, we don't have a car." His mother said. 

 

"We just came in a taxi not to long ago. They should still be at my house." Kinoshita said. 

 

"Let's go." Daichi said, and was led by Narita with Asahi behind, while the others all stayed and waited by the entrance. They ran quickly down the street, hoping they'd get their before the taxi leaves. They got up to the house and the their relief, it was still there and by the looks of it, they were just finishing with the last of the boxes. 

 

"Kinoshita-San!" Narita yelled to get her attention.

 

"Narita-Kun? What's wrong? Where's Hisashi?" She asked. 

 

"He stayed behind with our friend Nishinoya. He got hurt and we need to get him to the hositpal. We need the taxi."  
He said, panting. 

 

"W-what happened? Is he alright?" She asked. 

 

"He'll be fine, but we need to get him to the hospital, fast." Daichi said. 

 

"O-of course. Please, can you take them?" Mrs.Kinoshita asked the cab driver. 

 

"Yeah, where am I going?" He asked. 

 

"Just down the road to the appartment complex, then to the hospital just outside of here." Daichi instructed, and they all got into the cab and went to go pick up Noya. 

 

When they arrived, they were standing in front of the building. Noya being held by his dad and his mother was trying to stop the bleeding from his chest. 

 

"We're here. Quickly, we need to leave." Daichi said, opening the door for the others to get out, so Noya's family could get in.  
"We'll meet you at the hospital."

 

"Thank you so much, for everything." Noya's mother said. 

 

"It's no problem. Now go." He told the cab driver, and he was off. 

 

They all stood together at the front, worrying about what would happen to Noya. He was losing a lot of blood quickly, and was becoming paler every second. 

 

"I hope he'll be okay." Kinoshita said. 

 

"Me too." Ennoshita commented. 

 

Daichi just stared at the taxi as it drove down the road, in silence. Asahi was next to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Asahi was worried about Nishinoya, a lot, but Daichi seemed to be taking it a lot harder than he ever would've before the whole incident. 

 

"Ryuu? What's going on? I heard something happened." Saeko said, walking outside to stand with the six boys. 

 

"Noya-San... he um..." Tanaka looked away for a moment to collect himself.  
"He got hurt. He had to go to the hospital." 

 

"Oh my gosh. Is he alright? What happened?" She asked, but Tanaka looked away. 

 

"There were these men... he just got caught in the middle of it all." Ennoshita explained to her, to spare Tanaka the pain. 

 

"Will he be alright? Why didn't I know about any of this?" She demanded. 

 

"I'm so sorry about what happened! I would've stopped him sooner if I knew he was causing trouble. Don't worry though, I had a friend come pick them up." The lady from earlier said, walking up the group. Saeko stepped in between the boys and the girl, crossing her arms. 

 

"Who the hell are you? And what are you talking about?" She demanded. 

 

"She's the one who got the guys to back off." Ennoshita explained. 

 

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend, but he can get a little out of hand sometimes." 

 

"Sometimes? He just put an injured kid back in the hospital! What the hell is his problem anyway? Causing fights with high school students?! Are you serious?!"

 

Saeko was livid. Not only was Nishinoya like another younger brother, she didn't want to see any of those boys going through anything else.

 

"I know, I know. I should've dumped him a long time ago, and then none of this would've happened, but it was just too hard. But he's gone for good now, so you don't have to worry anymore." The girl tried to reassure Saeko.

 

"Gone for good? Like him and the other guy are in jail, like they should be?!" 

 

"Well, no... but-" 

 

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see them or you, around any of these boys, ever again!" 

 

Saeko then turned around and led all the boys back inside, leaving the girl lost for words.

 

"Tanaka, your sister is so cool!" Narita said. 

 

"Yeah... she is pretty cool." He smiled, feeling proud of his older sister and the way she stuck up for Nishinoya like that. 

 

"Now boys, can only take four of you in my car, so who calls first dibs?" She asked. 

 

"I'll stay behind. Asahi?" Daichi said then asked Asahi if he would stay with him.

 

"I'll stay too. You take them with you and we'll get a ride." Asahi said. 

 

"Okay. Well let's go boys." She said, and led them back out the door to her car, leaving Asahi and Daichi in the middle of the apartment complex lobby. 

 

"Daichi? Are we going?" Asahi asked. 

 

"Yes. But we need to stop somewhere first"

 

＊＊

 

 

"Tobio... you should get up so you aren't up too late." His mother said while rubbing the top of his head. He mumbled a little before open his eyes and seeing that the sun was already way past up. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up. 

 

"I set out your clothes that your father and I bought, out on the dresser over there." She pointed, "I also heated up breakfast for you and set it out, so please eat. Me and your father are going to help the Tsukishima family with moving, so they can help Kei out in the hospital." 

 

Kageyama was too tired to realize she was taking about the Tsukishima family, and called Tsukishima by his first name. He was still tired, but he was also hungry, so he made a move to get out of bed. 

 

"Call if you need anything, and don't leave the hotel by yourself. We'll be back shortly. We might stop by our new place as well and set up some more. Call me if you would like to stop by, and we'll come and get you." 

 

Her instructions seemed too complex for Kageyama to understand while he was still waking up. She walked over and gave him a quick hug.

 

"We'll be back soon. I love you." She said. 

 

"Mm." He replied, lightly hugging her back, as she smiled at him, then walked out the door with his father, who both waved. He then walked over to their small table and helped himself to his breakfast. There wasn't anything on his tired mind, but he was kind of wondering what he was going to do after breakfast. His mother said to not leave the hotel alone, so he couldn't easily go running, and not having his gym clothes or shoes didn't help either. He then thought about visiting Hinata. He remembers how down Hinata seemed when he was talking about how Sugawaras parents didn't like him that much. 

 

He knew Hinata as a competitive rival, but he was also a happy, rambunctious person as well. Seeing Hinata sad like that was strange to Kageyama. He didn't like it. He didn't like seeing Hinata like that, but he didn't know what to do to help him. 

 

He got up after he finished eating and got dressed, deciding he'd go and see how Hinata was doing. He put on the causal street clothes and grabbed his cheap cellphone and cash he was left, just in case, before heading out to Hinatas room.

 

He remember which room he and Suga were staying in, and made his way over. Kageyama knocked on the door and waiting, and was soon answered by Sugawara.

 

"Ah, Kageyama, come in." He said, stepping aside so Kageyama could walk inside.  
"Hinata's in the bathroom taking a shower. He should be out shortly." 

 

"Okay." Kageyama said, but Sugawara could tell that he had something else on his mind that he wanted to ask. 

 

"He's been upset most of the day. I've tried talking to him, but he's only comfortable talking about so much at a time." Suga explained. 

 

"Ah." Kageyama said. 

 

"Maybe he'll talk to you though. I don't know. He's just going through a lot right now. I want to help him as much as I can."

 

Kageyama agreed with Sugawara, and he also wanted to help Hinata, especially since he just found out the he's still going through a tough time still. 

 

"Hey, do you think you can stay with him for a little while? I have to go talk to Takeda-Sensei about something." 

 

"Sure." Kageyama answered. 

 

"Thanks. I'll be just a few doors down, so if you or Hinata need anything, you know where to find me. I'll have Takeda leave the door open so it's an easy find." Sugawara said, grabbing his cellphone and walking back towards the door. 

 

"I won't be long. See you two later." He said, and closed the door behind him, leaving Kageyama standing in the middle of the hotel room, alone. He listened to the running water of the shower, and waited around until it finally turned off, after what seemed like forever. 

 

'What's taking so long?' Kageyama wondered, taking a seat at the end of one of the beds. He waited for Hinata by admiring the room and actually noticing things about it. How the beds had little green covers at the end that had bamboo designs, or the light brown carpet. Even the pictures of plants and trees matched well with the silvery colors walls and light colored furniture. 

 

Finally, after Kageyama got lost in his thoughts about the room, the bathroom door finally opened, and out came an exhausted looking Hinata, who had on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain red, long sleeved shirt, with his towel wrapped over his shoulders. His hair was still wet and dripping a little, but the shorter boy didn't seem to be bothered by it. 

 

"Kageyama? What're you doing here? Where's Sugawara-San?" Hinata asked, a little startled when he saw Kageyama. 

 

"He said he went to talk to Takeda-Sensei about something and asked if I could stay with you while he's gone." Kageyama explained. 

 

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm fine by myself." Hinata said. 

 

Kageyama noticed Hinatas expression and it didn't match his usual one at all. It was tired and drained, and not at all like it was almost 24/7. He's changed a lot over the past two weeks.

 

"I was coming to see you anyway. You look worse than you did before." Kageyama bluntly commented. 

 

"Thanks, but I'm not really up for talking right now." Hinata blew Kageyama off and went over to the window seat, turning away from his friend to stare out into the city.

 

Kageyama found it extremely weird for Hinata to blow him off like that and was a little bit angry at him for doing so. He got and walked over to Hinata, who just continued to stare out the window. There wasn't even that much of a few, considering they were only on the 7th floor. 

 

"What're doing?" Kageyama asked. 

 

"I said I don't want to talk right now." Hinata grumbled. 

 

"Well I do. What's your problem? You were fine just the other day, and now you're like this." 

 

"It's none of your business now is it? Go away. Leave me alone." 

 

Normally, Kageyama would've just left and not bothered with the conversation anymore, but there were things that hadn't been discussed that needed to be.

 

"No. I'm not leaving until we talk."

 

"I don't wanna. Now go away." Hinata said, becoming agitated with Kageyamas nagging. 

 

"No, I already said that. Now talk to me. You're acting different. It's weird."

 

"I'm acting different? And it's weird? Really?! How do you think you'd feel having your family taken away from you, and not knowing where you'll end up?! So sorry I'm acting too different for you Kageyama." Hinata burst out, standing up and getting in Kageyamas face. 

 

"I thought you were over that." Kageyama said, not realizing how much meaning his words had until he saw tears running down Hinatas face. 

 

"You're right... sorry. I guess I should be over the death of my parents and little sister, and just accept that I might end up somewhere I don't like. I've been dwelling on this for too many days. You're right Kageyama, I am over it thanks." Hinata said, shoving Kageyama out of the way and walking to the door. 

 

Kageyama hadn't even realized what he'd done. He was just as confused as Hinata. He didn't even know what it's feel like to lose his family, but Hinatas emotions were weird to him. Just the other day, when him and Hinata were in the hospital together, he seemed happy and normal, but now, his emotions were all over the place. 

 

"Hinata wait." Kageyama said, catching up to Hinata before he got to the door and grabbed his wrist.  
"Just tell me what's wrong." 

 

"No! You obviously think I'm better, so it's all fine! I'm not at all worried about where I'm going to be or what's going to happen at all! I'm perfectly fine!" Hinata cried out. 

 

"No... you're not." 

 

"Oh really? How could you tell?" Hinata asked sarcastically while wiping the tears from his face. 

 

"I... don't really know..." Kageyama answered honestly.

 

"Of course you don't." Hinata said, trying to yank his hand away from Kageyama steel grip.  
"Just leave me alone. Let go." 

 

"No. I want to help you. I don't like seeing you like this." 

 

"Oh, sorry you don't like me after what I've been through. I should just pretend everything is fine just for you." He said again with his angry sarcasm.

 

"That's not what I meant." Kageyama said, trying to stay level headed, but was getting angry with Hinata. 

 

"Then what did you mean?! Because to me, it seems like you just want me to be myself again. But guess what. That's not going to happen! I'm not going to be myself again Kageyama. Things have changed..." Hinata said, not struggling anymore.  
"Let me go. Isn't your hand hurting?" 

 

"Yes... but I want to talk to you."

 

"I already said I don't want to. Now let go."

 

"No! Please!... just talk to me..." Kageyama pleaded. 

 

Hinata dared to actually look at Kageyama and how pitiful he was. He really was desperate to talk to Hinata. He finally gave in. 

 

"Fine... but only for a little bit.." 

 

"R-right." Kageyama said, and Hinata looked at him expectantly, until he realized that Hinata was waiting for him to let good his wrist.  
"Oh, sorry." 

 

"It's fine... are we going to sit or..." 

 

"Y-yeah. We can... sit. I-if you want." 

 

Hinata walked past Kageyama and sat at the end of his bed, waiting for Kageyama to sit down too. 

 

"So what do you want to talk about?"

 

"H-how've you been?"

 

"Really? That's what you asked?" Hinata scoffed with a bit of a humorous tone. 

 

"I want to know." 

 

"Fine... I guess..?" 

 

This was going to be more difficult than either of them thought it'd be. 

 

"Did you... talk with Yachi-San at all?" 

 

"Yesterday."

 

"What'd you-"

 

"What do you really want, Kageyama?" Hinata cut him off, tucking his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. 

 

"I just wanted to talk." 

 

"Causally? Because you're acting like you have something to ask." 

 

'Hinata really has changed.' Kageyama thought. 

 

"What's your question? Just ask me alread-"

 

"What do you want to do?"

 

"Wha-"

 

"What do you want to do? Where do you want to go or be? Why don't you decide?" 

 

"Kageyama, I-" 

 

"You should go do what makes you happy! You decide what you want to do." 

 

There was silence, that consisted of Kageyama and Hinata staring at eachother. Kageyama had been very blunt and straight foward about what he wanted to asked Hinata, but it still caught the shorter boy off guard. 

 

"Kageyama... I can't just decide what I want to do..."

 

"Why not? Why don't you chose what will make you happy again?" 

 

Kageyama was being, surprisingly not so... clueless. He knew what Hinata was going through, and he thought of a way to make him happy again. But Hinata was refusing. 

 

"That's not how it works... I can't decide where I'm going to be... I just have to hope I don't end up in a home..." 

 

"I thought you wanted a home?" And there was Kageyama with his cluelessness again. 

 

"An adoption home. I want a real home... with my family..." 

 

Kageyama really didn't know how to comment on that. And Hinata, once again, was catching people off guard with him talking about how he wanted his family. 

 

"Well... Sugawara-San can be your new family." 

 

"I don't know... his parents seem... weird around me." 

 

"Maybe you should talk to him. Or Takeda-Sensei. He's over there now. Let's go ask." Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata by the wrist again, ignoring his own pain in his hands. 

 

"Kageyama, we can't just interrupt them!" 

 

"They'll kmow what to help you with! Come on. Wait, hold on." 

 

"What?" Hinata asked. Kageyama then grabbed Hinatas towel that was on his shoulder and dried Hinatas hair, a little too roughly. 

 

"Hey, Kageyama! Cut it out! That hurts!" 

 

"You're gonna catch another cold if you leave your hair soaking wet, Boge."

 

Kageyama, even though it was in a caring manor, sounded and felt familiar. It comforted Hinata to hear him say that. 

 

"Now come on. They're over here." Kageyama said, leading Hinata down the hall to Takedas room, the only room with an open door. 

 

"The others?"

 

"Wait." Hinata whispered, pulling on Kageyama so he'd stop when he heard Takeda and Sugawara talking about him.  
"Listen." 

 

＊＊

 

 

Sugawara stood in front of Takedas door and knocked a couple of times before it was answered. 

 

"Ah, Sugawara-Kun. Good afternoon." Takeda greeted. 

 

"Hello. My parents said I should come talk to you about Hinata and what's going on with him. They said they're leaving everything to you." Sugawara said, stepping inside and leaving the door open, like he said he would. 

 

"Yes! I talked to your parents and the others parents as well. I haven't told any of you guys yet, because I didn't want Hinata-Kun to get any mixed messages." 

 

"About what?" 

 

"What I'm planing for Hinata. Do you want some tea? I'm making some tea that we can have a discuss this." He asked Sugawara before they continued their talk. 

 

"Sure. Thank you." Sugawara said, and took a seat at the small table near the wall. About five minutes later, the tea was done, and Takeda set it down in front of Suga. 

 

"Sorry it took so long. I tought it'd be better to discuss this over tea." Takeda smiled. 

 

"Thank you." Sugawara said, taking a sip of the the tea.  
"So... about Hinata.

 

"Yes!" Takeda said. "I talked with everyone and they all agreed and thought this was the best thing we could do for Hinata-Kun, but I wanted to see your opinion on it, because you've been with him the most. I thought that maybe you'd know what's best for Hinata."

 

"That's nice and all, and I don't mean to sound rude in anyway..." Sugawara said hesitantly. 

 

"But? What is it? If there's something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it." Takeda said. 

 

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering... shouldn't you ask Hinata about all of this first? Whatever it is?" 

 

Takeda laughed a little.  
"Everyone I've talked to has asked that too. I thought about asking him first, but I wanted to make sure everything was all okay and all sorted out before I told him anything." 

 

"But... what if he doesn't like your idea?"

 

Takeda sighed.  
"I've also been wondering about that... Hinata... it's not that I want to keep it a secret from him, but I want to give him a couple options, instead of telling him what I'm going to do. He's still to young to make any perminate decisions, and... I don't want him to make any rash decisions since he's still very emotional." 

 

Sugawara could see where Takeda was coming from, and he could also see why he was consulting him first, instead of Hinata up front. 

 

"I know what you mean... but what 'options' are you giving him? You said you've been talking with the others, but who are they?" 

 

"Well, first I tried contacting any of Hinata-Kun relatives, but none of them had any ideal situations or a place for Hinata to happily stay. They all send their wishes though and do plan to come visit him." 

 

Sugawara had a small surge of anger run through him when he heard that none of Hinatas relatives could take care of him. Their, nephew or grandson, or whatever he was to them, not being able to help him. An orphaned boy who just lost everything. 

 

"After that, I started talking to all of your parents. They all agreed, that they would take Hinata in if no one else could." 

 

"Wait." Sugawara said.  
"They all agreed to that? All of them?" 

 

Takeda smiled.  
"Yes! They all agreed and said they'd do whatever they can to help him, even Yachi-San and Kiyoko-San. I also talked to your parents, and they said they'd keep him... but." 

 

"What? Is something wrong?" 

 

"No. It's just... they felt like he hasn't been happy there. And once you leave, he'll be even less happy. They said that they didn't feel like the could properly provide for him, and were afraid that they wouldn't be enough to help him through all of this... as did the others." 

 

"The others?"

 

"Yes. The other parents. They said they'd take him in, but were all afraid that they wouldn't be able to help him the way they want to. To make him feel welcome and comfortable. That's why I wanted to ask your opinion on this." 

 

"Okay." 

 

"I was wondering what you wanted to do with Hinata. I was also considering giving him the option to live with one of your guys families, since they offered, and Hinata would still be getting help from the hospital, or he could live with me. That's all up to him though. Whatever Hinatas is most happy with. Those are just the main options I thought he'd like best though. If he really wants to, I can try to get him to live with a relative, but they all live so far away. The last option, is that he doesn't have to have a completely perminate home." 

 

Sugawara looked confused.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"Hinata-Kun, could chose who he wants to stay with, depending on his mood or who he wants to see, if he wanted to possibly go between all of your guys homes. Maybe as a temporary thing, until he finds who's house he likes best, or what family would want him there perminatly. The only thing about this option though, is that there isn't a lot of soild ground for him. Moving around so much while trying to cope could be difficult for him." 

 

Sugawara could see what Takeda meant. But some of these were sounded like good options, so Hinata would still be close to all of them. 

 

"If he wanted some stability, but still wanted to try living with some of you guys, I was thinking that he could have a perminate place with me or possibly you. He could have all of his stuff in one place, and if you wanted to go stay with one of you guys for a night, he could do so. It's all up to him though, so whatever-" 

 

"I want to stay with you."

 

Both Takeda and Sugawara jumped a little when they heard Hinatas voice come from the doorway. 

 

"Hinata?" 

 

"I want to stay with Takeda. But I also want to visit you." He said, stepping into the room. 

 

"A-are you sure? I mean, there's still a lot of choices for you to chose." Takeda said. 

 

"No. I want this one. I want to be able to stay around and see all of them, but still have a place I can call home."

 

Sugawara wondered how long Hinata had been standing there listening, but he was kind of glad he was. 

 

"So... you want to like with Takeda?" 

 

"Yes. I mean, I still want to see you too, but... I don't want to take you away from your family." 

 

Sugawara stood up,  
"Hinata. No matter where you want to stay, you will never be taking my away from my family. You don't have to worry about that." He tried to reassure Hinata. 

 

"I know. I just think... I'll feel better if I knew I wasn't doing that..." Hinata said, playing with his hands out of nervousness. 

 

"Hinata..." Sugawara said, walking up to him, "Whatever makes you happy, will make me happy." 

 

He wrapped his arms around Hinata and embraced him. He wanted Hinata to feel happy and comfortable wherever he was. So if having a place to call his own, without feeling like he was burdening his friends, but still able to see them often, would really be the best thing for him. 

 

"I still want to see you though." Hinata said into Sugawara chest. 

 

"I'll see you everyday. I promise." 

 

"We will be living only a few houses away from Sugawara-Kun. But um..." Takeda scratched the back of his neck.  
"I don't really know a whole lot about parenting... but I will do my very best to make you feel welcome." He smiled.

 

"Thank you, Takeda-Sensei. I'm glad Kageyama came over..." Hinata said, trailing off when he thought about Kageyama telling him that he should make his own decisions. And now he remembered that Kageyama was still out in the hallway. 

 

"Oh. Kageyama." Hinata said, stepping away from Sugawaras hug. 

 

"Well... I'm glad Hinata made his own choice." Sugawara said.  
"He seems nervous... but I'm sure he'll be happy." 

 

"I hope so. I think I'll let him get used to living with me before I do anything else though, like getting full custody of him. And not for me, or for him unless he's comfortable with all of that. But I just want to make sure it doesn't cause any legal issues later." 

 

Sugawara knew that Takeda was an adult, who was a teacher, and did a lot of research on things h me was passionate about, but he was still impressed with how much he's thought of for Hinata and lengths he was going through to make him happy. He couldn't help but smile at that.

 

"There you are! I wanted to come get you guys before we went over." Daichi said. 

 

Sugawara, and Takeda look confused. As did Kageyama and Hinata, who just walked into the room.

 

"Noya's in the hospital."

 

＊＊

 

Tsukishima was resting quietly in bed at the hospital, waiting for his family to get back and pick him up. He wasn't being discharged till just an hour ago, but he told them that he'd been fine alone, and that they should go set up their home while they waited. There was a small knock at the door, then came in Dr.Reo.

 

"Good afternoon, Tsukishima-Kun. I just came in to check on you, and let you know that there will be someone else joining you in this room for a couple hours." 

 

"That's fine. As long as they keep it down."

 

"Well, Nishinoya-Kun is asleep right now, so I don't think he'll be making any noise." 

 

Tsukishima was now concerned. He saw Noya yesterday and he was fine. Why was he coming back?

 

"T-that's fine." He tried to say clearly, but there was still a hint of worry in his tone. About half a minute later, the nurses wheeled in Nishinoya, who was asleep on his bed, with a oxygen mask over his face and an IV in his arm. 

 

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked. 

 

"An incident with some people at the apparetment they were moving into. He fell and it ripped out many stitches from his surgery earlier. He started to cough up blood and was having trouble breathing. Everything's under control now, and he's stitched back up. He'll be able to go home either tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on how he's feeling." Dr.Reo explained. 

 

Tsukishima felt guilty about all of this. Nishinoya wouldn't have needed to surgery and stitches, if he didn't push him into a pile of glass before. He went silent after Dr.Reo finished talking, and waiting till he left to look up again. 

 

He turned his gaze to Nishinoya, and saw how pale he was. His hair was still down and saggy, like it'd been for over two weeks now, and he had gotten smaller as well. His heart rate and pulse were normal, and he was breathing okay, but even though Dr.Reo said he'd be okay, Tsukishima couldn't get the guilt to fade. 

 

The room was quiet, and it was strange that no one had come to see Nishinoya yet, and he wondered if everything was okay. Someone must've known about his injuries. Noya couldn't have been alone.

 

Tsukishima looked away from Noya. Keeping his head clear from dark thoughts of what could've happened. He saw them all yesterday, and Noya was in no way, shape, or form to be as wild as he usually is, so there was no way he could've been messing around and hurt himself. What exactly happened with those people at the appartment?

 

"Excuse us." A voice came from the door, that was barely knocked on before. Ennoshita then poked his head through the door.

 

"Oh, Tsukishima. Hey. I thought you left already." He said, walking in. 

 

"No. I wasn't able to be discharged until in hour ago. Told my parents to go move in while they waited. Should be back soon." He said, not wanting to ask any questions about Noya yet. 

 

"Um... would it be okay if we came in? If not it's okay, but... they wanted to see how Nishinoya was doing. I'll tell them to keep it down, if it's okay." 

 

"It's fine. They can come in." He waved in agreement.

 

"He said it's okay. Just keep it down." Ennoshita said, letting in the other 2nd years. 

 

"Tsukishima? You're still here?" Narita asked. 

 

"He'll be out of here tonight." Ennoshita explained.

 

"Oh, that's good. How's Noya doing?" 

 

"They just brought him in." Tsukishima said as answer, which they all understood what he was implying. 

 

"He um... there were these guys at the appartment... they got mad about how we got our hospital bills paid for, and kind of lashed out at Noya." Ennoshita explained. 

 

"Tanakas big sister stood up for him though by going off on the guys girlfriend." Narita and Kinoshita snickered, Tanaka had an amused look on his face too.  
"I hope he'll be okay though." 

 

Another knock came from the door and it slowly opened with Yamaguchi behind it.

 

"Hey, Tsuki. We just got back from your place and-... Noya? Is he okay?!" Yamaguchi became panicked when he saw Nishinoya hooked up to different machines and asleep. 

 

"He got hurt earlier at the appartment. He'll be okay though." Ennoshita said. 

 

"Is he alright?" 

 

"He got a couple of stichtes pulled out and he was coughing up blood, but he should be alright to go home by tonight."

 

"Poor Noya-San..." he said, feeling upset that another one of his friends was hurt again. 

 

"He'll be okay, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said, trying to get Yamaguchi to calm down a little.  
"How's your chest doing?"

 

"Huh? Oh. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He said, rubbing where he had broken his ribs.

 

"You weren't carrying anything heavy, were you?" Tsukishima asked accusingly, which was his way of caring. 

 

"No." Yamaguchi giggled, "I only helped carrying a few small things. My parents wouldn't let me do anything to difficult."

 

The others smiled. Tsukishima was only showed a certain kind of kindness to one person. Yamaguchi.

 

The others were distracted by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima conversation, that they didn't even notice the small noises coming from Nishinoya.

 

Noya blinked his eyes open slowly and groaned in pain a little. He looked around and saw his fellow 2nd years and Yamaguchi standing around him.

 

"Hey guys." He smiled weakly. 

 

"How're you feeling, Noya-San?" Tanaka asked. 

 

"My chest feels tight, and I have the taste of iron in my mouth still." 

 

Ennoshita grabbed him a cup of water and handed it to Noya, helping him sit up so he could drink it. He adjusted his bed so he sit up on it better. 

 

"Thank you." He said, and drank the water slowly, soothing his dry throats and getting the taste out of his mouth.

 

"Hey. How's he doing?" Sugawara asked, opening the door and peeping his head through. 

 

"He's doing fine." Noya said, talking about himself and smiling, raising his cup as a hello gesture.

 

"Noya-Senpai!" Hinata said, smiling when he saw Nishinoya sitting up. 

 

"They stitched him back up and gave him some fluids." Ennoshita said. 

 

"I'll be outta here soon." He said. 

 

"Hey, we're in luck. You're all here." Ukai said, stepping to the room with Kiyoko and Tachi behind him, all holding cardboard boxes. 

 

"We just got here." Daichi said. "What's all this?" 

 

"The earthquake cleanup crew found these where you guys were rescued." Ukai said, pulling out there school bags, that had obviously been cleaned. 

 

"Woah! They found these?" Tanaka asked, taking his. 

 

"Some of your stuff was destroyed, but they managed to save a couple of cellphones and volleyball shoes. Your bags have also seen better days." He joked, handing out the cleaned, but tattered bags. 

 

"The memories." Sugawara said sarcastically. They all got their bags and the few items they carried, and were surprised they were actually found. 

 

"We have one more thing for you guys." Ukai said, and turned to Kiyoko as she opened up the box she was carrying. 

 

"We washed these too, so they're nice and clean." 

 

She then stood up straight, and pulled out one of the twelve, Karasuno boys volleyball teams jersey.


	19. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months after the tragic event, shows just how much the twelve players have changed. For better and possible worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! I have no idea when the last one will be out, because I plan for it to be really long, and I won't have time to write, because I'll be on a 10 day vacation, then when I get back, I have a party to get ready for that weekend. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned though!

June 21st

 

"Eight months after the devastating earthquake the struck a beeline from Iwate to Chibi, many of the buildings and homes have been rebuilt and roads have been cleared of all the rubble and debris. As for the Karasuno Volleyball team, recoveries have been successful and being reunited with their families have been one of the happiest moments." 

 

 

To say that everything went back to normal, would be a lie, but not a complete one. Even though none of their lives would be the same, things had been going pretty well for all of them. 

 

For their injuries, those who had them, were almost completely healed. Sugawaras gash on the side of his head had left scar, but a fading one, that was easily covered by his hair, and his leg was completely healed. Nishinoya had small scars that would forever cover his body, but he never cared, and called them his battle scars. For his ankle, that healed up just fine, and he was off of his crutches in just a month. Tanakas concussion was gone, and Tsukishima had no following symptoms after he had woken up from his come. His back however, still needed medical attention, but healed after about a month and a half. 

 

Kinoshitas arm had healed perfectly and had his cast off in no time. Yamaguchis ribs had healed as well, and he was now well and healthy. Hinata had healed from surgery, but still had sharp pains in his side from time to time, but he kept well. Kageyama, as sad as it was, was still having trouble with his hands, even after all this time. He continually went to pysical therapy for it, and hoped that one day he'd be able to play volleyball again. 

 

Daichi, Ennoshita, Asahi, and Narita had no injuries to heal from, but they, along with the others, still struggled with the metal part of it all. On occasions, someone might've gone through a short depressive state or had a panic attack, but being so close together helped eachother through it. The hospital, with Dr.Reo's help, has been supporting them in anyway possible, by giving them any medical attention they would need, or even paying for therapy if needed, pysical or mental. 

 

Once the next school year started, the third years had all gone. Daichi and Sugawara were off to university, which they chose the same one so they could be together, and Asahi had gotten a job and was soon going to look for a place to live. Once the school year had started, a few of them started to move a little further away. Due to parents jobs, wanting a bigger place or space, or not liking the neighborhood, they moved to somewhere they would be happier at. Because they were in Tokyo though, even though they moved, there was always some sort of transportation to get the school so they could stay together. 

 

For the last couple of months of that school year, instead of joining the schools volleyball team, they had their own, where they would use a local gym and had their own schedule and could accommodate each others special needs. For example, they helped Kageyama with getting back into tossing, while being able to work around his therepy, or with Nishinoyas hurt ankle, or Hinatas side. They made it work, and they were just happy to be playing together for fun, than to get into a tournament. 

 

Even into the next school year, it was much easier to keep their small team together, than trying to join the schools. They had practice matches with other teams like Nekoma, but nothing too extreme. Even then, Kageyama had the roughest time playing, for his hands don't move or work like they used to. 

 

But now, eight months later, and not being as close anymore, they were all healing. Hinata still had a hard time coming home and not seeing his family, but even though it was a last minute decision that he made on a whim, being with Takeda was probably the best thing for him. Back when Kageyama told him to decide for himself, it was like the option Takeda said about Hinata living with him, was what seemed like the greatest idea ever at that moment. 

 

Takeda, knew nothing about raising kids. Or teenagers. But with being a teacher, and knowing the boys so well from being the volleyball advisor, he'd gotten to know Hinata pretty well. With the help of the other parents, who gave him many tips and advice, and Sugawara telling him what Hinata had been like ever since the incident, he'd been able to help Hinata feel welcome and give him what he needed to start a new life. 

 

Of course, it was difficult at first and Hinata being the way he was, would always take any emotion to the extreme. So when he was happy, he'd be very energetic and boisterous, or when he was sad, he'd cry and was very tired and drained. Takeda had a hard time helping Hinata through them at first, but they'd grown on eachother over the last few months, and even though Takeda would never truly feel like a parent to Hinata, he was happy that he had someone that was there for him, even if he was just his legal guardian.

 

Takeda and Hinata lived in a small house near the Sugawara family and the Kageyama family. Although the others were close, those two families hadn't moved away, for they were one of the biggest help Hinata could've asked for. Having Kageyama and Sugawara closest to him, was a huge help in Hinatas transition and made things go smoother with them not moving. When Yamaguchi moved just a couple miles away, Hinata was devasted, and felt like he was losing someone close to him. He may have taken it the hardest, but the others all felt the same too. It was hard for them to be so close, and then when they'd move, it felt like they were being torn apart. 

 

Only a few days after is when they had come to the reality of it and got that it wasn't a death, and only a move. It was still hard for a traumatized brain to understand that though, and it defiantly needed help when it happened. Yamaguchi was the first to move away, and again, only a couple miles, but soon, others started to move too, but this time it wasn't as hard to deal with. 

 

Those who were the closest together were Kageyamas family, Sugawaras family, and Takeda and Hinata. Takeda and Hinata lived in a little house with two bedrooms, but it was the perfect size. It had a small yard and the neighborhood they all lived in had a decent sized park, where they mostly met up for their volleyball team practices, if the gym the wanted to use wasn't available. 

 

Even after having to live outside for that week, Hinata would often spend his time outside, enjoying nature and the wonders of the world. He was still afraid that another earthquake would hit, but it never happened. So after a couple months, he didn't worry anymore. 

 

When the new school year started, and Sugawara, Daichi, and Shimizu had to go to university, Hinata cried for almost three days. He was closest with Sugawara, and now that he had moved, Hinata was feeling alone again. He was lucky enough to have such great people in his life though. Takeda really stepped up and made sure he could do his best for Hinata, and his friends would visit often too.

 

Yachi would come over to talk with Hinata and bring him treats, and Nishinoya, Tanaka and the rest of the second years hung out with him in school. Yamaguchi even got Tsukishima to come along and spend time with Hinata. Asahi would too when he wasn't working. And Kageyama would spend most of his time trying to play volleyball with Hinata again. So Hinata was never truly lonely, but he was so close the Sugawara, that having him go was a hard transition. They still call eachother everyday to check in, but it was still a sad move. 

 

Now, summer break was coming up in a month, but the past third years were coming up for a few days now, to celebrate Hinatas birthday with him and spend some time together. Hinata though, had no clue about this, for it was all a surprise.

 

Takeda wanted to do something nice for Hinatas birthday, and decided that the best thing to do, was get everyone he loved together for a small party. And small means he was convinced by Ukai to keep it small and not go overboard for a huge party. It'd be more like a dinner party with some desserts and they all decided themselves that they'd bring gifts - now that everyone's family was stable again. 

 

Today was Friday, so Takeda was working and Hinata was at school, but Takeda needed to be home to get ready for tonight. Luckily, he got everyone else at volleyball to hang out with Hinata and play longer while him and the other parents set everything up. They might not live in a huge home, but the backyard was big enough to set up a bunch of table and chairs for everyone. The other parents all helped and pitched in by bring enough food to feed everyone and get ready for the meal. Once all said and done, the only thing they had to do was wait for Hinata to arrive. 

 

＊＊

 

"Happy birthday, Hinata! I got you this." Yamaguchi said, running over to Hinata on the dirt volleyball court. It was nice out, so they chose to have practice outside. 

 

"Oh! Thank you Yamaguchi! I'll open it when I get home." Hinata said, bowing as a thank you, then running over to his bag to place the gift inside. It was the same bag he had before the earthquake. It was retrieved by the cleanup service. He had it washed and sewn where it had ripped, but otherwise, he wanted to still use it. 

 

"I'm gonna go get changed." Yamaguchi said, leaving Tsukishima with Hinata and running over to the park restroom to change. Even after everything, Hinata and Tsukishima never really got close, but they were friendlier with each other. 

 

"Happy birthday." Tsukishima says casually, not really making a big deal out of it. 

 

"Thank you, Tsukishima." Hinata smiled widely. 

 

"Oh, you guys are already here?" Ennoshita asks, walking up to the two.

 

"Yamaguchi wanted to get here early." Tsukishima said. 

 

"I see. Where's Kageyama?" Ennoshita asked, looking around for the setter. 

 

"It's weird. We usually get here at the same time. Well, I always beat him." Hinata pronounced.

 

"Maybe he had therapy today. Anyway, I'm going to go change." Ennoshita said, and walked towards the restrooms. Tsukishima went too, leaving Hinata alone in the muggy park. 

 

He grabbed his volleyball and tossed it in the air and caught it, and continued to do so while waiting for the others, and left to wonder what was taking Kageyama so long to get there. It was unlike him to be late, even when he had physical therapy. 

 

"Oi, Shouyou! Happy birthday!" Nishinoya said, running up to him. 

 

"Ah, thank you, Nishinoya-Senpai!" Hinata said, nodding with his head and smiling while he caught his volleyball. 

 

"Here." Nota said, handing Hinata a small wrapped gift. 

 

"I have one too." Tanaka said, handing Hinata another present. 

 

"Thank you, Tanaka-Senpai!" Hinata took both gifts and put them near his bag while the others went to get changed. Same thing happened when Narita and Kinoshita showed up, and when Ennoshita finished changing, he gave big gift to Hinata too before they started practice.

 

"Ukai and Takeda won't be here today. Or the girls." Ennoshita announced. 

 

"Takeda-San said he'd be busy before I left for class today. I wonder what the others are doing though." Hinata said, curious about the others, while everyone else knew exactly where they were and what they were doing. 

 

"Maybe you can ask when you get home. Oh, we're also going to be practicing late tonight." 

 

Everyone knew why Ennoshita said that, except Hinata, and then went and started practice, deciding not to wait for Kageyama, even though they needed a setter. Although they knew why the girls, Takeda and Ukai were going, none of them reallly knew where Kageyama was.

 

 

＊＊

 

"Playing without a setter is hard." Hinata complained, wiping sweat off his face with a towel.

 

"I know. I can't hit any killer spikes without a setter." Tanaka agreed. 

 

"Maybe his therapy was taking a while and he just went home after?" Narita questioned. 

 

"No, that not like Kageyama." Yamaguchi pointed out. 

 

"It is strange." Ennoshita said, getting ready to pack up and head over to Hinatas house before him. The plan was to have Nishinoya and Tanaka stall him while the others went over, then they take a short route to his house without him knowing, so they could get there and surprise him. 

 

"We're off." Yamaguchi said with Tsukishima next to him.   
"Happy birthday again Hinata!" 

 

"Thanks!" He said, having to them both. 

 

"We're going too. Happy birthday Hinata." Narita and Kinoshita said. 

 

"Bye! Thank you!" Hinata said.  
"I should be going too. I'm glad it stays bright outside longer." 

 

"Wait, before you leave, I want you to help me with this new move I've been working on!" Nishinoya said, stopping Hinata as he started to pack all his gift into his bag. 

 

"Really? Sure!" Even after that horrible experience, once Hinata settled down, his energetic personality was back. There were still times were he'd have a rough day. Something would remind him of his family or the event, and he'd have a breakdown or become upset. After eight months though, they happened rarely, and they got better when he could talk to Sugawara about them. 

 

"Have fun you guys." Ennoshita said, trying to wave goodbye, but they were already back in volleyball mode, and weren't really paying attention. He caught up with Kinoshita and Narita, and they jogged to Hinatas house, which wasn't too far from the park, so they'd get there in plenty of time. Everyone walked, so there were no cars in the driveway, making it hard to tell that there were people inside. 

 

There were a lot. With their families, the others families, the previous third years, the girls and their families, and some of the friends Hinata made in school, the house was packed. Packed, but was filled with delious smelling food and the sounds of everyone talking chatted. It was nice. 

 

"Is that Hinata?" Takeda asked from the kitchen, coming out looking hot and flustered. 

 

"Not yet. Tanaka said he'd text me when he's coming." Ennoshita said.  
"Do you need any help in there?" 

 

"No thanks. I have plenty of help. You guys just find a place to sit outside." Takeda said, and quickly went back into the kitchen.

 

"He's been in there ever since we showed up. So sweet to be doing this for Hinata-Kun." His mother said, walking over to him.

 

"I think he really wants to make sure Hinata has a nice birthday. It's also a good thing Hinata is a people person." Ennoshita said, looking at how many people were there. 

 

"I think he'll like it." Yamaguchi said, walking in with Tsukishima, who'd taken a different route to get there. 

 

"Let's go find seats. I think Tanaka will be texting me any minute." Ennoshita said. 

 

"Sit next to me, Kinoshita-San!" Narita-Chan said, finding Kinoshitas hand and pulling him towards the backyard. 

 

The others laughed. The boys had all spent a lot of their time over at eachothers houses, and Narita-Chan had grown fonder of Kinoshita over that time, and always wanted to spend time with him now. 

 

"I'm sorry he doesn't like you." Narita laughed, following Kinoshita who was being dragged by his younger brother. 

 

"What are you talking about? I love Kinoshita-San!" His brother said, not really understanding his older brothers sarcasm. 

 

"Let's just find a seat." He said. 

 

They chose their seats by hanging their bags on the back of their chairs, then went back over to where the others were standing. 

 

"Oh, Kinoshita, Narita. Long time no see." Sugawara said, going over to give them hugs. A couple minutes later, Asahi and Daichi came over and so did the other players. 

 

"How've you all been?" Suga asked. 

 

"Great! School's been nice, and the team is doing okay. Today was a little rough though without a setter. Maybe if you weren't surprising Hinata, you could've been our setter today, Sugawara-San." Ennoshita said. 

 

"Huh? Why couldn't Kageyama do it? We're his hands hurting too much?" He asked, concerned. 

 

"Maybe. He didn't even show up." Ennoshita said. 

 

"I didn't even see him in school today." Yamaguchi commented. 

 

"That's strange. I hope everything's okay." Daichi said. 

 

They all became silent, with only the chatter of the adults in the background, as they wondered what happened to Kageyama. 

 

"A-at lease everyone's doing better though." Yamaguchi said.   
"Nishinoya was going to come over here by himself, which is a good thing I guess, but he and Tanaka-San stayed to help distract Hinata for a little while." 

 

"Oh yeah. How has Nishinoya been after all of that?" Sugawara wondered, referring back eight months ago with the incident with the men at the appartments. 

 

"He's Nishinoya. He doesn't let anything bother him that much." Ennoshita commented.   
"He's been better about walking home himself now, and he hasn't had another incident like that, so I think he'll be okay, in the long run." 

 

After what happened at the apartment, Nishinoya never wanted to be alone in public, and would always get anxious around a dangerous looking man. It was unlike Noya to be intimidated like that, but after what happened, no one could blame him. It became a casual thing for someone to walk home with Nishinoya, even though they all walked home with someone regardless. Noya was getting better about it though, and he wasn't as scared about being in public alone or around certain men, which was a big improvement for him. 

 

"That's good to hear." Sugawara let out a relieved sigh. 

 

"How've you guys been?" Yamaguchi asked Sugawara and Daichi. 

 

"Schools been great. We both have some of the same professors and I think they're pretty nice and all." Suga said, looking over to see Daichi nod in agreement.   
"I am excited to see Hinata though." 

 

Everyone thought it was sweet that Sugawara was excited to see Hinata. 

 

"Even with talking everyday, it's been strange not seeing him."

 

"I dont know if this will make you feel better or not, but Hinatas really beeen improving, even without you here." Ennoshita said, hoping it wouldn't upset Sugawara, and instead would make him feel happy for Hinata. 

 

"I'm glad. I wish I was still around more for him though. Hearing he's doing okay though without me is still great." He smiled. 

 

The others all smiled with him, and were happy to see Sugawara so happy too. They were all sharing their smiling moment for a little bit, until Ennoshita heard his phone buzz. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting to see if it was from Tanaka, and it was.

 

He then announced to the whole house;  
"He'll be here in five minutes!"


	20. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! It's really a weird chapter, but it's cute, so it's okay!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much for keeping up with this story! It's been amazing! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Starts playing 'Last Goodbye' by Billy Boyd*

June 21st

 

"The final day in the life of the Karasuno volleyball team"

 

Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all walked back to Hinatas place together. Tanaka had just texted Ennoshita that they were on their way to his place, so everyone there could be ready to surprise Hinata for his birthday. It was Tanakas and Nishinoyas job to keep Hinata busy while the others all got ready and finished setting everything up. 

 

They were now walking home and it was around 7:45, almost 8 o'clock. The sun was going to start setting soon, but there was still plenty of light to see where they were going. Hinata was excitably talking about how happy he was that it was his birthday, and how he got a bunch of birthday wishes from his friends and school friends. 

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya gave a shared look to eachother, indicating that they couldn't wait to see Hinatas face when they got to his place. Everyone seemed to be going according to plan, but there as still something strange going on. No one has heard anything from Kageyama or his family since yesterday. 

 

Hinata didn't think much of it, but Tanaka and Nishinoya were wondering if he was even coming to the party. They heard nothing from him or his family all day, and it was a bit concerning. They hoped he was okay. He'd been going to therapy for his hands since the incident, so they hoped everything was going okay. 

 

"Don't you guys get off here?" Hinata asked, pointing down the street near his. 

 

"We're walking you all the way home today, since it's your birthday!" Nishinoya said, wrapping his arm around Hinatas shoulders. 

 

"Really? You guys are the best!" Hinata said. Even though he was now a second year, he still had his same childish behavior, most of the time. There were still times where he'd struggle throughout the day. Like on his parents or his sister's birthday or on holidays, or even things that reminded him of them. It would be something he'd never really get over, but he was doing better. 

 

"Takeda said he's going to be making my favorite dinner tonight! I'm so excited!" 

 

Hinata was still amusingly hyperactive, and entertained his friends with his excitement.

 

"We're here! Huh? The lights are all off inside. Where'd Takeda go?" Hinata questioned, pulling out the key to his house, with Tanaka and Nishinoya trying to keep quiet behind him. 

 

"Takeda?" Hinata asked when he opened the door, but jumped when the lights turned on and a bunch of people yelled "Surprise!" 

 

"W-what? What's all this?" He asked. 

 

"It's a birthday party Shouyou!" Nishinoya said, grabbing Hinatas shoulders and pushing him inside.  
"We invited everybody!"

 

"Really?!" Hinata asked with excitement in his voice. 

 

"Really!" Sugawara said, walking up to greet Hinata.

 

"Sugawara-San!" Hinata gasped, running out of Nishinoyas grip and into Sugawaras arms.  
"I can't believe you're here!"

 

"Well I couldn't miss your birthday!" Suga said, embracing Hinata tightly.  
"Me and Daichi came up for the weekend." 

 

"Daichi's here too?!" Hinata asked. 

 

"Yep. Like he said, we couldn't miss your birthday." Daichi said, walking over to hug Hinata. 

 

"You guys are amazing! This party is amazing! There's so many people here!" Hinata exclaimed yet again. 

 

"We're all here to celebrate your birthday with you." Sugawara said, ruffling Hinatas hair.  
"Another year, but you're still quite short aren't you." He giggled.

 

"I grew! I swear!" 

 

"Sure, shorty." Tsukishima said with a snarky tone. 

 

"I did!" Hinata cried out. "I'll be as tall as you one day, Stingyshima. Just watch." 

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked away, while the others came up to Hinata to wish him a happy birthday before they starting getting ready for dinner. 

 

"Hinata!" Takeda called when Hinata starting walking towards the backyard with Sugawara. 

 

"Takeda!" 

 

"I'm gonna go get my seat." Sugawara said to Hinata, leaving him to take with Takeda. 

 

"How're you liking your party?" He asked, wiping his hands off on his apron. 

 

"It's amazing! Thank you so much!" Hinata said, wrapping his arms around Takeda.  
"Everyone's here! I think... Is Kageyama here?" 

 

"Huh? Oh, I guess I didn't notice he never showed up. I tried calling his parents, but they never answered. I hope everything's alright." Takeda answered. 

 

"Really? He wasn't at practice today either..." Hinatas expression fell. Takeda felt bad that Hinata was worried like this on his birthday, so he quickly tried to change the subject. 

 

"D-dinner will be done soon! You should go take your seat. You have a seat at the end of the table outside. I made sure Sugawara-Kun would be sitting next to you." 

 

"Thank you, Takeda-San." Was all Hinata said, finishing the conversation and went to take his seat. Before stepping outside, he took a deep breath, calming himself. Maybe he was just busy today. Or him and his parents went out of town. Something that made sense and was nothing to worry about at all. There was nothing to worry about... nothing-

 

"Shouyou! Come get your seat!" Nishinoya called, startling Hinata out of his thoughts. 

 

"Oh! Coming, Noya-San!" 

 

Hinata went and took his seat, noticing just how many people were there. All of his teammates, current and previous, their families, including their siblings, and some of the hositpal staff that had taken care of him. Kuroo and Kenma came also, and some of the other players from Nekoma. Ukai and Takeda too. The only people not there, were Kageyama and his family...

 

"Ooh! Look at all this food!" Tanaka and Nishinoya both exclaimed when the parents starting bringing out large food dishes that covered the entire table. 

 

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" Everyone said to him, making Hinata smile widely. They all then dug into the massive amount of food that everyone had been waiting for.

 

"Try this, Shouyou!" Nishinoya said, giving Hinata a serving of one of the dishes.

 

"Here Hinata. My mom made this." Yamaguchi said, offering Hinata some of that dish. 

 

"Ooh! There's so much delicious food! Thank you everyone!" Hinata said, getting caught up in the moment and forgetting about Kageyama for the time being. 

 

"You're welcome, Hinata-Kun." A couple of the parents said.

 

"We want to make sure you have the best birthdays ever." Sugawara said. 

 

Hinata smiled widely again. He was very grateful for all of these people and how much they truly meant to him. After everything, he was glad there were still people like these ones, who treated him like their own family. 

 

Once dinner was done and everyone started to clean up and get ready to go, the doorbell rang. 

 

"I'll be right there!" Takeda called, running over to the door to answer it. When he opened it, it was Kageyama who was there. 

 

"Um... my parents said I could come over, and they wanted me to bring this for Hinata." He said, handing Takeda a wrapped gift. 

 

"Ah, Kageyama-Kun! I was wondering if you'd stop by. I tried calling your parents, but they never answered their phones. Is everything alright?" Takeda asked. 

 

"Yeah. We were at the doctors office." He answered. 

 

"Well, come in, come in! Some of the others are starting to leave, but Hinata's in the back with the previous third years. Please, go join them. I'll tell Hinata you brought this." Takeda said, gesturing to the gift. Kageyama then made his way outside, and spotted Hinata with, Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Shimizu, Kuroo, and Kenma. 

 

It was Kuroo who spotted Kageyama first, and waved to him to come over. 

 

"Kageyama! Where were you? Takeda said he couldn't get a hold of your parents! You didn't even come to school today!" Hinata ranted, then gasped.  
"You're not dying, are you?!" 

 

"What? No! I'm not dying! We were just at the doctors all day. It was about my hands." Kageyama told him. 

 

"But you were gone so long! You didn't even come to school today or practice!" 

 

"I didn't have time, and when I got home I was tired." 

 

The banter between Kageyama and Hinata continued for a little while, before Sugawara noticed something off about Kageyama. 

 

"Oi, Kageyama. Are you alright?" Suga asked. 

 

"He just said he was, Sugawara-San." Hinata said, not noticing the context behind his question. 

 

"I need to talk to Hinata." He said, finally seeming like he was going somewhere. 

 

"We're talking right now Bakayama-"

 

"I think he means alone, Hinata." Suga said. 

 

Hinata looked over to see Kageyamas expression and knew that's what he meant.  
"Oh... okay. We can talk in my room, but the others are still out here and-"

 

"We few of us are heading out soon anyway, so it's alright." Ennoshita said. "I'll tell the others so they can come say goodbye before you guys go talk." 

 

＊＊

 

Hinata said his Thanks and said goodbye to most of his friends, leaving Sugawara, Daichi downstairs with Takeda, helping him clean, since they were staying the night, while everyone else went home.  
Finally, Hinata had a chance to go and talk with Kageyama privately. Although, he was very worried about what might happen.

 

When he got to his room, he opened the door and let Kageyama in, who walked over to the bed and sat down. Hinata turned on the light and made his way over, with a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was Kageyama gonna say to him? He said it could wait until after dinner, but he was obviously uneasy the whole time and had been wanting to tell Hinata for a while.

 

Hinata slowly sat down next to Kageyama and avoided eye contact. He didn't know what he was so worried about, but Kageyama never acted like this before. He was never this personable or was this serious over anything but volleyball. Something had to be wrong. 

 

"Hinata." Kageyama said, startling Hinata enough to make him flinch.  
"Why're you sweating?" 

 

'I'm sweating?' Hinata thought to himself, quickly wiping his forehead with his sweater sleeve. 

 

"It's not that hot in here. You should take your jacket off-"

 

"What is it Kageyama!? Just tell me!" Hinata said, not being able to handle waiting anymore. He was so nervous and afraid something was wrong. 

 

Kageyama flinched at Hinatas booming voice, and his eyes widened. He then collected himself enough to tell be able to tell Hinata what he had on his mind. 

 

"Um... well. You know how like... there was the earthquake and everything, and-" 

 

"Kageyama, just tell me!" Hinata grabbed Kageyamas sleeve,  
"Are you dying or something?!"

 

"What? No, idiot! I'm not dying! Now let go of my shirt." 

 

"Then just tell me! You're... scaring me.."

 

That was unexpected. Hinata was scared of many things, like intimidating people, scary movies, roller coasters and stuff, but it was strange to hear Hinata say he was scared of Kageyamas news. Whatever it was. 

 

"Um... well..." Kageyama scratched the back of his neck. 

 

"Well? Just tell me~!" Hinata whined. 

 

"Fine! It's about... my hands..."

 

"Your hands? Your hands?! Are you okay? Are they hurt? Are you going to lose them? Is it something bad?"  
Hinata asked frantically. 

 

"What? No! It's not bad! It's good!... I think.." 

 

"You think?! You mean you could still lose them? But what can you do if you don't-"

 

Kageyama covered Hinatas mouth with his hand to get him to be quiet and focus. He was too crazy nervous and there was no way Kageyama would be able to explain if Hinata didn't shut up.

 

"I'm not dying. And my hands aren't going to fall off. I already asked the doctor if the would and he said no... but anyway. I don't really understand, but I think it's a good thing. My parents tried telling me..." 

 

Hinata was still confused, and tried to understand what Kageyama was trying to say. 

 

"I think that they said there was this place that I could go to, and they would be able to fix my hands, so I can play volleyball again-" Kageyama barely got out that last word, before Hinata pushed Kageyama off of him, only to throw his arms around him. 

 

"That's amazing, Kageyama! You can actually play volleyball again! When will this happen?! Tomorrow? Next week? Tonight?! When will it-... Kageyama?" 

 

Kageyama wasn't really looking at anything and seemed to have zoned off. He had a worried look on his face and there were little beads of sweat on his forehead. 

 

"Kage...yama...?" Hinata asked cautiously.  
"What's wrong?" 

 

This was what Hinata was so nervous about. Kageyama having bad news for him that he hoped would never happen. 

 

"The place... it's not in Japan. I would have to move to another country to get treatment." 

 

Kageyama had become much closer to Hinata after the incident, and has been there for him physically and emotionally through everything. If there was any reason he wouldn't move to get treatment, this would be it. The main reason he was standing in Hinatas room right now. He wanted to know how Hinata would feel about him moving. Speaking of Hinata, after Kageyama just said that he'd be moving, Hinata became silent. 

 

"Hinata? Oi... Hinata."  
Kageyama was waving his hand in front of Hinatas face, trying to get the other boys attention. 

 

Hinata slowly reached up and grabbed Kageyamas hand, lightly squeezing it and holding it near his face. 

 

"You're telling me this... because you want to make sure... I'll be okay. Right?" 

 

Kageyama could hear the cracking in Hinatas voice, and the warmth of his breath on his hand the was being held. He saw Hinatas cheeks and how they were flushed and the tears that were making their way down Hinatas face. 

 

Kageyama didn't even know how to respond. Yes, he was making sure Hinata was okay with him moving, but even if he wasn't, he had to convince him. They already planned to move at the beginning of summer vacation, which was only a month away. 

 

"So you're... gonna leave me..? Just like my family..?" 

 

Kageyama... wasn't expecting that. Now he felt terrible.

 

"I- what? No! I'll come back! I'll visit and call you and-" 

 

Hinata really wasn't doing anything, as he held Kageyamas hand to his face and let the tears run down. 

 

"Sorry... I didn't mean to say that Kageyama... I think I'm just... missing them... since it's my birthday." 

 

That was understandable, but Kageyama still felt guilty for making Hinata upset. He took as seat next to him. 

 

"I'm sorry. My parents told me that I shouldn't bring it up on your birthday about moving... but I want to give you enough to time to know." Kageyama said. 

 

"You're fine, really. I think it was better to tell me sooner... but... I'm still really doing to miss you." Hinata said hesitantly, not holding Kageyamas hand as tightly now, but was still in his grasp. 

 

"You really have to move?"

 

Kageyama scratched the back of his head with his free hand. 

 

"Yeah..." Kageyama said, hoping not to sound selfish, but he was told that it wasn't selfish, and that he should think of himself. Volleyball was his life and he never got that back after the accident. Now that he has a chance to get that back, he wasn't just going to give it up. Even if that meant leaving behind someone who needed him and vice versa.

 

"This might be the only time and-"

 

"No. You don't have to explain why. Just go. I want you to go." Hinata said firmly, actually taking it quite serious. 

 

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm going to miss you, but if that's the only place you can go to get better, then go do it. Don't let anything stop you." 

 

Kageyama was stunned by Hinatas words. He never seemed to be like this before, and it was strange, but comforting. 

 

"Besides, I need to worthy opponent for the future." Hinata laughed. 

 

Kageyama smiled.  
"I'll be the worlds best setter, one day. You just watch."

 

"And I'll be the best spiker!"

 

Eventually, Hinata and Kageyama spent a long time talking and soon fell asleep together until the next day.

 

＊＊

 

That morning, Sugawara found Hinata and Kageyama asleep on Hinatas bed, and smiled at the sight. The night before, when Kageyamas parents asked if Kageyama was coming home, they also told Takeda about their plans. Takeda then told Sugawara and Daichi, so all three of them knew. Mr. And Mrs.Kageyama were going to tell Takeda to tell Hinata, but Kageyama had said he wanted to tell Hinata personally. 

 

Sugawara went in to wake the boys up and tell them that breakfast was ready, and when they woke up, they had forgotten that they'd fallen asleep together. 

 

"Ah, Kageyama! S-sorry! I just fell asleep and didn't even think!" Hinata said, scrambling away his friend. 

 

"Y-yeah, I-" Kageyama said awkwardly.

 

Sugawara laughed at the two.  
"Breakfast is ready. You should come and eat." 

 

"Right! Food! Let's, uh-" 

 

"Eat!" 

 

"Yeah! Eat! Let's go, Kageyama." And they both quickly got out of the bed and raced eachother to the kitchen, leaving Sugawara behind. 

 

When the silver haired boy walking into the hallway, Daichi was walking out of the bathroom.

 

"I've missed their constant races and competitiveness." He said to Suga. 

 

"They needed to break the awkwardness of waking up in the same bed." He giggled. 

 

"Pass out from exhaustion?" 

 

"Probably. I'm guessing Kageyama wanted to talk to Hinata about his move." 

 

"I hope so. And I also hope that this is Hinatas reaction to it. I think you leaving for university was still really hard on him." Daichi said, not wanting to make Sugawara feel guilty, but just pointing it out causally. 

 

"Ah. I know what you mean. He seems quite happy now though. I mean, Takeda really went all out to make sure Hinata had a huge party and a bunch of people over. And if was also nice to see everyone all at once after so long. Even if it was just a couple of months really." 

 

"Separation is hard. I just hope Hinata will be okay in the long run, without two of the people he's closest to." 

 

"I think he'll be alright." Suga smiled, just thinking about Hinata and how happy he was to be around everyone last night, and the stories he told about how his school was going, and living in a neighborhood Instead of the mountains, and how much he still enjoys volleyball. He seemed happy, and that was the best thing to see from Hinata. 

 

Daichi started to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, with Suga behind him. When they got down, Hinata was tellling Takeda 'Thanks for the party' and telling him how he enjoyed it, while Kageyama was pouring himself a glass of milk and took at seat on a bar stool. 

 

"I'm so happy you liked your party, Hinata! Oh, and don't forget to unwrap your gifts later. They're in the main room." Takeda said. 

 

"Thanks!" 

 

They then all started to eat breakfast and talk and enjoy their morning together, before Sugawara and Daichi left to go back to their homes, before going to back to the university. Once finished, the two older boys left, as Takeda started to clean up, while Hinata went outside, and Kageyama went to the bathroom. 

 

After he used the bathroom, Kageyama walked over and found Hinata sitting outside on the backporch some more food. Kageyama grabbed his glass of milk and went outside to join him. It was still cool outside and the grass was covered in morning dew, that was reflecting off the rays of sunlight. 

 

Kageyama took a seat next to Hinata, who was eating his bowl of fruit and was watching the birds up in the tree at the end of their small yard. 

 

"So... you're leaving in a month?" Hinata asked, not sounding as upset as he did last night, or as playful as he did later. Even after talking for hours last night, and just now in the dinning room, that subject dropped and Hinata never said anything about it, 'till now.

 

"Ah..." Kageyama answered. 

 

"Where are you going?" 

 

"I'm not sure. There were three different places that were suggested." 

 

"And you will come back after your hands are fixed?"

 

"I'll probably come and visit."

 

"You'll text me, right?"

 

"If my hands are okay." 

 

"Then just call me." 

 

Hinata and Kageyama both chuckled lightly and enjoyed each other's company, keeping the talking to a minimum, until Takeda opened the back door.

 

"Kageyama-Kun. Your parents wanted to know when you'd be on your way home." 

 

"I'll be home in a little bit. I'm not ready to go just yet." 

 

"Okay. Just let me know when and I can drive you." Takeda said. 

 

"Um, could I walk Kageyama home instead?" Hinata asked. 

 

"That's fine with me if it's fine with Kageyama-Kun." 

 

"Sure." Kageyama answered, and then watched as Takeda closed the door and went back inside, leaving the two alone once again. 

 

"One more month." Hinata said, then smiled mischievously.  
"I'm gonna make it last as long as I can." 

 

"I'll still be in school 'till I leave." 

 

"I know. But... I really am going to miss you. You will come back, right?" 

 

"I said that alread-"

 

"But promise me... that you'll come back... please..." Hinata said, and he really did seem desperate at this point. But who could blame him after everything he's been through, in just under a year. 

 

"...I promise..." Kageyama said. 

 

Hinata smiled and picked up a peice of fruit from his bowl and ate it. He then leaned against Kageyama on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. 

 

"So... I guess we'll just have to make plans to see each other in the future." He said. 

 

"Yeah... I guess so." Kageyama said. 

 

"It really has been a long year though. Overall though... it's been getting better and better... I really hope it continues to get better too." 

 

"I hope so too." 

 

"To the future, Kageyama." Hinata said, holding out his hand to fistbump Kageyama. 

 

"To the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! Hope you've enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Or is it??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Possible sequel???


End file.
